Percy Jackson: An Age Gone By
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Long ago, in the time of Alexander the Great, the maiden Goddess Artemis finds herself watching over the Macedonian expedition she journeys far into the rugged and arid lands of Asia, which lie beyond the rule of the Greek Gods. In her observations, she finds one individual far more interesting than any other. This is her tale of adventure, friendship, and love: all for Perseus.
1. Act I, Chapter I

**Percy Jackson: An Age Gone By**

 **Hello! I am JustASimpleWriter1.**

 **The story below is organized into different sections**

 _Italic paragraphs signify that the narrative is taking place in the past._

Normal text signifies the present.

 **This story began as a simple side project, spawned from my churning mind while sitting in a college course on Alexander the Great. And now, it has become a serious work, that is fast approaching a size that I couldn't have dreamed of before! The story itself is very intensively researched, as I am incorporating the Percy Jackson Novels, The Landmark Arrian, along with various other texts that describe mythological aspects of the Near East into one continuous work. Blending it all together into a cohesive story sounds, well, daunting to say the least, looking back on it. I am writing this prelude as of the release of Chapter 14, and I will say that the story is just in its prime! The long hours of researching and writing alongside my schoolwork has given me the much-needed relief in daily rigorous life. It has been a privilege to write, and I hope that every reader enjoys this tale of adventure, of love, and most importantly, of the power that anyone can possess.**

 **And now, let us begin, on the anniversary of a very fateful day:**

 **ACT I, Chapter I**

A full moon shone over a glistening silvery lake, illuminating the surrounding forest and shore, accompanied by a gentle breeze billowed over the water's surface. The currents swiftly brought light clouds across the night sky, which would catch the moon's rays from time to time as their outlines became etched in a silver hue. The thick lush forest that surrounded the lake basked in the light, which shone with an air of purity, that had no signs of human activity. Completely wild. Completely free.

It was here that Artemis found herself watching this scene, with a sad pang of regret. She stood on the pebbled shore of the lake, her sandals firmly burying the tops of her feet in the smooth pebbles, which had been rounded and gleaned over by the passage of time.

How poetic. Artemis bored her vision into the water's surface, a sudden feeling of rage and despair welling up inside her. _How dare he._

The water lapped without a sound against scattered driftwood and odd rocks that were within touch of the mirrored surface of the water. A familiar dread welled up inside her: feelings of remorse unable to be contained. It was an eternal problem of being a goddess, being that she had lived through this moment more times than she could count.

That was a lie. She didn't know why she kept trying to convince herself of not being obsessed on this certain issue. _Foolish… Selfish… Arrogant…_

Artemis knelt and ran a finger across the still surface of the water, creating a small wake that transformed the reflected image of the full moon above into a series of ripples and wavy distorted images. Today marked the two thousand, three hundred, and thirty-third anniversary of that fateful day.

Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Her hands involuntarily reached back over her head instantaneously, gripping the smooth hardwood grip of her bow, which was slung over her back. The instinct was hard-wired in her being, but she had nothing to shoot. Nothing.

Slowly, with time passing undeterminably, her hand relaxed and she let it fall back to the water, finding a miniscule amount of comfort in tracing outlines of clouds within the water. Kneeling, she closed her eyes, feeling the presence of her hunters nearby, safe, secure, and most importantly, far enough away. They wouldn't believe or understand her situation. No one did.

"Sister, I thought I would find you here."

Artemis scowled into the water, which had cleared enough to see her own reflection. A slender face, with high cheekbones, wild auburn hair, and piercing silver eyes stared back at her, unfortunately, her eyes were rimmed with red. 'No one knew but one,' Artemis amended to herself. Standing up, she wheeled around to converse with her confidant.

Artemis was short in her mortal form as a twelve-year-old girl, however, she was always in her twenties on this day and had given up trying to not be. Her mind and body worked against her on this day of the year, which only served as another horrible reminder.

The goddess that stood just outside the tree line was tall, easily passing six feet, where she didn't even come close. ' _He liked that though_.' Her mind sang a mental stream which she ruthlessly suppressed into oblivion.

The tall goddess before her was cloaked in a pristine white toga, which was donned under a chest plate of the finest celestial bronze. The woman held nothing else, but her long double braided brunette hair and sympathetic grey eyes marked the Goddess as her wise half-sister: Athena.

Artemis looked over at her, standing rigid, putting up an instinctive front against any who questioned her at this annual time, but she immediately slumped her shoulders and promptly sat on the fine smooth pebbles under her feet.

"Hello, sister," Artemis said quietly, rolling a pebble in her slim hand.

Athena's godly presence and the quiet crunch of pebbles against leather sandals marked her approach until she could also see a reflection of Athena on the lake standing behind her. "You should not let your guard down."

Artemis almost scoffed. "You've told me this, hundreds of times. You know I cannot help it." That was the truth. Artemis was almost used to the vulnerability now, unlike other gods and goddesses. It was a mortal emotion and state of mind, but she relished it, on some occasions. This was, however, not one of them. Hate was something she was familiar with. Love… love was not. The two combined, to be felt for the same bygone person was something she would never hope to understand.

"Yes, I'm aware. I can always hope that your mind will heal eventually." Athena said, drawing her back into their discussion.

Artemis's fingers spasmed against the pebble, crushing it instantly. "I will heal when I please to heal." She snapped. The mere idea of forgetting that time long ago felt like a betrayal, likened to making a god fade. Such a horrible fate was something she wouldn't wish on most mortals, with a select few of those included on that list being men. _He_ was certainly on that list.

Artemis saw Athena grimace in the reflection on the water, and she felt some sort of satisfaction flush through her body. Juvenile perhaps, but any emotion that liberated her from this annual grief was welcomed.

"Apologies Sister, you know I always have trouble relating."

Artemis sighed, knowing Athena's words to be true, "I know, but so did I once." She stood up from the lake's edge, turning to face Athena, "You promised counsel, two millennia ago."

"And I will always honor that promise, even without swearing upon the Styx. He loved you very much."

Artemis fell tears well up again, "Don't." She warned, but she knew her voice lacked conviction. Athena knew too. Too many centuries had gone by now to hide her emotions from Athena.

"He loved you and would have never asked you to do this to yourself repeatedly." Athena looked at her with sorrow and held out an arm to her. But she lashed out, letting her rage and fear flood outwards.

"You know nothing! I loved him too, do not forget! I don't want to tear my heart asunder year after year until all I feel is a pain in the shade of his memory, but it is all I have left of him!" Artemis yelled, sweeping her arm across her body, knocking away Athena's hand. Her strike continued back behind her, where she let loose a burst of her power.

Silver energy erupted from her fingertips, striking the water with a thunderous blast, which made the lake hiss violently. Steam billowed into the air obscuring the moon and stars above, and the silver energies rolled as if carried by the wind up into the sky, carrying with it the steam and smoke.

It was only then that Artemis felt herself sobbing, tears running down her cheeks, an eventuality on this night, but always an unwelcome feeling. She cursed his name, which she had sworn never to speak again. 'Why did you leave me!?' The internal scream tore at her mind, radiating so loudly that Artemis thought for a moment it became actual sound.

"Artemis, it is time you don't face this alone," Athena spoke gently, and this time, Artemis allowed her half-sister to place her hand on her heaving shoulder. She wiped a hand across her eyes, looking up to the heavens, seeing her empty chariot race across the sky, the moon securely in place.

"Artemis, you must tell your hunters. You know your old friend has started to wonder. She has always questioned you on this."

Artemis took in a ragged breath, closing her eyes. She had no need to, but the peace of darkness wasn't something she enjoyed often. Her half-sister was almost always right. This time was no different. Artemis had long wanted to share this with her hunters, and most importantly… Zoe. But the same fear that drove her terror of remembering him was also embedded in any thought of telling her hunters.

"Athena… they are everything to me, Zoe… and the others might not understand. How can I claim to hate men when I fell in love with one? A mortal at that!" She seethed, hurriedly repressing an image of him in her mind, where he was staring at her fiercely, wearing armor and wielding a xiphos without fear. His long, flopped hair, neat beard, where he was so much more kind and loyal than others…

"Artemis?"

"What?" She responded sharply, unwilling to admit her anger at losing her thought of him.

Athena looked at her with great patience, "I said, your hunters are more caring for you than you think. Zoe is holding a meeting as we speak to calm others above your whereabouts. They need to know."

She paused, errant thoughts forgotten for the moment. Telling her hunters of that time had crossed her mind before but never had she fully considered it. Time was a difficult thing for goddesses to measure, but after a long time pondering it, Artemis finally concluded that she could not attempt to deny it.

"You are right… I need to tell them." Artemis whispered, looking at Athena with resignation. Athena, always observant, seemed to notice her mood and nodded.

"I can assist you, in telling the story. I was there for all of it and will…"

"No," Artemis interjected, shaking her head, allowing her auburn curls to bounce around wildly. "I need to do this alone." Artemis had never told the story to a soul on the entirety of the world, heavens, and underworld alike. Athena had witnessed it, but Artemis needed to convey her own experience to her hunters. They deserved to know the whole truth.

"You are right, I only wished to spare you some of the pain Sister," Athena replied, before turning and walking towards the tree line.

"We are only half-sisters." Artemis pointed out, gesturing to Athena's turned back.

Athena paused and pivoted, looking right at her, "Not to me you aren't. Sister, I think that this will be good for you. Don't shy away from your past, let it flow." she said, with a cool tone. Athena turned before Artemis could reply, and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Artemis stood there for a while longer, before she took one last glance at the sky. He always loved the moon and stars, just observing them alone, he had said. The presence of the moon comforted his long and difficult nights. Artemis allowed that thought to pool inside of her. The moon, already shining bright, took on an extra amount of glow.

With that slightly comforting thought in mind, Artemis found herself walking back toward the Hunters' camp. Her hunting tunic and belt both caught stray rays of moonlight under the wide canopies of pine and oak trees. Her bare feet crunched into soft pine needles and grass that covered the forest floor. It wasn't a long walk back to the camp, and Artemis tried to think of a way to tell her hunters, to try to tell them of everything that had occurred so long ago. Only two were even alive at that time, the others would have no clue who she was talking about.

For many miles of walking, Artemis failed to even fathom the subject and how to begin such a tale. She was in such deep thought that too late she realized that in ten more paces, the hunter sentry would be able to see her approach. There was no use hiding in from the hunters any longer. She walked forward, sensing her hunter up ahead, the clustered tents just visible through extensive undergrowth and tree trucks.

In the next couple of steps, a teenaged girl stepped out from behind a tree, drawing an arrow back that lay on the bowstring of a silver bow. The girl, Artemis recognized her to be Angelina, her newest recruit. The girl had been with the Hunt now for five years. She was bright, only fourteen, with streaked blonde and brown hair, and a skinny frame. A good hunter.

Angelina quickly realized who she had drawn her bow on, and relaxed. "I am sorry My Lady, there was a hellhound earlier. Didn't check this time." The girl smiled ruefully.

Artemis smiled in response, her hunters always a source of pride for her. "I trust you sent it back to the underworld?" It was a loaded question. Artemis knew the outcome already.

The girl nodded, "First shot, missed the eye, but the upper throat worked too."

'Better than any camper at least' Artemis thought proudly to herself, before waving her hunter towards camp, "An adequate shot nonetheless, now come with me, we are holding a meeting of the Hunt."

Angelina seemed happy at this news, and Artemis didn't doubt that this was because her hunter would now not have to worry about being a sentry for the entire camp. Together, he two walked back, unfortunately, as they reached the tent line where wolves lay sprawled around the perimeter, all illuminated by two torches on the outside of a tent, Angelina spoke up.

"My Lady… you hardly are ever in your adult form. I can count the number of times one hand, this instance included, where you haven't been in your twelve-year-old form. What is the occasion?" Angelina questioned, looking slightly down at her.

Artemis pursed her lips, frowning as many wolves chose that instance to perk up their ears and look at her balefully. Of course, the Fates would conspire against her in this exact moment.

She made a quick reply, "I will explain now, go to the hearth and tell the others that I will be speaking to all of the Hunt. I will quickly pacify the wolves." Artemis did not pay Angelina another glance and quickly knelt by one of the wolves, soothing its raised hackles. She heard Angelina pause, most likely to draw breath for another question, before hearing footsteps that led into camp.

The wolf nudged her hand, and Artemis gave it a small smile, "Watch the camp for me, you and your pack. Do not worry, all will be well." The wolf complied and jumped up, shaking its coat before letting out a sharp howl. In seconds, a dozen wolves around the gap of tents all bolted upwards and ran into the dark forest around them. Artemis watched them run, the urge to slip into the woods as one of them never seeming so tempting than now.

But it was not to be avoided, telling her hunters this. She stole herself back into camp, passing by the torches into the ring of tents that surrounded her own tent and the hearth. They had set up this camp several days ago, in a small meadowed clearing which sat in the middle of the forest that enclosed the clearing. An excellent site, Artemis felt like the Hunt had camped here before, many years ago, but Artemis let that thought slip from her mind.

The hearth, which lay before her, was a wide pit that the girls sacrificed offerings in, as well as cooked their meals. A freshly killed deer was spat above the warm glowing fire, that caught all the white tent walls, making shadows dance around the camp. Her hunters sat around the hearth, all on the clearing's grass, only one was standing.

Zoe. She, like the other hunters, wore a silver tunic, covered by silver lined parkas, with a standard leather belt sashed firmly around her slim waist. Her quiver and silver fletched arrows were visible, as well as the others, but none had their bows in sight. The only thing that Zoe wore that the others did not was the shining silver tiara: Zoe had worn it for so long that it seemed odd to picture her without wearing it as she had been a lieutenant for a millennium now. Zoe was also extraordinarily tall, and Artemis felt her chest warm at the sight of her lieutenant. As always, she took charge in Artemis's absence, even in this kind of a meeting. They were all talking loudly, and Zoe was firing back, Artemis could make out Zoe's words trying to calm the hunters down. Angelina had just joined the hunters and was comically poking Zoe in the shoulder, who was brushing her off. It was chaos, as it seemed. She smiled sadly at the sight, and took a step forward, snapping her fingers once.

The hunters almost immediately noticed her presence, and Zoe whirled around, her long single braid whipping by. Artemis stared at her lieutenant, who stared back. Zoe wore a slightly guilty expression but was not apologetic. Artemis had to admit that she couldn't blame her hunt for anything they did, and to her surprise, she found herself amused by some of their guilty expressions. They all looked like kids who stole from the cookie jar and got caught by their strict mother.

"Girls, relax, I am not angry you are having a meeting without me. In fact, I sent Angelina back from her sentry duty to tell you all." Artemis said, slipping her bow over her head

Zoe paused and groaned audibly, "I am sorry Angelina, thy tried to help." Her thick old English accent easily leaked through her words. The youngest hunter shrugged.

"I tried to warn you." She said.

Artemis laughed, "Do not fret, it is all fine, now Zoe, what is the issue here?" Artemis looked to her lieutenant, anticipating the response that would force her secret to be told. Acceptance had replaced fear and worry, but she still looked at all her hunters and wondered darkly if they would all be with her when morning came.

Zoe's volcanic black eyes and pale face turned to her, "My Lady…" Zoe paused, and Artemis saw the hesitation in her friend's eyes to continue. However, Artemis saw Zoe's resolve harden, "My Lady, for thousands of years, every year on this day, you mourn. I am the closest friend of you, who hath shared much peril of many centuries. I have followed thy's bidding as your lieutenant. Hath we not earned thine approval to know of what troubles you?"

Artemis looked at her, then all her hunters. Phoebe. Elizabeth. Victoria. Mara. Kathleen. Sarah. Emily. Angelina. Jennifer. Winifred. Anna. Christina. And Zoe. All loyal and all had devoted their very souls to her. From the youngest, Angelina and Emily, to the oldest, Zoe and Phoebe. There was no questioning their resolves. Only experience, which Zoe held the most of. Zoe had been with her since the bastard minor god Herakles had betrayed her, and that was over three millennia ago. The younger hunters who knew little of the ancient times would be more disconnected than Zoe and Phoebe, who were her only surviving hunters that had firsthand experience of antiquity.

They all needed to hear this, they all had to or else the Hunt would never stay the same. She had to mend a broken trust, which she let fester for two millennia.

"You will hear of what you ask for. I have… decided to tell you why I mourn on this day, every year. But before I begin, I must ask you all to think of me kindly. I am still Phoebe Artemis, Goddess of Childbirth, Wild Animals, Hunting, and the Moon. I have not, and never will be something other than that."

There was a still eerie silence, only the crackling fire giving off any noise to supplement the unnatural silence. Phoebe broke the silence, "Milady… please, what are you talking about?"

Artemis sighed and sat down next to the fire, the girls nearest to her, Mara, and Christina shuffled over to make space. She looked around her hunters, all forming a semicircle around the fire, with her at the center. Zoe paused and sat at the edge of the hunters, next to Phoebe.

"It was long ago. In the fourth century B.C. where Greece was divided with itself, unification against the Persians long from Greek's thoughts. There were terrible wars raging throughout Greece, and mortals and monsters alike caused severe losses in the Hunt." Artemis glanced up at Zoe and Phoebe, whose expressions had darkened considerably in memories brought to the limelight. "Athens and Sparta had bloodied each other in the Peloponnesian War. Not long after, Thebes crushed Sparta, effectively ending their reign in the Peloponnese."

"Then, Greece was conquered, by the Northern Kingdom just south of Thrace and Dacia. A fledging Kingdom, that was surrounded in the mists of Fate. Macedon. The Olympic Council was in an uproar, although the Macedonian King greatly worshipped us all, the Macedonians were too proud, too boastful. Zeus was furious, as their King, Philip II, elevated himself to a Godlike status amoung the people of Greece. He had temples, coinage, and monuments, all advocating for his divinity. His actions in associating himself as one of the gods, even an Olympian, was an undertaking which we could not ignore. The Council was split on what to do, but I abstained from the vote, seeing no cause to worry. Tyrants, Kings, they all fell, and Philip's reign offered no direct threat to the welfare of my domains. But Eris, the goddess of Chaos, did not hesitate or abstain from the debates. She bewitched a mortal, Philip's bodyguard, and assassinated the Macedonian King. There was uproar, but many of the Council favored Eris's action, including Athena, Zeus, Demeter, and Hephaestus. But what followed could not have foreseen, for we all thought that that was the end of it. You all know of Alexander III, who succeeded his father and went on a campaign to the East which has never been eclipsed in success from any other journey, the Trojan War, The Odyssey, all pale in comparison. Alexander III journeyed to where we gods and goddesses could not interfere, and then came back from oblivion. I watched his campaigns, from my chariot every night, even beyond the limits of our power. I watched the Macedonians do what could not be done, repeatedly. I watched from afar. And came too close."

The hunters were all enthralled with her tale. Artemis knew that all had likely some knowledge of the campaigns of Alexander the Great, but none had personal knowledge, not even Zoe and Phoebe could claim that. But both knew how long the campaign lasted. That was all it took.

Then Zoe and Phoebe made the connection. Artemis saw it in their eyes, the shock, with fire illuminated in their pupils. "My Lady!" Zoe cried, "You were gone for twelve years! That entire time, you said you were hunting a great adversary!" Phoebe shared Zoe's outrage. Artemis distinctly remembered Phoebe had joined the hunt not a decade before that departure she made. She was a new hunter at the time, and with the numbers being low at that time, it must have looked harrowing to be left with a handful of hunters.

Artemis braced herself, looking over her hunter's faces one last time before she let out a ragged breath. "I did not lie about tracking a great adversary. During Alexander's campaigns, I followed the armies' movements, beyond the Mediterranean, into the Far East on Zeus's orders. I journeyed above the Macedonian army into a realm of Monsters, Gods, and Goddesses that were unknown to us Greeks. During that time, I… I fell in love. I fell in love with… a man."

Heat coursed through her face, as she finally admitted that fact. Blood rushed to her face and she hung her head, staring at the flickering fire, which seemed to shimmer at her admission.

The reaction was nothing short of pandemonium. All the hunters erupted in white noise, and Artemis tried to decipher their tones. There was rage, confusion, betrayal… she clenched her hands onto her shins and rested her forehead down onto her knees.

"What?! How!? Why?!"

"With a MAN?! Men are why I'm here! Why I follow you!"

"How could you!? You are a Virgin Goddess!"

"QUIET!" The hunters' shouting immediately silenced.

Artemis looked up, hearing Zoe shout above the rest of her clamoring hunters. All around, hunters were standing, some had leapt back from her as if she was afflicted with the plague. Zoe stood directly in front of her, outlined by the fire, looking down at her.

Zoe looked neither angry nor confused. Only hurt. That made the pain that lanced through her heart hurt, even more, seeing her closest friend is such distress.

"Why?" Zoe pleaded, her eyes searching. Artemis looked back to her lieutenant. She had to remedy this for her, and for her hunters. There was no running or deflecting anymore.

"I did not choose this to happen, nor do I deny that it did… at least not anymore. Please, hunters, understand that I still claim to be who I am. I am still a virgin Goddess. I always will be. But I did love, and still do love, a man." Artemis spoke quietly, considering the small flames that licked the wood within their reach.

Artemis continued, as she felt some of her hunters lapse from their outright hostile stances, "Alexander had a brilliant mind, who paved the way to victory in countless encounters over armies, gods and monsters."

A hunter shouted, interrupting her, "My Lady! You fell in love with Alexander the Great!?" It was Phoebe. She was soon echoed by the others, who steadily increased their arguments.

"Of course not!" Artemis said sternly. The mere thought of loving that man made her angry. Her hunters couldn't have known, something she planned on rectifying soon. "Alexander was a respectable man, as well as his friend, and advisor, Hephaestion. But both had their flaws and positions I found detestable."

"Then who, who did you fall in love with?" Winifred piped up, she was a young girl from England, who had been with Artemis since the end of World War I. Artemis saw the curiosity, although the shock and hurt were still there, on Winifred's face. There were similar expressions around the semicircle, except for Phoebe, who still looked angry.

'I need to pacify them all.' Artemis thought to herself, thinking of the consequences that could occur if hunters stormed out.

"Listen," Artemis said, gesturing to her hunters, "I will tell you all. I have decided this. I only want you all to promise to hear me out. I do not ask this as your Goddess of the Hunt, but as Artemis, and as a friend."

There was a general murmuring from all the hunters, and Artemis began to study them all, looking for signs of acceptance. Victoria, Elizabeth, and Kathleen all seemed willing to hear her out, the trio all very close, as they had all been accepted into the hunt during the French Revolution. Christina and Mara were nodding slowly, although Mara whispered something in Christina's ear that she couldn't hear. The only hunter who seemed ready to bolt was Phoebe, but Zoe had a hand clamped on her forearm, and Zoe looked over to her. Artemis met her friend's gaze, and to her immense relief, saw her give a subtle nod.

"We are all with thine will, My Lady. You hath not led us astray, and I do not think thy will now." Zoe's confident tone rang out across the camp.

"I love you girls. All of you, as if you were my own." Artemis said softly, before she steeled herself, letting forth a tale that had long be held back, "In the time of Alexander, I first followed his army as it crossed the Hellespont, the same place where Xerxes had crossed to invade Greece. That night, I rode my chariot over and observed the army. Fresh, and ready for battle. Many were enjoying… activities with camp followers, including Alexander and his personal guard. All but one. I did not know then, but his name was Perseus, one of the Companions to Alexander III."

Many hunters wrinkled their noses at the Macedonian involvement with the ladies of the night, then Laura spoke, "My Lady, Perseus did not participate?"

Artemis smiled fondly, "No… no, he did not." She couldn't ever forget meeting him for the first time. Her first memories of him. "I watched him, intrigued, until one of the women cried out, and he immediately leapt into action…"

 _Artemis scowled down over the nearby plains of Sestus, not far from the Hellespont, where the Macedonian army had made its encampment. There were no Persian forces in the area, and the army was enjoying their ease of invasion._

" _Thank you, Father, for this lovely assignment," Artemis muttered darkly, flicking her reins. Her wild pegasi grunted and pulled her silver chariot across the sky, flapping their wings quickly. She was high above Alexander and his army but could see all below her, if she concentrated her powers on it._

 _Thunder rumbled around her, reminding her it was not the best idea to insult the God of Thunder while in the clouds. "Apollo would have been enough, you don't need me to watch this rabble as well," Artemis said exasperatedly. Macedonians had given her a constant migraine for years, and now they took away her Hunt, until whenever this expedition ceased. She looked down from her chariot, half tempted to shoot any man who irked her with a silver arrow to the throat._

 _The thought pleased her, but she knew Zeus would retaliate if she did so. He had given her orders to observe and report to the council every full moon. She knew it was one of his better moments, to observe the Macedonian army which had drawn so many divisions on Olympus. Artemis reasoned that there very well might be godly interference during this expedition, which is something that Artemis hoped would happen, as it would allow her to vent her frustrations into thrashing a God or Goddess that tried their luck against the will of Olympus._

 _Of course, she still wished someone else could watch the Macedonians. Selene for instance. She had nothing better to do._

 _She sighed and looked down to the encampment another time. She only had a couple more hours until her duty was done for the night, it was no use whining about her appointment anymore. However, something caught her eye._

 _From a bird's eye view, she saw Alexander exiting his tent, surrounded by his 'Companions.' He swiftly walked through the camp, flanked by his bodyguards. Soldiers everywhere stopped what they were doing and paid respect to their young King. Artemis scoffed, pleased that calling this Macedonian a boy would be accurate._

 _The procession walked for a while until Artemis saw their destination. The Follower's Camp. Any amusement she felt vanished instantaneously. She saw shamelessly greedy women, selling their body for riches, who she itched to shoot herself. But there were also slaves and women chained to posts, to be punished for their 'crimes.' That sickened her most of all._

 _Artemis could not watch as Alexander and his entourage descended on these women. There was laughter, moans, and cries of pleasure that seemed to echo right up to her chariot. Artemis shook her head in disgust and was about to snap her fingers, removing herself from the situation she was watching, when she heard the scream._

 _A woman screeched at the top of her lungs, drawing Artemis to peer sharply over the chariot. The source of the scream came from a woman, who was chained to a post, naked and blindfolded, was being groped by a Macedonian Companion. The woman twisted and squirmed, attempting to escape the man's grasp around her waist and chest, but it was to no avail. Artemis watched in horror as he kicked her legs apart, and chuckled darkly._

 _An overwhelming fury arose from her, and she felt the very air around her spark and roar with energy. She let the energy pour into herself and burst into her divine form, ready to flash down in an instant to save this woman and teach these Macedonian animals a lesson about the power of a Goddess of Maidens. But several shouts stopped her, and her curiosity got the better of her. She let her divine form flicker away, seeing a commotion going on below next to the woman._

 _A man, fully dressed in worn armor shouted while running up to the Companion. Before the would-be rapist could react, the man delivered a swift punch to the Companion's jaw, which sent him reeling backwards, away from the terrified woman. The Companion, who was drunk and heavily bearded as Artemis now saw, snarled and advanced on the man. He was youthful, but Artemis blinked in fascination as he ducked under the Companions wild punch with impossible speed. Without pause, the man pivoted to the left and slammed his elbow into the drunken fool's jaw, knocking him out._

 _The commotion lasted all but seconds, but, already, there were groups of soldiers and women crowding around, having watched the short fight. Alexander himself came out of a tent, two women following him, all of them half-dressed. The crowds parted for the young King, but Alexander paid no mind, Artemis guessed the only thing on his mind was to end this affair at hand. Artemis was at a loss for words, as she watched the King of Macedon approach the woman's savior. They had a one on one conversation until the King's bodyguards stood by their King, as well as other men, who all were armored with Macedonian craftsmanship. Artemis cocked her head, and concentrated, wanting to hear the conversation. After a moment, voices floated up to the chariot as if the men were standing on the chariot itself, speaking normally._

" _My King, it was as I told you just now, Kleitos was about to force himself on that woman. I will not stand to watch that happen if there was anything I could do about it." The savior said._

" _Nor would I Perseus, but we both know this hasn't been your first spat with Kleitos. Witnesses say that you blindly attacked him." Alexander spoke, and Artemis had to admit his demeanor was that of a man who was just. But she still soured as Alexander seemed to be doubting that the woman had been in peril. Alexander had gestured to a group of soldiers who all stood, holding Kleitos up. All of them were angry and had furious expressions darkening their faces. But the man who had intervened seemed to disregard them entirely._

" _They are Kleitos's own men! Of course, they would say that. My King, I have grown up with you, you know me, I am not blind nor unreasonable. Ask the woman herself, I stopped Kleitos from forcing himself upon her." The gathering turned to the woman, who was silent. The reason was evident, and Artemis sighed as she saw that the woman had fallen into unconsciousness._

" _My King! Our captain is unconscious with a head injury, we need to lock up Perseus for this crime! Hold him to trial!" A gruff man stepped forwards towards this 'Perseus,' and jabbed him in the collarbone with a finger._

 _Perseus stumbled back and narrowed his eyes. Artemis saw that he was older than Alexander, but not by much. Unlike the golden-haired King, Perseus had jet black hair that fell to the middle of his forehead, and a short, neat beard. He was tall and resembled Alexander. They both were built with toned muscles and an average frame. The older commanders in the gathering her all built like oxen, burly and having thick bushy beards._

" _I am sorry Perseus, but until we get the woman's testimony, I must detain you." Artemis saw that Alexander looked apologetic, and he raised his hand. Two bodyguards, both wearing purple capes and helmets although with their armor, stepped forward._

 _Artemis paused, thinking quickly. She watched Perseus scowl at his King's words but did not move to resist. It was not right, Artemis decided, to not let this man be detained for saving a woman. She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers, looking down to the ground below._

 _The guards who had both grabbed Perseus's arm both muttered in shock, yielding their grips and backing away. Along with Kleitos's men and the rest of Alexander's guard, they stared in wonder. Alexander, however, laughed loudly, and Artemis watched in amusement as Perseus turned wildly, seemingly confused. Artemis fought back a snort of laughter, impossibly amused, and elated that the woman was safe from unwanted attention. She figured that this man…Perseus had earned a one-time reprieve._

" _What is happening?" Perseus yelled, "What did you do this time Alexander!" Alexander seemed to find this funny as well, and finally, Artemis watched him gesture to above Perseus's head, "It seems you have a witness after all Perseus."_

 _Artemis watched the young man look up at his King's word, and there, he finally saw what she had put there. The silver stag above him glowed brightly, clear to all who exactly approved of the man._

" _The Gods are watching over us Perseus, soon they shall see what we will achieve in the name of Greece." Alexander stepped forward and clapped Perseus on the shoulder. The two bodyguards released him. "It seems Artemis approves of what you did." Alexander turned back to his bodyguards, and Artemis watched him raise his voice to the bustle of the entire Follower's Camp._

" _Here me now, fellow Greeks and Macedonians! This is a sign from the Goddess Artemis! Unwilling woman are to be treated with respect. Any man caught breaking this rule will be castrated. This is the will of the Gods and I will see it done!" Alexander stalked down towards the tent from where he had come from, following the two women back inside. His bodyguards took positions outside, and slowly, Kleitos's men dispersed as well, taking the unconscious body of Kleitos with them, casting threatening glances at Perseus, but he only had eyes for the disappearing form of Alexander._

" _My King?" Perseus called, "A word?"_

 _Alexander only put up a hand and proceeded into the tent. Perseus scowled again, and muttered under his breath, "Thank you, you man whore." Artemis noticed, however, these words were not malicious._

 _Thus, only Perseus remained next to the fainted woman, and now he looked back up at the silver Stag. Artemis snapped her fingers, leaning against the chariot, as she watched the silver stag dissipate into thin air._

 _Perseus seemed to look straight up at her, as he gazed at the moon. He dropped onto one knee, "My thanks to Lady Artemis." Artemis nodded in satisfaction and grabbed the reins of her chariot._

 _One more string of conversation spiralled up to her before she shot off across the night sky._

" _My Lord… thank you for saving me." The woman's voice weakly croaked, who had probably regained consciousness._

 _Perseus responded harshly, "Do not thank me, I do not wish to see women raped. But I hold no good feelings towards you. You betrayed your husband and are an adulteress. This you deserve, nothing more." Artemis leaned over once more to see Perseus toss his purple cloak at her, before turning away._

 _Artemis paused and looked back to Perseus. She didn't know what to think of the man. He looked up to her once more, before walking back towards the Macedonian camp, away from the revelling of the men and women around him._

 _Curiosity ate at her, as she snapped the reins and dashed across the night sky, towards the coming dawn. 'Perseus' she tested in her mind. She resolved to keep a watch out for him. He had seemed to be close to Alexander, in what capacity was unclear._

 _She revelled in the curiosity and quickly realized why she was so keen to learn. This would be her challenge in this forced observation, her own personal hunt. Perseus had shown honorable intentions of far, but Artemis wanted to learn more about this man. Something about him seemed almost fateful._

 _Those thoughts occupied her until she felt that her time was done in the sky. She wheeled her chariot around and set out for Mount Olympus, blazing across the sky, seeing the sun peeking over the horizon. It was Apollo's turn to watch the Macedonians. And her time to rest._

Artemis looked out from the fire, finished recounting the first part of the story.

"My lady, he really saved that woman?" Emily asked.

Artemis nodded slowly, "He did, and I decided to help him out with my sign. Of course, I didn't know she was an adulteress. But I agreed with his actions. No women ever deserved to be raped, but she should have been punished to do with what Hera saw fit." The thought of him in her mind sent chills down her spine, and she smiled inwardly, glad to feel a semblance of happiness at the thought of him, instead of grief and sorrow.

Other hunters nodded, satisfied. Then there was a roaring of questions.

"Who is Kleitos?"

"Did you love him then?"

"Who is Perseus, I have never heard of him before?"

Artemis smiled and quieted them. They were up and about long into the night before one by one, the hunters all had retired. Artemis usually ordered them to their tents, but tomorrow yielded no missions, and thy hadn't had a restful day in a while. Artemis knew however, there would be more questioning tomorrow.

"My Lady. You never answered who Perseus was." Zoe said. She stood by Artemis, and they stood there awhile.

The questions the hunters had asked were all revolving around her story, but she had been careful not to show anything when they asked their questions. "I will tell the rest tomorrow. It will be a long day, so get some rest."

Zoe, studied her, before complying, "My Lady." She bowed and walked into her tent.

Artemis watched her lieutenant walk briskly into the tent, snapping the flap back as soon as she had entered. Alone in the clearing, Artemis allowed herself to relax, at last free from any scrutiny.

There was the unexpected hoot of a nearby owl, and Artemis cocked her head to the sound, instantly recognizing her intrusive half-sister Athena. But she made no appearance, and Artemis, after waiting for a couple more minutes, realized the owl was either wild or a confirmation that Athena had heard her explanation to the hunters.

It exhausted her, mentally, which was a foreign feeling to have. But as she felt the weariness creep through her mind, she felt that warmth of resolution that thoughts of him drew out. Thinking of their first encounter again, she strolled to the center tent, and absent-mindedly pushed the flap aside. Her antler room was dominated by a massive bear rug and several tapestries and light wooden chairs. But she paid these no heed.

Walking over the bear rug with her bare feet, she treaded into her bedchamber, a simple room with a cot, nightstand, and armor rack for her bow and arrows. These, she deposited on the stand, before turning to her cot. Underneath it lay a long and semi-narrow chest, locked tightly with a magically enchanted mechanism.

She stooped and pulled it out, laying the heavy chest on her cot. On the lid were bronze decorations, including griffins circling in the sky, and a large golden sun star in the middle of the design. The Macedonian Argead dynastic symbol, a symbol feared long ago. For more than one reason. She pressed her hand onto the star, and it glowed dimly, before fading away. There were two clicks, and Artemis gently lifted the lid open. It was all there. Their trophies, including claws, talons, glass bottled water, a pouch of sand, and many others. All memories of their companionship. Artemis felt herself choke up, she had forced herself never to open this chest again after he died. But now… she ran her hand over some of their treasures, their story. She needed this.

Her eyes ran into the center of the center, the most prized possession of all the treasures that lay in the chest. It was a gleaming bronze sword, made up of a beautiful swirled metal design that had two similar shapes of bronze, dueling with each other up the blade until they met at the tip. It was a simple sword, with a worn leather grip, and a plain cross guard, with a leaf-shaped blade. But it was _his_ blade, and he had given it to her. She ran her finger down the blade, still razor sharp, reflecting a pale image of herself as she looked fondly to the blade. A great desire surged through her, and she grasped the sword, quickly raising it from its resting place. Perfectly balanced. A sword capable of lightning quick strikes, much like its true owner. She gave it a few experimental swings, the two bronze metals catching the candlelight as it arced through the air.

Artemis paused, holding the sword up. She would carry it from now on. She reached back into the chest and grabbed the simple leather scabbard, attached to a leather belt, and sheathed the sword. Sword in hand, she carefully placed it next to her bow lovingly, before closing the chest on her cot, and sliding it back under to its usual resting place. Only then, did she allow herself to lie back, and let herself enter the realm of Morpheus, where she would dream a goddess's dream, one of her own choosing

For the first time since his death on this day, she went willingly into rest and slumbered peacefully.


	2. Act I, Chapter II

Morning came quickly, due to the late night she had with her hunters. She got up as the sun rose, as always, and ran a hand through her wild hair, that she quickly flicked into place. She did the same for everything else, including cleaning her silver hunter dress with a bit of power.

It was only then that she noticed that she was still in her adult mortal form.

She paused, in her morning routine. Every morning, after the anniversary, she always awoke in her most comfortable form. But not today. She had an inkling why.

'Do not be foolish. He is not coming back. He cannot.' Artemis raged internally, her past acceptance of opening herself up to the idea of him gone. But no matter how hard she fought it, her own mind seemed to be against it. 'You love him, and now you need to be reminded of why he loved you.' Artemis growled, debating whether a silver hunting knife to her own head would kill her.

'I am not going to be reminded of him in this form.' She stated vehemently mentally, trying to convince herself of the fact.

Steadfast, she was satisfied in her appearance, and then quickly slung her quiver over her back, as well as her bow, before pausing, seeing his sword there. She put it on without hesitation, quickly securing the leather belt around her waist, knocking it a couple of loops tighter than where all the worn leather was located. It's weight at her side and hips felt comforting, in a way, although unfamiliar.

Artemis walked out of her bedchamber, into the anteroom. The hunters would likely be up as well, as she had drilled into them to always be up at sunrise. Last night's events floated back into mind, and Artemis had to call it a victory, since none of her hunters had altogether stormed out. But today would be a long explanation. One she wasn't looking forward to. That, and the Summer Solstice was approaching in two weeks, which was always a great test on her reserves of patience.

Nonetheless, she strode confidently into the morning light at camp. Immediately, she smelled meat cooking, and the comically sight of twelve hungry wolves surrounding Zoe and Anna, who looked rather hard pressed to keep the meat safe.

Artemis grinned and snapped her fingers, drawing the wolves away from the two girls. The alpha, Cinder, trotted up to her and nodded, seeming to have mischief in his large eyes.

"Yes, you'll get your share, you mutt, my thanks for keeping watch last night." Artemis murmured, scratching him behind the ear.

Cinder nodded, intelligence gleaming in his eyes. He and the other wolves gradually, lay down sparsely around the still roaring fire, which was cooking a slab of venison. No wonder the wolves had been excited.

"Just in time my Lady." Zoe called, turning the spit. Anna laughed as well, but Artemis saw that they were still reserved, warily watching her. Artemis could not blame them, but it still unsettled her.

"Where are the others? Snares?" Artemis asked.

Anna and Zoe bobbed their heads in response, "Some are getting water as well. You said today we will rest here?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." Artemis responded, thinking it over. They were in the woodlands in Michigan, and had to be back East soon for the Summer Solstice. But she hesitated on bringing her hunters to Camp Half-Blood this year. "I think we will head East tomorrow. Make camp in the Appalachians before the Solstice."

"So, no Camp this year?" Anna, questioned, eyes alight at the prospect

"No, let's not. I could do with a year off from housing there." Artemis laughed, happy to at least have a pleasant talk with her hunters.

Anna danced around in place while turning the spit, and even Zoe snorted, shaking her head. But before she could comment on the fact, Artemis sensed the rest of the hunters coming in. She turned, and saw them all, walking in line, all laughing and joking, some carrying strings of rabbits and squirrels, where others had some water jugs. It seemed that they would be feasting today. Artemis admitted to herself that a feast did sound delicious, especially one with venison, rabbit, and some squirrel.

The other hunters saw her, and she saw their respective reactions, like Zoe and Anna's. Only Phoebe still cast her a dark look, which she had to fix. She was one of her close friends and oldest hunters. Everyone joined the three of them by the hearth, and Artemis spoke.

"It seems we will have a feast today. I have told Zoe and Anna. We will rest today. Then break camp tomorrow. We will not be heading to Camp Half-Blood this year." There were sighs of relief and praises to Themis. Artemis continued laughing, "We will make camp somewhere in the Appalachians."

All the hunters nodded. Then Mara spoke up, "My Lady, some of us were talking this morning. We would like to hear the rest of your story with this man 'Perseus.'"

Artemis looked at her and nodded, "You shall, prepare breakfast, we will eat first. Ah," Artemis exclaimed, as the hunters went to do their duties, "Phoebe, come with me." Artemis turned and walked towards her tent. After a slight pause, Artemis heard Phoebe huff and walk after her.

Artemis grabbed the tent flap, and held it aside, letting Phoebe in first. Artemis looked at her, and saw her red eyes brimming with anger and betrayal. When Phoebe had passed, Artemis followed her in, noticing while the hunters tried to hide it, they were all watching. She closed the tent, which was soundproofed, although she hoped that wouldn't come in use now.

Phoebe stood in the middle of the anteroom, arms crossed, while she stood in the middle of the bear rug.

"Phoebe…" Artemis began, "I know I betrayed your trust, as well as the entire hunt's, and I cannot remedy that. But…"

Phoebe cut her off, "Yes. You cannot. I dedicated my life to you are men killed my little brother and sister. Now you are telling me that just a few years later, you ditched the hunt for a man?"

Artemis frowned, "I did not. Zeus ordered me away. I assure you, I did not want to be there at first."

"You see!? 'At first!' You wanted to stay, watching this man. While your hunt struggled in times of unrest and terror in Greece." Phoebe seethed, flaring her arms outwards.

Artemis recoiled, realizing why Phoebe was so distraught. "Phoebe, did you choose to love your siblings?"

"Of course, not, they were my family, I would do anything for them." Phoebe said stubbornly.

"Exactly. Phoebe, you all in the hunt are my family. I would do anything for you. When Zeus ordered me away, I looked for ways to get the Macedonian campaign over with as fast as possible. Perseus seemed like a viable way to help them. I wanted to return to the Hunt as fast as possible, I just didn't expect that I would…" Artemis huffed, rubbing her eyes, "We do not choose who we love. I realize that now. Just know that near the end, I was dedicated to the Hunt."

Phoebe seemed to lose some of the fire in her eyes and stance, "But you were dedicated to him as well?"

Artemis flinched, 'I would have been.' She thought darkly, but that though was quickly replaced. "I did love him. But I never would have broken my vows. He knew that. And understood it."

Phoebe seemed to weigh this over in her mind, while Artemis stood there, twirling her finger on the pommel of his sword. It was a useful distraction, and something to get used to.

"I think I understand you Artemis." Phoebe said quietly, "But you still lied and deceived us all."

Artemis nodded, thinking back to her decision to hide the truth. She knew that it wasn't of fear, but of something else. "I did it out of grief." Artemis whispered, dropping her head before looking up to Phoebe. I was weak then. I didn't want to show the hunt that weakness. Unfortunately, some things time doesn't fully repair."

Phoebe smiled to her, "We all have our past… I'm sorry My Lady. I have been rash. I reacted without…"

"No. you reacted like you should have. But I just want you to know that you can trust me." Artemis said firmly, reinforcing that she was, on this rare occasion, making an apology.

Phoebe smiled, before embracing her. Artemis smiled, and leaned down to hug her huntress. "This is strange, I usually lean up for this." Artemis laughed, holding one of Phoebe's shoulders.

The daughter of Ares laughed in kind, before the two of them walked out of the tent. The other huntresses were busy, smoking the venison to save it for dinner, while others were cleaning rabbits and preparing soup for breakfast. Some cut vegetables, while others boiled water as well in pots and pans. Modern cooking equipment was a great mortal invention.

Artemis and Phoebe fell in with the other huntresses, and Artemis found herself securely back in her huntresses' good graces for the time being. Which, she admitted to herself, was unstable, but she relaxed for the moment, enjoying the preparation of the soup.

In no time at all, the soup way prepared, cooked over the fire in a vat, and doled out to the huntresses and herself. They all ate at midmorning, and Artemis sighed in satisfaction as she devoured her bowl of soup, food from her domain tasting delicious.

"Well that was delicious," Christina declared, her slim huntress who was a immigrant to New York from Venezuela. "My Lady, we need to do this morn often instead of oatmeal."

"I would agree, but we don't have the luxury of staying this long in most campsites. Enjoy this while it lasts." Artemis replied, although secretly agreeing with Christina.

The girl moaned, and got up to get another portion of soup.

"My Lady, do you think you answer a question for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Does it involve him?"

"Err… yes."

Artemis sighed, putting aside her bowl of rabbit stew, "Very well. What is it?"

"Well we all know you hate men, with a passion. We share that sentiment. So why did you love Perseus?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of herself.

Artemis nodded slowly, mentally preparing to hear his name many more times in the future. If she didn't say it, she would be fine. "You are right, men are mostly chauvinistic beasts towards women, degrading them, and usurping their rightful places as equals in society. But _he_ defied all those attributes that men almost always have. He was… different. The first time I met him shows that. Of course, I did not intend to love him or anyone in that manner." Artemis trailed off, thinking back to the battle… The Granicus.

"My Lady?" Zoe asked. She was sitting to her left, sitting comfortably in the grass, legs crossed.

Artemis took a deep breath, "It was at the Battle of the Granicus River, I had finished my watch for the night. The Macedonians had moved East, where Persian satraps were gathering their forces to make a stand on the Granicus, a good nature barrier…" Artemis mused, thinking back to it all, "Alexander of course, was not deterred. The two armies met in pitched battle in the morning, but I had stayed behind to watch the battle, on a small knoll only a couple hundred yards away…" Artemis drifted into her memory, describing what she saw and did.

 _Artemis frowned, pacing the top of her small knoll. It could not even be classified as a hill, but it served its purpose well enough. She had hidden herself, and watched the two wheeling armies, both probing their respective opposite banks. Both sides had taken light loses, but nothing conclusive had occurred so far._

 _It was like the Macedonian campaign thus far, both sides refusing open battle. It had been a week since Artemis had first encountered Perseus, but she hadn't actively looked for him since, but now she found herself closely watching Alexander, hoping to find Perseus close by. All along the river, the Macedonians had taken up positions. Their infantry, the impressive phalanx was arrayed to cross the shallow fords of the Granicus. Amassed Persian infantry faced them. However, riding along the right flank, Artemis saw Alexander himself, commanding the entirety of the Macedonian cavalry. They rode towards her, only a couple of bowshots away. Alexander himself was easy to make out, with his monstrous black steed, leopard pelt blanket and golden plumed helmet. He rode at the front, flanked by many Companions. Artemis cast her gaze on them. Everyone had purple cloaks on, but perhaps Perseus hadn't…'There!' A rider rode a couple of horses to Alexander's left, who wore no cloak, but carried a spear like the rest of the riders._

 _Suddenly a horn blast rose from Alexander's cavalry, and Artemis perked up seeing the bulgier, and Alexander hold his spear out, the tip pointing straight across the river. As one, the cavalry immediately swung left, barreling down the small river bank. There were shouts of alarm from the Persian left, and Artemis watched as their horsemen wheeled around, coming to where Alexander would cross._

 _And he did. Alexander was the first rider to plunge into the waters of the Granicus, the depth easily reaching up to the horses' shoulder blades. Several more horn blasts sounded, and all along the Macedonian line, troops began to assault the river. The fear forest of the Macedonian phalanxes marched forth, while allied Greek cavalry on the left swiveled and formed up for a charge across the river._

 _The river, while deep at Alexander's point of entry was not wide, and in the manner of fifteen seconds, Alexander's steed launched itself out of the water, and onto the muddy sloped Persian bank. His bodyguards, including Perseus, were right behind him, just in time to counter change the Persian cavalry. Artemis watched in fascination as the two forces collided, and the screams of horses and men reached her, as men and animals died on both sides._

 _It was a raging sea of battle, on the bank, and Artemis made out some, but not much. She lost sight of Alexander, and of Perseus, in the terrific melee. After a minute of the hard-pressed fight, increasingly more of the Companion cavalry crossed and were throwing the Persian defenders back. It was there where she saw him._

 _Alexander was at the front, and had just plunged his spear into a Persian's throat when a rider came from behind, about to chop down on the young King. For a split moment, Artemis believed the King would be killed, and her duty over, but riding from the dust came Perseus, who swung a sword at the Persian, slicing the man's wrist off. The Persian, who grasped his hand, lived a second more as Perseus's next blow cut the man's throat._

 _Artemis scowled, cursing her luck. 'Damn that man,' she thought bitterly, while leaning against her bow. The Macedonian cavalry was a force to be reckoned with, as they gained the riverbank, and exploded off the ill advantaged slopes of the river basin. Macedonian infantry had made contact now, and Artemis was surprised at the power it held, slaughtering the Persian infantry which faced it. The Greek cavalry was crossing the river, on the left, and Alexander was chasing the Persian cavalry that fled, effectively breaking out onto the open plain._

 _The Macedonian cavalry was evidently far superior to the Persian cavalry it faced, and wherever Alexander fought, his men doubled their ferocity. Artemis watched both Alexander and the always nearby Perseus fight at the forefront of the battle. It was when Alexander finally broke the Persian cavalry when victory was assured._

 _It wasn't much of a fight after that. Artemis watched the entire engagement, which only lasted from morning to midday. The Macedonian army was tending to the field now, the battle over. There was a camp made on the Persian side of the field, and several hundred Macedonian soldiers walked amongst the wounded and killed._

 _Artemis saw remarkably few Macedonians, although Alexander's cavalry charge was littered with the bodies of both sides, each suffering heavy losses. While the battle was over, Artemis remained. She knew that leaving would be the best choice, or consulting Apollo for his opinion on the battle, as he was sure to be watching._

 _But she stayed on her knoll, which offered a great vantage point of the Macedonian camp under construction. Already, offerings were being made to the Gods, and fires roared with exclamations of victory and joy. She even felt some of the offerings give power to her. 'At least they know to sacrifice to me.' Artemis told herself. Her little stunt by supporting Perseus at Sestus hadn't been for naught after all._

 _She watched the camp for a while longer, when a lone figure slipped away, and headed to the riverbank, where the soldiers had moved on from moving bodies. The Macedonian was blood-soaked, and wore no cape. Focusing closely Artemis recognized this man as Perseus._

 _He limped slightly, and had only a sweat streaked tunic on, most likely hanging up his armor. Artemis knew that Perseus had likely single handedly won the battle for Alexander, if only by his saving cut. This was now twice Perseus had intervened to save someone, and Artemis felt herself want to know more about the man. He seemed… respectable enough, although nonetheless, was still a Macedonian soldier._

 _Artemis weighed her options, watching him reach the water's edge, which has run a reddish-brown color now. Perseus bent down to wash his hands, and she quickly burst into her divine form, using the awesome power to rush through the air as an ionized rush of energy to flash down right behind Perseus._

 _She studied his back, now only meters away from him, and found him rather tall, without being imposing. He jerked up when she had flashed down, and looked to the knoll where she had been seconds before._

" _Relax, boy, now turn around." Artemis snapped, for some reason feeling quite frustrated at the man._

 _Perseus whirled around, a hand going to the sheathed sword at his waist. Their eyes met, Artemis having to look slightly up, to her annoyance. He had deep green brown eyes, and longish black hair, with a thin neat beard. As he saw her, Artemis watched his eyes widen considerably, before he raced into a bow, sinking onto one knee._

 _Nodding at his respect, she let him kneel there for a couple of seconds, before gesturing with her hand, "Rise, you need not fear me. I only wish to converse with you."_

 _Perseus raised his head and nodded, rising from one knee, "Forgive me, Lady Artemis… but I do not fear you, I bow out of great respect." His clear voice spoke without tremor, or pause. "It is an honor to witness an Olympian Goddess, how may I help you?"_

 _Artemis paused, crossing her arms. He didn't show any signs of being ingenuine, but his comment irked her to some degree nonetheless. "Many who do not fear me often have to be reminded why I should be feared, young one." She said with authority, "but that I not why I have come. I wish to know who you are Perseus. The Olympic Council has deemed this expedition worthy of being followed, and I am one of those tasked with surveying this campaign."_

 _Perseus nodded slowly, "You would better be talking to King Alexander III, he is a just and honorable man, I can inform him…"_

 _Artemis cut across him, "I have no desire to speak with your King. You may relay to him this conversation. Now, I will not ask again, who are you boy?"_

 _She had apparently poked an ember in the fire. "Lady Artemis, I am Perseus, son of Pausanias. King Alexander and I grew up together, and I will prove my loyalty, where my father betrayed his oaths."_

 _It all made perfect sense now. "The son of a traitor, you must be so well received." Artemis said. Oh, she knew why he acted so pious now. He couldn't afford to tarnish his already strenuous position._

 _A dark look crossed his face, and Artemis saw his hand clench on the hilt of his sword. She was ready to blast him into nonbeing, but he regained his temper. "Lady Artemis," he said icily, "I am not my father. I grew up with my mother, and hold no love for that traitorous man. The only thing I am interested in on this… campaign," Perseus waved his army back towards the up-and-coming camp, "is defending my name, and keeping my friend and King, Alexander in one piece."_

 _Artemis felt her eyes widen, before she retained her cool composure. Perhaps she had misjudged the young man, "Very well, Perseus, son of Pausanias,_ _I have seen your merit so far, and shall continue to observe your King's campaign's. Do not make me regret my impressions of you. Men are bad enough as it is." She turned to leave but Perseus's voice checked her, "Lady Artemis, may I ask you a question?"_

 _A twitch of annoyance ran through her, but she turned around and responded "What? And be quick about it!"_

 _Perseus paused, looking to her, "Lady Artemis, did you watch the entire battle? Not to seem rude… but why?"_

" _Don't presume to be able to ask a goddess on her intentions. That is your final warning Perseus. Don't test me." She snapped, before willing herself into the form of a hawk, flapping her wings madly, racing into the sky without looking back._

Artemis almost smiled at her rather frosty treatment of him, scanning her hunter's faces. She wondered how they were taking this so far. Their outward reactions gave her some degree of knowledge to their dispositions, but even she could not hope to see into their minds.

Angelina, who sat two places to her right, Mara in-between them, scratched her head, "My Lady, you really seem like you hate this guy," she exclaimed, "He sounds very obtuse."

Artemis nodded, "I viewed him as my reason for not being able to return the Hunt, he quickly fired up my temper. But he was very intelligent and a veteran fighter in the Macedonian army, as well as a close friend to Alexander himself. I respected that, but I had vowed to keep a close watch on him. Although… both I and you know where that led to." Artemis sipped her rabbit soup, very few mouthfuls remained in her bowl. Her hunters were all lounged against the grass, the rest having finished their soups.

Zoe spoke up, "My Lady, I will not deny that this man hath oft been… respectable, at least from thy narrations. But from whence did thy realize that you liked this man?" Artemis looked over to her lieutenant. The other hunters, followed and they murmured their assent to this.

"Oh Zoe… he became my friend. And he was that for a long time. Do not think I immediately loved a man." Artemis laughed, recalling their first adventure together. "After the battle of the Granicus River, Alexander's expedition headed south, along the Ionian coat, where many Greek colonies were liberated. There was scattered fighting, but most of the coastal march went without trouble. I hadn't spoken with him again after Granicus, but every night, the Macedonians offered sacrifices to the gods, and I had become one of the staples. Zeus, Heracles" Artemis sneered at that name, "Apollo, Dionysus, and I were the most commonly offered to of the Olympians. I still suspect he was the cause of that."

"So, you think that Perseus made sure that you were worshipped?" Anna asked. She had her hair braided, and arms cross behind her head, resting comfortably in the grass.

"I would be surprised to learn otherwise. He likely convinced Alexander. They were close, as I watched from my chariot. Alexander had his Companions, but his inner circle was a small group. Parmenion, Craterus, Ptolemy, Hephaestion, and Perseus were some of them. From then on, women were treated much better, both in the follower's camp and on campaigns… generally." Artemis frowned at the last thought. It was true, but his future conquests were something she would not forgive or forget.

Artemis shook the thought off. "In any case," she continued, "The Macedonian army was south of Sardis, the Persian providence capital, which they took after a month of siege, when they had their first major monster encounter. Most had been scared off by the size of the force and the tight security, but in entering Lycia, where the monster dwelt and protected its young…" Artemis drifted back into a memory, continuing the story to her hunters, but she was far gone in her mind.

 _She forced herself to not feeling the slightest bit impressed._

 _It had become a natural thing, for her sit on the back of her chariot, legs dangling in the open air, as she watching the camp far below. After the impression, which she gave, to the Macedonian army at Sestus, they were quite the entertainment to watch. There were the many who she grimaced at, but many of the soldiers were strong, and just men. Her constant vigilance over the campaign was the most in depth contact with the mortal world in her immortal life so far. But tonight, she stared at the passing clouds. Earlier that day had been the first report to the Olympic Council, and she was still trying to process it._

 _It had gone smoothly, Apollo giving his very eloquent reports of the Macedonians in their marching, skirmishes, battles, and conquests. Of the great sacrifices the Macedonians preformed at each major crossing or taking of cities. That was all perfectly well. She could have given a mild, undetailed report of her own observations, that wouldn't reveal her more personal drive. But her idiotic brother had to bring up that the Macedonians worshipped her along the caliber of her temperamental father: Zeus._

 _Artemis, lacking something to kick, glared at a puffy cloud, which caught the nearly full moon's light well enough. Her father had been unreasonable, by decreeing that she was forbidden from influencing Macedonian worship, which she hadn't tried to do. She wrinkled her nose, as she had said as much at the Council meeting. The rest of the council, and herself, were secretly pleased that Zeus wasn't the most worshipped for once, she suspected._

 _Her thoughts continued, as the worshipping Macedonians had distracted the Council- rather distracted Zeus, from most of her report. Which she was content, as she didn't want to reveal most what she watched. Perseus had become a large part of her overviews, along with the inner council and Alexander himself. Her observations had led her to one conclusion about the expedition: Alexander was the key. He had a brilliant mind for warfare, and a tactical disposition that allowed his army to move without fear throughout where he came. Everyone followed him without pause or delay, but Artemis realized that Alexander's generals only worked so well together because he led them. Left to their own devices, they would crumble into civil war._

 _The only individual who seemed to realize this fact was Perseus. She had watched him on the Ionian Coast conquests attempting to pacify generals and the inner council, and forge bonds with one another. He hadn't succeeded with most, his affairs with Kleitos a hampering to his plans. Artemis had found out that Kleitos was a well-respected general in the army, and had been under Philip II. He had since stayed true and not harmed any women since Sestus, but Artemis always watched him, ready to smite him for even a whisper of being out of line._

 _A golden glow below her snapped her out of her musings. It was from the Macedonian camp. She instantly shot to her feet and focused, bringing her vision and senses to bear on the source of the glow. An image snapped into focus. Several tents on the perimeter of the camp were ablaze, crackling madly and half-dressed soldiers ran out from them. Screams and yells pierced the night air, and Artemis quickly found the source of destruction of the Macedonian camp._

 _The Chimera roared its challenge, amidst the chaos. There was a large hole blasted in the thin palisade wall, and dozens of dead men surrounding the wall and tents. The fearsome beast made Artemis grab her bow off her back. It had the massive body of a lion, easily five times larger than the mountain lions of Greece. Its long thick tail swished angrily, covered in scales, with a venomous snake head on the end. But most threatening of all was the big rams head, which sprouted out of the creatures back, with enough mobility to strike down on either side of it._

 _Several shouts filled the air and men surged forward, forming a hasty shield wall around the Chimera's destruction, attempting to stop any further spread into the camp. The Chimera roared, the lion's head snarling. It leapt forward and tore into the defensive line. Claws carved into men, the snake lashed out, biting, and hissing, dropping many to the ground in violent spasms. The ram's head crushed shields and men alike in the mess of the skirmish._

 _Artemis couldn't imagine the Macedonians could hold on, but the line stabilized and several men found gaps and wounded the beast, forcing it back into the burning tents, which had collapsed, into small pockets of flames and mostly ash and debris._

 _There were at least twenty men wounded or killed from that small attack, and although the Chimera was wounded, it roared again to charge back into the fray. Artemis heard a twang of many bows, and four whistling arrows found their marks in the Chimera's side. The beast snarled, seeing archers on the right, preparing to reload._

 _Artemis knew what was coming. The Chimera twisted its lion's head and belched out a massive stream of fire, engulfing dozens in flames. The men burned alive, unable to put themselves out. Several fell on their own weapons, killing themselves to take away the pain._

" _Burn mortals! Lycia is mine!" The Chimera roared, challenging the Macedonian lines which were close to wavering. Artemis clenched her hand, itching to kill the monstrosity. She never had the pleasure._

 _But then, the Macedonians held, and many cheered, as three men stepped out of the shield wall. All armed and ready to fight the Chimera. Artemis recognized two instantaneously, Alexander and Perseus. The third took her a second, but came to her. Hephaestion made up the third, both he and Alexander wielding spears, while Perseus had a xiphos. They all had large hoplons, and faced the Chimera defiantly._

" _Leave us Chimera! We have not come to harm your nesting ground. I offer this to you once, or we will send you to Tartarus!" Alexander yelled, pointing his cavalry spear at the beast._

 _The Chimera rumbled, "You puny mortals, you three will make a delicious snack, before I devour your army. The puny gods who watch over you cannot save you."_

 _Artemis stared at the Chimera in fury, 'Puny?' She would show him, Zeus's orders the least thing of concern on her mind._

 _Below, Perseus let out a laugh, crackling madly. Alexander and Hephaestion, almost looking like twins, wore grins as well. The Chimera snarled, raking its claws on the earth, "You dare laugh in defiance?"_

 _Artemis, who saw it preparing to lunge forward, reacted in accordance. Her fury barely contained, she flared into her divine form, rocketing down to earth, slamming to the ground in front of the three Macedonians, shielding her full divine form from the mortal eyes. Artemis opened her eyes, kneeling in a crouch, an arrow on the string of her bow, the destruction and fire of the Macedonian camp all around her. The Chimera was a mere stone's throw in front of her. Behind her, she heard the astonished murmurings of the Macedonians, including Hephaestion, who muttered in amazement, "Di Immortales!"_

 _The Chimera hissed loudly, stepping back slightly, "Gods cannot interfere! You are not permitted!"_

 _Artemis grinned, "I am the Goddess of the Hunt, where hunting of wild animals is permitted in my domain. You are a wild animal, which I greatly look forward to hunting." Without delay, she drew back her bow and fired a silver arrow, which found the eye of the ram's head. She reloaded in a blur, but the Chimera was running straight towards her, roaring in pain and fury, the ram's head lifeless on its back._

 _She fired, leaping back, quickly discarding her bow and pulling out her hunting knives out of thin air. Her arrow struck the shoulder of the beast, but it continued forward, skidding where she had been a second prior._

 _It snarled, and Artemis saw a glow build up in the back of its throat. Fire jetted out a moment later, her vision becoming engulfed in golden flames. She reacted quickly, and with her knives in hand, slashed forward with both in an X, silver energy leaping off the blades. The two met in the air, and exploded brilliantly. The blast made her skid backwards on the dirt, and her hunting tunic was singed, along with her hair, but she was unharmed._

 _Artemis looked down at herself, and laughed, feeling alive as she fought this beast. The Chimera too was singed, but unscathed. However, two spears sailed forwards, both finding their target, impaling the Chimera in the shoulder and side. It stumbled back, favoring its left side, whirling towards the spears' thrown direction. Alexander and Hephaestion drew their swords, and with Perseus, advanced._

 _Artemis, not to miss out, sprinted forward, joining them. She watched Perseus run around to the Chimera's back, while Alexander and Hephaestion both split up, circling the Chimera. It looked back and forth, its cat ears pulled back against its skull. Suddenly, the ram's head was revived, swinging up madly from its lifeless position. Artemis closed the distance, and leapt forward, knives whirring in a wheel of silver light, slashing at the monster's lion head. The beast jerked back and swiped with its front paw at her. She dodged, which gave her the opportunity to see the others._

 _Alexander and Hephaestion were both fighting the erratic ram's head, which swung back and forth at them like a battering ram. She couldn't see Perseus, and only saw the back of the snake tail writhing, biting down on something out of sight._

 _She focused back to the Chimera, and took a running jump, driving a knife into the beast's paw as it raised it to strike her. She slashed the other across the monster's left eye, causing it to shake its head wildly. Artemis didn't hesitate, and buried her hunting knife in the Chimera's neck. She leapt back as it lashed out in response, roaring, however, the sound cut out as it fell back heavily, losing its footing on its back legs._

 _Artemis watched Alexander drive his blade into the ram's head, snapping off a horn and silencing the deadly weapon._

 _She walked forward, standing a spear length from the defeated monster._

" _You will… pay." It hissed, trying, and failing to get to its feet, hitting the earth with a heavy thud. Behind her the now massive gathering of Macedonians cheered, their yells and chants echoing around them._

 _The noise quieted, and saw Alexander and Hephaestion step back from the prone form of the Chimera. It was hers_

" _I doubt it." She responded icily. With two strides forward, she jumped and slammed her right foot into the hilt of her imbedded hunting knife, sending it into the Chimera's skull._

 _It shuddered and slowly rolled over, dissolving slowly into dust, amidst the dying fires and debris. Artemis stood over the scene, the other hunting knife in hand, reveling in the fight. She hadn't felt so alive in a long while, and proudly added the Chimera to her list of hunted beasts._

" _Lady Artemis." Alexander said, walking forward._

 _She turned to him, at last studying the man up close. He wore decorated chest plate, with worn greaves. He had not plumed helmet on, which showed his curled blonde hair and smooth face. The Macedonian King suddenly sheathed his sword and dropped down to one knee bowing his head, shield at his side. Hephaestion did the same, and behind her, Artemis heard the noise and shuffling, signaling that the entire Macedonian army did the same._

 _She immediately thought of Zeus's order, and shrugged, 'The chimera shouldn't have insulted me.' She thought, smiling internally._

 _Alexander, and the others rose, "We are in your debt. I cannot thank you enough for helping the us with the Chimera."_

" _You are lucky that he insulted my power. Do not think I am available at your disposal." Artemis warned, pointing her dagger at Alexander. It was the truth. She would not have come had the Chimera not called her puny._

 _Alexander nodded, "Of course. We will sacrifice what remains to you." Perseus walked up to Alexander's side, he was covered in dirt and his shield had two large puncture marks._

" _Lady Artemis, an honor to meet you again. However, if we ever meet again, I request that I not fight the ass of a beast." He tossed two giant fangs at Alexander who caught them, laughing, along with Hephaestion, who had a piece of the ram's horn in his hand. Perseus grinned to his companions, before bowing low to her. Despite herself, she smirked, where she knew, in another time, she would have transformed him into a jackalope. On a good day._

" _Perseus, that is where you belong in a fight," Artemis snapped lightly, before turning to Alexander, "Your expedition is under my observation. I will not interfere like this again."_

 _Alexander nodded his head, hiding a smile, "Understood Lady Artemis, I will make sure Perseus is put in the rear of the fight in your stead."_

 _She smiled lightly, before disappearing into the night air, in the form of a hawk, flapping up towards her ambling chariot. The sound of cheers and chants sounded below her. Swords and spears beat against shields, and she had no doubt that Zeus would be furious. The sky was silent for now, but she didn't really mind. The rush of the fight was coursing through her, and her power rolling within her. It didn't strike her until later in the night that while she had faced the Lion, Alexander and Hephaestion the ram, Perseus had faced the serpents head alone. And he had won._

Artemis finished her retelling, and looked to the sky. Not yet noon, still a way to go. She looked back to her hunters, who were all amazed, even Zoe, she realized.

"You killed the Chimera?" Phoebe asked, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Artemis laughed, remembering that she had never told her hunters of this hunting story. For obvious reasons. "Yes, it was a great fight. However, I have not seen the Chimera since. It is a dangerous monster. Alexander, Hephaestion, and…" she flinched, still unable to say his name, " _he_ adequately distracted the other weapons the Chimera had."

"From the sound of it," Jennifer reasoned, "Perseus killed the snake head, and slashed the Chimera's legs. Maybe that's why it fell when it did, so you could incapacitate it." The hunters all chattered away, and got into a discussion about their own best kills during their stay in the hunt. Zoe quieted them all loudly, and the girls laughed as she bragged about her long experience in the hunt.

Artemis froze at Jennifer's offhand comment, weighing the situation. The hunters paid her no mind, and she absently watched Zoe chase Phoebe jokingly for calling her an old lady, chuckling lightly. But he came to mind again.

She hadn't ever considered the possibility, but Perseus was the reason that the Chimera had fallen. He had dueled a deadly giant adder, and crippled the Chimera without praise, nor any serious complaint.

She knew that he was always selfless, and always loyal, but even then… she missed him even more now.


	3. Act I, Chapter III

"My Lady, why do you carry that sword?" Kathleen asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Artemis jerked her head up, quickly finding Kathleen sitting near her. She must have zoned out after telling her hunters more of _his_ story, and she reached instinctively towards the sheathed blade for a comforting presence.

Kathleen, as well as the others had quieted and waited for an answer, reminding Artemis of little children staring at a subject of interest. She quickly gathered herself and got to her feet. If they wanted to know about the blade, then they would see its true beauty, at least in her eyes.

"This… this was his blade." Artemis said, drawing the blade slowly. The gleaming celestial and mortal bronze caught the midday sun rays, and shone as a beacon in the campsite. Artemis allowed herself to smile as she held it in front of her, seeing her smiling reflection. Her hunters were muttering, and Artemis heard Winifred speak in a low tone.

"Doesn't look so special to me." The short haired girl said, leaning back on her arms. Sarah, who was next to her, laughed lightly.

Taking her gaze away from the blade, she glared at the two hunters, "Yes, it does not look like much, but what you see here," Artemis twirled the blade in her hand, "is one of the only weapons that still survives that was made from both bronze and celestial bronze. The mist does not affect this sword, and the sword itself is but a part of its reputation. He who wielded it made the blade a feared weapon indeed."

"Artemis, how skilled was Perseus with this blade?" Zoe inquired, "I have sparred with you thousands of times, and I can count the number of times I have beat or drawn with you on two hands."

She laughed at Zoe's indignant statement, sending some of the younger hunters into giggles. Phoebe groaned besides Zoe, perhaps remembering her own attempts in sparring. Artemis smiled at those memories, before turning her attention to him again.

"Girls, I will be honest. Not long after facing the Chimera in Lycia, The Macedonian army headed Northeast, towards the town of Gordion. Alexander had heard of a legend there that whoever could untie the Gordion knot, crafted by King Midas, would rule all of Asia." Artemis paused, seeing some who knew the tale, including Zoe, Phoebe, and her hunters who joined in the 18th century: Victoria, Elizabeth, and Kathleen. "Alexander, as some of you know, cut the knot, with most of his army there at Gordion. However, _he_ and a few hundred men were sent towards the city of Tarsus, which lay on the very edge of the Northeastern edge of the Mediterranean. I followed the small force south, instead of Alexander. It was a small scouting mission, but one of the nights, I found him alone…"

Artemis was pensive, as she looked at the xiphos in her hand, "It was there where I first crossed blades with him."

 _The air was thick and seemed to resist her very being, as she rode up in her chariot. She felt fresh and full of energy, but even so, there was a resistance, like the sky and Earth itself wished her to be gone. Artemis frowned, seeing her pegasi snorting against the direction she was heading._

 _She knew what it was, Dionysus had told her and Apollo before their assignments from Zeus. The East was an unforgiving world, to mortals and Gods. Gods who were not worshipped, and had stepped into another Pantheon's power. It was unsettling, and Artemis found herself wondering how much farther she could press on in her chariot, which took a portion of her power to uphold and keep together._

 _The land below her was heavily forested, with the shimmering waters of the Mediterranean off in the distance. She had come to observe Perseus, and his command while Alexander chased down legends and myths. An easy choice for her to make, based on preference alone. She looked longing down towards the trees, sensing Perseus among the forest. Two hundred men, all scouting the Persian town of Tarsus. Artemis could see the city, slightly off the Mediterranean's shores, but close enough for a relative ease of access._

 _Perseus and his men were close, as the city likely was on the edge of their visions. And the urge to get off her forsaken chariot was too strong. She longed to go hunting again, the incident with the Chimera a full month ago, was far too long of a time to spend idle. She knew the consequences, if she were to be caught. The monthly report was due to be given at Olympus later tonight, which would cut her time in the sky short anyway._

 _Artemis knew the meeting would be full of displeasure from Zeus. Her offerings and sacrifices from the Macedonian army had raised tenfold compared to Zeus's. She very well might need to hunt tonight, in the possibility of being punished by Zeus for her actions._

 _The idea wasn't farfetched, and she knew that if Zeus reprimanded her, she had many points to make in her own favor._

' _That isn't important now… lets hunt!' Artemis told herself brightly._

 _She quickly snapped her fingers, bracing her legs against the sudden turn that the pegasi pulled off, which steeply angled the chariot around, it's new course: Olympus. After it had finished altering course, Artemis slung her bow and quiver over her back, making her they were secure, before morphing into a red-tailed hawk. She flapped furiously away from her now distant chariot, and dove down towards the thick lush forest. Wind whipped around her, the clouds blurring in her hawk vision. She folded the wings to her side, gaining maximum speed as the ground below came closer and closer in her view._

 _As her vision began to make out specific leaves on the trees, and the ground compassed her entire vision, she unfurled her wings, banking up sharply. Slowing down dramatically, branches whipped by as she flew at still high speeds around the canopy. Leaves flashed by in brilliant colors of gold, red, and brown, causing Artemis to laugh in excitement, feeling the adrenaline rush through her. Her laugh came out or the hawk as a loud skraww, and she quickly rolled, avoiding a knotted trunk high above many of the other trees._

 _However, her speed slowed, and she came down from her rush of energy, eventually flying steadily just above the canopy of the forest. She cast out her senses, looking for prey or monsters that she could hunt._

 _There was nothing in the area… she internally frowned, off put by the lack of life, until her senses flared up detecting a rather well known presence._

 _Perseus._

 _Still in her hawk for, she slowed, flapping her wings, approaching a thick oak branch. As she neared, she leapt out of the hawk form, landing gracefully on the thick branch, perfectly balanced in her twelve-year-old form._

 _Her landing zone was situated as an area near a small clearing, which had some of the larger trees in the forest, as Artemis looked around. She felt Perseus's presence near the clearing, and further in the direction, the was a feint signature of the scouting party, which lay deeper into the woods._

 _The odds of landing so close to the young Macedonian commander seemed slim, but she wasn't disappointed. As there was no game or monsters in the area. He would do just fine. Quickly studying the canopy of branches, and further inlaid shoots of the trunks of many trees, she began leaping between trees, effortlessly making her way towards Perseus._

 _The air in the forest was much more freeing than her position in the sky. Whether it was because of the forest itself, or her proximity to the ground, she did not know. But as she soared across a gap between two trees, Artemis figured that it may have been her disconnection which the Macedonian expedition, which allowed her to thrive with various offerings and sacrifices._

 _With that final thought, she skipped onto a last branch, which arced partly over the small clearing she had sensed earlier._

 _The clearing itself had earned to be called small, as It encompassed an area that was less that a full block of a Macedonian phalanx formation, which was a tightly packed square of two hundred and fifty-six men._

 _In the center was a small rock, that rose to a human's waist, and consisted of half of that measurement in width._

 _He sat there, wearing a leather breast plate, and a dark tunic, his sword drawn, which was pointed down into the ground. Artemis froze on her branch, crouching down, studying Perseus. He hadn't seen or heard her, and looked to be in deep thought as he studied his own blade._

 _That put her to wondering. Perseus, from her more recent observations, had been enthusiastic, and committed in the campaigns, as he led negotiations, and was constantly present with Alexander. Now Perseus was leading his own scouting mission, and was now completely alone in a clearing, which was a far distance from his camp._

 _She was never one of subtlety, so she dropped to the clearing ground with a thud, breaking the fall with a crouch and a hand which ran over the smooth dull grass, which covered parts of the clearing. However, most was dirt, including the area around the rock outcrop, where Perseus sat._

 _Artemis looked up from the grassy floor, seeing Perseus's eyes on her, two green pools which shone from the cascading moonlight, which was funneled into the clearing._

" _Lady Artemis, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?" Perseus asked, standing after a momentary pause, before bowing swiftly. Artemis inclined her own head, although he did not see her own small inking of respect._

" _I had come to test your abilities as a warrior, but I think now I will ask of your grievances. Something seems to trouble you, young one." Artemis spoke, gauging Perseus's reaction._

 _He smiled lightly, "I am twenty-four Lady Artemis, my mother should be the only one to call me 'young one.' As for any grievances, it is just being away from home. These months away have truly made me question why I am here."_

 _Artemis paused, considering his words. She hadn't expected him unveil any real dissent with the expedition, but here he was showing is own doubts towards its completion, "Very well, Perseus. If you are indeed having such doubts, why do you linger here?" Artemis asked curiously._

 _He shrugged, "I have told you of my loyalty to Alexander, and my wretched father who has cursed my name. I stay to uphold my vow to Alexander and my vow towards clearing my name. However, I left behind a beautiful wife, and a worrisome mother. Their absence in my life isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Perseus finished, looking up to her._

 _Artemis fought the urge to reflexively say, 'Wait you are married?' She wasn't used to this. Perseus to her had been a slightly annoying man who she could respect for his actions. But now she was shown a whole new layer towards his character. A loyal husband, and a man suffering from the absence of his family._

" _I cannot go back however, I will see my friend Alexander through to the end of the world and beyond. I honor my promises." Perseus spoke up again, lifting his sword to his eye level. Artemis looked it over, judging the blades quality. It looked simple, and had no ornate designs. But it was clearly well used and looked effortless to wield in his hands. Perhaps she could find a sparring partner after all._

" _I respect your show of longing Perseus, and I think that you would be best served in a little distraction." Artemis tightened her bow on her back, along with her quiver of silver arrows, ensuring that none would bounce around while moving._

" _How so?" Perseus asked, standing from his seated position on the rock, while lazily stretching with his arms over his head. He was oblivious to her intentions, as she swirled her hands around in circles, ready to summon her hunting knives. She was close to him, only a half a dozen strides would put her right in front of him._

" _Sparring practice." Artemis said simply. She watched his eyes widen, before he hurriedly got into a ready position. She flashed forward, swinging both her newly summoned hunting knives down on him. His xiphos parried the two blows, and Artemis two steps back, laughing lightly, balanced on the balls of her feet._

 _Perseus swore loudly taking two sidesteps away from the rock outcrop, taking a couple of warmup swings with his sword, "A little warning next time Lady Artemis!" she shouted, his eyes narrowed._

 _She laughed in response, "Come now, I have seen your speed in battle. You blocked my blow. However, I wish to find out how fast you think you are." She closed the distance between them, probing his defenses with a series on swipes to the legs, shoulders, and midsection. He blocked all her attempts, sending his own stabs and slashes back towards her, which she contemptuously brushed aside._

 _She dodged a swipe at her neck by back stepping. "Perseus, are you daring to hold back against me?" Artemis growled, her fury growing at the thought of him 'going easy' on her._

 _Perseus had the nerve to laugh, "I should say the same, Lady Artemis! But if you insist." Perseus bowed, lowering his sword in front of him. Before Artemis could respond he kicked his blade, sending it flying forward, a cloud of dirt flying in its wake. Artemis stumbled back, avoiding the attack, but then Perseus was on her, attacking in a furious succession of strokes, his sword catching the moon, in a brilliant display of reflected arcs of light. For a few seconds, Artemis fell back from the ferocity of the assault, struggling to find the rhythm to his strokes._

 _She parried and ducked, unable to get a counterstrike in for only a few seconds. She finally planted her feet and stood her ground. But when she did so, and Perseus saw her regain her initiative, he leapt away, spinning his blade._

 _Artemis growled, clenching her knives. Perseus looked back to her, breathing a little heavy, but smirking, "Lady Artemis, you are a tremendous fighter… it is a privilege to cross blades with a goddess."_

" _Shut up." She snapped, and leapt forward, unleashing a bit of her godly power, slashing, and stabbing at speeds that no mortal, even Perseus could rival. He fell back under her assault, desperately parrying, until his back hit the rock outcrop._

 _Artemis saw his eyes widen, and she pressed her attack. She whirled her knives forward in two horizontal strikes. Perseus blocked one with his sword on his right hand, and shot out his hand, grasping her wrist with the other. He quickly twisted his left hand, forcing her to drop the dagger, but she scowled, and kicked him savagely in the chest._

 _His back hit the back of the rock outcrop, and he let out a puff of air, releasing her wrist and crumpling to the ground, still clutching his sword. Artemis stepped back, snapping her right hand, which caused her fallen hunting knife to shimmer back into her hand._

 _Perseus lay there for many moments, but slowly let out sounds of life._

" _Ugh, Gods above, Lady Artemis, did you have to…" He wheezed, "Kick me?" Perseus muttered this into the grassy floor next to the rock outcrop._

 _Artemis glared at his back, "Of course I did. You taunted me. I should have used you as target practice." She was minorly impressed, although she would have never revealed the fact to anyone, especially Perseus. He had extraordinary speed, something she prided herself on having. But he had taunted her. His back had the marks of hitting the rock outcrop, but looked like he would only suffer bruises._

 _Perseus slowly got to his feet, using his sword and the rock next to him as leverage. He seemed to wince as he tried to roll his shoulder, "I suppose you are right, taunting a goddess is not something I shall repeat again."_

 _Artemis cocked her eyebrow, "You suppose?"_

 _He gave her a lopsided grin, "I absolutely suppose."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at him, "While you wait here, I might as well attempt to teach you how to properly fight. Now go, I will expect to see you here tomorrow, to learn real swordsmanship."_

Artemis realized that she had been tracing a finger down his bronze blade, following the gracefully curved lines that it held along the curved flat metal.

She realized that some of her hunters were gaping at her.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly confused.

"HE WASMARRIED?!" The whole hunt was in an uproar, their culmination of shouting registering as that outburst in her ears. Artemis blinked rapidly seeing their outrage.

"Yes, he was married," Artemis scowled darkly, unable to throw of millennia old feelings of jealousy. "I was indifferent at the time, noting his loyalty to her. But yes…" Artemis paused, "I was jealous of her at the end. For what she had."

The girls quieted, thinking this over, but Artemis held herself back, letting them think she was so infatuated with Perseus. She was jealous that his wife could kiss him, and be the one to physically close to him, but the other reason was a closely guarded emotion, one she knew all Gods shared. The girls in her hunt had lived mortal lives, the only exception being Zoe. She searched for her lieutenant's eyes. Zoe was looking right at her, volcanic eyes holding a deep understanding tone in them. A yearning for a mortal life.

"My Lady, did Perseus really give you a challenge in the sparring session?" Zoe said, sitting perfectly straight on the ground, crossed legged. Artemis wished she could have hugged her at the moment.

Artemis scowled at her, secretly welcoming the question, "He caught me off guard, I will give him that. But he could not hope to defeat me then." She realized her slip too late, and her hunters were far too keen for their own good.

"Wait then? So, what about later into the expedition? Did you spar often with him?" Mara said, gesturing to his sword.

There was no point in lying to them.

"Yes, he did indeed improve. Immeasurably." Artemis said fondly, remembering their hundreds of sparring days. "After that day, we sparred constantly, as I was in a closer contact with the expedition, after the Winter Solstice meeting of 334 B.C."

There was a chorus of questions, but Artemis quieted her hunters, "Yes, I had to give my report on the Macedonian expedition, the same night that I had sparred with him. It… it did not go as I thought it would."

In hindsight, that report had been the reason for it all, and her decision had caused her heartbreak. But she couldn't have known, and would have done the same, even knowing the consequences.

 _Perseus had gone, and she had watched him limp slightly towards his nearby camp. He wasn't wounded badly, so she felt slightly justified in letting him get treatment at his campsite. It served him right for his overconfidence in their quick sparring session._

 _She looked to the night sky, judging the time. Zeus would be expecting her on Olympus within the hour, and there was no pointing in tarrying in Asia for any longer. While the ground felt more inviting, there was a feint hint of a resistance in the air, barely traceable. It was time to go._

 _Since she had sent her chariot back to Greece, she would have to flash herself there. It took a lot of her power, over the long distance, but power was something she felt herself reveling in daily now, and burning some off was a relief. She gathered her energies, and felt her divine form slowly leak through, before she burst upwards in a golden light. The trip back was remarkably short, spanning all of three short seconds._

 _Her fast travel landed her at the gate of the throne room, which was dominated by a massive marble archway, in which was a door that stood five timers her own height, gigantic to her adult mortal form. That gave her pause, as she looked down at herself. 'When had I changed into this form?' Artemis asked herself. But she couldn't find an answer for herself, so shoved the thought away for the time being._

 _Standing beneath the archway, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She let her godly power flow, normally contained while in the mortal world. Her body expanded, and Artemis felt full clarity, as she dropped all her restrictive mental capacities._

 _When she opened her eyes, the archway was not as massive as before. It was merely a doorway. The Throne room lay beyond the door, the building itself a massive circular temple, with ionic colonnades and a domed roof. It was easily the most recognizable building on Mount Olympus, and lay in the center of their home. Palaces and temples lay scattered around the rest of the mountain top, including her own, a temple complex full of depictions of monsters on her hunts. But she had no need to go there now._

 _She stepped forward, placing her hand on the solid bronze wooden door. It glowed glow, before dimly fading before her. The door gave way as she pushed it open, giving her a view of the interior throne room._

 _All the Council was already present, all presiding in their thrones. Zeus sat at the head of the chamber, Poseidon to his left, Hera on his right. Poseidon sat on the side of Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. To Hera's right was Athena, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, and her own seat came at the end._

 _The throne room was arrayed as a central courtyard in the middle of the building, with a circular hole in the ceiling, where the moon shone through, marking the Winter Solstice. Each throne was elaborately decorated with the styles of their own deity, along with the columns that lay directly behind each throne, forming an almost complete circle. The entrance from the throne room led up to a dais where a calendric mechanism sat, crafted by Hephaestus, to mark the date and time._

 _All the Olympians looked up at her entrance, and she nodded to them all._

 _Zeus glared at her from his throne. He held the Master Bolt, which hummed and cracked quietly with lightning. His posture alone would have generated suspicion within her mind. He was clenching the bolt, ramrod straight, with a sour expression covering his golden-bearded face._

" _Artemis, thank you for joining us. Apollo, join your sister for your report." Zeus ground out, twirling the Master Bolt in his hand, slamming it down onto the marble floor, sending a resounding BOOM throughout the throne room. Winds picked up and shut the Throne Room door, "The Winter Solstice had commenced."_

 _Apollo got out of his throne, a similar bow and quiver strapped to his back, over a golden breast plate, compared to her own silver one. She walked forward, meeting her brother in the middle._

" _Apollo." She greeted, nodding to her fair-haired twin, standing at the same godly height as her own._

" _Little sister." He responded, making her clench her hands. But he continued, "I cannot protect you, you know." He was talking about the Chimera incident, she was sure. He had to have seen some semblance of its effects during the Macedonian marches and offerings._

" _Do not worry." She clipped back. He gave no indication he had heard her. Both stood side by side in front of the hearth, which was laid before the dais. It's small brightened as they stood in front of it, at least signaling Hestia's approval._

" _Father, fellow Olympians," Apollo began, "The Macedonian campaign has marched through Lycia, and now presides at the city of Gordion, where Alexander has cut the Gordion knot. Along the way, they have subdued and conquered any who have opposed them, leaving offerings and garrisons where they have conquered."_

 _The Council were nodding, some absentmindedly, Artemis noticed. She noticed Athena looking intrigued, at least, by Alexander's cutting of the Gordion knot. Ares too, looked as though more detail had gone into Alexander's conquests._

" _And what of the offerings, who do they praise most?" Zeus asked sharply._

 _Apollo looking apologetic as he answered. Artemis didn't blame him, for he was the God of Truth._

" _Artemis is the most revered among them."_

 _Zeus switched his thunderous gaze onto her, "Daughter, what did I speak of before!" He asked quietly, his grip noticeably tightening on the Master Bolt._

 _Artemis met his gaze, "Father, I did not wish for the Macedonians to revere me. I was challenged, and could not ignore that."_

 _Before Zeus could answer, Poseidon cut him off, "Brother, you may be King of the Gods, but we are a council, not a dictatorship. Do not forget that" The Sea God sat comfortably on his throne, rolling waves and sea foam carved brilliantly into the marble. His trident was held against his shoulder, the butt reaching the marble floor._

 _Zeus scowled at Poseidon, but relented, "Very well. Proceed Artemis."_

 _She shot a grateful look to Poseidon, one of the more level headed Gods on the Council. One she usually avoided, due to the Medusa affair, as she still sided with Athena, but Poseidon had always been kind to her. Focusing, she gathered her thoughts, "While in Lycia, under my watch, the Macedonian expedition was set upon. By the Chimera." Artemis stated, seeing the other Gods react, as no hero had defeated the Chimera without aid._

" _It killed dozens, before Alexander, and his two companions Hephaestion and Perseus came out to meet it. There, it gloated that 'your puny gods who watch over you will not save you.'" Artemis shrugged, "I felt that I needed to show my power. I killed the monster, with Alexander, Hephaestion, and Perseus assisting me."_

 _Zeus looked right at her, "Who saw this feat?"_

 _Artemis sighed, "Most of the Macedonian army."_

" _You have disobeyed my orders." Zeus growled, "And installed yourself as the patron of the Macedonian expedition. Very well. If you wish to revel with the offerings they provide, you are hereby banished from Olympus to walk among the Macedonian expedition until its end."_

 _Artemis felt her jaw drop, before she hurriedly closed her mouth. 'Banished?' she couldn't even comprehend it. She had expected to be at worst refused to_

 _Poseidon had already leapt to her defense, along with Athena._

" _Father, you cannot banish her, there must be a vote!"_

" _Brother, be reasonable, do not think that you can call for a banishment under your own guidelines…" Poseidon and Athena bickered with Zeus, with Hera joining Zeus's side. Artemis scowled at Hera, before turning to Apollo, who had also turned to her, his face showing his amazement._

" _Artemis…" Apollo started, who she heard over the arguments going on around the room, as the rest of the Gods all began conferring with one another._

 _She raised a hand, "It is fine Apollo…" She didn't get to finish as the argument at Zeus's throne ended._

" _QUIET!" Zeus shouted, shouldering past Poseidon, who looked ready to skewer Zeus with his trident._

" _It is a vote, to banish Artemis to the Macedonian expedition until it is completed. There, she will learn to follow orders." Zeus thundered, daring Poseidon to challenge him. Which very well might have happened. But she could not stand by and watch war descend amongst the Gods._

" _Poseidon, it is okay, let Zeus carry this out. I do not mind to putting this to a vote." She glanced across the Council. She was confident that she could carry six votes to keep her on Olympus._

 _Poseidon looked at her, with deep green eyes and a wild black beard that hid his expression, but he seemed to reluctantly agree._

 _Zeus smiled down at her, and she glared back, "All in favor of Artemis's banishment?" Zeus called, sweeping his vision across the room. Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus, along with Zeus, raised their hands. She widened her eyes, finding all of them to be wearing some sort of distasteful expressions towards her. She swallowed. Five votes. Possible to overcome, but more than she had thought she would receive._

" _All in dissent?' Zeus asked, glaring at who he thought would side with her._

 _Artemis looked around. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Demeter raised their hands. She blinked, looking to the other two who had not. Both Hermes and Hephaestus had not raised their hands, nor looked in her general direction._

 _She was numb, and all noise that came to her was a distorted into indecipherable static. 'Banishment.' She caught Athena's eye, seeing her horror and normally calm demeanor in an exponentially increasing state of disarray. There was a blue flash to her right, and then the world turned to darkness._

Artemis felt that her hunters had grown used to the stories she had been telling for the whole morning, as they were silent when she had finished telling them of her banishment.

"We never knew." Zoe mused quietly.

"You were not supposed to know," Artemis bit back. She was standing unlike her hunters. She had sheathed _his_ sword, and now paced lightly before all her hunters.

"I know much of this is new to all of you, and I can't change that, I am only trying to rectify my…" Artemis rambled, her hands twitching as she thought of all the things she had kept from her closest family for far too long. Her distress was likely evident, as her hunters rushed to comfort her.

"My Lady!" Elizabeth cried, jumping to her feet, "You don't have to keep doing this to yourself. If this causes you so much pain, we will stand behind you."

Artemis stopped, her runaway thoughts, "I cannot, I have to do this." She said resolutely, shaking her head of any thoughts of doubt.

"But my Lady…" Victoria began.

Artemis snapped.

"I CAN'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME." She yelled, up to the clouds, her back turned to her hunters.

There was a dead silence, punctured by the whine of a wolf, outside the camp perimeter. Artemis sighed, dropping her shoulders, "I can't even say it, because I know I won't be able to hold myself together. I must move on, and telling this story will help me heal."

"Then we are with you." Her lieutenant's voice drifted over to her, and when Artemis turned, she saw Zoe, standing up front, only a couple of meters away, behind her, the entire hunt was gathered around her, all looking at her unwaveringly. All loyal, and understanding. "We are with you, now and always. No matter what happened in the past." There was a chorus of agreements, and Angelina piped above the rest, "Boys are still as disgusting as always, but Perseus sounds different!"

They all crowded forward, and Artemis soon found herself in a massive group hug. She laughed lightly, her arms wrapped around two of her girls, one of whom was Zoe. Only her Lieutenant and Phoebe were tall like her in her adult mortal form. The rest were young and shorter, all coming up to her shoulders at most.

She paused, before closing her eyes, letting her stress and worry fade away, comforted by the Hunt and her girls.


	4. Act I, Chapter IV

Artemis found herself being pestered once more that evening. There had been a lull in her recollections of him ages ago, and she had enjoyed relaxing with her hunters through the day, and unto the evening with no worries or duties to attend to.

She grinned wryly to herself. Of course, kids interrupt all times of relaxation.

"My Lady!" Mara said, "Can you continue your story?" Mara, along with some of the younger hunters were sparring. But they had stopped at the question.

She paused from her lounging position on the grassy ground. "All right then, gather round." There was a chorus of shouts from the hunters, and Mara shot straight over, along with the other younger hunters. Artemis felt herself laugh as she saw Phoebe and Zoe come out of their tents at the noise too.

Zoe saw her gaze, and shrugged with a grin.

The hunters all settled themselves in their now familiar positions around the hearth. Artemis watched them all, as shadows began to form across the campsite, marking the sun setting. The sky was a brilliant yellow, orange and, red tonight, and Artemis wondered how long into the night this would go.

'There is so much to tell… so many adventures where we would watch the sun set for years.' She thought dimly.

"My Lady, what happened after you were banished?" Zoe spoke calmly, sitting next to Phoebe.

Artemis shook her head. "Right, sorry. Although I didn't know it at the time, I had been blasted off Olympus by Zeus's Master Bolt."

There was a collection of groans. "Did it hurt?" Sarah spoke up.

Artemis felt herself drifting off into her memories, "Indeed… it did hurt."

 _There was a blinding blue light, and the next thing Artemis felt was a coursing electrifying pain in her chest, and the full moon overhead her. She immediately gasped, clutching her chest. Lying flat on her back, Artemis tested her limbs. All fine. But as she gently probed a hand on her chest, a bolt of pain coursed through her, and she hissed. Her silver dress tunic had felt charred. Carefully lifting her head, she confirmed this, seeing a large burned area on the front of her tunic. It was still miraculously intact, but then she saw why._

 _Her bow had been strapped to her back, but it had taken the brunt of whatever hit her, and was now two pieces of mangled charred wood on either side of her. She still had her quiver, a small wriggle of her shoulders confirmed that._

' _What happened?' Artemis asked herself, but she knew, in the back of her mind._

" _Fathe…." She tried to shout, groaning midway through her exclamation as her chest spasmed in pain. That complicated things._

 _It took her awhile, but she found her feet, and finally stood up to get her bearings. Looking around, there were darkened trees, halted by a clearing which she stood in, which had a small boulder at the center. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it._

" _You dare send me here!" Artemis said loudly, looking up to the sky. There was no reply. Artemis gave a contemptuous snort. She felt healthy enough. The pain in her chest was already starting to ebb away. She snapped her fingers, to transform into a hawk, to get out of the forest she been in earlier today._

 _Nothing happened._

 _It was with a sickening horror that she realized that her powers were gone. Her senses. She twirled her hands, concentrating on her beautiful silver hunting knives. Her weapons. All mortal. All around her, she felt darkness closing in. there were shadows amongst the trees, and only the clearing was well lit from the moon._

 _She panicked, turning around continuously. Her vision seemed to cloudy, she could hear nothing, the very air seemed to slow her down. Her vision spun, and she was forced to lean on the rock for support. Zeus, her Father had condemned her to this. 'He isn't my father any longer.' She thought darkly, catching her breath, which she was surprised about. When was the last time she had been tired?_

' _Is this what mortals feel like all the time?' Artemis thought desperately. Her powers… gone, she wasn't a Goddess. Not anymore. The thought struck her like a thunderbolt, sending her mind staggering. She would have to earn her place on Olympus back, that much she knew. Hurriedly thinking back to the Winter Solstice meeting on Mount Olympus, she desperately tried to remember what Zeus had said. With a shock, she realized that it was distorted, without clarity. All her senses seemed to be impaired. A foggy series of images and voices flooded her mind, of Zeus calling for her banishment, the vote… 'Who voted for me?' Artemis rubbed her hands into her temples. Then it came to her: Hera…Ares…Aphrodite…Dionysus…Zeus… Artemis scowled up to the sky and the twinkling stars, "Curse you Father! You others have no reason to quarrel with me!"_

 _There was no reply._

 _For hours, as Artemis judged from the passing moon, she sat against the rock, invariably standing, and pacing the clearing, testing her strengths. No power came to her. Her connection to the Wild, the Moon, were gone. That much was clear. She went over Zeus's words in her mind, before she was forcibly banished to this forsaken clearing in the edges of Mount Olympus's influence. 'Banished to walk amoung the Macedonian Expedition…' She mused, before cursing darkly. It was only too easy to see her conniving Father's plan. As a mortal, or at least in mortal form, she could not be worshipped. Power gained would go to Zeus, the King of the Gods._

 _That set her off again, and after she had cursed Zeus's name and legacies another tenfold, Artemis realized that her vision was darkening and her limbs were growing increasingly unresponsive. Looking down in amazement, she then felt herself blink rapidly, before a clammy feeling rolled up the back of her throat. She yawned. Yawned! It was with this thought that she slumped down next to the rock in the clearing, and felt her eyes drift shut into a dreamless sleep._

"I can't believe it… Lady Artemis, you were mortal for a time!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes… I was, and I do not plan to do so again. My time in that form taught me how I missed my immortal life." That was certainly true, as she recalled the horrors and battles she fought without her godly powers. In a way, it was revolutionary for her, to rely solely on her own abilities without divine augmentation.

Artemis noticed that some of her hunters looked a little uneasy at this, and made sure to clarify her statement, "It also taught me how to appreciate all things in life. From the smallest plant to the entire vast world around us." _And him,_ she silently finished. Before her thoughts could trail back again to their adventures, she hurriedly continued her story, before her hunters could ask any more questions.

"The next thing I remembered, was waking up in that clearing, already late morning, with his face looking down on me."

Phoebe snorted, giving Artemis pause, "My Lady, I hope you punched him."

Artemis frowned.

 _Artemis groaned and felt her eyes opening, squinting against a sudden brightness that exploded across her vision. 'Since when did she have to squint?' A sudden shadow overcame the blinding light, and it took a few seconds to recognize a voice, and the face of Perseus, standing right above her. He was frowning, brows furrowed in a worried manner, looking down at her with deep calculating green eyes._

 _She instinctively shot her fist up, striking him on the side of his nose. It connected with a sickening crack, and he instantly stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, "Ow! Dios Immortales! What was that for Lady Artemis!?"_

 _She quickly scrambled to her feet, shaking her head from the bright clouds and blue sky above. As she rose, she felt the quiver of arrows being tossed in their fur casing, although with the dull thud as her mangled bow hit the ground. She dimly noticed that it was morning, with the sun risen far into the sky, with its warmth making the forest around them glow with life. Two foreign feelings came to her. Dizziness, as if Gaia herself was shaking the very ground below her, and a throbbing pain in her hand._

 _But she paid those no heed, for the time being. While she wouldn't have admitted it, her fear and anger boiled over, exploding outwards to express, anything, to anyone._

" _That was for all the misery you've caused me boy! Your devious ways led to me, an Olympian Goddess, to the level of your insignificance! Having been given the chance, I should have disintegrated you the moment I laid eyes upon you!" Artemis screamed, every ounce of her being tearing to feel… anything. Anything within her of her true Goddess form._

 _A silence reigned across the clearing, even the birds and winds calming to listen attentively to the scorned Goddess. Artemis felt herself huffing, staring across at Perseus, daring him to respond. She itched for him to prove her right. Thus far, she had seen him as an honorable man, without a generous nature._

 _He didn't show it now._

" _MY fault!?" Perseus yelled._

" _Lady Artemis," Perseus voice dripped with sarcasm, as he stood upright, his hand leaving his nose. Artemis almost winced. His entire lower face, and beard with smeared with fresh blood, along with his hand. With a furious gesture, he reached out again, and reset his nose, which he winced at, as it set with a loud crack. "I have been nothing but respectful My Lady. I always have, and always will be. In fact, I was concerned to see you lying here, and the gods above, I can't attempt to help as a disgusting male."_

 _Her pride wouldn't allow her to back down, even as she felt a tiny whisper of remorse within her. "You can help me by ending your pitiful moral façade. I have known thousands boy, who say they are what they are not. You are no different. Had I not used my symbol that night, you would have joined the 'festivities' in the follower's camp without hesitation." Artemis bit back, fists clenched. 'How dare he question her!'_

 _In a flash, Perseus drew his sword. Leveling it at her, the point of the blade hovering in the air close to her chest. The movement appeared in Artemis's eyes in a blur, and she had to blink rapidly, to fully be aware that Perseus had moved. But she did not yield, and stared challengingly at Perseus._

" _Goddess or not… this is your final warning." Perseus articulated slowly, venom seeping from his low voice, "Never. Never question my loyalty to my family again. Insult me, and all I am, but my wife, and my Mother are all I hold dear in this forsaken world. Qualms I have not about striking you down into the dirt." Suddenly Artemis watched his eyes flash down to her feet, where her shattered bow lay. As his eyes left hers, Artemis felt herself puff out a silent breath. Stubborn as she was, she knew her own faults, and questioning Perseus's loyalty was one of them._

" _Your bow…" Perseus said, pointing his xiphos to the remains, "It is charred and broken…" Artemis, watched as he realized what that meant. He was far too clever than any male had the right of being._

" _You were cast off Olympus… were you not?" Perseus lowered his sword, a shocked expression covering his face._

 _There was no use denying it. "Yes, boy," Artemis sighed, "Zeus does not take well to those who draw power to rival his own._

 _Perseus paused in deep thought, before he responded, "The Chimera. You were told to stay away?" Artemis gave him a nod in reply. Her anger had dissipated, and now she felt her entire body clench up and prickle; she was stuck here, in the Eastern edges of the Gods' power, doomed to wander to oblivion with the Macedonians. She found herself caught up in this situation where no option she had seemed to have any favorable outcome. She was without weapons, powers, and stranded months away from Olympus and Greece. Even her hunt, which had made many endeavors to Asia, was in Magna Graecia, even farther from Greece._

 _Perseus's voice pulled her from dour thoughts._

" _I apologize my Lady."_

 _Artemis snapped her head up, which had drifted down to look passively at her bow, 'Did he dare to mock her?' She could not read his mind, but Perseus wore a somber expression, devoid of any means of trickery._

" _I truly do," a smile cracked though his stoic face, "I said my words in haste without knowing your predicament."_

 _Artemis nodded slowly, "I…" She swallowed heavily, her former words to Perseus came back to her. Apologies were not something Artemis was familiar with in any form, "I too… did not think when I spoke. I…" She paused, feeling an inferiority having to apologize to a mortal, a man at that._

" _Lady Artemis, I can see your face going purple. You need not apologize." Perseus offered, but before Artemis could nod, he continued, "However I will ask that you do not revert back to calling me boy."_

 _That was something that she found that she could do, "Very well Perseus." The conversation stalled there, and she became uncertain on the next course of action. Where would she go? What would she do? Finding a bow was a priority, along with supplies to survive. In that she was more confident, as the woods had always been a place that provided for her, even as a newly born Goddess._

 _Perseus seemed to have similar thoughts, "My Lady, what will you do? You are tasked to continue watching this expedition?"_

" _Yes. I will find supplies in the woods, and track your expedition once Alexander comes down through the Cilician Gates towards Tarsus."_

 _Alexander's Companion shook his head, "That won't be for at least two weeks, My Lady. In addition, my men have reported last night that Persian troops are beginning to move through this area. I will be marching with my men tonight under cover of nightfall to the Cilician Gates. Parmenion awaits us there, with an entrenched force."_

 _This was troubling news. She could not hope to go to the Cilician Gates while the Macedonian army was entrenched there. The night prior to her banishment, she had seen the mountain pass below her during her nightly chariot racing. It held very little resources, and absolutely no cover besides the path itself. If she remained here, she ran the risk of running into Persian patrols. Not the greatest danger, but an unwelcome risk. While feeling weak, she knew that her fighting skills would not be extinguished as well, however her mortality was another although important factor. Reforming in Tartarus did not sound like a fanciful getaway from this Macedonian expedition._

" _If I may… I may have a solution my Lady?" Perseus said, looking to her. She looked over to him, seeing that his bleeding nose had stopped, and he thoughtfully scratched the unbloodied left side of his breaded cheek._

 _Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Go on." There was nothing to lose from hearing what he had to say._

" _You could come with me and my men back to the Cilician Gates."_

 _Artemis snorted, "Perseus, I will punch you again."_

 _Perseus shook his head, sheathing his sword, "Hear me out. Come back to camp today. I will say we met today and both fought, until we came to an impasse. You can pull the look of an adventuring Amazonian warrior, I'm sure. After a lull in our fight, I offered you money in exchange for mercenary services. You agreed, and will act as our guide in the region."_

 _As Perseus finished proposing his idea, Artemis weighed the plan in her mind. His logic was surprising sound, in all honesty she should have started expecting him to remain clever, but she found one noticeable flaw._

" _Perseus, I am wearing a silver hunting tunic. Besides which I have no desire to be encamped with hundreds of Macedonian soldiers." That she resolutely wished to avoid._

" _I have an idea about getting some armor more befitting of a wandering Amazonian warrior. However, I do not have any about changing the fact that my men are indeed men. The decision lies with you._

 _Artemis frowned, "Tell me, how do you plan on acquiring armor and clothing fit for an Amazonian?" Suddenly, there was a shimmering light before her feet. Dazzling colors of orange, yellow, and gold formed a seemingly solid mass, before the lights flickered away into the air, leaving a substantial wooden chest in their wake. Perseus muttered a curse under his breath, taking a step back. But Artemis smiled widely, almost laughing aloud as she saw a small owl carved into the lid of the planked chest._

" _What is that?" Perseus asked._

 _Artemis paid him no heed, and dropped to a crouch, opening the wooden lid. Inside, was a small clay tablet, with writing on it, and sleek black armor, with an underlining dark brown tunic, greaves, and a vambrace. Artemis picked up the clay tablet, which read '_ _I like his cleverness.'_

 _Artemis groaned in disappointment, crushing the thin piece of clay in her hand. Athena was looking out for her, at least._

" _My Lady?" Perseus walked forward, and peered inside the chest. Artemis watched his eyes widen and he gave off a loud laugh. "I assume you still have some Olympians who support you?"_

 _Artemis glared at him, "In a manner of speaking."_

Artemis sat back, marshalling her thoughts. Retelling her argument with him had been interesting, as she felt guilty over her treatment of him now. He hadn't deserved anything that she accused him of, and it only showed his continuous character that he apologized to _her._

"My Lady, is it bad to say that I like Perseus… or at least the idea of him?" Anna said from her place by the fire.

Zoe and Phoebe both voiced their opinions about this, but before they could torment the poor girl, Artemis calmed her oldest friends down. She chuckled lightly, before addressing Anna, "It certainly isn't. Of course, you cannot be in the company of men, however we can wish that all men were like him. I certainly would wish that." Her hunters nodded in approval, and Artemis scowled darkly at the memories of the thousands who had raped, and abused women in their lives, wishing the worst of Tartarus for their miserable souls.

Artemis sought Jennifer and Mara amongst her band of hunters. Both had been abused in their households, and had run away into the woods. Fortunately for them, she had found them before monsters had. Others were not so fortunate.

Yes, My Lady, I admit, Perseus hath shown an uncanny cleverness that he forth puts in his demeanor. Thy hath not described him as a man who doth shows strength, but speed and head."

There was muted laughter from many of the younger hunters, "Brains Zoe. Brains."

Zoe scowled, "This language is idiotic."

Artemis smiled at the familiar banter between Zoe and the younger hunters. She had forgotten how much of a toll their absence had been before she had begun retelling her tale with the Macedonian expedition.

They were her life then, and now. They always would be.

"It is getting late girls, and we move camp tomorrow. I think I will retire for the night…" Artemis made to head towards her tent, however, a chorus of childlike refusals met her. She stared at all her hunters, many of whom looking at her with silent pleading in their faces. Damn.

When had she ever given in so easily before?

"Alright, I will continue the tale," Artemis paused as they all laughed, "But tomorrow, we are not stopping until it is night. And it will be double pace." She thought she heard one of her girls, Mara, choke. Phoebe grumbled above the rest, "I didn't even vote to hear this tale, thank you sisters."

Artemis settled herself back into her patched of slightly flattened grass, "Now, where was I…" She mused.

" _Leave me. I must change into this." Artemis snapped at him, pointing in the general direction of his camp." She eyed the Amazonian armor, which Athena had supplied to her, with some speculation. It seemed adequate, although somewhat form fitting. It would give her ample protection and flexibility._

" _Very well my Lady," Perseus said, bowing to her. He then walked off, his hand reaching up to dab at his face periodically. Artemis snorted, eyeing his form, making sure he was out of sight, before looking back to the outfit. Her quiver came of first, which she put besides the wooden chest. Perseus was still out of sight, so she hurriedly stripped off her silver tunic, immediately snatching the brown one from the chest. It only took her seconds, and she found the brown tunic to fit her comfortably. The armor came next. It was surprising light, and had leather straps at her sides and shoulders, the chest piece covering down to her hips. There was a single vambrace, with swirling, vine like, designs over the black leather. It was obviously meant for her bow arm. Greaves were in the chest as well, and were easily strapped to her legs._

 _As she finished, she stood from the now empty chest, and tested her movement. The armor was light, and it felt like a second skin. Even the chest piece, which Artemis knew to be restricting, felt fluid. Was the armor good enough to stop an arrow or a sword, that was another matter; however, Artemis trusted Athena. They had always gotten along, and she wondered briefly if this armor was ordinary at all._

" _My Lady? Are you finished?" Perseus's voice drifted from the trees._

 _Artemis whipped her head around, searching for him, and was relieved when she found him to be hidden still._

" _Yes, I am." She called back._

 _He emerged from the trees a couple of seconds after her response, still bloodied. She walked forward, intending to meet him in the middle of the clearing. The greaves didn't catch on her legs, nor did the vambrace. Athena had done well._

" _My Lady, the armor suits you, "Perseus nodded, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword._

 _Artemis signed heavily, "Yes, now let us go to your camp. I would like to get this over with." She had just remembered that she now had to stay and camp with two hundred Macedonian scouts._

 _Perseus frowned, "My Lady, the men I command come from Alexander's royal agema, and can be trusted. Worry not. What you should worry more about is having weapons." He gestured to the quiver she had left by the wooden chest, "Your arrows?"_

" _I assume your camp has available weapons?" Artemis replied, disregarding her quiver, "Besides, I would be questioned on having silver arrows."_

" _Fair point, I am sure we can whistle up a bow and arrows for you at camp. The Agrianians are quite resourceful, as I've come to learn." Perseus nodded over his shoulder, and the two began to walk through the sunny trees._

" _Come to learn? Aren't these your men?" Artemis asked sharply. The man seemed to drive her insane, as she found his answers increasingly irksome._

" _Well yes, they are my men. But Alexander detached them from his own division. Saying they were the best of the best. Unfortunately, he is probably correct. I have command over a light infantry block. They aren't even a unit. Just an assortment of farmhands from the countryside around my families' estate. They could only bring javelins and slings when Alexander called the army together for campaign. But they are loyal, and good men. Boys really, if I am being honest, but loyal."_

 _Artemis nodded thoughtfully, stepping over a moss-covered log, "You do not fight with them?" She remembered seeing him astride a horse, next to Alexander on the Granicus River. The thought struck her again that she wished she had fought with his men then too. Alexander would have died._

" _I wish to. But Alexander made me a Bodyguard. I ride besides him in battle. My men are usually stationed on our wing."_

 _Artemis noted the bitterness in his voice at that. She found herself replying to him quickly, "I saw you at the Granicus. You saved the whole Macedonian expedition that day." She wondered if he'd realize her choice of words, in not saying Alexander._

 _She didn't look over to him, although his footsteps in the undergrowth were easy to hear next to her._

" _Alexander is my friend. We have been friends, ever since I was a child." Perseus eventually responded, "I am sure you know that this all hinges upon him. We have come so far, and accomplished so much. But this is not what I want. I wish my father wasn't the wicked man he was."_

 _That gave her pause. They continued to walk in silence, passing by countless trees, and constantly shifting shadows in the warm summer air._

" _Your father wasn't so wicked."_

 _Perseus scoffed next to her, "Yes, you know so much about my father."_

 _Artemis rolled her eyes, looking over to Perseus. He kicked a branch as he walked, looking down towards the earth. His face was scrunched up in anger, his beard masking the lines that had to be present on his lower face._

" _I will ignore your mocking tone for now boy," Artemis warned, stressing the word boy, "You are right, I don't know your father. However, I do know that he did not kill Philip. He was bewitched, by Eris."_

 _Perseus slid to a stop, immediately looking to her, eyes narrowed in both astonishment and suspicion. "If you are jesting…" Perseus said slowly._

 _Artemis slowly shook her head, "I would not give that false hope to you. From what I've seen Perseus, you are a good man, troubled from your past. I recognize that I have judged you quickly and without thought on occasion."_

 _Perseus only nodded in response, and they both continued through the forest. Artemis found a small amount of comfort under the trees, and prayed that the fates would help her keep her sanity when they arrived at a camp full of men._


	5. Act I, Chapter V

There was a chorus of questions that Artemis was bombarded with. It brought an abrupt halt to her story, and she instantly cut herself back, listening to her hunter incessant inquires. If anything, her story about P-him, was opening up any hidden curiosity they held within them.

"My Lady, what was the camp full of men like?"

"How did you adjust?"

"Did you shoot any of them?"

"Were any like Perseus?"

Artemis found several questions answerable, if only to uphold her own honor. But suddenly, she found herself chuckling, while looking at all her hunters' eager faces. Even Phoebe and Zoe, looked somewhat intrigued. Mythological story telling was something that she did uncommonly, and mostly she only told brief, bullet pointed histories that would be something of value. Hippolytus, the labyrinth, and the 12th Roman legion were subjects she versed her hunters on, but never in depth.

She never would have known that this form of epic poetry would captivate her own daughters so easily.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Zoe asked.

Artemis smiled, and looked to her lieutenant. As always, she sat directly across the fire from her. Zoe cocked her head, and gave her a look of amusement, which shone across her face. Artemis couldn't remember the last time that Zoe had looked so carefree. Phoebe was smirking as well, along with the rest, in fact, Elizabeth looked like she was about to choke from laughter. Elizabeth's pale, freckled face, was beet red.

Artemis grinned back at her hunters, "I think I will retire for the night, after all, all these interruptions will only hinder the story… I think that…"

Absolute pandemonium reigned, as Artemis felt herself giving way to unfeigned snorts of laughter as she saw expressions of horror, dread, and helplessness break out.

Their clamoring and shouts slowly died down as they realized her ploy, and with a last couple of chuckles, Artemis wiped a rare tear from her eye.

"Shall I continue?" Artemis laughed, and she was met with many scowls and grumbles.

"I thought so. Now… I walked with him to his camp…"

 _The density of the tree cover still covered their movements. It had been a long time, and Artemis found herself lost in her thoughts. She had remained quiet, along with Perseus, after telling him of his father. She had felt like the moment was right, and found it impossible to listen to woes of his father, when she in fact knew the truth. It hadn't seemed important then, but Artemis looked to Perseus's face, and found him calm, and seemingly at ease with her. Before, he had always looked guarded, or even wary. Even in his remarks after defeating the Chimera._

 _It was a curious thing. Artemis had always found in her observations over mortals that their faces held their entire beings on them. Gods and Goddesses never revealed their true intentions, or especially not on their faces. Artemis found it frustrating, and full of subterfuge. She prided herself to be upfront, and avoid roundabout conversations._

 _She found it necessary to ask Perseus more, to learn more about him. He hadn't slowed or stopped to tell her about the location of camp. But it couldn't be far now. They had to have walked miles._

" _Perseus. I find that I am curious. Would you tell me how you grew up with Alexander? You are not one that at first glance I would deem a close companion of a King." Artemis asked sharply._

 _Perseus looked back at her, "Thanks for that, every man likes being told he doesn't look important."_

 _Artemis ground her teeth. She had wanted to get to know this man?_

" _I wouldn't call you a man if you continue to annoy me with your petty jibes."_

 _Perseus laughed lightly, "Very well, I will tell you. We are almost to the camp; the picket sentries are within sight after that rise ahead." Perseus gestured with his hand, his forearm armored with a leather vambrace._

 _Artemis swiveled her head, seeing a rise in the tree line, at the edge of their vision. It would take mere minutes of walking. "Do you have patrols running?"_

 _Perseus shook his head, and answered, "Not now of day. All the outlying patrols would have returned sometime within my absence this morning. Luckily for you I decided to come to our meeting place early for some quiet thought."_

" _Yes. Quite lucky of me."_

 _Perseus grinned at her, and looked down, sitting on a fallen log. It was partially covered with moss and bark, but nonetheless beat the ground. They were still in a dense section of the forest, but all around them were more fallen trees. The very density of the still upright trees most likely causing many to uprooted and killed. Artemis found one across from Perseus, and looked at him._

 _He seemed to understand she wanted to hear his story._

" _Well," Perseus began, "I only remember some of the past through stories from my mother. She grew up a paid servant of some low noble, I have long forgotten his name, in the outskirts of the city of Pella. She cleaned him, and dressed the man every day. But one day, while running errands in the agora of the city, she came upon a man who sat on the steps of a stoa, playing on a wood pipe. She said it captivated her. The man, she said, was dressed plainly, and had a warrior's body, but played soft melodies on his instrument. But she was in a hurry, and had to go. Every chance she could, she tried to make it to the agora, where she would look for the man playing his wood pipe. If he was there, she would stay as long as she could before the noble angered at her absence."_

" _One day, however, she lost track of the time, enraptured with the man playing his wood pipe. Her noble employer found her, daydreaming by a pillar of the stoa, her duties long forgotten as she watched her pipe player. He yelled at her, and began to tug her by her long black hair, while she cried in pain. Suddenly, someone wrenched the arm of the noble away from her hair. There was a scuffle, and when she looked up, the noble was on the ground, his lip split, and her pipe player stood over him. They married that day, for the pipe player had noticed the servant girl on many occasions. But before they were married, the noble had informed the city watch, who later found the pipe player. The low born noble accompanied the city watch to the pipe player's home. It was in the confines of the royal palace, as the pipe player was a bodyguard to the newly crowned king, Philip II." Perseus grinned to her. "Seems that it runs in the family. After their marriage, my parents found land on the outskirts of the city, where there was woodland nearby, with fields for planting, beyond city walls. Every day, and sometimes for weeks, my father would always attend to Philip, as they formed a deep friendship. But my mother always said that when he came home, he would sit on the steps in front of their complex and play his pipes."_

 _She found herself smiling back, "Your father seemed a just man."_

" _Yes, I always loved hearing my mother tell the story to me, although lately it has sat darkly in my mind. But if what you say is true, I can rest easy," Perseus said, pausing absentmindedly to trace patterns of the moss on his log, "I noticed that my father in his final days were spent without sleep, and he had bloodshot eyes that were wild with grief, pain, and fear. I never knew what troubled him. But now…" Perseus trailed off._

 _Artemis finished the thought, "He was trying to fight Eris's curse…" She whispered. That she wouldn't have ever guessed. Eris had spun courses of events of goddesses and mortals alike, including Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena. All powerful goddesses. But to have a mortal almost resist that power… was impressive._

" _Seems that way. My father was always strong. I was born within seasons of their marriage, and growing up, I learned to hunt from my father. As I grew older, I began walking with him to the royal palace every day, to serve in the palace as a page. My days were quickly blended into a routine. Hunt in the early morning. Serve in the royal palace, and later in the day, if my father did not have to accompany Philip, he would teach me to fight in the courtyard at the palace."_

" _I never bested him. I didn't, and still haven't, grown to be what I'm sure warriors are imagined to be. But in my early teens, I failed to overpower any of my childhood friends. I met Alexander one day, after serving as a page in a midday feast. A sandy haired boy, Alexander, saw me and told me to meet him and others after the feast was over."_

" _I did what he asked, and found him along with many other noblemen sons all holding wrestling matches. They were all my age, but I was small compared to them. After several rounds, I was battered and bruised, and scurried home, defeated and ashamed. I lamented my woes to my mother, who had always comforted me, as she was gentle and soothing towards all. When my father returned home that night, he sat down with me, and I remember telling him the whole story, fearing he would think less of me as a son."_

" _But he only said, 'no hunting tomorrow.' Before retiring to bed. I dreaded the next morning. My father awaited me on the front steps, before dawn, holding two practice swords. I'll never forget what he said to me. He told me, 'Son, you are not weak. Strength and power does not come from you, but your soul.' He trained me every morning, until he would walk with me to the royal palace. We trained as my body was bruised, and beaten. Sometimes he carried me to the royal palace, as I tried to sleep off any bruises and injuries I sustained. But I learned. My strength ended up being not in my power, but in my mind. I was quick witted, and therefore, mirrored that with my sword."_

" _The next time Alexander saw me, I eagerly asked to join him and his friends. Over the years, I began training with Macedonian royal army companies, who were tasked with refining noblemen sons in combat. I developed my prowess there for my speed and capabilities. When I was seventeen, I was appointed Alexander's right hand man, and saw my first battle at Chaeronea, where I sat with Alexander and the cavalry."_

 _Perseus stopped, "That's about it… later that year… my father ran his sword through Philip's back. I feared that Alexander would come after me and my mother, who was already shaking with grief. But he came to me instead and brought a distant cousin along with him. She was…is beautiful. Alexander wanted us to marry, to closer out families together. That's when I realized Alexander would be a great king. He didn't judge my family for what my father did. Instead, he tied me in with his family. I married Medeia, who is…" Perseus laughed, "I miss her. Her charm and wit made me fall in love. Medeia is part of the royal family, and technically, so am I…" Perseus mused, before he shook his head," I see your eyes Artemis, I do not seek the Macedonian throne. All I want is to go back to Medeia, my mother, and spend time in our home, at peace. I scarcely got a year with my wife before I had to accompany Alexander to these places. My mother has Medeia, and they are close, but still, I hope she remains well."_

 _Artemis nodded, "Is she still in grief?"_

" _I think she will always have some grief. My father and mother were besotted, even after so many years together. It is something I wish to have with Medeia one day."_

" _At least you have some moral capacity towards marriage and women." Artemis said off-hand, before cutting off what was likely and indignant retort, "I too though, understand your fear with your mother. I visit my own on Delos every chance I can spare from my duties. She gets restless on her island, and I fear she will soon be gone from this world."_

 _Perseus looked to her with sorrow, "Leto, right? She is fading?"_

 _Artemis nodded, "Yes. My sibling and I cannot stop it."_

 _Perseus nodded sadly, deep in thought, "I could arrange for my men to offer sacrifice, to give her strength…"_

 _She shook her head sadly, "I wish that would work. My hunters and Apollo's oracles have tried, she rejected their offerings. She wishes to go, and I will respect her wishes."_

" _I had forgotten, I am sorry my Lady… your hunters, where are they right now?" Perseus asked, steering their discussion away from Leto. Artemis was glad, and faced his questions._

" _It is fine. I last left them in the Peloponnese, by Argos. There have been many attacks recently, and it is a safe area for them now. My lieutenant, Boularche, is experienced and knows what to do in my absence. But I do miss them."_

" _How many hunters do you have?"_

" _At the moment?" Artemis paused, "The hunt is thirty-two strong. We lost two sisters of the hunt to a pack of hellhounds before I left. I am still without powers, but I think that I would be able to feel if another died. So far, I am thankful to have felt nothing."_

 _Perseus laughed, "That is good news. Maybe someday, I can meet the hunt. If they are anything like their mistress, I feel like it will be amusing at least for me."_

 _Artemis growled, glaring over at him, "You do know, that if I was indeed the goddess I am, I most likely would have turned you into a squirrel by now?"_

" _You didn't though, while you were a goddess so far, I see no reason it would change now."_

 _That gave her a bit of a stump to work around, as she pondered Perseus. Unfortunately, he was right. He hadn't been especially obnoxious or demeaning to her. Annoying yes, but respectful. He hadn't leered at her body, and hadn't tried to peek at her while changing, like the scum Orion long ago._

 _She really had no reason to turn him into a squirrel. Which annoyed her._

 _Artemis replied quickly, however, "Well, I think you would consider it a blessing, if you met the hunt. Squirrels are harder to hit with arrows."_

 _Perseus gulped, leaning back, "I see, maybe that would be for the best."_

" _Maybe. Although, if I catch them in a good mood upon my return, we might venture north. There are no Macedonian girls in our hunt as of right now, and right now, Macedonia is at the top of the Greek world."_

 _Perseus smiled, getting to his feet. Artemis did the same._

" _I think it is time to get to camp. We won't depart until dark falls, for the Cilician Gates are a full night's march away. You wouldn't happen to know a good way of getting there, would you?"_

 _Artemis scowled at him, "I am unfamiliar with this part of the world, but I did see some trails in the hills to the northwest while flying. Where did you plan to go?"_

 _Perseus nodded sagely," I will say that I planned to march somewhere besides the foothill paths. That should give you some credibility as our new guide."_

" _Your scheming is reassuring." Artemis sourly said. But Perseus only turned, and began walking towards the rise ahead of them. The sun still shone high in the sky, and beams of light seemed to illuminate a path forwards. Artemis trailed behind Perseus, catching a few errant beams of light on her hands. She wondered if Apollo could see her now._

 _In front of her, a beam of sunlight sudden gleamed impossibly bright, and Artemis skidded to a stop, shielding her eyes as the light grew and grew in intensity. "Ah! Perseus!" Artemis called out, her left arm raised over her eyes, the vambrace attached to them offering some protection._

" _What is… gah! That's bright!" Artemis heard a sword being unsheathed, and without warning, Artemis felt the heat and brightness of the light slowly fade. She slowly peered out from behind her forearm, seeing distorted shapes in her vision, no doubt from catching too much of the sunlight._

 _On the forest floor however, was a beautifully smooth black yew bow, with a quiver of arrows, held in a deerskin quiver. Artemis glanced up at Perseus, who looked back in awe._

 _She quickly scooped up the bow and smoothly flung the quiver onto her back. In a single motion, she drew a grey-fletched arrow, quickly notched it, pulling the bowstring back in a single motion. She loosed an arrow and it flew swiftly for a full second, before burying itself into a nearby tree trunk. It was perfect._

 _She whirled around, her auburn curly hair flying past her, "It seems my brother too shows his regard."_

 _Perseus replied, "Yes, this is amazing, I have always believed in the gods, due to my mother, but after seeing you, now I see these gifts being given… I will need a lot of time to adjust… wait what's this?" Perseus reached for a clay tablet, picking it up, where her quiver had been laying on the ground._

 _Artemis's eyes widened, and she quickly lunged forward, but, she was far too late. She watched Perseus read to tablet before gaping at the words._

" _What the… are you serious? I didn't deserve this!" Perseus yelled up to the sky. Artemis was ready to leap forward again, but was thrown off by his reaction._

" _What are you talking about? Give it here." Artemis demanded. Perseus grumbled at her command, but he heeded it, handing the clay tablet over without question._

 _She quickly looked down to read it and nearly fell to the forest floor._

" _Nice punch, I have your back sister."_

" _I…" Artemis spluttered with laughter, wheezing uncontrollably, "Apollo…" She finally got out. He sides were heaving, and for a couple of moments, she failed to breath. A lack of air scared her, and she quickly tried to suck in as many breaths as she could._

 _Perseus still frowned next to her, "Yes, blame me. I am the victim here."_

 _Artemis finally had control of herself, "I am sorry, Apollo usually is annoying, like yourself, but I never realized he could have the same effect on others."_

" _Yes, well at least he solved your weapon problem. Shall we continue to the camp?" Perseus grumbled._

 _Her spirits were lifted for the time being, and now the thought of the camp rolled back into mind. It couldn't be delayed any longer. Besides, she had weapons now, and wasn't afraid to use them._

" _I agree."_

 _Perseus continued forwards, the rise almost directly in front of them. He still grumbled about his nose, seemingly reminded of the dried blood there. Artemis laughed at him, but focused down on the bow that Apollo had bestowed to her. It wasn't a godly weapon, but was made of yew on the wings, and had hardwood for the grip. It was sleek, and had a heavy draw, but curved near the ends, which lessened some of the weight for the draw. The arrows were plain, with bronze tips. Nothing special, but a godsend in of itself._

 _They began walking up the rise, a small incline that was topped by a grove of pine trees. They neared the top, when Perseus held up his hand. Artemis immediately stopped, recognizing the hand signal for hunting. Perseus raised a hand to his mouth, and sharply whistled._

 _There was a moment of silence in the sunny woods, before a returning whistle pierced the air, and Perseus nodded._

" _That'll be the sentry." Artemis followed him as he approached the pine tree grove. As they came near, a man shouldered through the needles. He was dressed similarly to Perseus, and had a youthful face, with a sword strapped to his waist. He wore only a leather chest piece with his tunic. The man, who was just a boy, immediately noticed her. His eyes widened, as he looked to her, then Perseus, and most likely saw his bloodied nose._

" _Cleander, wasn't it?" Perseus asked, "You have questions, but I promise you'll hear of it when you return to camp tonight. Continue your watch."_

 _Artemis glared at the boy who looked back to her, as she saw his glance drift downwards. But he heeded Perseus's command._

" _Yes sir…" Cleander melted back into the pine grove. Perseus walked around the grove, and Artemis followed, glaring at the grove of trees one last time before huffing._

" _Stupid boy."_

 _Perseus laughed, turning his head, "Yes, I met Cleander yesterday. All our sentries are the most youthful soldiers. He is young, but is one of the fastest scouts I've ever seen."_

" _I bet that he can't outrun an arrow."_

" _Hopefully you don't do that. I can't protect you if you harm any Macedonian."_

 _Artemis sighed again. It killed her that he was right, and that she needed this protection. Maybe not now, as she had weapons. But even then, she didn't favor a solo trek across Asia, or wherever Alexander dared to go, while avoiding Persian and Macedonian troops. The small solace that she found was that Perseus didn't goad or remind her consistently of the situation. He was genuine, and focused on making sure that they arrived at the Cilician Gates._

 _They had passed the pine grove, and quickly, Artemis began to see a few tents, bedrolls and fire pits ahead. Some spread into some sparse sections of the woods, but she saw that the majority were nestled close together in a large clearing. It was the only clearing besides the one she had landed in that she had seen in the entire forest so far._

 _Before they got any closer, Artemis readied herself. She put on a hard-stoic face, and steeled herself. Perseus seemed to understand and walked swiftly. All throughout the fire pits and tents, Artemis could see that there were only half a dozen tents, but the bedrolls numbered in the hundreds. Men lounged around on the bedrolls, and were cooking food, repairing armor and weapons by the fires. One soldier, who was whittling in the sparse trees by a fire, noticed Perseus and herself. It was instantaneous. A few more, then dozens noticed their commanders return, along with his unknown companion. Artemis wrinkled her nose, and met any gaze with a glare. Some were curious. Some suspicious. Others lustful. She trusted the suspicious gazes most._

 _Perseus was quick however. She heard him draw breath, and release it in a yell that echoed around the clearing and trees._

" _OFFICERS, COMMAND TENT NOW!" Perseus then steadily walked forward, and Artemis followed. He weaved through the bedrolls, paying the men no heed as he walked. Artemis mirrored him, and soon, then left the cover of all the trees, and now walked in the sunny clearing. The half dozen tents were arranged in the clearing, but a central tent stood out from the rest. While the others were a tan grey, the central tent was yellow and lined with purple edges. These were the two Macedonian colors that were used by the Argead dynasty. A royal line that Artemis knew Perseus was now a part of. She watched as Perseus promptly pushed open the flap of the tent, and help it open for her as well._

 _She ducked inside, as got her bearings. In the middle, was a map of the region on the floor, with a woolen blanket covering ground under the map. The rest was the nature grass from the clearing. In the corner was an armor rack, which on bore the bronze helmet, which had white fiber strands spilling down the nape. On the other side of the tent was a cot, and wooden slate, along with a stylus and row of thin wooden blocks, which were used for messages. Voices reached her ears, and she whirled, not recognizing Perseus's among them. A dozen men walked into the tent, some in armor, other bare-chested from their longing in camp. They all cast her intense gazes, but did not speak. Unlike the common soldiers, none were disrespectful. After they had all entered, Perseus closed the tent flap and stepped forward. The officers formed a semicircle around the map. Artemis walked slowly towards the other side of the map, ending up directly across from Perseus. Although it wasn't a judgement, it certainly felt like one._

" _Men, thank you for not raising a fuss," Perseus began, looking left and right, "This is Cleoxene, of the Amazons."_

 _The officers slowly nodded, giving her more thoughtful glances. Artemis scowled, and glared at Perseus, she knew what Cleoxene meant, and didn't appreciate the humor in it._

" _I met her in the southern clearing today, and we had a little scuffle./" Perseus continued, but one of his officers laughed._

" _Sir, it looks like more than a scuffle. Wouldn't want word getting out that she got the better of you?" The man, who was shorter than Perseus, but bulkier and muscled, eyed Artemis over. She switched her gaze to him, ready to chew him out._

" _Yes, please do let it get out, Cleoxene here is a formidable warrior, I wouldn't want to cross blades with her again. Now the reason I have called you is because after a truce, Cleoxene and I have come to an agreement. I will give her some of my personal funds and she will be our guide back to the Cilician Gates. She reports that there are more Persians along my planned route, and that there is a more secretive route through the foothills to the Northwest."_

 _The man who had laughed nodded, along with others, but one officer asked her a question. He was of average build, and had a short beard like Perseus._

" _Are you sure Sir? Can we trust an Amazonian? And how can we be sure of her knowledge of the area?_

 _Artemis switched her gaze to the officer, "I hold no favor with the Persians, boy. But proper payment, and I'll show you the routes I have used all my life in this area. From Phrygia to the great coastal Citadel of Tyre, I have wandered for years."_

 _The same officer opened his mouth, but Perseus cut across him, "Enough, she will be under armed watch during the march tonight. I will kill her myself if she double crosses us. Plus, she has agreed to yield payment until the Cilician Gates."_

 _The officer and others looked to be fine with this. Perseus nodded, "Alright, inform the men of our new guide, and the marched order tonight. It'll be the same as before. And I know what your men are thinking. They try to touch our Amazonian guide, I'll have them hanged. If she doesn't kill them first. Alexander's orders."_

 _The twelve officers clenched their fists to their breasts, "Sir." Then they all filed out of the tent._

 _Artemis breathed deeply, looking to Perseus yet again, "Did you have to make that last remark?"_

" _Well its true, isn't it?" He shot back, "You are welcome to go wherever you please, but we are going to pack camp and move after sundown. After we Arrive in the Cilician Gates, Ill make sure you get your own tent."_

 _Artemis opened her mouth to object, but closed it when she realized that there was nothing absurd about his reasoning. "I dislike you Perseus," she ground out._

 _He laughed, "I know."_

Artemis tossed another piece of firewood into the fire pit. The night was long, and the very edges of mornings light were about to creep into the sky.

"Alright. Morning comes in four or so hours. Get some rest, we will set out an hour after daybreak." Artemis said, standing swiftly.

The hunters looked at her in shock, "My Lady," Kathleen stammered, "We always get up at daybreak." The other hunters nodded, some yawning loudly.

Artemis smiled, "Well, you need the rest. Now off, I'm sure the wolves will love watching you exert yourselves tomorrow, and stand watch all night. They deserve a good night's rest." With that, Artemis found her way into her tent. Although she loved her hunters, they needed to be worked hard to maintain their edge.

While in her tent, Artemis felt herself spend time thinking over what she had said. The increasingly she told, the more he remained in her thoughts. It drove her mad, while the thought also pooled within her, a warm feeling of contentment. The contrast of emotions was greatly that a split personality with Diana.

With the camp growing quiet as her hunters found their beds, Artemis lay down. She did not sleep, finding no need at the moment. She only thought of him, and his wife. Medeia. While not emotional at the time, Artemis could barely contain her rage when she told her hunters not too long ago during the story. It wouldn't do her any good to envy her, as she and him were both long dead, but she could wish and remember, which is all she could do for eons and all the years to come.


	6. Act I, Chapter VI

Artemis rose with the sun, which would at first seemed rather ironic, but Artemis couldn't remember a day when she hadn't awoken at the start of daybreak. Her former duties, now long gone to Selene, hadn't even stopped this process. She supposed that it was an effect of nature's life rising and flourishing with the rays that seemed illuminate the wilds with an incandescent glow.

Regardless, Artemis found herself up and restless. She had no doubts that her fellow hunters were in a similar situation, having grown accustomed to the daily tasks beginning at dawn. However, she had promised them that they would have an hour, and an hour they would get.

Artemis snapped her fingers and instantly a hunting tunic along with her trusted bow and arrows appeared with her, along with his sword, strapped to her left side. The camp would do fine for an hour of her absence, she reasoned to herself. Artemis focused deeply on the lake nearby, where she had seen Athena not long ago. There was a rush of air and energy and Artemis whisked herself at blinding speeds through the sky, landing gracefully down at the pebbled shore. A doe jolted in surprise at the appearance of a goddess in the flesh, and quickly scampered off into the undergrowth.

The lake, which Artemis had observed in the moonlit night, was altogether different. Errant beams of sunlight flicked through spindling tree branches, to flash down upon a misty layer of fog. The misty haze rolled over the clear water like a calm breeze, which sent a slight shiver down Artemis's neck. The beauty of nature was a constant revelation to unwind.

She sat by the water's edge and listened. The birds had awoken, along with the small ripples and pops in the water, signalling that the fish were also now feeding on the morning insects. Swallows skimmed over the lake, with such perfection that Artemis failed to see where the bird and water differed. In the undergrowth, Artemis felt the presence of the doe she had frightened earlier.

Minutes passed by, as Artemis reveled in the quiet atmosphere. She always found solace in nature and the forests where she spent most of her time. The doe had come back to the water's edge, and had brought her young fawn, who eyed Artemis with a curious disposition.

She smiled slightly, raising a hand to the young deer. All animals held her to be one of the forest, without threating them. As such, the fawn pranced over and nuzzled Artemis's outstretched hand.

Artemis flicked the fawn's ear after a couple of moments, sending it back to its mother. She watched the pair for a moment longer, before casting her gaze back over the lake. It was odd. For the first time, she dared to think that she was… content.

The last time she had really spent the time to reflect in a way such as right now would have been at least centuries. The answer as to why was obvious, but she couldn't allow herself to think of it. Not now, or ever again.

 _It is because of him. You love him, and you will always do so. You have finally allowed yourself to remember the times yo…._

Artemis strummed her bowstring in distaste. Her thoughts had wandered; indeed, she couldn't even deny them. He had brought this on, but even the thought of it threatened what she was to come next, his betrayal. However, she felt a presence enter the clearing. She was no longer alone.

Artemis frowned, glaring at her braiding's on her bowstring. Her morning was no longer to herself.

"A rather peaceful morning sister?" Athena spoke unfalteringly from behind her. Artemis did not fail to find the irony in Athena's greeting.

The Wisdom goddess walked up and sat next to Artemis. Artemis eyed her sister with suspicions. She wore no armor or arms, which at least meant Athena had not come again for conflict, but that meant that Athena was altogether more dangerous: She sought knowledge. Her simple white dress tied with gold threaded rope accented her curly brunette hair, which flowed down her back.

"Quite," Artemis replied shortly.

Athena's eyes gazed at her reproachfully, "Sister, how fare your hunters?"

"They are… adjusting," Artemis paused, "I have told them much, about him. But not all. They will hear the rest of the story in the coming days."

"Before the Solstice?"

Artemis winced internally, but pushed forward unfazed, "Yes, I think that will be a fitting time to end the tale."

"Oh Artemis, don't be so reserved, I know you. I am sorry that I even mentioned the Solstice. I am only here to ask about you. Along with… one more thing to discuss."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at Athena with mild curiosity, "Me?"

Athena laughed lightly, "Of course! I have not seen you look so peaceful in a millennium! Which means that both the hunters and _yourself_ have welcomed the prospect of Per…. Him… him back into your life." Artemis glared at her younger sister for the last remark.

"I have not welcomed anything, besides my past. I know it to be over and done. However, I have found some amount of comfort in reliving my time in the East." Artemis found the memories washing back into her mind, so vivid, unlike their former ancient shells. What was once a distant longing was now an illusory voice that was a curse and a blessing for her heart.

"Always so stubborn. But still, you are right. However, it is refreshing to see you at peace. I am happy to see you are on the mend." Athena continued.

"I wasn't aware that I was broken?" Artemis scoffed.

Athena had paid her no heed, "There is something I wanted to tell you. With the Solstice so close, something has happened. Zeus's lightning bolt has been taken."

"Good riddance."

Athena eyed her sharply, "I would normally agree, but our father has sworn retribution… war even, on Poseidon."

Artemis turned to look at Athena. Her sister had a strenuous relationship with the God of the Seas, but both knew him to be a just God and person. One capable of mistakes, unfortunately.

"Whatever for?

Athena looked back over the lake, "You know that Poseidon broke his oath twelve years ago. He was the last to do so, but regardless, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon all had children. Zeus claims that Poseidon's son stole the bolt."

Artemis snorted in disdain, "A twelve-year-old boy? I do not recall ever seeing him, but even the more powerful demigods throughout history couldn't hope to just steal Zeus's bolt, without a fight. I'm not sure even I could have done it without conflict."

"I agree. There has been no sighting of Poseidon's son. In fact, I met with Hermes earlier today. He's not even sure what part of the country he's in! Zeus has declared that if Poseidon's son does not return the bolt by the Summer Solstice, there will be consequences."

The ultimatum made Artemis consider her options, and any thoughts of the past were thrown aside as she assessed this new situation. "My hunters are moving East. I was already planning on avoiding Half-Blood Camp, so if need be, I can search for this demigod."

"You have a limited time," Athena warned.

"Yes, but my hunters and I stand the best chance of tracking down this demigod. We can reach the Appalachians in a day. Anywhere on the Eastern seaboard in another. If you can narrow the search range before we set out from the mountains, I could find this demigod. Put Zeus's fears to rest." Artemis reasoned, thinking over the scenario.

"Even if you do find him, I doubt he will have the Master Bolt in his possession. In addition, if we can't even locate the boy, his power must be obscured, even weak."

"Most boys are."

"I can name one who surprised you." Athena shot back.

Oddly, the pain that usually followed such a statement was absence, and Artemis found herself quipping back without pause, "A welcome surprise, after some hesitations."

The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy exited soon after, and Artemis walked back to the Hunters camp, in preparation to move out for the Eastern mountain range. It was odd, to walk among the trees with the sun bright behind her. Fully risen, the suns' rays flickered against the leaves, which glowed a thousand different shades of green. Unusually, camp was packed and her hunt moved with her at this time of day, exploring the wilderness. They had an extra hour to prepare today, and she didn't plan to give them any extra rest.

She stepped back into the campsite to find it completely gone, along with the wolves of the Hunt. Her hunters were lounged around in flattened grass circles, talking with each other. All their supplies and tents were magically enchanted to reside in mundane items that each hunter carried on their person. Hephaestus was a great ally at times.

"Hunters, good morning! Now gather round, I have news."

All bounded over to her like graceful hares, clearly energized. Even Zoe had a small smile on her face, as she elbowed Phoebe lightly as they walked over from the shade of a nearby elm tree.

Artemis stood where the gate to the campsite had once stood as her hunters fell into a loose semicircle around her. Phoebe and Zoe were together, as usual on her right. Next to them stood Elizabeth, Victoria, and Kathleen, all clothed in some bright, vivid color of the Victorian era. Angelina and Sarah both had an arm draped over Emily who supported her two friends with a tongue-in-cheek smile. Mara was bouncing on her soles, looking ready for a boxing match while Christina eyed her fellow hunter with resignation, as she shared a glance with Winnifred, Jennifer, and Anna, who all looked a bit out of sorts.

"I see not all of us are refreshed and ready for the day." Artemis remarked dryly. She watched the three hunters grumble quietly, and to her right, Zoe barked in laughter.

"MY Lady, I happened upon them whispering about Perseus in the middle of the night. Thine tale has besotted them it seems."

"Oi! You joined us Zoe" Winnifred cried, playfully sticking her tongue out to the Lieutenant. Artemis bit off a laugh as her Lieutenant colored slightly.

"Girls, focus please. I have some serious information." Artemis continued as she saw all her Hunters lost their bantering faces.

"I spoke with Athena this morning. Zeus's Master Bolt has been stolen. He has blamed Poseidon's demigod son, and we are tasked with bringing this demigod in. Although both Athena and I agree that this demigod, who is twelve, is unlikely to have stolen the Bolt, it will force Zeus to drop his charges against Poseidon."

The Hunters all nodded seriously, and Zoe spoke up from amoung them.

"My Lady, is that why we are moving East?"

"Yes and no. I had planned on moving East regardless of this information. We will proceed as planned to reach the Appalachian Mountains by day's end. After that, we will begin our search. The summer solstice is our deadline, and we have no leads on where this demigod is located, so we have no need to hasten anywhere for now."

Artemis found that to be both comforting and worrisome. The Solstice was only days away. They would have only two full days to even search for the boy. She was certain that Poseidon, and a couple other immortals would know his whereabouts, if Hermes failed to locate the demigod. But the mere idea of persuading Poseidon to yield his demigod son's location to her was laughable. The Elder God was unshakeable as the sea, and there were few immortals he would relent for.

Zoe voice cut across her thoughts, "My Lady, let's get to it. Thy knows how obnoxious, and arrogant _boys_ are."

Artemis scowled, "I'm inclined to agree." Other hunters were nodding sagely to Zoe's comment. The Hunt had many dealings with demigods over thousands of years, and seldom were they welcome encounters. Suddenly dark memories of a long-gone demigod pooled into her mind.

She almost growled on the spot. Orion. She hoped for this demigod's sake that he wasn't anything like his dead brother.

They reached the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains by late afternoon. Artemis was proud of her hunters. They had marched all day through woodland terrain, without pause at a breakneck speed. The wolves would make their own way for a while. For the time being, Artemis could only relax as she bolted amoung the trees. All around her, the Hunt scurried over fallen logs and weaved through the undergrowth with practiced ease. Artemis saw flashes of silver, blue, and a daring red in the low branches of some trees. There was only one hunter who she allowed to wear such a color. Ever since Phoebe had seen a woman wearing a vibrant red dress hundreds of years ago, she had donned the color, now in the form of a form fitting shirt on top of her tunic. Zoe swung alongside her, laughing as she raced her age-old friend. It was a sight that never failed to warm her heart. To her right, her newest hunter, Angelina, nimbly skipped across two rocks to ford a stream. Artemis fondly watched her. Angelina had been with the hunt for a scant amount of time, but she was taking to it faster than Artemis had ever seen.

She reveled in it all. The trees, air, and rays of sunlight flashing by as Artemis bounded through the wilds, her Hunt all around her. Only Zoe and Phoebe seemed unfazed by the great distance they had covered. Artemis's domains allowed the hunt to travel magically, but the hundreds of miles they had travelled was reflected in the forty or so miles they had run.

Artemis had finally called the hunt to a stop in the elevated highlands, near the Cumberland Gap. The area was heavily wooded but secure. The clearing Artemis found was very much so smaller than their previous campsite, but it was roomy enough to accommodate all the Hunt comfortably. Hunters shuffled forward alongside her, alert, with bows drawn, and Artemis had to admire her girls. Along were bone tired but still were ready for a fight. They hadn't run into any monsters on the journey to the Appalachian Mountains. A rarity, but a welcome one. It turned out that their cautions would not be needed, for the clearing was empty and calm.

"My Lady. Shall we rest for the day?" Zoe asked, leaning on her bow. Her lieutenant

Artemis found herself chuckling, "I think we shall."

Immediately after Artemis had said that, she heard a groan from behind her, followed by a dull thud. It was Angelina, passed out in the long wild grass of the clearing. Mara plopped herself down with Angelina, who was facedown while mumbling and rest her head on the girl's back.

The hunt dropped their guarded demeanors and suddenly, there was playful laughter and scattered conversations all around. Artemis settled herself against a tree trunk and slid down to rest upon the grassy ground to watch her hunters. There wasn't any reason to set up camp, and Artemis hadn't slept underneath the stars in a couple of weeks. It was a blissful feeling, and the hours passed quickly.

A fire was started, and the wolves had slunk in at nightfall, curling up next to her and the hunters. Artemis absentmindedly rubbed the head of the alpha wolf, who was nestled by her side. The hunt was settled around the fire, finishing off cooked rabbits, and retelling old tales of the Hunt. In hindsight, Artemis shouldn't have let her guard down.

"Zoe this'll be the twenty-fifth time you've told the story where you took on two drakons at once! It happened so long ago, even Phoebe is yawning during your tale!" Christina cried, pointing accusingly at a yawning Phoebe. Zoe sputtered in rage, and the entire hunt peeled in laughter. An ungodly choking noise came from Phoebe as she too struggled to bite back her amusement.

"Why I will flay thy's backside! You insolent little…" Zoe cried, playfully chucking a piece of roast rabbit at Christina, hitting her right in the forehead. "And thee too! Phoebe!" Zoe whirled her attention onto her age-old friend. Artemis couldn't hold back her laughter.

"My Lady!" Zoe frowned, "Even you?" Zoe harrumphed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Christina, "How about we all hear the next installment of Artemis and Perseus?" Artemis froze against the tree trunk, and accidentally squeezed the nap of the alpha wolf's neck. "I mean, while we have the time…we will be on a wild goose chase the next couple of days."

She should have grown used to the choruses of approval over the last couple of nights. Even so, she found herself caught back in the web of the past, and felt all the memories spring to the forefront of her mind again. The whole day, she hadn't actively focused on it. She had been far too relaxed. Just like Athena had said she was.

Sometimes she wanted to curse her half-sister for being so perceptive in some matters.

"Alright…alright… I'll continue the story." Artemis huffed lightly. However, internally, she felt a warm spark within her.

"Before you start, I have a question, My Lady…" Anna asked, her green eyes wide against the light of the flames, "You said Perseus was married… did you ever meet his wife?"

Artemis descended into that burning memory, "Yes… I did… I met her alright…"

 _The Macedonian capital was a dark gloomy city, darkened even further by looming grey clouds, that seemed to swoop down to suffocate every living thing. The once lively roads, and bustling streets were now full of the dead, who shambled along without cheer. The outskirts of Pella showed more of this morose life. But not much._

 _After all, she was one of those. One of the dead._

 _Her powers, returned. Abilities, endless. Pain, beyond words. Wrapping the heavy grey cloak tighter around herself, she stepped along next to a rumbling hay cart, her feet sinking into a mud trodden track. All she had was her dirty armor, and his sword. The weight of it at her side almost sent her to her knees, to obliterate everything around her out of rage._

' _That…. that stupid…. man.' Artemis whispered internally, her anger, pain, and sorrow roiling over her very soul without control._

 _Tears splashed into a few scattered puddles on the dirt road. She furiously blinked them away, attempting to avoid any thought of Per… of him. It was no use. He was interwoven into her life in such a degree, that she couldn't fathom another coming dawn with him by her side. Of course, she would rise to have that reality torn from her, in an endless cycle of torment._

 _There were footsteps in front of her. Two pairs of legs. She didn't bother raising her head from where she stared at the mud. It was two men. Both approaching her. One laid a hand on her shoulder, and she clenched her fists, channeling all her rage into ending this man's existence._

 _It wasn't needed to even look at the man to know his fate. She felt the man twist and contort into a tiny minnow, who fell into a puddle the size of her foot. His companion jerked back in surprise, and turned to run, but he too fell into the same circumstance, flopping wildly to fall into the mud, to slowly suffocate in the damp earth._

 _Some of the travelers around her might have noticed. Either those on the road, those by homes and temples, or those peering out windows might have seen, but what was the worry? What punishment could faze her?_

 _Her mind was already in Tartarus._

 _Only one light led her. It was a calling, amidst the grief racking sobs that threatening to spill out of her, a calling to hope._

 _The muddy streets led her closer and closer to the heart of Pella. However, her destination was buried in a side street, on the outskirts, in a darkened villa. Her feet carried her there. The first thing she saw, after taking her gaze out of the mud, was mudbrick walls, that enclosed a two-story villa, with a double wooden door entrance way. A solitary candle flickered in the second story balcony, which sat on a wooden parapet, looking all too familiar to Artemis's soul, in this dark and unforgiving world._

 _To the casual observer, no one was at home. Or rather, no one even lived there at all. But she knew better. She could feel the pain here as well._

 _Mud tracked on the stone steps, which served to separate the villa from the road. Under the cover of the extended overhanging balcony, the shadowed ground was free from the earlier rains, being dry and firm. Artemis knocked heavily on the door._

 _For a minute, there was silence, before hollowed footsteps seemed to tentatively approach the door. Artemis felt the breath rush out of her chest as she met the eyes of a women who could only be one person._

 _The woman was slight, with a simple dark silver gown, which cut short halfway down her calves. A small golden band circled her waist and ringlets kept the gown on her shoulders. But her eyes…. Eyes of the deepest green, full of worry, confusion, and a tiny sliver of hope. Those damned eyes were backdropped with a curly mess of midnight black hair, which cascaded down her back, to vanish into the dark interior of the villa._

 _The eyes were the same, the exact same. Beautiful deep pools of green, only marred by a swollen bruise that shone black and blue._

 _Artemis involuntarily stepped forward, and embraced the woman, unable to hold the gaze of her any longer._

" _Who…who are you!?" The woman feebly yelped, straining vainly backwards from the goddess's grasp._

" _I'm… I'm sorry!" Artemis croaked, her vocal chords untested, "You… you have his eyes." Artemis slowly pushed back the cowl of her cloak._

 _There was a moment, before his mother realized the significance of what she had just said. Then her eyes lit up, and Artemis found herself drowning in their light, memories of him washing back into her, like a river of nectar coursing through her veins._

" _My son…. My son… you know him? Where is he?!" The woman cried._

 _Artemis could only hang her head in grief, "He fell. In my arms."_

 _The anguish of a mother, losing a child, torn at her very being. To have a domain of Childbirth, and to see the opposite sent a shudder through her core. She felt arms wrap around her, desperate with spasming fingers clawing at her armored back. Sobs reverberated into her collarbone, sending shivers down to her knees._

 _Her own tears leapt forth, wishing that she had been able to meet this amazing woman with him… with Perseus…_

 _The thought sent her down a path she would have walked gladly upon, had he still been by her side. They would have travelled home together, on foot, to experience the journey. He would have introduced her to his mother. He would have met the hunt, he would have been her companion, until the end of his days. She would have told him how she loved him so._

 _She poured her sorrow for these lost things into the embrace with this woman, who might know her pain._

 _They stood, immobile, for an indeterminate amount of time, before at last, the curly haired woman stepped back, ashen-faced, only colored by tear tracks, which ran down her face._

" _You… you loved him? Did you not? You have such beauty…" The woman whispered, trailing a hand down Artemis's face._

" _I love him." Artemis said vehemently, "I will always love him. And him alone." There was a stinging thorn in her side, the moment the words left her mouth. "I came to inform you and… Medeia. He loved both of you so."_ _He could never love me._

 _But the mention of Medeia sent a thunderstorm into those green eyes, now quickly filling with rage._

" _Are you a warrior?" His mother's voice was dripping with venom._

" _Yes." Artemis clenched a hand under her cloak. A horrible dread had come over her, along with a possible vent for her rage and grief._

" _Backroom…" The mother whispered, gingerly touching her bruised face. "Kill them both."_

 _She stepped aside, and Artemis felt herself move forward, a horrible gut twisting emotion clawing its way into her heart. She paid no heed of the interior of the villa. The only thing that fueled her mind was the distant orange glow that shone past an open courtyard, and the muted moans of sexual pleasure._


	7. Act I, Chapter VII

" _Are you a warrior?" His mother's voice dripped with venom._

" _Yes." Artemis clenched a hand under her cloak. A horrible dread had come over her, along with a possible vent for her rage and grief._

" _Backroom…" The mother whispered, gingerly touching her bruised face. "Kill them both."_

 _She stepped aside, and Artemis felt herself move forward, a horrible gut twisting emotion clawing its way into her heart. She paid no heed of the interior of the villa. The only thing that fueled her mind was the distant orange glow that shone past an open courtyard, and the muted moans of sexual pleasure._

Tap-tap-tap.

Tap-tap-tap.

Tap-tap-tap.

Her fingers drummed against her knee, the hunter's tunic she wore bunched up around the middle of her thighs. Artemis looked over her hunters, who all were watching her with rapt attention.

"I'm not proud of what happened next." Artemis admitted quietly, "I won't get into the details, but I killed Medeia and her lover. Medeia had taken a lover only a year after _he_ went on campaign… his mother's letters never reached the army."

"My Lady…" Zoe started, before the veteran hunter closed her mouth, failing to find any words.

"Medeia committed adultery. A crime. But I killed her with an arrow through the heart out of rage, out of revenge. Not justice." Artemis sighed, leaning back against the hard bark of the oak tree. How easy it was to look back on that memory, the terror on Medeia's face as she had dispatched her male lover without blinking an eye. The blubbering false grief and pleas Medeia stuttered out before Artemis had silenced her quims, without even speaking as to why.

"Lady Artemis, I don't blame you for what you did, I don't think any of us do. Perseus was your love, and you treated his mother like family. I know that if Anna, or Phoebe, or Zoe, or any of us were harmed, I would seek vengeance… vengeance without justice." Christina spoke.

Artemis opened her eyes and watched carefully as Christina looked to each sister she named, before looking over to Artemis herself. A steady warmth trickled into her heart, as Christina smiled at her.

"Did you stay with Perseus's mother for long? I recall that you were absent from the hunt for at least… a year after Alexander died," Phoebe asked, her arm around Zoe's shoulders.

"I did, for a couple of months. We got along well. We had… one specific thing in common." Artemis replied. She felt that it was not the time to tell them when… when he had met his end. There was time for that later.

"Which was?" Anna asked.

"Her son." Artemis smoothed down her tunic, and smiled sadly at Anna's stricken expression.

"No need to be apologetic Anna. I loved his mother, and visited her often for many years. But I am getting ahead of myself, as I had last told you of my travels with _him_ when I had reached the Macedonian encampment. We marched to the Cilcian Gate at sundown, both he and I in the vanguard of the column." Artemis felt the memories swirling within her as she spoke, "I was still angry, and on edge, but I had not killed any of Alexander's Scouts. I owe that to _him,_ not myself…."

 _The once blinding white sun had now sunk into the distant mountains, seemingly swallowed by their enormity. Long threads of golden-orange light were all that remained, casting long shadows over the rocky soil and landscape. Yet here she stood. Mortal. Aging, watching her life slip away like sand in the wind. The desert land beyond this forest of trees was basked in reddish light, making the entire horizon a blood ridden mess of jagged rocks, ridges, and low-lying hills. Artemis paused for a brief second from her current task to take it all in. The beauty of Nature was something she didn't stop to look at in her daily, godly existence. Yet here she was. Mortal._

 _Although without her powers, Artemis could still feel some of her former strength within her. So close, so tantalizingly within her reach, but locked away. She longed to reach out and whisk herself away from this madness, her own personal prison, her own mind. The very thought infuriated her to no end, if only because she knew that Zeus had done this purposefully._

 _Her more innate powers, including her senses, had more usefulness, in her current form, which was a blessing. Zeus may be the King of the Gods, with powerful domains, but at least even he could not fully extinguish her immortality._

 _Using her senses, she had felt Apollo's gaze upon her throughout the day. His watchfulness could not hold her attentions, much less the dozens of Macedonian and Agrarian men who leered at her, as she practiced with her bow and arrows. Despite her appearances, she was deep in thought, brooding of a time after exile. She had always found brooding to the song of quivering bowstrings and the dull thuds of arrows hitting their marks to be the very best background music_

 _The gift from her brother was nothing like her bow, that she no longer possessed, but it was a durable thing. Simple, but effective. Even though Apollo irked her, she knew that this simple gift was not a jibe or falsehood. In her state, the bow she had now was the extent of her abilities. Looking past the sleek black bow, Artemis breathed deeply, tendrils of hair blocking her vision, as she stared down a lone tree with a small plate sized target hung on its lowest branch. It didn't matter. She didn't need her godly strength for this._

 _Her actions came with thousands of years of experience. Drawing an arrow, ready and nocked in an instant. A cool, calm breath, before she arched her back, feeling the tensions and tendons in her muscles pulling the string back, letting her thumb gently touch her cheek. There was a twinge of resistance in her muscles, as the struggled to remain steady, which Artemis cursed darkly, finding mortality extraordinarily humiliating. But she could not change that, not now. Her target lay down her track of vision, the yellow grasses lit by the fire of the sun, swaying softly across from her. At that moment, her fingers slipped ever so carefully from the string._

 _Artemis blinked, and the next moment, her last arrow arced through the evening air, slamming into the wooden target next to twenty-three other tightly packed arrows. She sighed, before beginning her trek to retrieve her arrows, a walk she had made many times by now._

 _A couple of murmuring men from behind her distracted Artemis, pulling her out of her contemplation. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out the words, but she didn't doubt their intent._

' _You are lucky Perseus, that I do not have my powers, or another arrow would have found a mark in a Macedonian throat.' Artemis thought darkly, running a hand through her auburn curls. She marched over to the target, careful to pull the arrows out by their points, to save as many as she could for reuse. She would not beg another archer for arrows, or tools, or any sort of assistance. It would not be a wise idea to owe a Macedonian, let alone a man. However, all her arrows were intact, every arrow slamming into the soft wooden target without impacting each other. At least her accuracy was sound. A dull throbbing in her shoulders and back told her that her constitution was less so._

" _Cleoxene! It's almost time! We march for the Cilician Gate now! And you lot, get on your feet, move! MOVE!" A gruff voice called out, which Artemis instantly recognized as Perseus. She turned, only to catch the back of a swirling purple cloak and the back of Perseus's head, with his short black hair. The other Macedonian soldiers were all hurriedly packing up last minute supplies. Artemis ran a hand down one of her arrows in barely contained rage. Athena had gracefully given her this armor, but it was very form fitting; her tight bodice reminded her of that fact._

 _She finished slotting the rest of her arrows into her quiver, before throwing it back over her shoulder, tightly securing it to her back. The walk back to the command tent was a short distance, and she paid all the men she passed no mind, only searching for one purple cloaked man. She found him, talking with the officers once more. The command tent was down, and a half a dozen donkeys were mulling their time, all laden with contents too big to be carried and folded up._

 _Artemis glanced towards the west, where the sun had finally arced down over the horizon. The sky was still bright, but with every moment, it would get darker and darker. There was no fire, only the stars to guide them. Which meant that she would use the sky, like she had done with her huntresses for hundreds of years now._

 _The thought of her hunters, awaiting her return while they camped at Argos was a somber one. She had never left them for this long since the hunt's creation. They were safe at Argos, as Artemis knew. Hera wouldn't dare harm them, even with the slightly… unfriendly relationship Artemis shared with the Queen of the Gods._

 _It wasn't worth it to brood over that subject, she needed to find Perseus._

 _Fortunately, the Macedonian and Agrarian scouts were already forming ranks, and Artemis followed the chain until she set her eyes upon Perseus. He had moved away from the command tent and now stood at the head of the column, staring directly at her. He was leaning on a sturdy pole, giving her an amused expression._

 _For some reason, she didn't mind his gaze on her. Although that may have been because she knew with certainly that he didn't leer at her with a disgusting degree of lust in his eyes._

 _Artemis threw her bow over her shoulder, slinging it in position with her quiver, and began walking along the forming column of men and donkeys. They were surprisingly quiet, and most wore some sort of dark cloth over their heads. None had their weapons drawn. As she neared the front, she heard a low voice to her left, from the outer side of the column._

" _Gods… you think she'd be willing to guide me somewhere dark and secluded?" A chorus of chuckles met the question._

 _She froze in her tracks. Leering was something entirely infuriating, but this atrocity had to be answered. She unshouldered her bow and pivoted, seeing the slight, leering man who had uttered his last innuendo. He carried a walking stick like Perseus, and had leaned over to watch her as she passed._

 _A couple of the scouts around him shifted uneasily, but he didn't seem to be fazed. That fact made her internally smile. Had he known who she was, he would have been quaking in his boots. Without hesitation, Artemis drew an arrow, drew the bowstring back in a fluid movement, and released: all in the blink of an eye._

 _There were yells and a dull THUD, as the arrow found its target. Artemis had already pivoted back and began walking towards the head of the column again. Behind her, there was a splutter of muted laughter._

 _Perseus eyed her seriously, his hand on the hilt of his sword. She knew he was serious. She smiled at him, looking up towards the freshly appearing stars. Still looking, she found her marks, "Oh don't worry, I only shot his walking stick. I can't promise anything if I hear another lewd comment."_

 _Perseus's only reply was a snort of amusement._

Artemis stretched nimbly, arching her back, delighting in the pops she heard, that set her back into a comfortable rest, "We set out after that towards the Cilician Gate. It was a rather dull affair. But I was as good as a navigator as I am today. We made it to the Cilician Gate by midmorning, at a swift forced march pace. We covered 45 miles, and at the end of our journey, we merged with the secondary Macedonian army, under Parmenion."

Victoria leaned forward from her cozy position from laying against Elizabeth, "If Parmenion led a secondary force at the Cilician Gates, then where was Alexander?"

Artemis nodded briefly, "He was at Gordion, or so we thought. I crested the final ridge between us and Parmenion to find that Perseus was wrong…"

 _Every step sent a throbbing jolt of pain through her body. Her knees quaked as she climbed up the rocky ridge. It was steep, and the only blessing she had was that it was light out. Climbing this in the dark would have been a nightmare. The ridge itself was only as tall as a young pine tree. Perseus was right behind her, and she tried not to think about the view she was giving him. Although, knowing him, he hadn't even glanced, so she spared him from several rocks that could have easily found their way down on top of him. A sheer low wall was her last obstacle, and she quickly scrambled over it, panting heavily as her legs cried out from overuse. On her knees, Artemis felt an urge to retch come, and then pass. She spit into the dry rock face, already thinking of the water at was back at the head of the column._

 _Perseus finally joined her, and she was happy to see he had as much difficulty in scaling the low sheer rock wall as she did._

" _Oh gods, remind me to never appoint you as a guide again," Perseus moaned, struggling to his feet._

 _Artemis looked at him, feeling an unwarranted smile etch itself into her features. They hadn't talked at all until they had reached this rocky ridge, until she had suggested climbing it to get a vantage point. The foothill path had led them out of the way of the clear path to the Cilician Gates, but now, finding that narrow entrance was a bit difficult from the ground._

 _Artemis forced her smile down, and replied steadily, "Stamina is important Perseus, I am not surprised you lack it."_

 _He chuckled at that, "I heard you panting in the last couple of miles too my Lady, you can't fool me. Although I will say, I was about to call for a fourth rest stop." He walked over to her, offering a hand._

" _I wouldn't have allowed it." Artemis disregarded the outstretched hand. Planting her right leg forward, she rose to a standing position, keeping any discomfort off her face. She wouldn't show weakness, especially not in front of Perseus._

 _It ended up not mattering as he had turned to look over the jagged peaks and expansive mountainous terrain that lay before them. However, nestled off to the right, was a large valley floor, filled with bright white tents, and soldiers that milled about. Off to the side of the valley floor was a large tent, with the Macedonian Sun emblazed above the flaps. That tent could only belong to one person._

" _The Cilician Gates… but you said Parmenion occupied them… isn't that…"_

 _Perseus laughed aloud, "ALEXANDER!" he roared, raising his hands, waving them wildly. Below, there was a chorus of shouts and questions, and many of the men in the valley turned towards the sound of Perseus's voice, carried through the rocky valleys. After only a couple of seconds, a figure burst from the large tent. Clad in a white tunic, with ornate bronze armor and a leopard pelt draped over his shoulders._

 _Even with the distance, Artemis saw Alexander's stance, and he raised a clenched fist. They had arrived at the Cilician Gates._

 _Maneuvering down the ridge, and leading the column to a passable point over the ridges that surrounded the mountain pass was challenging, but by early afternoon, Artemis sat on a flat rock, surrounded by soldiers and civilians alike, all hustling one way or another. He legs throbbed in earnest, and she drank from a cool water skin, gingerly massaging any kinks she found in her legs. She had the fortune of also resting in shadows, as the command tent she was next to conveniently blocked the slow setting sun._

 _The guards by the tent still eyed her warily, but she was fine with that. It was much better to be a threat then a prize to be won. She was approving that the ill-mannered 'Royal Scouts' did not extent to Alexander's personal guard. Perseus had entered the tent with Alexander not long ago, and Artemis could only guess what they were discussing. At first, she had been certain that Perseus was going to reveal her identity to the entire Macedonian army, or even just forget about her. She didn't really mind being left alone, to trail this… campaign until it's end. However, Perseus had helped her immensely so far, and it wasn't the greatest thought that she was in his debt. Before, she had helped him, but now, he had paid that favor in full, and then some as well._

 _Her fingers were busy at work, absentmindly plucking her bowstring to a little tune. Perseus continued to alter her perceptions of men. Granted, he alone couldn't speak for all his fellow men, but she had given up classifying him off her usual standards. He was kind, thoughtful, devoted, and trustworthy… she liked him, if she was being honest with herself. He was young, bold, and obnoxious at times, but never rude. She imagined him in 20 years, and her mind granted her a surprising image of a wise father, carrying a boy on his shoulders. The thought sent a bolt of joy through her, before she could suppress the image. Her domains were still hers, and try as she might, that image was seared in the back of her mind, the image of a boy yet to be born._

 _That thought sent a spasm to her hands, which_ _ **twanged**_ _her bowstring out of her little tune's rhythm._

 _No. She couldn't like him. He was just a means to an end. A tool. He was merely…decent… with some ordinary morals. Nothing more. He had no children, he was not a father, and provoked her at the slightest chance he got. She ticked these thoughts off the top of her head, finding these easy flaws. He was a young man, whose ambitions would ultimately get the better of his short uneventful life. Perseus was mortal, who she found to be tolerable, in her quest to restore her place at Olympus._

 _Approaching footsteps gave her a great reprieve from dealing with those very unwanted thoughts._

 _Only it was Perseus who had come, which sent that_ _ **maddening**_ _image back to the forefront f her mind. Behind him, other figures were walking swiftly away from the command tent. Artemis recognized some of them, including the heavily bearded man that Perseus had knocked unconscious._

" _Kleitos?" She asked, gestured with one end of her bow towards the rapidly disappearing man._

 _Perseus shrugged in response, "He was one of Philip II's most trusted generals. Alexander has kept him along. Although we have our differences, I will admit his is a capable commander. Now come on, let's go milady. The war council is out, and I think you should meet Alexander."_

 _Artemis raised her eyebrows, "I thought you were helping me? Now we are telling everyone who I am?" There was a lethal venom in her tone, almost challenging Perseus to make a misstep._

" _Not everyone. Trust me, let's go."_

 _She followed him slowly, eyeing the ever-watchful guards. At the sides of the tent there were two, and at the front, there were four, all diligent, all challenging any prospective visitor to their king._

 _However, Perseus seemed to have the right to enter whenever he pleased, and he entered the embroidered tent without paying the guards any mind. Artemis found herself following, pushing the swaying flaps aside to step into the interior of the tent._

 _Inside, it was very spacious, the magnitude of the exterior slightly ill-preparing her for the enormity f the space inside. Her own tent in the Hunt was magically expanded, but here, Alexander didn't have that luxury. There were fur pelts and rugs strewn across the floor, which was already covered in a heavy cloth. Four wooden timbers support a coned roof, that tapered to a small area in the center of the main room, which housed a massive wooden table. All over the table were maps, and little marble and stone statues, no doubt representing troops. Behind the main room was a curtained off area, and two torches that were in place on the wooden supports. On either side of the center where the table sat, drawing all the light and attention in the room, there were armor racks. One set of light leather armor, similar to Perseus's, another set, much more ornate, with shiny bronze gauntlets, vambraces, and a breastplate with the ancient symbol of Troy emblazoned on the front._

 _But Artemis didn't pay that area much attention, as at the head of the table Alexander stood, stooped to study a small map on the table. To his right, Hephestion sat back. Both immediately snapped their sharp gazes to Perseus, then herself. Artemis recalled that the last she had seen of Alexander was after her victory over the Chimera. She was still a goddess then, but now, the tables had turned._

" _Sorry if I'm interrupting Alexander, but I wanted to introduce you to our Amazonian guide. Cleoxene." Perseus raised his voice for her cover name. Artemis cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a sidelong glance. His face was impassive, and he did not break eye contact with Alexander. What was his play?_

" _A pleasure to meet you Cleoxene. The beauty of the Amazons does not diminish with you!" Alexander laughed. He stood up from his poring, and moved over to her, offering his arm. Up close, his features were much more prominent. Young like Perseus, but with that same deep thoughtful gaze, albeit, Alexander had a more lustful aura. She clasped his outstretched arm, noticing a similar wiry strength akin to Perseus. As she caught his eye, she saw a flash of suspicion cross over his deep blue eyes, and his golden eyebrows furrowed deeply._

" _Many thanks. At least the King of the Macedonians meets my gaze." She replied, giving him a hard glare that he would probably understand. Whatever the Macedonians were, their King didn't seem to be dim-witted._

 _Before Alexander could respond, Perseus murmured from her side, "Secure the tent Alexander, she has a lot to tell you."_

 _Artemis was almost certain Alexander knew who she was, but did nothing to challenge Perseus. He moved past both Perseus and herself to the entrance of the tent. Artemis glanced at Hephestion, who shared a similar expression to Alexander, before she turned away, admiring a hung pelt of a mountain lion that was draped across two of the wooden supports._

 _There was a muted voice from the front of the tent, and Alexander reentered, the flaps secured behind him._

" _Right. I do believe we have met before… Cleoxene?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _Indeed, although I am not who I once was. I am Phoebe Artemis."_

 _Perseus snorted from her side as Alexander swore softly, sending a glowering eye to both Perseus, and his dark-haired friend Hephestion_

" _My apologies, for not recognizing you Lady Artemis. Your Amazonian disguise is quite convincing."_

" _I suppose that is reassuring," she replied, disregarding his comment for now. She turned away from the feline pelt she was studying, "I am not here by choice. By killing the Chimera for you, I angered Zeus, and he has banished me here out of fear. I received much more sacrifices than he, and because of this, Zeus felt challenged."_

" _Fear, Lady Artemis?" Hephestion echoed, looking every bit as shocked as Alexander before her._

 _Artemis shrugged, "My Father is power hungry and unwilling to risk another gaining too much power."_

 _Perseus cut in, "Our men sacrificing to Lady Artemis gave her power, too much so in Zeus's eyes. I found her after her banishment. We came to an agreement, if you'll permit it Alexander."_

 _Alexander scoffed, "An agreement? I was going to ask about that bruise on your face, but it isn't hard to imagine who gave it to you now. I knew you were rash Perseus, but only you would provoke a Goddess."_

 _Perseus snapped his gaze to her, with a questioning glance. She sighed heavily._

" _Not a Goddess anymore," Artemis corrected, "I was stripped of my powers upon my banishment. They will be fulfilled once more when your campaign has ended. While I have no powers, I can assure you that my battle prowess remains. I would follow your campaign from your army, under my Amazonian disguise."_

" _Of course, we will allow this. Only a fool would turn away an Olympian Goddess. Will you fight for us as well? I'm sure that you are still deadly with that bow." Alexander reasoned, pointing to the bow that was secured over her right shoulder._

 _Artemis paused. Would she fight? The answer came to her all too quickly._

" _I will not. I said to you that you will not receive assistance from me at your disposal. However," She owed Perseus something, and she wanted that debt gone as quickly as possible," I have no problems with advising you about the dangers that lie ahead."_

 _She snapped her gaze back to the feline pelt that hung between the wooden pillars. 'Hmm.'_

" _In addition, any monsters your army comes across, I will handle. The Persian Empire is your fight." Artemis looked back to Alexander, judging his reaction. Perseus besides her stiffened when she had said that she would not fight. She didn't give in, as an Olympian Goddess, she would not embroil herself in a mortal war. Monster hunting was something she would continue._

 _Alexander had a pensive look on his face, with his eyebrows knotted. He turned away, resting his left hand on the sleek pommel of his sword._

" _What are you doing?" Perseus whispered sharply, "Why will you not figh…"_

 _Artemis glared at him coldly, silencing him. His deep green eyes were swirling with confusion and even worry._

 _Before she could deliver a particularly crushing reply, Alexander began to speak._

" _Lady Artemis, I think your terms are somewhat agreeable, and I have no doubt that your advising would prove indispensable, however, I have many advisors on warfare. Something that you are likely not familiar with. I mean no disrespect… but if you are to stay in the campaign with us, I need something useful from you in return." Hephaestion, now at his side, nodded in agreement._

 _Artemis felt her eyes widen for a spilt second, before she mustered steely control over her features. How dare this sandy haired upstart call her, the Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, Useless! Had she had any access to her power, she wouldn't waste a second thought in turning this this cocky Macedonian King into a mewling kitten, to be carried off by eagles._

 _She dimply heard Perseus groan under his breath._

 _It was then she realized. It was altogether wonderful to think about killing Alexander for that ludicrously rude comment, but that was all that she could do. If she drew her weapons on the King, she would die. Painfully likely. If she mouthed off to him, and put him in his place, what then? He would imprison her, and Perseus wouldn't stop him, even if he could, she reckoned he would not._

 _She had to survive, and that would mean making concessions. She wasn't Phoebe Artemis anymore. She was Artemis, a mortal that had to get through this Campaign in the East._

" _Very well," Artemis spoke slowly, "I will not fight. Not out of any qualities of cowardice that I dare you to claim I possess. As an Olympian Goddess, it is my duty to stay out of mortal wars. I will uphold that duty, even now. My fighting skills, those I am still willing to commit. I will help your archers train daily, along with any other units you think are lacking in their fighting skills."_

 _Alexander grinned at her, "That is something I will definitely accept from you, Lady Artemis. Our archers, while devoted, are farmers, and hunt…woodsmen." He hastily corrected, "I do not think you would call them hunters, apologies my lady."_

 _Perseus and Hephaestion both laughed openly, and Artemis felt herself smiling, "Yes, I'll have to agree with you there."_

" _Lady Artemis," Alexander said, cooled his features, looking serious, all mirth out of his eyes, "Before you leave this tent, I will swear to you on my honor that I will keep your identity a secret. I'm sure Hephaestion will do the same?"_

 _Hephaestion nodded seriously, "I'm not brave enough to do otherwise."_

" _Coward." Perseus coughed heavily, his green eyes dancing. Hephaestion glared at him lightly, and Artemis could only roll her eyes at Perseus's antics._

" _The three of us will protect your identity, Cleoxene." Alexander finished._

" _My thanks." Artemis clipped shortly. She was grateful, but it again meant that she was indebted to these men. And to Perseus. That unsettled her most._

" _Alexander, which archers do you think need the most work?" Hephaestion asked, gesturing to the blue painted marble figures that were strewn on the table, "We need to get them in shape if what Perseus reports is true."_

" _Report?" Artemis questioned, looking over to her company… no. To Perseus._

 _He had the nerve to look sheepishly back at her, "Sorry Lady Artemis. It was for Alexander's ears first."_

 _For some reason, him keeping information from her felt like a blow to the face. She had thought he was honest? "What. Report?"_

 _Alexander beckoned her to the table, and Artemis tore her gaze from an apologetic Perseus. She walked up to the table, recognizing the regional maps, that were quite sparse, but still recognizable. There were hastily drawn lines of rivers, mountains, and a few forests. South of where Perseus had found her after her banishment, was a large gathering of red painted marble figures._

" _You are my advisor now, so you are on my war council. Perseus reported that Darius III, King of the Persian Empire, had amassed a forced that outnumbers our own. He lies in wait, in the eastern mountains. We are going to spring that trap. In the meantime, our Cretans are excellent…" Alexander seemed to be thinking which archers needed the most attention._

" _Alexander, my own men from Pella are the most loyal men I've ever seen, but their skills aren't quite up to that mark. Perhaps Artemis can whip them into shape first?"_

" _I agree. They didn't do too well supporting the Thessalian cavalry at the Granicus. Lady Artemis?"_

" _Yes, that would be all right." She nodded, remembering Perseus's comments about his own men, who volunteered. That would settle her debt, training his men how to shoot a bow and arrow._

" _It is settled then. Perseus, find Lady Artemis some quarters, we are moving out tomorrow." Alexander said dismissively, waving the two of them away. Hephaestion made no moves to leave._

 _Together, Artemis walked out of the tent with Perseus. The two guards, who had moved away from the door, reestablished their old posts by the flaps instantaneously. All around them, men bustled about, and the air was permeated with clangs of bronze and shouts that rang loudly in Artemis's ears._

" _My tent is this way, follow me." Perseus said in a clipped tone._

" _And why am I following you to your tent?" Artemis bit back._

" _Must you always twist my words to make them sound crass?" Perseus lamented, glaring at her._

" _Fine. Lead away." Artemis threw up a arm in a random direction._

 _Perseus turned and Artemis followed him through the winding mess of the camp. Fortunately, he had his quarters close by, not even a stones throw from Alexander's tent. Unlike Alexander's, it was pressed up against other tents, but it still had a substantial size. Outside the flap of the tan tent, there was a man, leaning on his spear. He had worn armor on, and looked rather bored of his post, a step downwards from Alexander's personal guard._

 _Perseus just seemed amused, "Pericles, nice to see you at your post."_

 _The boy bolted from his slouch, "Oh! Lord Perseus! I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd returned!" He hurriedly turned, and held the flap open for Perseus, kicking a bucket full of water over in his haste. Perseus sighed in front of her._

" _Pericles, I'm not a Lord, and you don't need to hold the flap for me. Just don't slouch, it builds bad posture." The boy in question dropped the open flap in embarrassment._

" _Apologies Perseus…"_

" _Oh, don't worry about it," Perseus waved his hand in dismissal, "Just one more thing, this is Cleoxene of the Amazons. She will be staying with me for the near future. She will be allowed in and out at her leisure."_

 _Artemis flared her nostrils as she watched that boy of a guard's eyeballs pop out of their sockets. Did Perseus just… She was going to kill him. She sent Perseus a gaze that should have melted his skull, before she turned to look at the nearby tents, trying, but failing, to fight the rising blush that rose up her neck. Could she kill him now? Even with the bustle of the nearby armorer, and dozens of tents, housing dozens of soldiers?_

" _Oh! Oh… Yes, I will make sure the guard rotation knows…" Pericles stammered, shifting his eyes to Artemis. She snarled at the boy, sending him into another bout of shaking._

" _Good, Cleoxene, if you will." Perseus gestured towards the tent. She could feel his gaze on her, but Artemis shook it off, and stalked forwards, paying Perseus and Pericles no visible attention, focusing on channeling her fury for Perseus when he entered the tent. She stormed into the tent, before whirling around, not even looking at the inside._

' _He dares to let others presume that I will be sleeping you him!? Like a common whore?!'_

 _All her tolerances of Perseus were shoved into a corner of her mind as she fumed, her fists clenched tightly, whitening her knuckles. He would have a Hades of a time explaining this one, and she wasn't sure she'd listen. She had shot men before just for not calling her Lady Artemis!_

 _Seconds later, Perseus entered, calling back to Pericles._

" _Yes! Go on, get out of here, find yourself some food and a new bucket of water." Perseus closed the flap behind him, and turned, his eyes searching for her face, looking altogether too sorry and apologetic. Naturally, she did the one thing that came to mind._

 _She drove her fist into his stomach._


	8. Act I, Chapter VIII

_All her tolerances of Perseus were shoved into a corner of her mind as she fumed, her fists clenched tightly, whitening her knuckles. He would have a Hades of a time explaining this one, and she wasn't sure she'd listen. She had shot men before just for not calling her Lady Artemis!_

 _Seconds later, Perseus entered, calling back to Pericles._

" _Yes! Go on, get out of here, find yourself some food and a new bucket of water." Perseus closed the flap behind him, and turned, his eyes searching for her face, looking altogether too sorry and apologetic. Naturally, she did the one thing that came to mind._

 _She drove her fist into his stomach._

 _There was a sickening thud, and a gasp as Perseus reeled inwards from the blow, the wind punched out of his lungs. A loud groan followed his keeling form._

 _Artemis felt her hand twist violently, throbbing in earnest as it impacted with Perseus's solid midsection. She ignored that sensation, or rather, she relished the adrenaline it gave her. With a second motion, she swiftly swept Perseus's right leg out from under him, sending the young man crashing to the floor of his tent. This was met with an unintelligible protest muttered with gasping breaths._

 _Artemis paid those no heed. She leaned down, bringing her face right above his, "I don't care who you are, or how clever you think yourself to be. I am an Olympian Goddess, and have killed dozens of men for far less severe infractions against me. Do not,_ _ **ever**_ _think that you hold something special with me. You are only a man who has potential to be respectable, but remember this: The only reason you are not dead right now is because I am forced to survive on this Campaign. Insinuate anything with me again, and I will gladly spend ten years in the pits of Tartarus to send you to the underworld."_

 _She whipped away Perseus, and glanced at the interior of the tent. It was less spacious than Alexander's, being divided into a small foyer with two chairs, a rack for weapons and armor, and two cots. Two._

 _How had Perseus known that he would need two cots?_

 _She whirled back around the face Perseus, to find him standing at the entrance, rubbing the back of him head, red-faced with a sad look in his eyes. He clutched his midsection lightly, which triggered a… mix of emotions within her. The satisfaction was a familiar emotion, but the regret was something new, which she did not desire to dwell on._

" _My mother always said I was a bit rash and unforthcoming. I… I am deeply sorry, Lady Artemis. I have been too carefree with my actions, and have forgotten who I am. I had no intention of ever insinuating anything, especially with an Virgin Olympian Goddess. I suggested you could share my quarters as my wife was originally going to accompany me on the campaign… It was all arranged, but she then pleaded that she had decided otherwise a month prior to our departure. Pericles was a guard at my estate, and knew that Medeia was going to come with me. That is why he reacted so surprised."_

 _Artemis felt her fury falter, before flickering away._

" _It's no excuse, though. You are right, I fully apologize for my actions. Make yourself comfortable, I have to go see to my men." Perseus swiftly turned and pushed on the tent flap, disappearing into the late afternoon sun as the flap closed._

 _For a moment, she stared at the flap in puzzlement. A small thread of doubt planted itself in her mind. She knew she had her faults, and quick judgements had always been a trait she possessed. It had backfired before, and it did so again. She could have followed Perseus, but immediately dismissed the idea. The thought of chasing after a man, and apologizing to him at that, sounded distasteful on both levels. In addition, her legs throbbed in unison to her hand, thinking of the prospect_

 _A flash of grudging respect for Perseus went through her mind. She had deliberately marched the Macedonian Scouts hard, partly to test her own abilities as a mortal, but also to test Perseus. Her mortal form held up well, which was an immense relief, but Perseus too had withstood her attempts at walking him into the ground. He was young, brash, but also strong, and willful._

 _She hadn't felt so conflicted or lost since her days as a young god, where the world was new, fresh, and utterly terrifying. She had learned, and the resultant memories of her past came easy: Running through the forest with her brother Apollo, nestling against her mother, Leto. Helping Apollo kill Python. Receiving her domains as an Olympian Goddess. The lessons learned throughout her time as an Olympian had taught her when to admit a fault._

 _An unfortunately, she had trapped herself into such a time._

 _But that would come later. Finding Perseus now wasn't an interesting prospect, but his men on the other hand… she could use some training, and yelling at someone was a welcome idea._

 _Shaking her head, feeling the long tendrils of hair flowing down her back, she made her way to the exit of the tent. It was dark and cool inside, but as she pulled the flap back, the warm glow of the afternoon sun shone in her eyes. The pain and brightness surprised her, and she once more cursed Zeus for his exile. Never did she have to shield her eyes from the sun at all in her long life. How belittling it was to be a mortal._

 _The bustling camp was beginning to show signs of a more complacent zone. Less activity shuffled up and down the lanes between tents, but the ever-constant hammering and baying of animals filled the air. Those noises were likely to continue through the night._

" _Cleoxene? May I assist you?" The young tent guard, the name escaped her for the moment, Pericles, sounded from her right._

 _Artemis jerked her head over at the young man, who standing at attention. "And why would I need assistance?" She replied hotly. In other circumstances, she probably wouldn't have snapped, but the aching in her muscles and her head throbbing violently put all patience she had and threw it into a ditch._

 _However, it seemed Pericles had the grace of being completely oblivious, "You looked a little lost, if you are looking for Perseus, he told me he was going out to a nearby mountain, just south of the pass. An incredible thing really, since I've heard you walked the Agrianians forty-five miles last night…"_

" _Yes, well I am not looking for Perseus. Perhaps you could point me in the direction of your fellow men. I think I'll look at their skills."_

 _This time Pericles seemed to see her hidden meaning, "Uh… they are just down this lane, outskirts of the army camp. Next to two big boulders. I have to stay here My Lady, and guard My Lord, I mean Perseus's tent… your tent…" He rambled off._

 _Artemis felt a ghost of a smile touch her lips, "You can hear about their woes tomorrow, you won't get off so lightly tomorrow. I should be back after sun-down. Don't tell Perseus where I went."_

 _Pericles cocked his head, "But why wouldn't I…"_

" _Do you want to join your fellow comrades tonight? I'm sure one of them would be all too willing to take you place a short time from now."_

 _His mouth immediately clamped shut._

" _I thought so." Artemis smirked, as she passed the young man, heading in the direction he pointed out. She got several looks from a couple of soldiers, and a group of women, who seemed to be collecting lumber and pails of water. But no one questioned her presence in the heart of camp._

 _It was all, rather fascinating if she was being honest with herself. She had never been in an army camp. The closest place she had visited that compared to the tent city she was in was the poleis of Greece. But they had order, and if she was being honest, she had only ever manifested herself in temples and sacred grounds. Never had she walked in the slums or even the marketplaces of Greek cities. The arid smoke, and noise was somewhat reminiscent of a noisy forest, with all manner of creatures and elements adding to the symphony of sound. A blacksmith's hammering that grew ever louder as she walked past a men's garrison tent attracted her attention. She had her bow, a stock full of arrows… but her hunting knives were noticeably missing in her hands. The blacksmith had an open shop, and the warm smoke billowed out on the worn track she was on. The interior, from what she could see, was small, with a small burning fire in a pit and an old solid wooden block stump that was acting as an anvil. There was a collection of soldiers that were looking over two racks, which contained rows upon rows of xiphos, sarissas, and an assortment of daggers. It seemed this blacksmith was in the habit of repairing weapons._

 _She stepped forward, the overhead tent arching high above her head, tapering to a point where the smoke escaped through holes in the top of the fabric._

" _What can I do for ya Miss?" A gruff voice asked._

 _Artemis glanced back down, towards the center of the tent, where a burly bearded man stood. He held a short stout hammer, with a leather tunic and apron, stained with soot and burns. He was heavyset, but Artemis could tell he was an experienced craftsman, somewhat similar in stature to her half step brother Hephaestus. That thought made an unwelcome thought cross her mind, but she buried it._

 _Other soldiers were glancing at her, some curious, some in shock, and she ended up eying one, with narrowed eyes, who wasn't staring at anything higher that her shoulders._

" _Blacksmith, you have the skills to make some curved hunting knives? Small crosspieces, with tapered blades. Forearm length." Artemis ticked off the attributes that rose to mind, as she imagined her beloved godly weapons, lost to her for the foreseeable future. The blow struck close to her core. She could barely remember a time where she_ _ **couldn't**_ _summon her hunting knives. They were ingrained to her Olympian godly power, wherever she went, so too did her hunting knives. Losing the ability to summon them felt like a physical blow, as if there was a hole within her very being. Pain was no stranger to her, even when she was at the height of her power, as she spent her days fighting monsters in the mortal world, which kept her body full of minor wounds and scratches. But the dull ache within her chest was something altogether different. The feeling of loss, and incompleteness, something she had only felt when Leto had told Artemis that she would soon be gone from this world, forever._

 _She struck the morose line of thought from mind, and shook herself out of her small daydream. The blacksmith bore an interested expression on his face as he pondered her request. Artemis heard other Macedonians muttering and laughing around her, all clad in worn tunics with sandals. A spasm of annoyance flowed through her veins, and she had to close her eyes, breathing deeply to not shoot every last one of them. Perseus's words came into the forefront of her mind, which oddly set her slightly at ease._

" _Aye, I could make such weapons. It'll cost you though. 100 drachmas. Each."_

 _Artemis couldn't help but the small choking noise that came from her throat. The number was astronomical. She recalled conversation with her half-sister Athena, of the currencies the Athenians had devised decades past. She had said 'a drachma a day' was the standard daily wage in everyday life. The blacksmith must have seen her hesitation, and he gave her a smirk._

" _Of course, if payment cannot be made, I'm sure other means would suffice for such a forging of your special request." He sneered at her, swinging a hammer slowly, his eyes travelling over her body. There was a chorus of smiles and laughter from the Macedonians around him._

 _She snarled in surprised disgust. Her hand tightened the yew bow that was strapped across her chest, twitching to swing it off and shoot the disgusting beast in front of her. To even fathom what the man suggested would have sent her into rage of such that the very air around her would have caught fire with the powers of her divine form. She did not possess coin, and she moved to walk swiftly out of the tent when a sudden weight at her waist gave her pause. She glanced down, to see a heavy felt pouch hanging from her belt. It was considerable in weight, and she reached down, feeling its contents. The resounding jingle of coin met her ears._

 _She quickly untied the pouch from her waist, noticing a metal signet that kept the bag seal, which was embroidered with a small olive tree. She sighed heavily in relief. 'Athena, I will forever be in your debt.' Artemis ground out, fiery anger clouding her thoughts._

" _Here." Artemis snarled quietly, shaking the felt pouch at the blacksmith, the jingle of coins making her lecherous grin turn to another common male expression: one of greed._

 _The other Macedonians looked disappointed at the prospect of a transaction of coin, but Artemis threw them from her thoughts. The blacksmith eagerly reached for the felt pouch._

" _Not so fast. The hunting knives first, and they better be of a good quality. Then you'll get your…_ _ **deserved**_ _payment." Artemis seethed quietly, jerking her hand backwards from the craftsman. She stayed only to see his nod before whisking herself out of the open aired tent complex and back on to the maze of roads within the army encampment. As she left, she heard several lewder comments from the Macedonian soldiers. She vowed a vengeance upon the Macedonian soldiers once she had regained her powers, which was the only thing that kept her from putting an arrow in every cock of every fucking Macedonian._

Artemis felt Cinder nudge her hand, seeking more attention from her now still fingers. She laughed lightly at the meager begging expression from the alpha wolf. Around the firelit clearing, there were several yawns from her hunters.

The time had flown by in her long recounting. The stars above shone brilliantly, along with a full moon that illuminated the ground in a rich silver hue. Artemis glanced around the clearing and saw a mix of sleeping hunters and the remaining ones amused and entranced by the story.

Phoebe and Zoe were asleep, resting against one another. So too were Angelina, Christina, and Mara, all jumbled together on a particularly soft patch of grass. Elizabeth and Victoria were awake, with Kathleen slumped in sleep between them. Anna seemed to be asleep as well, entranced in the milky way above. That left Winifred, Emily, Jennifer, and Sarah who were all wide awake.

"My Lady… we didn't want to disturb your story, you were very relaxed and had your eyes closed, almost as if you were living the memories… but some of us seemed to have pasted out." Jennifer started.

"I can't believe those wretched Macedonians were that evil. Even Perseus! I'm glad you punched him My Lady." Sarah remarked, meeting Artemis's eyes with a hard glare.

Artemis nodded slowly, shaking her head to remove herself from the depths of her mind, "He and I did not see eye to eye for a long time. Of course, I can look back now… but it matters not. What's done is done. However, he was never like any of the revolting Macedonians I spoke of in my travels. He never stooped to such a level, even in his worst moments. That is one of the reasons why I…. why I fell for him." Artemis looked up to meet many sad smiles from her still conscious huntresses.

"You should get some rest my hunters. We travel at daybreak. I'm sure your fellow hunters will want to hear what happened while they were asleep, however." Artemis remarked dryly. She heard Victoria and Elizabeth snort softly as they gently put Kathleen down upon the ground.

Artemis smiled as she watched her remaining hunters settle down for the night, and she felt Cinder nudge her hand once more. The wolf whined in contentment as Artemis wove her hand in the scruff of the grey wolves' fur. Minutes passed as the hunters fell one by one into sleep.

It was only then where she let herself fall into sleep, with his face alighting her dreams. Him sailing on a ship at Tyre, looking at ease with the world, like he belonged exploring the world. Along the Nile, dueling Gods at her side. In the city of Babylon, where she had first realized that something dangerous was taking shape between them. In India, where she confessed her feelings to him. And against all odds, he had returned them. And finally, upon returning to Babylon, where he died, fighting to the end.

The rush of emotion and memories surged within her mortal form, a power that she was all to familiar with. She hurriedly got it under control, fighting back the pain, the loss, and the heartache. She realized that her hunters didn't know the half of it. Her tale. They would, in time, and the thought of that completion raised her spirits in a way. It was cathartic, to relive her adventures, akin to drawing basilisk venom from a wound.

And with that thought, she entered the grey mists of the realm of Morpheus.

Against all odds, she heard Angelina trying to wake her up. She felt herself fading from the blissful serenity of the tranquil mists and opened her eyes, seeing the dim, orange pre-dawn sky. And Angelina's face hovering over her. Another face was next to the girl, her ever faithful wolf, Cinder, whose tongue was really to early to be that excited.

"I am so sorry Lady Artemis… I would still be sleeping but **someone** wanted me to go with him to go on a scouting party at a forsaken, ungodly, ludicrous, diabolically, profoundly, idiotic hou…." Artemis snorted from her prone position, and she quickly sat up, springing to her feet in her agile twelve-year-old form. A quick glance at the rest of the clearing revealed that it was indeed a forsaken time as every other wolf and hunter was having what Artemis had heard called a 'slumber party.'

Artemis turned back to Angelina, waving her hand absentmindly, "It is quite all right, I'm assuming you wanted to inform me that you would be gone, in case I awoke?"

Cinder wriggled at this, brushing up against Angelina's hip. The young hunter scowled, before looking back to Artemis, "Yeah, I figured I should. I did this sort of thing with my mom all the time when I was a kid, and this isn't much different."

Artemis immediately scowled, "Well that's observant of you Angelina. However, unlike your mother, I do not impose strict bedtimes. Quite the opposite in fact, I am going to make you stay up with Mara tonight after we move camps for a night time watch rotation."

Angelina's impish grin dropped into what Artemis could only describe as a wolf being told that it would not be getting steaks that night.

"Right, I should not be sassy… I should not be sassy…. not be sassy." Angelina's muttered mantra faded away as both she and Cinder jogged softly into the nearby undergrowth. Artemis nodded in satisfaction, allowing herself to smile a little. She needed to slowly focus Angelina's efforts and mentality to a more serious level, but she appreciated the small humorous moments the energetic hunter put forth. In many ways, her entry into the hunters had revitalized both her and her veteran hunter's spirits. She recalled seeing Zoe and Phoebe laugh more times in the past couple of days that in an entire year.

Artemis stretched lightly, and checked her gear, making sure everything was in order, including her bow, arrows, and **his** sword buckled firmly on her hips. It was about an hour before dawn, and the hunters would have to travel another long stretch today, but she thought a proper hunt was in order. The Cumberland gap was a heavily wooded area, so she closed her eyes, dropping into a crouch to feel the earth at her sandaled feet. She cast her aura outwards, feeling the air, and the surrounding forests, and the life within it. There were no powerful monster's auras nearby in a strong presence, but that didn't mean that nothing was there.

She quickly found Cinder and Angelina, and she shut them out along with her other hunters. For a full minute, she searched the forest, and then, around five miles into the wooded foothills, she found was she was looking for.

There was a drakon nest, nestled up in a cave, with the strong aura of two drakons. She could not see their size or type, but their scent was unmistakable. Two drakons had been a bit larger of a target than she was aiming for, but her hunters could handle the threat. Her thoughts went back to Angelina, and another one of her younger hunters, Christina. Artemis recalled that neither of them had ever faced a drakon before. Artemis thought they were up to the task. Drakons to kill, then on to the next campsite in the Chesapeake Bay area. Then hopefully finding an errant twelve-year-old demigod somewhere in the hundreds of miles spanning the Eastern Seaboard.

There was a lull in her thoughts, as she considered letting her hunters sleep a bit longer. She had the urge to wake them all up at once for this impromptu mission, but Angelina was out on a task which effectively constituted as walking a dog. So, she let her hunters sleep.

They began to wake, one by one around fifteen minutes later, to the ever-brightening morning sky, as tendrils of light began to pierce the golden green canopy all around their clearing. There were several yawns, light stretching, and a chorus of good mornings from Zoe, Phoebe, and the Victorian trio, along with the other wolves, who had untangled from sleeping and now awake hunters. However, the rest of the hunters remained in slumber, at least, until Angelina and Cinder came back.

"OI, SLEEPY HEADS!" Angelina shouted, waving her arms as she stepped back into the clearing. Cinder bounded forward, and threw himself belly first on the nearest prone hunter, which happened to be Jennifer. There was a dull thud, and the immediate spasm and groan of the girl, who awoke to a solid one-hundred-and-twenty-pound wolf licking her face.

"GAH! I'm up, I'm up!" Jennifer wheezed, pushing Cinder off of her. Other wolves took Cinders lead and pounced on the sleeping hunters, who were awoken with a similar manner. The already up and about hunters chuckled at the sight, particularly Angelina, who had a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Angelina, anything to report?" Artemis asked promptly.

"Nah, nothing much, couple of deer, but it was a long shot, plus, I figured we'd be moving East soon."

Artemis smiled internally, "Partially right. Hunters! Gather round, we aren't moving out quite yet for the East Coast." She glanced around, seeing everyone up in some manner. They quickly shuffled into their standard semi-circle pattern, awaiting her directions. "I see everyone is well rested, so much so that you missed the entire tale last night…" Artemis trailed off, seeing suspicious expressions.

"I don't know My Lady, I think you like our reactions too much to continue on too far without us." Phoebe replied, crossing her arms.

"You will have to update us, I am bummed I fell asleep. Anyone else have dreams of fighting the Chimera? That was an awesome one…" Kathleen grinned, twisting her torso to crack her back.

"I suppose I can't catch you all off guard, again, can I? Right, well, we have a small detour before we go on a long woodland run. I have located two Drakons near here… I found it fitting that we give Zoe another 'lame' story to tell in the future."

There was an ungodly snort that came from Angelina before the rest of the hunt dissolved into laughter as Zoe scowled at all of them.

"Damnit My Lady!"


	9. Act I, Chapter IX

Absolute silence reigned that morning, the forest harboring a slight mist of evaporated dew that still loomed in the crisp air. Streaks of sunlight pierced through the canopy of dappled leaves to illuminate the cloudy air by the undergrowth. Only the slumbering's of the two drakons were discernable to Artemis, as all other wildlife amongst the heavily forested slopes was absent, unsurprisingly, being so near the Drakon nesting place.

They weren't visible themselves, hidden by a dark crag in the rock face, which burrowed into the sloping mountain in from of the Hunt. The Drakon's snorts and huffs in slumber were quite the indicators however, and Artemis led her hunters and wolves to the very doorstep of their lair. Artemis glanced left and right, seeing her hunters with their bows at half draw, a wolf each one's thighs. They all looked to her for the order to attack, all with absolute certainty. Every hunter here had fought a drakon before, all except Angelina, who was a bit too junior to take part in this fight. Artemis could sense Angelina with Cinder the Alpha, not ten yards behind herself. She would watch the engagement, and observe what happened. If all went to plan, it would be a textbook takedown of two Drakons.

Artemis paused, feeling the tense atmosphere. She had told her hunters the plan. The only issue they had to discuss was what kind of drakons were nesting here. Artemis had learned from experience that the aura and appearance didn't necessarily determine their breed. Artemis shared a quick glance with Phoebe, who wore sleek black goggles, along with red armored vambraces. If these happened to be Lydian Drakons, only Phoebe would be able to help her defeat them. Lydian Drakons had a nasty proclivity to spit acid as well. A welcome challenge. Yet Lydian Drakons were exceedingly rare, and the more probable outcome was that these Drakons were the relatively common Aethiopian kind, which could spit fire instead of acid. Regardless, Artemis wasn't willing to take any chances, her hunters needed some good practice, but she would keep a watchful eye over the fight.

The slumbering continued from the cave, and Artemis reached down to her bowstring, simultaneously bringing up the black yew bow to bear. With a smooth motion, she drew the string back, a silver arrow slowly shimmered into being on the bowstring as the bow was drawn taut. Artemis aimed the arrow in the direct center of the deeply shadowed cave. The feathered fins of the arrow were nestled at her cheek, and Artemis breathed deeply onto the arrow shaft, infusing it with a silver glow. The air around the arrow hummed and crackled with raw energy, almost as if the arrow was itching to be released.

She released the arrow from her forefingers. It shot forward in a streak of silver light, like a comet illuminating the very sky. For a brief second, the cave too was full of a silver hue, before the arrow impacted against the deep-set rock face within. There was a flash, then a brilliant explosion of silver fire that roared through the cave and shot out to torch the nearest trees. The rush of hot air blew past Artemis like a hurricane. Her hunters and wolves hid behind tree trunks and small gullies, but Artemis soaked in the image and feel of the silver flames heat the cascaded over her…

' _Where are they?' Artemis muttered to herself._

 _She stood, hands on her hips, staring at the hastily constructed palisade gate, which was guarded by a squad of Macedonian soldiers. Pericles didn't seem like the weaselly sort of runt that had the audacity to lie to her, but she had misjudged men before. Normally that particular line of thought brought anger to her mind, a fury that clouded her rationale. But it was strange to feel… remorse, of all things._

 _Artemis sighed heavily, before glancing around. The only tents and immediate Macedonians were soldiers, likely this gate's guard. She really hoped they were the detestable men that they likely were to be._

 _However, she wasn't so fortunate._

 _The gateway guard she approached, who, unlike the others, had a purple cloak on, only soured her mood even more._

" _Guard. I seek men from Pella. They are some of your light auxiliary forces." Artemis asked the guard crisply._

" _Well you'll have to be more specific than that. The Macedonian army has a lot of men from Pella, including myself." The officer retorted impatiently. The man before her tugged on his cloak, setting the clasp on his right shoulder to grasp the heavy woolen material in the right way, which Artemis didn't fail to notice._

" _These men are under the command of one Perseus. Just point me out to their tent, and I can be on my way." Artemis reasoned, putting aside her mild annoyance at the man's tone. Just for the short analysis, she reckoned that this man wasn't used to commanding much of anything._

" _Oh, Lord Perseus's men? Well, I'm happy to be of assistance then. My name is Alcibiades, I'm an officer in Perseus's command. As for our 'tent'… more like our 'tents'. Alexander tasked us to hold this Northern Gate. The men you see here are the token force left. The rest of the men are out gathering wood and game. Some… nine hundred men."_

' _Nine Hundred?' Artemis frowned internally. Perseus had made his men sound like a ragtag bunch in Alexander's tent and in the forest outside Tarsus. 'What more had Perseus lied about?'_

" _Very well Alcibiades, I suppose you can help me after all. I am Cleoxene, an Amazonian under Alexander's employ. I have been tasked with training Perseus's men, since they performed poorly at the Granicus."_

 _That comment seemed to rile the man up a little bit, perhaps not the best tactical move, but her trying day that had spent all her physical and emotional reserves necessitated that she lash someone with her tongue._

" _We are not soldiers Cleoxene the Amazonian. We answered Alexander, our King, when he called for volunteers to fight the Persian Empire." Alcibiades responded coldly._

" _We all must become things we are not." Artemis replied without hesitation, "Now where are the men?"_

 _Alcibiades didn't seem willing to tell her, but he gave her a grudging reply, "Couple of miles up the pass, probably spread out by now. Perseus stopped by earlier, told them to check the foothills."_

 _The thought of climbing more hills sent painful throbbing spiking through her legs, but if she was to remain on this expedition, she would see it through. Testing Zeus wasn't something that she wasn't capable of. At least, in this wretched form. She promised herself that she would get vengeance for…_

As the flames roared in Artemis's ear, another sound shook through the air, dwarfing the explosion of fire. It was the angry screech of a Drakon, followed by another screech, this one even more menacing than the first. Artemis didn't need to tell her hunters to be ready, they all knew what was coming.

The first drakon slithered out of the cave, enormous, with a green and dull brown coloring, screeching it's displeasure in the open air. It had furled back wings, and a narrow snout that was dripping with acid. The hunters immediately loosed a barrage of arrows at the beast. Arrows hit the wings, and armored snout with deadly precision. The Drakon screamed a challenge, and launched itself off to the right, where Artemis saw Zoe and a few other hunters dive out of the way from the flashing claws and fuming acidic spray. Artemis saw no need to assist. Already, Zoe had thrown her bow over her shoulders and was battling the beast with her hunting knives, carving deep cuts into the armored side of the serpent.

Then the second Drakon came out.

Unlike the first, this one was not angry at being disturbed.

It was furious.

Almost twice the size of the smaller Drakon, this Drakon squeezed out of the cave with no room to spare, splintering jagged pieces of rock from the cave exterior to crash amidst the nearby undergrowth. It glared at the scene in a frighteningly quiet manner, with beady red eyes inflamed with rage.

There was no mistaking what this Drakon was. It was old, wise, a survivor, and above all, it was something that Artemis had failed to foresee. A Lydian Drakon.

The other hunters not engaged with the first drakon fired their arrows at the sight of the monstrous serpent, out of instinct no less, but they were harmless, pinging off the armored scales as if they were twigs.

Artemis swore heavily, instantly bringing her bow to bear, to snap off a shot against the Drakon, which was easily the biggest she had every encountered. The arrow ran true, and hit the Drakon with the force of a battering ram, knocking it onto its side. Phoebe wasted no time, and charged the beast, dodging the swipe of the beast's tail as it struggled to right itself. She leapt forward, her spear raised, and brought down a crushing blow onto the serpent's wing.

Wasting no time, Artemis dissolved her yew bow for her trusted silver hunting knives, and dashed forward to join Phoebe.

 _She had left Alcibiades without much of a grateful impression, and she suspected that as she walked through the relatively wide confines of the mountain pass, that same junior officer Alcibiades was spreading stories of Cleoxene of the Amazons._

 _Alcibiades was welcome to spread stories, Artemis wanted some foolish young Macedonian to give her an excuse to plunge a knife into his chest. Right now, she was taking in the sight of the pass ahead of her._

 _Similar to the rocky valley that Perseus and herself had come into the Macedonian camp through, the crags and cliffs of the rock walls were being scavenged and searched by hundreds of men, milling about in small groups. The nearest of which were a mere bowshot away, but in the distance, Artemis could see the faint specks of human forms._

' _Damn this mortal vision' She cursed softly to herself, rubbing her eyes to hopefully enhance her sight on the horizon. She paused, squinting, only to come up with similar results from before. A quick glance back at the palisade wall was closer, and thus, she could easily make out the Two figures atop one of the hastily constructed towers. Both were draped with purple cloaks, and Artemis had no doubt who one of them was._

 _Undeterred, Artemis strode forward, towards the nearest group of Perseus's men. It was a group of eight, who scurried amongst the rock slopes like mountain goats. As she neared, Artemis saw them carrying herbs, a small amount of wood, and one man was collecting stones. They all shouted and jeered at one another with the high-pitched sounds of youth. Indeed, as Artemis got a closer look at all of them, not one looked to be over the age of eighteen._

 _The young boy collecting stones spotted her first. Artemis caught his eye, and the boy froze, dropping his bag of stones, its contents hitting a large boulder, which spilled the pebbles over the rock. His friends were alerted from the mini rockslide that cascaded down the slope._

" _Di Immortales…" One muttered, which somewhat amused Artemis, given the circumstances. The others made no move to ask for her identity, and really didn't seem to have a clue that they should ask. Artemis was intrigued that while a couple, the two boys who held small stacks of wood in their hands, gawked at her, the others were uneased and even afraid. Artemis hoped that the Amazonian disguise worked this way, but at the same time, she remembered that these were volunteer boys from Pella, who likely hadn't seen conflict before this expedition. She briefly wondered if any of these boys had been at the scene of the Chimera incident._

 _Regardless, Artemis assertively raised her voice, making sure that the boys could hear her clearly, "My name is Cleoxene of the Amazons. Earlier today, I led Perseus and his scouting party back from their mission in the South. After consulting with both your commander and Alexander King, I have been tasked to train you all in the art of skirmishing."_

 _The was a pause before one of the boys responded uneasily, "Uh… I don't know if you are talking to the right people, we are recruits. You should talk to Alcibiades, or Lord Perseus. They are our commanders."_

' _Lord Perseus' Artemis internally seethed, those freshly spoken words ringing back into her mind from just an hour hence. The man was as irksome as her Godly brother._

" _I have already spoken with both. Of the two, your 'Lord' Perseus is the more reasonable of the two" Artemis was cut off from a snort from one of the boys, but she continued hiding a slight grin, "and I am aware that Perseus sent you to search for supplies. However, I want you all to gather your companions, right now, and bring them all here. You can set your collected materials… and scattered stones," One of the boys cuffed the one boy, who had spilled the stones over the slope, over his head, "in a pile over here." Artemis swept her hand over a general area to the boys right._

" _Any questions? No? Well then get to it, we are burning daylight. Go!" Artemis ordered sharply. That sent the boys scampering down the rocky slopes, some skipping in their sandals down steep sections of gravel. But all of them ran lightly onwards, all shouting and attempting to divide themselves to the maximum possible effect. Artemis winced, climbing the sharp angled slope to settle atop of the same boulder that the Pellian boy had spilled his sling ammo over. She watched the disorganized boys run from place to place, attempting to rally the other eight hundred and ninety-two men together. It would be awhile until they succeeded…_

Artemis ducked under the furious lash of the Lydian Drakon's tail. For once, it was her job to distract the beast, and let Phoebe get the killing blow. No matter how she battered the enormous Drakon, it got u again to challenge her. Even her transformation magic was useless against this beast, impervious to being transmuted into a harmless mouse. Artemis quickly sheathed her hunting knives, and raised her bow, only to swear internally, as the Drakon coiled its head and bletched out a stream of corrosive acid at her. Only her ability to flash away saved her, and even then, the acidic heat and smell lingered in her senses. Artemis caught additional hunters, who had been stationed at the left flank, joining the fight with Zoe at the helm. That Drakon was on its last legs, and Zoe had just drove her hunting knife into the creature's neck, while Christina and Kathleen sent the beast to the underworld with knives to its skull. Artemis was then forced back into the fight at hand, secure in the knowledge of her hunter's safety.

Phoebe had thrown her spear into the Lydian Drakon's neck as the monster had spit acid, but it had only enraged the beast. Phoebe was now desperately weaving through the undergrowth and trees, avoiding the swiping tail and sharp fangs of the primordial serpent. Unencumbered, Artemis raised her bow, twisting the string down and to the left as she drew. She adjusted the aim a little higher, and let the arrow leap forwards off the bow with the slightest slip of her finger.

The arrow sailed true, beginning its flight high, before arcing down sharply atop the Drakon's head. The impact drove beast into the ground, its head catching a system of roots, which sent the body tumbling forward. Only the head remained behind.

CRACK.

The impact of the gargantuan body hitting the loose dirt sent up a cloud of dust and debris, but as it settled, the hunters and Artemis saw the results. The beast's neck was twisted unnaturally in at least two places, obviously broken. Its head made the minute movements, with a puff of steam working its way out of its jaws. Its curved horns were broken, and the jaw was dislocated as well.

The hunters raised a cheer, and Phoebe grinned wildly, drawing her hunting knife, and buried it in the Lydian Drakon's skull. The beast shuddered once, before dissolving into dust.

"My Lady, that was the best shot I've ever seen!" Angelina exclaimed from behind her, which Cinder agreed with, judging by her sharp bark. Artemis turned and dipped her head in acknowledgement, before Phoebe bounded up to her, giving her a sharp salute.

"My Lady, thanks for the assist, you should've seen my view of that Drakon's face when it found its own head shoved into the dirt."

Artemis dipped her head, the ichor in her veins still throbbing with unused power, "I figured you wouldn't mind my assistance in dealing with that Lydian Drakon, good work recognizing it, and challenging it directly. We might has lost a hunter on the left if you hadn't." That was a very somber declaration. As powerful as she was, Lydian Drakons were some of the most dangerous monsters out there.

"Mara and Sarah were there, I wouldn't let them face a foe such as that being so fresh here in the hunt." Phoebe answered quietly, as the rest of the hunters ran forward, crowding around Phoebe in congratulations.

Watching them fondly, Artemis leaned against a tree, resting her hands on her bow. She watched Zoe clap Phoebe on the shoulder before weaving her way to Artemis. Angelina passed Zoe with a high-five, something that Zoe had recently learned, and she and Cinder joined the fray.

"My Lady, I witnessed thine shot. Masterfully done." Zoe said brightly.

"My hunters have now complimented me on my shooting three times in five minutes, almost as if they are surprised that I do indeed shoot a bow." Artemis responded cryptically, with a small amount of humor.

Zoe smiled in return, her onyx eyes gleaming in the morning air, "You doth know of what I speak, My Lady. Our hunts have not had the privileges of thy's appearance of late. It is a welcome sight for you to enjoy the hunt with us."

Artemis nodded in return, conceding the point. Zoe had a point, it had been far too long since she had last participated in a hunt, especially one where it felt as if… as if she was back there again…

 _Artemis had found a sleek surface of the boulder she sat upon, which was an ample place to hone the points of her arrows. She had sharpened a dozen arrows lightly, watching the nine hundred men slowly gather together. She had thought they would all come back to her in small groups, but it seemed that the eight boys were trying to organize a semblance of an orderly column. They had succeeded it seemed, and Artemis put her arrows away, as the nine hundred slowly approached. They were in order, but their marching off cadence. A small detail, and of little tactical importance, at least, for the training she had in mind._

 _The column neared, before breaking as they gathered, hundreds carrying odd supplies like the eight had. They all gave her a mix of curious, wary, lustful, and angry glances as the hundreds filed forwards, depositing herbs, the odd animal, wood, and stones. The process was a long one, and it allowed Artemis to study these boys, and assess what they were capable of. She tried to impartially judge their abilities. Many were lean, likely fast runners, and good climbers. That was essential for a skirmishing troop. So far, she hadn't met many, but she would need to find the leaders from among them. Not their officers, but the common boy who was willing to take a leading role from a common background._

 _That would come in time, as she had learned from centuries with her hunt._

 _For now, she had to break them in. they had marched with Alexander and Perseus, but she would put them up to the Hunt's standards._

 _As they finished depositing their collections, a rough semicircle was formed, with loud mutters and milling conversations breaking out. Artemis knew it was time. She stood from her seat on the boulder and shouted, quelling any conversation before her_

" _Listen up, boys from Pella. You may have heard of men from your companions, but in case you are unaware, let me introduce myself. I am Cleoxene of the Amazons, and I have been tasked with training you all in the arts of war. You have questions, I presume. Disregard them. I have the authority of both your Commander, Perseus, and Alexander King himself. As such, I supersede your officers, and Perseus himself, when it comes to training you in the finer arts of skirmishing. I have a simple set of rules. Follow my orders, or be punished for disobeying your King. I was a trainer of Amazonian warriors in my time among the amazons, and I plan to pass on my teachings to you here. Now any questions?"_

 _A voice called up from the back, raising his hand to the amusement of some men around him, "Yeah, can you suck my cock for… AHHH"_

 _Artemis lowered her bow, seeing her arrow strike true, right through the man's raised palm. There were exclamations of horror and amusement from the hundreds gathered, who peered back at the man nursing his injured hand._

" _Whoever that was, you will bandage that take all the collected materials back into the camp yourself, as long as it takes. Anyone else?" Artemis called, nocking another arrow on her new bowstring. She cast her eyes across the silent crowd around her. There was a mix of fear, angry, and caution now present, but lust wasn't among the mass. Perfect._

" _That's what I thought, now pair up into groups of five, and yes, there will be one group of four. You will do 5 circuits of the entire encampment before the sun touches the mountains to the west."_

 _There was a pause, as many of the men peered over to the lowering orange ball in the sky, judging if this was even possible. Artemis knew the sun well enough to know that there was enough time to sprint and do probably four circuits, if one was in peak physical condition. Even her hunters couldn't do the task._

" _Well?" Artemis prompted loudly, and that set them off. Artemis had a slight worry that they would fail to comply, but some of the more avid ones, including one she recognized, a boy who was one of the eight, lead four others over and began a strong pace over to the right wall side track. Another group began to follow them when the earth started to shake. It began as a tremor, and the only reason that Artemis noticed was because a few discarded pebbles on the flat surface of her boulder toppled onto the ground. There was a loud crack, and a opening high on the cliffs above the pass rumbled loudly._

 _The men before her panicked. Some had weapons, but most didn't. A loud scream sounded from the dark scar of the cave above, and a red clawed hand emerged first. The head came next, narrow, and serpentine, with a forked tongue and two curly horns, adorned with brown red scales. It screeched again seeing the frightened skirmishers below. A couple of men fire their slings at the Drakon, but the stones either missed, or were ineffectual. It screamed a challenge, perched on the edge of the cave like a hawk._

 _Artemis wasted no time. She nocked an arrow and aimed, her bow at full draw. Then, she whistled loudly, about the shouts and yells of the men behind her. The Drakon, about to roar again, cocked its head, and looked down, its clawed hands keeping it from falling down the high heights of the cliffs._

 _Artemis's arrow plunged into the unprotected arm socket of the beast's right shoulder. The Drakon screamed, it's weight buckling the right arm, sending the Drakon tumbling down the cliffs. It screamed again, only this time it was cut off by a jagged rock piercing it's midsection halfway down the fall. It hung there, sinking slowly onto the jagged crop, whimpering pitifully until it shuddered a final time. It remained hanging there, limp, its tail and long neck swinging slowly, until they too stopped._

 _Artemis had another arrow nocked just as the first found its target. She had her sights on the beast's head, but the jagged rock had done its work on the creature, and it was obviously dead. Despite her aching shoulder and back, her instincts had remained with her, and the adrenaline coursing through her body was winding down. Artemis let out a sigh, before turning back around to the men._

 _All were staring at her with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Artemis remembered that these were young men, and they responded to example rather than experience. Before she could give the order, they all rushed off in their groups, bolting down the right-side track of the palisade wall. Only one didn't follow, but Artemis was sure that he too would do his duty._

 _She glanced back up at the clifftop, where the surprise appearance from the Drakon had been snuffed. An owl with gleaming grey eyes met her gaze there._

The hunt was gathered between the tow piles of monster dust, and Artemis found everything to be in order. They had a lot of ground to cover today, to begin their search for the demigod that had supposedly stolen Zeus's Master Bolt. The wolves wove amongst the hunters, and they were doing last minute checks on their gear, yet something felt off. Her reminiscences of the Drakon she had killed long ago was somewhat like today's, but they had entered her mind entirely of their own accord. Something, an instinct had remembered something from that memory. A certain detail.

 _The Owl._

Artemis immediately cast her senses out around her, and her hunters soon noticed their Mistresses alertness. Athena was here.

"What is it My Lady?" Elizabeth said, drawing her bow, alongside the other hunters.

"Nothing dangerous, just family, an annoying half sister to be exact." Artemis responded, raising her voice towards the trees. Her eyes finally alit upon the sight of a barn owl, in a low tree branch just twenty meters in front of her.

The barn owl hooted before taking off from the branch, and flying low to the ground, straight towards Artemis.

As the owl neared, it morphed into the tall lithe form of Athena, clad in her grey sashed toga. The tall goddess walked forward, bowing her head in greeting to Artemis, "Well done sister, both in your fight against the Drakons and for noticing me. I thought that I had hid my aura well."

Artemis instantly relaxed, as did her hunters. Athena was an irregular visitor to the hunters, but common enough for the hunters to know that they need not fear the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Only Angelina had wide eyes for Athena, but Artemis found that to be warranted, as the girl hadn't seen many of the Gods and Goddesses in her short time among the hunt.

"You did, but the forest whispers to me of peculiar things. What do we owe the pleasure to your visit sister?" Artemis replied, deliberately using the word sister, to Athena's delight.

"I bring news from Hermes. He would have come himself, but I was already needing to speak with the you and the hunt about another matter. The demigod has been located. He seems to have killed Medusa, after she attempted to kill him, presumably to take the bolt from him." Athena wrinkled her nose after she mentioned Medusa. There was a mix of satisfaction and annoyance in her eyes, as if she couldn't tell if she wanted Medusa dead, or to continue to suffer her curse.

Artemis nodded slowly. Killing Medusa was no small task, especially if the boy was alone.

"How did you come by this information?" Artemis asked, speaking over the muttered conversations of her hunters, who were discussing if they could kill Medusa as well.

Athena's composure faulted, "There was a small council meeting happening. I led peace talks between Poseidon and Zeus. Hera and Hestia were there was well. It didn't go well. In the middle of the meeting, a parcel appeared in the dais of the throne room. Medusa's head was inside. After that, thing's only got worse when Hades flashed in, accusing Zeus of stealing his Helm of Darkness. War is coming sister." Athena said, pacing before Artemis.

"What's worse, I believe my daughter is with this son of Poseidon." Athena admitted.

That brought the Huntresses' other conversations to a close. If Hades's Helm was indeed stolen, and now there was a possible hostage demigod, the situation at Olympus could only escalate.

Artemis couldn't understand what Athena was trying to say. Was her daughter aiding this vigilante demigod? Had she stolen Hades's Helm?

"What do you mean Athena? Do you believe that your daughter is in league with this son of Poseidon?" Artemis asked sharply, raising a hand to quell the voices of her hunters.

"I certainly hope that is not the case." Athena replied, "My daughter Annabeth is simply gone. Gone from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will not speak to me about it, and I confronted Poseidon at the meeting this evening. I am now convinced that Poseidon has placed a mist around his son, so that this demigod is untraceable to the Gods. It is complicated magic, a magic that Poseidon has perfected over many centuries. I know little of the intricacies, but I estimate that it is a proximity enchantment, thus, my daughter Annabeth is also hidden by its effects."

Artemis nodded slowly, taking in Athena's story. Her sister was deeply troubled about this, Artemis knew. Athena did not wear her emotions on her sleeves, but Artemis knew her well enough that Annabeth's disappearance was eating at her mind. Annabeth was a special demigod, as Artemis had been on the receiving end of proud talks from Athena, who was overjoyed at having such a prestigious young child. Artemis, however, had carefully masked her feelings on the matter, as a child… it was something she desperately wanted, but knew that she would never have. Not with him gone from the world.

"Medusa was still in her last hiding place, I assume, when this son of Poseidon killed her?"

"To my knowledge, yes. While not a top priority, I made sure to know general information about Medusa at all times." Athena replied.

"Then that is where I will pick up the search sister. If these two demi-gods are within my capabilities of being found, then I will not fail to bring them in." Artemis said resolutely. The Hunters all straightened up and affirmed her statement. Artemis felt the resolve from her hunters' auras. When a maiden was thrown into the mix, the Hunters of Artemis had a personal vendetta to fulfill.

"Thank you, Artemis, that… that relieves me beyond measure. I would aid in any way I can, however, much of my attention and abilities will be tied up with mediating our precious elder Gods and their squabbles."

Artemis could only bob her head to that. Zeus and his closest brothers had been a centrifuge of chaos for as long as she had existed. Zeus had always been the prime instigator among the three, yet Hades and Poseidon both too stirred the pot of the world. Hades and Poseidon had meddled in her own affairs, through the abduction of Persephone and the cursed demi-god Orion. Athena had her own reasons to hate the three elder Gods, a certain sea God above the others. The situation that was unfolding with Poseidon's involvement with Annabeth's disappearance certainly wasn't helping Poseidon's case.

Artemis had a grudging respect for the Sea God, even with Athena's immense distaste for Poseidon. Not only had Poseidon stood up for her on numerous occasions against Zeus, but he and Athena both had assisted her together during the Macedonian expedition. Athena's fear for her daughter, or her continued resolve of hatred against Poseidon, kept her from seeing, in Artemis's opinion, that both Athena and Poseidon worked rather well together…

Of course, as Artemis thought about it, Poseidon had a lot of questions to answer, if what Athena feared was true. Of the big three elder Gods, Poseidon had always been quiet and calm in his position. He had never made a grab for power, never once had he instigated a fight between Zeus and Hades for the position of King of the Gods. Storms and earthquakes continuously plagued the world, but the Sea God that Artemis knew did not come to anger quickly. But when he did, the whole world shook from the tremors of such rage.

Artemis came to a decision. If anyone was able to get the information out of Poseidon, she figured that she stood a plausible chance of doing so.

"Athena, I think a change in plans is in order. My hunt will go to Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium…"

Angelina coughed lightly in the background, before being cuffed over the head by Phoebe. Athena and Artemis both cocked an eyebrow at this, before exchanging a glance. 'Youngsters.' They both seemed to agree.

"The Hunt will go to _Medusa's Lair,_ and pick up the trail of the son of Poseidon. I will join them, after I have questioned Poseidon myself." Artemis asserted to her sister. She knew this point wouldn't be gained without hostility.

"Artemis, I have already questioned him, he will release nothing to me, or anyone else." Athena cut back, a semblance of a frown deepening on her forehead.

"Yes, but I stand a better chance than you in doing so." Artemis replied her mind working quickly. There was a need to question Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon about this entire situation herself, if she was to make any attempt to quell this coming storm. However, she immediately regretted her phrasing to Athena, as a flash of light followed her sister's answering scowl. A moment later, the Goddess of Wisdom was gone from the battle site of the Drakons.

"My Lady, in all of my years, I have never seen such… emotion from Athena." Phoebe remarked, seeing Artemis frowning at the place were Athena had just stood.

"That was a mistake on my part," Artemis conceded, berating herself for laying bare that old wound. She turned to face her huntresses, "As you know Athena was a great assistance to me in the Macedonian expedition. She cemented my place in training _his_ men by placing a Drakon in my vicinity: for me to kill in front of those young Macedonian boys." She wouldn't call them soldiers, or even skirmishers, at that point of their young lives, "Yet something happened between myself and Poseidon, at the Siege of Tyre, which Athena has quietly resented me for."

Mara was the first to reply, "Wait, so does Athena know all about the expedition… about… Perseus?"

Artemis felt like her ichor was being boiled as she answered, "Yes, she is the only one besides you who knows. I suspect Poseidon might have a few lingering ideas, but he has never confronted me on the issue." That was the truth. Artemis didn't even know if Poseidon knew what _he_ had looked like.

Phoebe and Zoe were looking intrigued as well, and her lieutenant voiced her thoughts, "The Siege of Tyre My Lady? Thou left thine mark in that battle?"

"Sounds like quite the tale needs to be told Lady Artemis." Phoebe followed up, nodding her head to Zoe.

Artemis looked at the morning sky, noting that time was of the essence. If she was to speak to Poseidon, she would need to hurry. Her hunt had their own challenges ahead of them. She glanced back to her gathered hunters, "Later, we have a busy day ahead of us. War between the Gods takes precedence in this moment, wouldn't you agree girls?"

There was a grumbling of dissent and, Artemis noted carefully, a slight nervous energy among the girls. The newer huntresses had not seen large scale conflict in the world, certainly not on the scale of the Titan War of Old, something she herself had only stories and artifacts to study. But she did have knowledge of the Gigantes, and the struggles she endured against Gaia and her children.

"I concur. It seems that we will have to part ways My Lady." Zoe said sagely, extending her arm.

Artemis smiled at her lieutenant sadly, "So it would seem." She walked up to her lieutenant, and grasped the tall girls forearm, looking up into her friend's onyx eyes, "I place the hunt in your capable hands my old friend."

"As for my newer huntresses," Artemis turned away from Zoe and found the eyes of Mara, Christina, Sarah, and Angelina: All four of which had been with the hunt for less that a couple of years. "You have been admirable huntresses, some of the finest new recruits in my long memory. I have faith in your abilities in the fullest." They stood a little taller at that statement, and Artemis looked over them all fondly.

"You will return soon My Lady?" Zoe inquired, her face devoid of any of the cheerful demeanor that her long-time lieutenant had displayed recently.

"When my business has concluded, yes. It should not take me too long to get a grasp of the situation on Olympus. Until I return, Zoe, be cautious. Report back to me on what you find at Medusa's Lair." Artemis ordered, seeing Zoe's immediate nod.

"I will help transport you all to a woodland near Medusa's Lair." Artemis turned to the nearby woods, and snapped her finger. There was a shimmering flash, as the woods before their eyes seemed to contort and stretch into itself. Opening such portals was straining on Artemis's power reserves, but she would not let her hunt track East for hundreds of miles. They simply didn't have the time to do so. Additionally, Monster activity on the Eastern side of the Appalachians had forever been more considerable than that of the West. Thousands of hellhounds prowled the forests, and drakons nested in caves and pools. Even worse, were the monsters who hid in human forms, and the 'megapolis' of the Eastern seaboard was full of those.

One by one, hunters saluted and stepped into the mirror like wall of the forest. Phoebe was the last, and she grinned, bounding into the portal without a second glance. Only Phoebe wasn't the last. Zoe stood before her.

"fortuna audaces iuuat." Zoe said softly, before saluting, "Fair travels My Lady." Then she too vanished into the distorted forest. Artemis closed the portal after her Hunt. They would arrive at their destination in around an hour, depending on their speed. Knowing Zoe, she would drive them hard on their mission to discover the Demigod's whereabouts.

A brief flash of doubt entered her mind. If this son of Poseidon had really killed Medusa, than her hunters might be up for a fight.

With that in mind, Artemis prepared herself to flash to Olympus. She needed to talk to her humble Father and loving Uncles. Quickly.

Tendrils of energy began to surround her as she was imagining Olympus high in the clouds. Just as the rush of energy hit her, sending her flying through the air at supersonic speeds, the last of her memory fell into conscious thought.

 _Artemis had to admit, after watching the men running through the scorching afternoon sun for a short while, that they were acceptably fit. The groups of five had passed by the gate twice, to a throng of milling onlookers from both the open gates themselves and the palisade wall fortifications. She had found a rock just paces outside the gateway to rest on and watch them run. The sun was just touching the horizon, quickly being swallowed below the red rock formations of the mountain range._

 _The Macedonian boys had to have known that they wouldn't make the five circuits, but whether they were invigorated but her smite of the Drakon, or fear on her bow, which rested on her knee half-way drawn with an arrow, she really couldn't tell._

 _What did matter was their forms. Artemis saw some of the Macedonian boys assisting their fellow countrymen, who seemed to be either winded or injured in some manner. None stopped. If anything, some groups tried to go even faster, to the cheers of some of the onlookers. Artemis hadn't glanced at the spectators yet, too concentrated on the running boys. Partially out of analysis, but also to be ready for a warning shot to any who disobeyed her. The only thing that distracted her attention was the one boy who had outspoken his lewd comments earlier. He was still ferrying supplies back into the camp, giving her a resentful look on each pass. She couldn't really be bothered by that. Resentment was tolerable. Lust was not._

 _All the groups of five had hit three passes, maybe even four to Artemis's estimation as the sun finally slipped fully below the hills. 'Right. Time to go.' Artemis thought to herself._

 _They were still running when she hopped off her rock. Artemis quickly raised her bow, and stepped in front of the nearest group to the Gateway. The group skidded to a halt, all breathing heavily._

" _Wait over there to the left. Stay in your groups and pass the word to the others as they come in." Artemis clipped out to the forerunners. They were either the lucky ones to finish early or the best, and Artemis was satisfied to notice that these two classes of the skirmishers were intermingled in their respective groups. Training would be accomplished much quicker that way, for the boys who lagged behind._

 _They nodded heavily in reply, with their arms raised over their heads, heaving to suck in more air. She wanted to scoff at their stamina, but even while sitting, where she had stretched her legs and massaged any kinks in her muscles, it was hot. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and neck. Another mortal characteristic to loath. Running in such conditions would be daunting, had she joined the boys in their exercise._

 _The others trickled in slowly, where the clouds slowly lost their vibrant colors from the sunset. There was still light enough to see when the final groups staggered back to the Gateway. The last had been the unlucky ones, but Artemis noted that they too hadn't broke rank._

 _Eventually, Artemis, satisfied that all where either finished or had rested enough, stood up with her back to the gate. She faced an assembled nine hundred men, standing in a loose broad block that was seven or eight men deep._

" _None of you completed the five loops that I required. I will remember that in the coming days. For now. Rest, and remember your four companions. You will train with them tomorrow." Artemis called out loudly. As she finished, the man she had punished stumbled back out of the camp. He took one look at Artemis, before he passed out, hitting the sandy ground with a loud thump._

 _A couple of boys in the front row were hiding grins, and Artemis swore that she heard one even inhale breath, before puffing loudly._

" _Oh, someone help him." Artemis relented, sweeping her hand forward towards the unconscious boy, who had dropped ungracefully into the dirt, a pile of wood on his back. Two tunic clad boys rushed forward and picked the man up, slinging his arms over their shoulders._

" _I am not cruel." Artemis began, gathering her thoughts on this speech. The nine hundred listened intently, albeit, with fear and annoyance plaguing their expressions. She had to voice her thoughts clearly. A bubbling anger, formed over the past two days ached to burst forward, but she quelled it deep within herself. A calmness seeped into her mind. This was a test. Not from Zeus, or any of the Gods in Olympus. This was a test for herself. Being immortal and having power was something that Artemis had known for centuries. Yet she had never learned patience. Not true patience anyways. If she was to survive this expedition, she would have to evolve. Not just physically, but mentally._

" _I expect discipline, and respect, if I am to be your teacher," Artemis continued, aching her eyebrow at the still unconscious Macedonian, with a stained red bandage around his right palm, "Any violation of that respect is… unpleasant to say the least. However, I did notice valiant efforts today from you all."_

 _Artemis scanned the hundreds of faces in front of her. She had been watching those she felt deserved some praise. Natural leaders needed to be encouraged._

" _You there," Artemis pointed her bow to a boy in the third row. His height just barely got his face over the shoulder of a boy in front of him, "step forward."_

 _There was a brief pause as those near the boy she had chosen worked out who she was pointing at. The group parted for him to step out in front of them all. He wasn't small, as Artemis had thought. Average height, with a skinny frame seemed to allude to that distinction though._

" _What's your name boy?" Artemis prompted._

" _Th-Theseus, Lady Cleoxene." The boy stammered out._

 _Artemis privately thought that this boy was worthier of the name that the Theseus of legend, even with his skinny frame. "Right, and what weapon do you use?"_

" _A dagger, and sword…" The boy ticked off._

" _You idiot, you all have those." Artemis ground out, to the muted snorts and chuckles from the assembled men._

" _Sorry! I use a javelin… javelins." The boy stated, blushing a fiery red._

 _Artemis could see why. He had the long arms to heave the weapon as far as possible. But that wasn't the important part of why she chose him._

" _Very well," Artemis began, addressing the entire force, "Theseus looks like a stick, however, during your run, I watched him help and encourage dozens of you, some from other groups, who were falling behind. Therefore, from this point forward, Theseus will be one of the leaders of javelin training."_

 _Before any could respond, Artemis did the exact same to nine other individuals who she had seen being leaders in the impossible run. There was groaning, and jeering as certain individuals were called up, but at the end, Artemis had ten boys chosen, who stood in a line in front of the mass of Macedonians._

" _Now," Artemis shouted, noticing the failing light in the sky. Torches from the camp were more useful to her than the alit clouds in the sky. She had to finish quickly, "Tomorrow, whatever happens, you will all run the same course you did today, after camp has been settled. Only this time, you will do five loops with your group. This can be done at any point, but you must complete it, and do it quickly. The ten I have selected will be doing advanced training with me."_

" _That's not fair!" A boy shouted out immediately._

 _Artemis craned her head, but was unable to find the source, "Yes, well, they are doing ten loops, would you like to join them?"_

 _The blissfulness of silence greeted her question._

" _I will be teaching your 'leaders' the finer points of ranged fighting, in javelins, slings, bows, and close quarters combat. They will pass on what they've learned to you." Artemis continued, sensing the skepticism around her. "this process will rotate daily, and I assure you, sometime soon I will help you all personally. Now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."_

 _Artemis was surprised that there were no more lingering questions, as the boys filed out in a mob to the gateway. The watching guards and officers parted ways for them. She watched them go, standing immobile as the last finally entered camp, and finally letting out a deep sigh. Her legs felt wobbly, and her voice felt like a frog had crawled down her throat, and was trying to make a home there._

 _Training hunters was a friendly familiar activity. But this was different. Nine hundred compared to thirty-four. And her thirty-four were dedicated young maidens whom she loved like children and sisters. The Macedonian boys weren't her hunters. They were untrustworthy, presumptuous, and vulgar._

' _Only some.' She amended quickly. The few she had picked out seemed like decent boys. But that judgment would come in time._

" _Already diving into the training, I see?" a familiar voice called out from the gateway._

 _Artemis knew who it was, even before the man stepped out of the ever-increasing shadows of the gateway._

" _Perseus." Artemis responded flatly. A mix of anger and relief flooded her senses. She would have to sperate those later, "Enjoy your brooding on a mountain?"_

 _He gave an amused grin in reply, scratching his short beard. Artemis was about to follow up with another barbed quip, before Perseus began to speak._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _It wasn't the surprise of the statement that ground her mind to a halt… it was the sincerity of it._

 _She could only wait, like a poised cat ready to bolt or lunge, as she sought a continued explanation._

" _And I mean it, this time. I'll admit that I am a bit hot-headed at times, and my sarcasm can get out of control. Granted, you really didn't have to punch me in the gut earlier, but looking back on it… I understand your reasoning. I promised you your own tent, then I sprung the idea of sharing a tent on you, with Pericles as a witness. Not my finest moment." Perseus rubbed the back of his head, his green eyes dancing this way and that, "Although, I was truthful about my wife. She was meant to accompany me. Of course, you couldn't have known that. And reacted accordingly. In fact, with hindsight, I think I would have been skeptical if a maiden goddess_ _didn't_ _react in a similar manner when she learned that she would be sleeping in the same tent with a man."_

" _You could have told me outright in Alexander's tent?" Artemis carefully pointed out. Her anger was gone, as she studied the young Macedonian in the torchlight. He had a purple cloak on, along with his tight leather chest piece and faded tunic. It was just them, even the officers had disappeared from the wall. And from what she could tell, the wall guards were gone from their posts for the moment._

 _Perseus waved her comment off, "I know Alexander. He's my King, and an astoundingly good military leader, but he has a sense of humor like no other. Even with his knowledge of who… of you, he would've remorselessly provoked the both of us."_

" _But that's besides the point. It has been a wild two days, and earlier I had to tell myself it was all real. When that hit me, I knew that I had to get things straight with you. I pledge myself, to the best of my abilities, to assist you in getting through this expedition alive and unscathed."_

 _An instinctive retort of self-reliance was immediately poised and ready on her lips, but she stopped herself. There was a hint of… gratuity in her stomach, that pooled flowed slowly within her._

" _You are asking for a fresh start between us then." Artemis reasoned before easily concluding the matter in her mind, "I wish for that as well. You are an interesting man Perseus." Their prior conversation earlier in the day played out before her. She recalled that he really had no reason to be sorry, yet here he was, recognizing her outburst of anger._

" _I try to be." He replied jokingly, before turning more to a more objective tone, "I have also found that the tales about you are true. My officer Alcibiades was howling in my ear when I came back from the nearby hills about your audacity for disrespect. But then I saw you single handedly kill a drakon and get my men started in their training. I'd say you are the interesting one Cleoxene._

 _A small part of her had a confusing disappointment at being called Cleoxene, but she shook it off, "I believe you owe me a small favor. I will retire to… our tent. You, however, will go fetch something for me."_

 _Perseus, reached forwards, and Artemis responded in kind, grasping his toned forearm, "What would you have of me?" Perseus asked lightly._

 _Artemis palmed the sack of drachmas that had rested on her waist since her visit to the blacksmith. She saw no need to subject herself to going back to that establishment._

" _Give this to the blacksmith just down that row," Artemis pointed behind him, "And pick up my hunting knives for me. Now, I bid you goodnight Perseus. I am exhausted." She strode past him, ignoring the protesting muscles in her legs._

" _Wait, where did you get these from… and how did you… you know what, never mind. I'll just go do that." Perseus awkwardly cut himself off._

 _She turned back to him, and he bowed, before pivoting himself towards one of the guardhouses, where he exchanged words with the guards there. Half a dozen soldiers strode out and took up positions on the gate. Another two men slowly closed the solid oak doors themselves, which shut out the darkness with a loud thud as they closed._

 _It was settled, and Artemis walked back through the torch lit strip of dirt, pondering her recent conversation with Perseus. No matter how genuine he was, she hoped that the tent had a thick divider._


	10. Act I, Chapter X

**Regarding the Battle of Issus, and any other Battle I include in this tale, I will try to keep it historically accurate. I invite you to review or pm me if I got any details wrong. Hope you enjoy the long chapter after a long absence!**

 **-JASW1**

The Golden glow of Olympus was a familiar sight for Artemis, as she arrived flashing from the Forest floor. Yet her arrival today sparked a distant memory, freshly recalled, in her banishment long ago. Artemis seldom even spoke to most of the Olympians, her brother and Athena being notable exceptions. Poseidon was another who she conversed with on occasion, mostly out of thanks and owed gratitude for his actions in the Macedonian expedition. It was for this reason that Athena had always had a certain degree of unspoken fury towards her, even with their sisterhood. But even Poseidon, who she estimated to see and talk with every solstice, was a more regular acquaintance than her Father. Once, she had been loyal to a fault, and was always under her Father's spell.

Only this time, Zeus would hold no sway over her. She would be the hand that moved today. The Council Room shone above all the palaces and gardens of minor Gods and Goddesses, its great dome a beacon of Olympian strength. However, a blackened sky darkened the buildings. Darkened clouds, without the flash of lightning, and the echoing crash of thunder.

Shadows here lingered. The Earth shivered, and the sky was ready to burst. She had little time to act. The Throne room was close, and she dashed there, her speed renewed in this place of power.

With methods on calming Poseidon racing in her mind, she found herself recalling a certain memory, outside the small town of Issus. Where her first Great Battle would be seen from the burden of mortality.

 _Artemis stood next to Perseus, with Alexander, Hephestion, and another half a dozen Macedonian generals scattered amongst them around a table. The very same table Artemis had stood next to before, in Alexander's tent, which now held a hastily drawn map from Alexander's own scouts. The riverbed and plains of Issus. The coming battle that would happen any day. Both armies were only a mere horizon apart from one another, separated by the Pinarus river._

 _The delicate deerskin was marked with charcoal lines, depicting the river and certain elevation changes. On top, painted wooden figures indicated troops on either side of the field. Artemis looked over the painted landscape, paying the lingering skeptical glances that came her way no heed._

 _She had been on every large council meeting ever since Perseus had introduced her to Alexander. Most of the generals disliked her, which she was fine with. Most of the times, she remained quit during every council,_

" _Alexander, to even fathom an attack across this river is folly, Darius outnumbers us three-to-one, and his archers…" A grizzled veteran general spoke from Artemis's right._

" _I don't want to hear it Parmenion." Alexander responded coldly, his gaze fixed on the river, "Our cavalry is superior in every way. That will be the key to victory here. Not the archers."_

 _Perseus stole her a glance out of the corner of his eye, and Artemis rolled her own in concealed exasperation. It had become well known in the past month and a half that the Pellian skirmishers that she was training were becoming some of the best missile troops in the Macedonian forces, even rivaling some of the Balearic men in the expedition. They still had a long way to go, but Artemis was content for the time being with their progress. Every day, without fail, she rose with the sun to make sure that they were exercising and training. Other men had taken to joining the Pellians as well._

 _The men themselves had grown to be less of a burden to her than she had once thought, and ever since she had shot one of their number in the hand, the amount of loyalty that she had been given was far above generous. Granted, she had no intentions of letting her guard down around anyone, even Perseus, who happened to be the greatest issue on her hands. Even since he had apologized at the Western Gate in the mountain pass army camp, he hadn't stepped out of line. Once. The expedition had marched hundreds of miles south, towards the coast of the sea. All the while, Artemis had tried her best to hate him._

 _He had collected her hunting knives, that she had commissioned the blacksmith to make, without complaint. He didn't intrude on her half of the tent, which was sectioned off by heavy fabric. He didn't even snore._

 _Now, she had to stand besides him in a council meeting._

" _Alexander, you are right, our cavalry is more experienced, but Darius has amassed Bactrian and Persian horsemen that outnumber us at least two to one. Our companions can punch through an equal number of any cavalry force in the world, but what then happens to the other points in battle? Persian horsemen can and will take advantage in the gaps in our cavalry's abilities. We cannot be everywhere at once." Perseus reasoned, his cam voice steady and said without pause._

 _Artemis had to admit that she half expected Alexander to order him out of the tent for questioning his plans, but from experience, Artemis had learned that the young Macedonian King often listened to Perseus. This circumstance was no exception._

 _Alexander looked intensely at the board in front of him, before nodded once, "We cannot. You are right. But that is where we must lay our ruse. Darius has cut us off from the North and has slaughtered our sick and wounded like a pack of wild dogs. He thinks that we will be desperate. We will let him think that this is the case."_

 _Artemis stole a quick glance at Perseus and noticed that his face was a veiled mask of fury. Their march south had come at a cost, and luring Darius out from the Mountains that separated Syria from the heartlands of Persia had the unforeseen consequences of Darius attacking their rear field hospitals for the wounded and sick. Now, over two thousand were either dead, or handless._

 _The reports had come in two days ago, and Artemis had watched Perseus train against a wooden cross, attacking the post with wild abandon with a practice sword. Even enraged, his lightning quick strikes and form stayed true. It excited her, in a weird way. She hadn't sparred with Perseus since that night in the trees by Tarsus. She wanted to do so against, especially to beat him while in mortal form._

" _Darius will expect us to hit his right flank, like the Granicus crossing. We won't disappoint. The center," Alexander continued, looking to his left, where the hoplite generals stood. The only one that Artemis had a name for was Kleitos, Perseus's rival. Despite the despicable caliber of man that Kleitos was, Artemis had seen his men drilling alongside her charges on occasion, and he was an experienced leader in the field, "will hit the Persians hard, crossing the river. It won't be easy, but if we are to succeed, the center must commit without fail. Kleitos, your syntagmata will lead the attack. With the skirmishers from Pella and the Agrianians supporting you._

 _Kleitos stroked his beard, before grunting in agreement. The man glared quickly at herself and Perseus from across the table, which Artemis responded with in kind. Kleitos had made his voice well known in the matter of what he thought about her authority in training men._

" _Parmenion. I leave you with the allied Greek cavalry, and your choice of their hoplite forces, as well as my Agema. You are to engage but hold the left flank, under all circumstances. If you can hold the left, when I take our heavy cavalry and smash through the Persian and Bactrian horsemen, the day is ours."_

 _Artemis turned from her glaring contest with Kleitos, nodding slowly with Alexander's plan. Perseus was doing the same besides her. It seemed like to be a good plan, and Artemis was already prepared to walk away and go to the shooting range when she heard her cover identity called out._

" _Cleoxene, how experienced are you in hunting monsters?" Alexander asked suddenly._

 _For a split second, Artemis blinked rapidly, feeling all eyes shift to her. Her immediate reaction was to scowl at the young man in front of her, for even daring to ask such a question to her! The Goddess of the Hunt, unexperienced in hunting?! But then, she recalled that not everyone here knew such a fact, which likely would've sent Kleitos running off in fright._

" _I have killed my fair share." Artemis responded slowly. What was his angle? Perseus hide a smile in the corner of his mouth, which Artemis dearly wanted to punch off. Plans for a sparring session were renewed in her mind now._

" _Wonderful. Right before this meeting, a scouting party near the sea reported that they saw a flying dog skimming the waves. It was large, with the wingspan of two men, so the scouts say. Are you familiar with such a creature?"_

 _The conjured image of a giant flying dog had Artemis's hunter's zeal immediately piqued._

" _I cannot say. However, I will be on guard for such a creature. Did the scouts say if it was malignant or benign?" Artemis asked, tapping her fingers on the solid wooden table. She wondered what sort of a creature this was. Perhaps just a lone Stymphalian bird, misidentified. Athena would have likely known, and the absence of her presence came to Artemis in a dull ache._

" _That is my worry. The scouts say the monster was carrying the carcass of a sheep in its talons. A large sheep. They also said, with some fear, that it eyed them with interest. I would rather kill this monster before we find out if it can carry men off in its talons, especially on the eve of battle. If we are to continue onwards, to where Xenophon has gone, I would like to understand what we face, Persian and monster enemies alike."_

" _How dangerous can a flock of dog birds be?" Kleitos sneered at her, leaning over the table into the conversation, "You watch the skies during the battle, leave the fighting to the real soldiers."_

 _Perseus cut off her answering retort, "For your sake Kleitos, I'd hope that the birds turn out to be harmless, lest they pick your eyes out." Artemis glared at Perseus. She did not need his defense. Nor did she want it._

 _Kleitos seemed to have been waiting for Perseus to step in, because his response was instantaneous, "You defend her well Perseus. But far too quickly, has she- twisted- your senses so quickly already? I have never liked you Perseus, but never did I think you to be_ _ **soft.**_ _"_

 _The implied_ _ **twisting**_ _sent Artemis over the edge, and she lunged at Kleitos, despite the instinctive movement to grasp one of her hunting knives coming up with empty air. Had she retained her godly speed, Kleitos would have been a headless corpse. Only, the crushing weight of mortality flared within her body, and her movement forward was a mere jerk, as Perseus gripped her upper arm in a vice grip._

 _Fortunately, no one saw as Alexander raised his voice, "Kleitos, Perseus, cease your quarreling. We are on the edge of Eastern lands, from which Xenophon has a detailed account of the horrors they marched through. All of you know well of what I speak. The Persians were often the least of their fears. Therefore, I place great importance in having oversight over the species of monsters we will encounter." Artemis listened to Alexander, but a cold fury ran through her veins. Kleitos was forgotten. But her arm burned from were Perseus had grabbed her._

 _Her tentmate seemed to realize her anger, and stepped away from her, "My King."_

" _Council adjourned. Everyone, to your companies, we march out to meet Darius before the sun has fully risen." Alexander said calmly. The entire roomed bowed their heads, and Artemis merely cocked an eyebrow as she met Alexander's gaze. He grinned in reply._

 _The generals began filing out of the tent, the morning sun shining through the tent flaps. Artemis turned to find Perseus. He too had remained where he stood._

" _A word Perseus. In private." She spoke slowly, veiling her anger. The last couple of months had taught her to reign in such sporadic…mortal impulses. But she was still unused to it. An additional chasm she had to navigate was her own limitations. Such as muscle fatigue, which had set in after the long overnight march, during her first couple of days with the expedition. So much so that she had ridden a horse to rest her legs the next day. It had backfired on her, and the day after, she had ridden a cart. A fact that Perseus had sworn to carry to his grave, upon threatening to spew every known curse Artemis was aware of at the cheeky Macedonian._

" _Of course, Ill leave you to it." Alexander cut in, nodding to them both, before walking briskly out of the tent. Artemis watched Perseus's gaze follow the young King, a small frown cutting across his mouth and bearded cheek._

" _Don't defend me." Artemis started, crossing her arms over her chest. Athena's armor had endured the numerous days of wear and tear on the march remarkably well, to the point that Artemis felt completely comfortable in the now worn leather and cloth padding._

" _What's that supposed to mean? You are…Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt" Perseus exclaimed, dropping his voice considerably as he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair, his face morphing into an indignant expression, "Of course I'm going to defend you, especially if Kleitos is trying to smear your dignity!"_

" _I don't care, I can handle myself. That's another thing," Artemis snapped, an avalanche of annoyances bubbling out of her mouth in a rapid fashion, "I am perfectly willing to continue our arrangement as it stands, even with your disgusting presence."_

 _Artemis raised her voice slightly, quelling the dark look her shot her in response, her ire already flaring upwards. Their living arrangements suited her very well, as she had learned that the alternative would've been an unneeded danger to herself, yet she still had the underlining suspicion whenever she changed, or bathed, within the tent, that Perseus was just feet away from her, listening in. "But you try to control my actions, or you touch me again, it won't be Kleitos whom I disembowel." Artemis jabbed a finger into Perseus's shoulder, as he only wore a white tunic, his armor still in their tent._

" _Fine," Perseus responded, "Don't assist a Goddess turned mortal. Understood."_

 _Perseus was an infuriating person as Artemis had found out, and she looked up slightly to his accusatory green eyes, "You know just as well as I that is not what I meant."_

" _Well what did you mean?"_

 _She knew exactly what she meant. But to admit that fact, even in her mind, wasn't something she was willing to do. So, she curbed her tongue. Better to remain silent than admit…_

" _Are all Goddesses as prideful as you?" Perseus snarked, looking up at her blankly, "because if so, I'm glad I haven't met anyone else."_

" _You watch yourself Perseus." Artemis warned, his latest quip an easy point to refuel her ire, and she pointed a finger at him, "At the end of all this, I won't have any qualms about turning you into some sort of woodland creature for a prolonged period." But her threat had no bearing, as her newfound rage receded like a low tide. She could see his eyes were dancing with mischief, and Artemis found she wasn't so opposed to joking with him. "But no, as a Goddess, I tend to have more reserve than many, such as Aphrodite. I think she would find Alexander to be a fine man."_

 _Her companion nodded seriously before grinning, "For that I am thankful. He is already arrogant enough."_

The memories had taken her completely, so that Artemis found herself at the doorstep to the Throne Room. Her location gave her pause, and the recent memory lingered in her mind, like dew after an early morning rain. That was the first time they had had a real conversation. Without incident. Artemis basked in the memory, reveling the flush of emotion she had received while bantering with him. Her smile quickly dropped off her face, as she recalled that the very next day: The Battle of the Issus. The battle that she had fought in, for the first time as a mortal, was a sight that she remembered vividly, as she watched the course of events from a nearby rock outcrop, just outside the bowshot range of the rear Macedonian positions.

 _The battle lines reminded her slightly of the ones at the Granicus, that she had watched from her chariot. Yet this time, Artemis felt less at ease. For all her calm collected aura, there was one underlining factor that drove her newfound fear. At the Granicus, she was in complete control. But now, she was no longer a Goddess. And if the Macedonian expedition was to lose, she very well might be captured by Persian forces. Whether her Godhood would come back after such a defeat of the Macedonians was unclear, and ever since she had killed a Drakon at the cliffs, she hadn't seen any signs from the Gods._

 _But there wasn't anything she could do, but to watch, and scan the skies for the bird-dog. That, and observe the coming conflict._

 _The Macedonian and Greek forces were arrayed in front of her, just as the council had established. On the right, light infantry and the bulk of the Macedonian companions were formed up, ready to cross the river. The Macedonian center was tightly packed with the long glistening sarissa spears, and the milling missile troops that were formed out in front of the pike lines. Artemis recognized a couple of the men, even from the distance where she stood from the front. She hadn't given a speech to the men, or offered any motivation at all, only stating that they should remember what she had taught them. The final flank, the Left, was the one which Artemis studied the hardest. There was the allied Greek cavalry, along with each city state's hoplite forces, and the royal agema, stationed there under Alexander's orders. They were arrayed in a neutral formation, neither offering an aggressive stance, nor a defensive one._

 _The Persian lines had just moved into position, having marched and milled for hours throughout the morning. There had been brief skirmishes earlier, according to scouts, between light cavalry forces. A body of one such horse was on the Persian bank of the river. Just across, was the massive block of Persian and Greek infantry that faced the Macedonian center. Mercenary forces, equipped with the Greek hoplon, were arrayed in the front, with thousands more Persian soldiers taking up the latter half of the infantry line. It extended much longer than the Macedonian lines, but not in the extent that the Persians probably wished for. The battlefield was a narrow strip of plains flowing right off the ocean. The sea side shore was a beach, the highland, hilly plains._

 _Only the Persian right had numerous heavy horsemen, easily outnumbering the Macedonian left, but on the Macedonian right, there was only heavily amassed infantry. Not as Alexander had suspected, but Artemis saw an advantage… if Parmenion could hold off the onslaught of the Persian horse, she had no doubt that Alexander and Perseus could punch through the Persian lines._

 _A loud horn blasted in the air, echoing off the nearby hills, amplifying the blaring note of the blast. Artemis saw the front lines of the Macedonian ranks immediately react. The Center moved as one, and quickly began to march in formation to the river, with the skirmishing troops loosely arrayed around the dense blocks of the Macedonian phalanx. The Macedonian right moved forwards as well, the cavalry being well trained. They shot forward like an arrow from a bowstring; Canting forwards from their milling positions, into an immediate charge across the riverbed. Straining with her mortal vision, Artemis could just make out the fresh purple cape that was draped around Perseus shoulders. He rode well on a big dark brown stallion that rivaled Alexander's own monstrous steed, and Artemis begrudgingly marveled at Perseus's fluidity on horseback. Both Perseus and Alexander rode in the front ranks of the companion cavalry and were the first to splash into the meandering currents of the shallow river. Recalling the Battle on the Granicus, where Alexander went in alone, Artemis laughed lightly. Perseus clearly remembered Alexander's zeal to cross the river first, and it seemed he wouldn't let his king do so again._

 _The Persians didn't tarry to respond. Their own cavalry reacted swiftly. Forming up across the battlefield, the Persian riders charged towards Parmenion's formation, where his own Greek horsemen were running back and forth in front of the hoplite shield wall._

 _The familiarity of the situation struck Artemis, as she recalled the Battle at the Granicus just half a year earlier. Only this time, Artemis could see that the Persian army wasn't full of provincial troops and hastily gathering farmers. The glittering golden spears of the Persian royal guard that sat in the center was a testament to that. Additionally, from her position, she could see a covered chariot deep in the Persian ranks. Such a luxurious machine of war, which protected the rider from the hot desert sun, could only belong to one person. They hadn't discussed this in the council meeting, but Artemis knew that Alexander was fixed on the idea of meeting Darius in close combat, King to King. She only hoped that Perseus would be aware of the danger that such a prospect would be._

 _A sudden breeze blew by her, making the long grasses around her bow in supplication. Her hair flew upwards, as the very air seemed to contort wildly around her. Turning her gaze from the coming battle, Artemis whirled around from her standing position, on the rock outcrop, to find the source of the wind. There was a dull, distant throbbing deep within her chest, and Artemis had a hard time placing the feeling. The air continued to slam against the rock outcrop, not strong enough to bowl her over, but she had to concentrate on maintaining her balance. 'What was this?' She thought to herself. 'It was no natural thing for wind to howl upwards on an otherwise calm day…No natural thing…'_

 _Artemis suddenly placed the tightness in her chest to a familiar warning: An immortal was nearby._

 _Without thinking, Artemis raised her bow, and nocked a bronze arrow. The whipping winds doubled in strength, but Artemis planted herself firmly, wedging her sandaled feet into a rocky crag._

" _Show yourself! I know you are here." Artemis shouted above the roaring air that blasted around her._

 _A deep feminine chuckle reverberated in her ears, momentarily distorting her mind around the words that had significant power alone. But the winds did start to die down to a stillness around her. Artemis turned wildly, seeing nothing, before the same voice spoke from behind her._

" _Well met, Phoebus Artemis. I cannot say I am happy to see you though, given the present circumstances." Artemis froze, before turning to meet this unfamiliar immortal._

 _The sight before her eyes almost made her look away in supplication. The Goddess before her eyes was slender, dressed in silk Persian robes that hugged her figure in an awestriking way. Artemis could barely fathom the sight before her eyes, and she struggled to hold the immortal's gaze._

" _Who are you?" Artemis asked, the request coming out more labored than she would have liked. The sudden strain was unnerving, as she felt exposed and vulnerable._

 _The immortal, who was only slightly taller than herself, did not smile. Her face was a smooth light brown, which had a golden underglow alighting her cheeks. Dark black hair streamed down her back in a cascading wave that seemed endless, framing the immortals' feminine shoulders and graceful forearms, both without blemishes. Yet the most striking feature that Artemis was drawn to this immortal's eyes: Dark pools of black glowering at her with a burning hatred, that seemed to absorb Artemis's own spirit into their dark depths._

" _I am Anahita, Goddess of Rivers, and of War. I watch over all who are provided life from the waters of the East and defend those who pray to me. You are not welcome here, nor are these foreign invaders." Anahita spoke, her voice sliding through the air as like it was a meandering river, of unstoppable force. The sheer subtle power behind Anahita's statement almost buckled Artemis's knees._

 _Through it all, Artemis dove through her memory, for any recollections of Anahita. The farthest East she had been was the site of Teucer's bloodline, the Ancient City of Troy. The Trojans did not worship anyone by the name of Anahita. This was a Persian Goddess and powerful one, even more so since Artemis did not know her capabilities._

" _Anahita, as a Goddess of the Hunt, I share your love for all nature things. This," Artemis gestured to the charging ranks of the two armies, "is not my doing. "She studied the Goddess in front of her. Without the full mental weight of the Goddess's looming presence, Artemis found her mental capabilities restored._

" _I already know. Your thoughts are as bare as the rocks of a dry riverbed. That does not change the fact that you are meddling in affairs that are forbidden of us immortals. Which is something neither I, nor my counterparts are willing to stand by and watch." Anahita's expression slowly darkened, and her soothing voice hardened into ice, which was accompanied with a cold wind picking up around Artemis. She watched warily, her bow lowered to the ground._

" _I have honored the ancient laws, Persian Goddess. I will raise no arms to any Persian. I am only here to advise and combat any monsters this expedition comes across."_

" _I have heard tale of your stubbornness. The Greek Pantheon truly think themselves to be the rulers of all things. I cannot risk such hubris to whisper into the ears of invaders of my birthplace." Anahita spoke, raising her arm towards Artemis. It glowed an ethereal blue, like two bright coiling snakes winding up her forearm. A cold dread filled Artemis's heart, and she instinctively raised her bow, and fired an arrow directly at Anahita's face. However, the shaft dissolved midair like dew under a blazing sun. Wide eyed, Artemis felt the glowing blue aura consume her vision; she braced herself, closing her eyes to await the feeling of a sharp piercing pain that came with a magical blow._

 _Only, it never came._

 _Another bright light glowed, a calming golden hue that offset the eternal blue. It was a familiar warmth, that layered itself over her in protective waves._

 _Artemis opened her eyes, to see Apollo, her twin brother, standing in front of her with a frown etched on his normally jovial face. He stood in his mortal form, with a fitting white toga strung with bolden cords, with a golden band keeping his sandy hair in check. Anahita's spell was countered by the magic of her brother, and Artemis felt a mixture of relief, and shame. Her brother's appearance was reassuring that he still watched over the Macedonian expedition, but never had she needed his help for anything, not since before the time that they were Gods._

" _Anahita, you should know that immortals are forbidden from meddling in the affairs of mortals." Apollos voice flowed out of his mouth in a grace that Artemis never noticed before. It was the voice of a person that Artemis wanted to keep listening to. Dull alarm bells rung in her mind as she struggled to rein in the presence of two immortals and their auras._

' _Is this what all mortals go through? Did Perseus have similar affects from me?' Artemis wondered briefly, finally freeing her mind from the attraction of her brother's aura._

" _You overstep your place, son of Ammon," Anahita spat, the first features of rage spilling over her serene expression, "Familial love drives your judgement."_

" _As does your own," Apollo hotly replied, "Phoebus Artemis has no immortality, it was taken from her. I know you can sense it, and an attack on a mortal has consequences, even for you. Zeus's reach is far indeed, and his temper far shorter. Even attacking a banished Goddess will have its repercussions."_

 _Anahita paused, before slowly circling Apollo and Artemis. Even though she knew her brother was strong, Artemis did not know if he could challenge such a Goddess. A sudden clash of weapons and the screams of men and beasts alike snapped her vision away from the tense stand off between the Persian Goddess and Apollo._

 _The Macedonians had impacted against the Persian right, and Artemis watched in fascination as the hundreds of heavy equestrians slammed into the infantry ranks of the Persians. It was a chaotic slaughter, as each side vied for advantage. On the opposite side of the field, the exact opposite was occurring, as the Persian-Bactrian formations charged against the tight defensive flank that Parmenion held._

 _But it was the center that ultimately drew her gaze in for the longest look over. The brutal march of the Macedonian phalanx against Persian arrows littered the riverbanks and the river itself with hundreds of bodies. The phalanx formations struggled to maintain their cohesion, while the Macedonian skirmishers- the Pellians and Balearics both- scrambled to return fire from unorthodox positions in the river and on the sandy banks of the river._

 _Even if the Macedonian center breached the river, Artemis could see the battalions of Greek mercenaries that were poised to charge down upon the Macedonian ranks._

" _The battle is joined," Apollo said, "I take my leave."_

 _Artemis turned back to him, but he still was addressing Anahita, who looked undecided on her course of action. There was a tense silence as Artemis witnessed a standoff that could turn into an immortal duel in the blink of an eye, but the tension was suddenly cut when Anahita's expression morphed into one of resentment, and she disappeared into a fine mist._

" _Apollo…" Artemis began hesitantly, looking at his face._

" _Don't worry little sis. I got your back. Say hullo to Perseus for me!" And without deny, he too disappeared into the ether. Artemis immediately scowled because of his last remark, but her attention was again pulled away from the thoughts of what had just occurred on her little hill._

 _What she had feared with the Macedonian center had now come to fruition. The first Phalanx units, led by Kleitos, was under immediate pressure from Greek mercenaries, whom had charged forwards before the Macedonian phalanx had gotten any proper footings on the riverbank. The resulting melee was a bloodbath for both sides, as savage close quarters combat ensued. In some parts of the riverbank, the Macedonians had leveled their sarissas, which impeded the Greek mercenaries from getting up close, but other units had slipped through falling ranks from Persian arrows to strike the lightly armored Macedonian soldiers. Some had even abandoned their spears and were fighting with their short swords. Artemis even saw the Pellian skirmishers, whom she had carefully trained, joining the fray, attempting to shore up any holes in the Macedonian lines._

 _While the situation was desperate, the plan was working. An increasing number of Macedonian units in the center had crossed the river, and had buried themselves onto the riverbank, refusing to give ground. The whole of the Persian center descended on them, determined to dislodge the elite Macedonians, creating a thronging, savage fight. Looking over the rear center, Artemis saw Darius waving a red scrap of silk frantically, and the Persian ranks responded in kind, streaming forwards to join the battle._

 _It was up to Parmenion and Kleitos to hold as the anvil of the blacksmith. Alexander and Perseus would be the hammer that flattened the Persian blade between the solid iron of the Macedonian war machine. Alexander and Perseus hadn't gained a tremendous amount of ground, but the infantry they faced was buckling, and the Macedonian companions seemed to sense victory. Artemis spotted Perseus, driving forwards on his horse, ahead of his companions, shattering a hastily formed Persian shield wall. But then, a spear thrust caught Perseus from the side, biting into his breastplate, Perseus tumbled off the saddle into the dusty ground._

 _Artemis froze, and she found her vision blackening except for the trained spot in her eyes where Perseus had fallen. A rush of emotions threw themselves at her chest: Fear, Sadness, Anger. But one feeling struck true into her heart, one of anxiety, which was the most confusing of all._

" _Get up Perseus." Artemis commanded, pacing the outcrop. But the breach Perseus had created caused a storm of dust and equestrians to stream forwards, and any chance of sighting Perseus was instantly gone. Even his monstrous steed was lost in the confusion._

" _I swear If you have died Perseus," Artemis muttered to herself, "I'll go and kill you myself in the underworld." Her grip on her bow tightened, as the dragging seconds ticked by. The situation only grew more chaotic, as the screaming men and horses launched themselves forward against the collapsing Persian position. A sudden fleeting thought struck her: Why should she be worrying? Why was she anxious?_

 _Perseus was an asset, yes, but Alexander had already guaranteed her safety on the expedition. Sure, Perseus had assisted her greatly, but he had also clashed with her on many occasions. What was the real tragedy of Perseus's death? She'd get to keep his tent._

 _But those reasoned arguments in her mind crumbled, as a foreign guilt pooled within her core. The persistent tug of… interest -in Perseus- kept checking her practiced venomous coloring of him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, which hadn't ever occupied her mind since the giant Orion had struck her as a remarkable sight. While Perseus could have had similar faults as Orion, Artemis slowly dashed the prospect from mind; Perseus wasn't a lewd observer. He was a faithful husband._

 _With that thought, Artemis nodded, and silently wished for Perseus to be well, for his wife's sake. But she had finally sighted what she was looking for._

 _A seed of suspicion had germinated in her mind when Anahita left so willingly. Apollo's departure and Perseus taking a fall distracted her thoughts, but now she centered her attention on the higher elevations of the river that wound through hills and rocks. It was there, she finally found out Anahita's plan._

 _The Winged-Dogs had come down from the mountains. They appeared far in the distance, much too far to distinguish their exact form, but Artemis had no doubt that these beasts were sent to attack the Macedonians, and that Anahita had unleashed them._

 _With no time to waste, Artemis took a couple of steps back, narrowing her eyes as she judged the high rock ledge in front of her. Her legs were strong, and her body vibrated with nervous energy, and before any other thoughts on the matter came to be, Artemis dashed forwards, flinging herself off the Rock outcrop into the air, sailing downwards. She hit the grassy ground, and rolled with the impact, sending a rush of still fresh disorienting signals to her brain, but she came out of her roll ready to run; She had to get to the river._

 _Her bow as tightly bound to her back, arrows gleaming in the sun, and the Macedonian made hunting knives were secure in their sheaths. Immediately, Artemis began pumping her legs, instantly coming to a full sprint, as she tore off towards the Macedonian center. The distance was not far, but as she ran, Artemis could see the ever increasingly larger forms of the Dog-Birds flying low, almost touching the sleek surface of the river. Their target was clear. Many Macedonian phalangites still foundered in the waist high river crossings: easy pickings._

 _Artemis found herself shouldering through various rear line men, who were tending to the wounded and hauling off bodies: first casualties of war. It was there that she finally came to the rearguard units of the Macedonian center, whom were beginning to march throw themselves across the near riverbank into the river itself. Around them, were the longer ranged skirmishers- Pellians among them- who were dueling scattered Persian expert shooters. The scene up close was a horrifyingly slaughter. Just a bowshot in front of her were the ear rending sounds and sinful sights of the Macedonian center stubbornly holding its ground on the hard earned far bank. Continuous Persian missiles arced down on the formations, and answering Greek peltasts returned them in kind, some men standing in the river to do so. Thousands of bodies lay sprawled on the riverbank, and some floated down the stream, spilling blood that darkened the river into a maroon miasma of death._

 _Some of the men on the near side bank recognized her._

" _Cleoxene! We can't hold this for much longer! We are running low on ammunition!" A young man cried out, gesturing over to a double line of archers, who fired a high arcing volley towards the pressing Persian ranks. Artemis didn't remember his name, but she did recall seeing his skill with a bow and had made him one of the skirmishing captains._

" _Enough of that Captain, get those men and follow me! We have bigger things to worry about!" Artemis snapped, quickly pulling her bow of her back. She glanced up the stream, but at this elevation, a rock wall blocked her view of the river, as it twisted behind a sheer granite cliff face. The flying monsters were out of sight. They had to hurry._

 _Artemis ran forwards, skidding down rock-sand slopes onto the riverbed, as the young captain called from behind her:_

" _What bigger things?!"_

 _That's when Artemis got her first clear sight of them; They had the bodies of a large short furred dog breed, but, if standing, would have been larger than any wolf or deer. On their backs, were enormous golden-brown wings that matched the coat of the body. The legs boasted large claw like talons, but most disturbing of all was the mouth of the beasts: Sharp angular ears, and birdlike eyes framed its snouted face, but instead of a gaping, slavering mouth full of gleaming teeth, there was a large sharp beak._

 _There were at least thirty of the monsters, making a beeline for the foundering Macedonian ranks in the river. An uproar of noise from both sides echoed in her ears, as the Macedonians caught sight of the beasts, and the Persian ranks cheered in their tongues of prayer._

 _Artemis ignored this clamor, and nocked an arrow, sighting the lead beast._

 _Larger than the rest, it was leading the pack, dragging its talons low over the water. It seemed eager, as it drew trails in the water with its talons, focusing its red eyes on its nearest prey. Artemis drew back her shalt and tracked the dog hybrid. She made quick adjustment for its speed. 'To the Huntress: the spoils, Anahita.' Artemis grimly thought, before loosing her bowstring._

 _Other skirmishers had hurriedly cast stones and arrows at the approaching terror, but Artemis's bolt struck true, hitting the hybrid monster in the left-wing joint. The effect was devastating; the beast let out a shrilling scream, before being silenced, at it hit the shallow water at breakneck speeds. Without a functioning wing, it had crashed headfirst into the rocky bottom of the river. It did not re-surface._

 _The sight of their leader crashing into the water did not stop the rest of the pack though, and they screamed a challenge in turn. Some continued towards the Macedonian ranks, but some trailing hybrid monsters peeled off from the water, circling high into the air, searching._

 _Nocking another arrow, Artemis sighted another monster that was screaming towards the Macedonian men, who were now fully aware of the threat they faced. Some had levied their spears against the approaching threat, but Artemis fired another arrow at the nearest monster, wounding the beast in its shoulder, but she was forced to watch the first clash, unable to reload in time._

 _Her second arrow delayed the closest beast, but it shook off the wound, and plunged downwards into a section of the Macedonian phalanx. The men were ill-prepared, and the ravenous beast took full advantage. Artemis watched in fascination as the beast slaughtered dozens of men in seconds, as it nimbly sliced through the air with the grace of a hummingbird. It had already veered off when Artemis had another arrow on the string, a screaming Macedonian soldier pierced in its forward talons. The beast released its clutch on the man, dropping him onto a bed of razor sharp rocks. Artemis grimly targeted the beast in her sights, luckily not hearing the man's screams as he smashed into the river cliffside. She snapped off her shot, her bow sending familiar vibrations up her arm as the arrow leaped towards her target. She didn't have time to see if it hit her mark, as there was a loud splashing near her, with an accompanying scream of rage. Artemis whirled around, nocking another arrow as she did so._

 _The sight of the downed Bird-dog hybrid, snarling as it leaped towards her, flared in her vision. Out of sheer instinct, Artemis dove to the side, dropping her bow and arrow onto the pebbled shore. A rush of air above her sent a cold spray of river water down her back, as Artemis felt the barest nick of talons flashing down by the back of her neck._

 _Artemis gulped for breath, as her mouth dried up, parched of moisture. She immediately scrambled to her feet, facing the beast that she had narrowly escaped death from. As she did so, there was a large amount of red hairs blowing away in the breeze, all long strands that looked like spider's silk being carried away in the wind._

 _Oh, this beast was_ _ **dead.**_

 _It was the same leader she had shot down; its left wing being crumpled up against its body in an awkward fashion. Yet, the beast, as it snarled at her, stalking around her like a wolf, stood as tall as her at its shoulders. The tense moment as Artemis planted her legs into the pebbled shore, her hands itching towards her sheathed hunting knives at every move the hybrid beast made._

 _All around the dueling pair, Artemis dimly saw ore of the beasts circling in the sky, with the young Captain leading her archers in driving the beasts off. But she paid the battle no heed, as she stared her prize down._

 _It really was furious with her. Its legs flexed, arcing its talons deep into the riverside stones. A long-feathered tail swished back and forth, as it paced a body-length away from her._

" _Come now Anahita, offer me a challenge." Artemis spat, drawing her hunting knives, pointing one knife held in her right hand towards her prey. She laid her other knife arm across the top of her right arm, holding the gleaming blade in an icepick grip across her body._

 _The Dog-Bird hybrid snarled, and leaped over at her, gracefully lunging through the air. She ducked the quick swipe of one of its paws, rolling forwards down the beast's side. Coming out of the roll, Artemis stabbed towards the beasts back leg, the bronze knife biting into bone. Just above the knee The beast squawked awkwardly, and Artemis flicked her wrist, dragging her blade through muscles and tendons, causing a spurt of blood dark blood to splatter on her arms and face. The beast stumbled, as it's right back leg faltered. It tried to turn, but its broken wings hampered it. Artemis punished the movement, running forward, giving the wound a flat-footed kick with both of her feet. There was a sickening crunch, followed by a SNAP, as the beast's leg bone broke cleanly. It collapsed, and Artemis quickly vaulted to her feet, since the kick had put her back onto the pebbled shore. The beast immediately made an halfhearted lunge towards her, but its broken leg cut off the movement, and the beast fell forwards, it's head hitting the rocky shore. Artemis calmly walked forward, bringing her icepick gripped hunting knife in an arcing stab down on the beast's head. The knife slammed into the beast's skull, buried to the hilt in it's right ear. It shuddered once, a ripple of muscle straining under its short fur, before stilling in a lifeless heap before her feet. "Such savagery," Artemis wrinkled her nose at the smell of the animal, defecating as it died, and she wiped the blade from blood on the hybrid's tannish brown fur._

 _The rush of the battle around her flooded back into her ears: The screaming cries of the beasts were growing ever fainter. Artemis looked up into the sky to see a half dozen of the beasts flapping their wings, flying far away over the ocean. But there was a great cost: the riverbed was littered with both the carcasses of the beasts and the dozens more men who had been tore, bitten, and crushed by the hybrid monsters. The phalanx units in the center had been completely shattered of their formations, and the only units who were still fighting were the men who had crossed the river, and their formations were barely holding. The plumed helmet of Kleitos rallied the center, in the middle of the fight, but he needed assistance, and fast._

 _Right before she was about to sprint over to the Macedonian ranks, whom had come undone under the assault of the Winged dogs, Artemis saw a sight that sent a pool of relief flooding into her stomach. There was a rippling in the Persian ranks, as Artemis saw the forms of Perseus and Alexander fall upon the Persian center from the rear, crashing down upon the massed Persian infantry with the entirety of the Companion cavalry._

 _She, like the other Macedonians, raised her weapon in triumph._

Artemis pushed open the double doors with ease, the aura of magical energies wreathing themselves around her form as she walked into the throne room.

Surrounding the dais, was Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, with a mediating Hestia standing as the voice of reason among the elder Gods.

"Your son has caused such a disturbance! Monster agitated across the country, Gods vying to steal my weapon of power! And now, he sends us the severed head of Medusa!?"

"Watch yourself brother," Poseidon snarled, his voice crashing against the domed roof of the temple like an ocean wave, "My son is merely a boy, and any harm that you do to him, I will unleash on you threefold!"

"You are in no position to make threats Zeus, nor do you get to act like such the defender, Poseidon. I know you have stolen my Helm. Poseidon's Trident remains his, but I can only imagine that won't be so for much longer!" Hades cut across Zeus, the shadows that darkened the hall intensifying, coiling about, ready to be unleashed.

"Little brothers, we have a visitor." Hestia's voice soothed over the three elders Gods, with a power that Artemis wished that she never had to see Hestia use.

"Apologies for not attending the Council meeting. I was preoccupied; My hunt is currently tracking the Lightning Thief…" Artemis raised a hand, signaling to Hades, "And I ordered them to question the demigod about the Helm once he has been captured."

"It is good to see you as well, Aunt Hestia. It has been too long." Artemis smiled at the Eldest of the Children of Kronos. Hestia smiled back at her, her warm gaze reflected in the glowing embered toga that she wore.

"Daughter, you were not invited to this meeting." Zeus seethed quietly, "There will be another council held on the matter…

"I am not here for this meeting, I am here to speak with Poseidon." Artemis calmly replied. Ironically enough, she had less to fear from Zeus now, as his lightning bolt was gone. She wasn't rash enough to think that she could hope to win against her father in a contest of might or skill, but she held considerable advantage that she could speak freely.

"I have not concluded business, now…" Zeus snarled, narrowing his eyes at Artemis, his trimmed beard crackling with electricity.

"I think this meeting is over." Poseidon spoke, the butt of his trident thudding onto the marble ground. It shimmered with a golden light, as if it was being seen from underwater. Although Hestia had a deep power and sense of love that Artemis could sense, Poseidon's aura was much more mysterious. Like the sea itself, Poseidon's aura had a deepness to it that made Artemis only to wonder at the power that Poseidon held.

Hades nodded once, to herself, before he disappeared in a web of shadows, glaring at his two brothers.

Zeus looked between Poseidon and herself, before he snarled, "By the Solstice, or there will be war." He too flashed out, in a blinding glow of white light. The ceaseless tension that had been crackling in the hall since Artemis had walked in slowly faded away, leveling Artemis to talk with Poseidon and Hestia.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Niece? The last time we spoke was during El Nino, '86, wasn't it?" Poseidon, who was clad in a tight bodice of armor etched in the scales of silver, flashed on a Hawaiian shirt and tan pants, with modern shoes and sunglasses.

"You flooded my forests on the West Coast. I responded in kind." Artemis crossed her arms, remembering the event.

"Yes, well, I don't appreciate it when you hunt sharks with your bow."

"I appreciated it." Artemis replied, a ghost of a smile crossing onto her face, as she studied the Sea God. She knew why Athena found him so handsome, and irksome. Tanned, with a thick trimmed black beard, Poseidon was playful, but also as serious as storms could be. Poseidon was a favored individual in her mind, as he had assisted her during the Macedonian expedition. "Regarding your son," Artemis began, "I am tracking him, but you know that I am not going to harm the boy if he is indeed innocent. No matter my own desires, or your own, war cannot happen between the Gods. If I can play a role in making that so, I will. My hunt is on your son's heels, and they will find him. But if you were to tell me where he is…"

"Artemis, this is my son. I know you mean well, but I cannot assist you. You may have your own grudges against Zeus, but my son has a mission. Hades thinks that I do not know, but he has taken Sally, my son's mother, into the Underworld, on the off chance that my son actually has the Bolt."

"Do you not know?" Artemis asked, wondering how such a weapon was stolen with such slieght of hand, and having been done without warning

"I do not. Yet whoever has stolen the Bolt and Helm did so with a mind to Frame my son. I am fortunate that my son has taken to his instincts so quickly." Artemis noted the hint of pride that Poseidon slipped into his speech. Ever since the Macedonian expedition, Artemis had made it a past-time to have a general knowledge on the progeny of Poseidon, even going as far as to aid some in their lives.

"A son of Poseidon… with his wits about him? Theseus reborn?" Artemis asked, smirking.

"I suppose I should be glad that I have no daughter, I 'd imagine she would make such a huntress that all of my children would be dwarfed by her strength." Poseidon agreed, before casting his eyes to the sun dial on the dais. His deep blue eyes darkened, and the grip on his trident tightened considerably. "I will do what I can to find the Bolt and Helm, but if they are not found, I will be ready for war. If I do not, Zeus and Hades will tear the world from my grasp.

Artemis nodded, before she asked what she had feared most before coming here.

"If I was Athena, would you have given the same answer?"

"Yes."


	11. Act I, Chapter XI

_Artemis watched the carcass being dragged from the riverbank, along with the thousands of dead that had not been swept downstream into the sea. Artemis had stood besides it all, sitting on a rock that overlooked the riverbed. So much death. It was a different feeling than Artemis remembered it to be. Death was natural, a process of life that the Gods observed. It had been easier, though, to avoid the ramifications of death._

 _The Battle at the Granicus was a proper battle, but it didn't come close to the carnage here. There would be a funeral tonight, with stout wooden pyres that would burn the dead away. The final count, Artemis had learned, was seven thousand, four hundred and fifty-two. And that was just for the Macedonian and Greek dead. Anahita's words seared themselves in her mind._

' _Had she been right? What was the point of sanctioning this Expedition?'_

 _The river was still a pale pink, which the sun illuminated in its setting blaze, that dropped ever closer to the Mediterranean's expanse. Besides the river, there were still some of the hybrid beasts, ungraceful in death. Artemis had watched some being swept slowly into the sea; but most had either washed ashore or sat amidst the gentle waters, too heavy to be carried off. All the laborers, even the oxen, had flinched at even being near the beasts. Worse still, Artemis couldn't figure out what they were, no matter how hard she tried. She hadn't gone to see Perseus or Alexander, whom had ridden triumphant over the battlefield, after chasing away the shattered remnants of the Persian forces._

 _She had seen Perseus looked relieved over at her, before riding to camp; however, Alexander had looked furious. It wasn't hard to guess why: Darius had escaped. As Perseus had ridden by, Artemis had wanted to speak with him, only, she was prevented by many of the men whom she trained: The Pellian Skirmishers. They, even the more disgruntled of the lot, such as the man Artemis shot through the hand, were thankful for her presence during the beasts' attack on the river. The Pellians had praised her for bringing down five of the beasts herself. Only three others had been killed._

 _But that brought her to the present issue: Giving a report on the action. The Macedonians' would want an explanation for such a monster attack, and the probability of their return. She didn't have an answer for that. While resting she had gotten a good look at the leader she killed, giving the carcass a through examination. Her snapshot of the beasts, that she glimpsed in the air, had failed to reveal the closer details. The flat, angular ears, long beaked snouts, and the shape of the hybrid's back hips almost made her think of wolves… that flew._

 _The sight intrigued her so much, that the blood which was dried onto her face, hair, and bare collarbone didn't even bother her._

 _There was a sudden rent in the air besides her, and before Artemis could even react, her sister Athena was sitting besides her. Artemis had barely grasped her bow, before her eyes finally saw the smirking expression on Pallas' face._

" _It is good to see you again sister." Athena spoke calmly, an eyebrow arched at the late movement of Artemis's hand, "I was not aware that I am a threat?"_

" _After today, I'll have to be on guard." Artemis huffed, setting her bow down, her nerves slowly coming down from the sudden rush of adrenaline. Athena sat calmly besides her, clad in a long white toga, with silver ropes holding the garment together. Artemis could only imagine the sight from above. Two immortals, one impeccable, the other still drenched in the blood of an unknown beast._

" _They are not unknown." Athena responded, her voice creeping inside Artemis's mind, like a snake coiling around her thoughts that squeezed the life out of its prey. It was an unsettling feeling, that Artemis dreaded. However, as she concentrated on expelling Athena, her invading presence vanished entirely. The mental strain taxed Artemis's strength though, and she struggled to not let out a large gasp as the toil caught up to her breathing. 'Was she that vulnerable?'_

 _Artemis glared at Athena, as she recovered, "Yes, I am aware you can visit my mind, now stay out of it." Her sisters dropped the amused look, before turning serious. "You know these beasts? I admit I do not." Artemis continued, gesturing to one of them, caught on a protruding rock in the river, its wings and body mangled from its plummet into the Pinarus._

 _This time, Athena frowned, a common sight for Artemis to see. The wisdom Goddess was perhaps the most learned being on earth, yet there was knowledge that even she was unfamiliar too._

" _I will also admit I did not, at first. I watched you fight the beasts, and immediately attempted to discern their origins. However, there is no record, no knowledge of them, even from the Persians of Anatolia. Yet, they flew from the mountains, and clearly liked the sea… so I asked_ _ **him.**_ _"_

 _Artemis perked up, "Poseidon knew? Of all the Gods and Goddesses...?"_

 _Athena pursed her lips, "Yes, and he took great pains to inform me of his glee. He boasted that, centuries ago, He made a foyer up the Pinarus to… exchange pleasantries with Anahita. She, in turn, divulged to him about a beast of her creation: the Simurgh." Artemis did not miss the tenseness from Athena as she conveyed the message, but she kept her thoughts from mind, in case Athena suddenly looked in._

 _The word was foreign to the tongue, and Artemis tried it out, "_ _ **Simurgh**_ _, did he say anything else?"_

" _Only that… Anahita was very happy to divulge that information… as she was very satisfie…" Athena cut herself off abruptly, the seething rage in her voice slowly mellowing out, "But with the name, I was able to find out more. Simurgh are usually described as being knowledgeable, wise beings: Keepers of knowledge in the high altitudes of the Persian-Iranian mountains. Never are they told to be creatures of war."_

 _Artemis mind flashed to the images of the Simurghs' talons slashing, and their beaks piercing through breastplates. Beasts made for war or not, they certainly_ _ **could**_ _wage war._

" _Anahita has a fixation on me, is there any chance there are any other unknown surprises waiting for me?" There was a certain legend Artemis had in mind, only fabled, but if the Simurgh existed, perhaps they did as well…_

 _Athena replied instantly, "I looked into it. There are for certain Karkadanns that roam the parched plains of the East. I don't_ _ **need**_ _Poseidon to tell me that. However, … I cannot say for other beasts. There will be many monsters, most of which you know. There is… the Azhdaha. I asked Poseidon as such, and_ _ **even**_ _he could not confirm such creatures to exist. However, if there are none left in the seas then…"_

 _Artemis drummed her hands on the damp rock. She knew about Karkadanns; they were an exciting exotic beast, but they did not scare her... the Azhdaha did._

" _I know of the legends," Artemis spoke to her sister, "If there are any Azhdaha left, they will be old, and powerful. I will take care to not anger any more Persian Gods, and hope that even Anahita cannot call on their primordial force." Artemis finished, looking to her sister._

" _I am sorry I cannot do more, sister." Athena gazed at her, before looking to the sky, "Apollo calls, and you have your own company now."_

 _Artemis nodded, before turning at Athena's warning. She had been so deep in thought that, upon looking down to the base of her perch, she saw Perseus, looking at her, and Athena. The latter in astonishment._

" _Lady Cleoxene," Perseus began carefully, "And…Lady Athena. It is a privilege to meet you." He bowed low, and even Artemis had to admit, that while still covered in blood and dust from battle, he was respectful enough._

" _Greetings Perseus, I wasn't sure it would be, as you said yourself that you 'didn't want to meet any other Goddess.'" Athena responded smoothly, before turning her gaze to Artemis. She fixed her gaze onto her eyes, and Artemis looked deep into the swirling pools of grey, that once again flickered with amusement_

' _He is a charming man.' Athena's mental comment burned through the weak shields Artemis had put up, and reverberated throughout her mind_

 _With that, Athena dissolved her form, morphing into a small owl that beat it's wings rapidly, flying towards the setting sun. Artemis scowled at Athena's final mental comment. Worse still, she couldn't disagree… but she did disagree with Athena finding him charming._

 _Perseus coughed lightly below her, "I probably earned that comment. Does she turn men into woodland creatures as well? Anything I have to worry about?" Artemis couldn't help but notice the bandaged shoulder and arm he had._

" _Maybe a gorgon. However, I would like there to be less of those in the world, not more," Artemis replied, studying him, "However, I think for now, you should see your wounds tended."_

 _Perseus grinned up at her, before quickly scaling the couple of body lengths up the rock face, to sit besides her, a couple of feet away, "Now I know you are my mother. Alexander said something along the same lines, but after I told him that he could as easily put me to bed as he could cross the mare aeternum, he told me to find you._

" _I am inclined to agree with Alexander on your health," Artemis cocked her eyebrow, and gestured to his side. Up close, his breastplate had a small puncture from a spearpoint, one that Artemis had seen a Persian thrust up at Perseus. "I watched you fall from your horse."_

 _He looked down to his breastplate, using his uninjured arm to scan the metal, "My ribs will hurt in the morning id imagine, but the spear didn't even pierce the leather padding underneath. Besides," Perseus continued, laughing, "although it was a dangerous situation for a while, when I was on foot, Leonphalos found me. He was none too pleased with me, but he was more furious with the Persians, so here I stand."_

 _Artemis processed this._

" _Lion headed?" His horse had a similar name to Alexander's, which didn't come as a surprise._

 _Perseus grinned, "He likes his mane, I think it suits him. You'll have to be introduced of course. But enough about my exciting fiasco. You are the talk of camp right now. Even Kleitos seemed a bit respectful towards you."_

" _Yes, that was my plan all along, earn his_ _ **respect.**_ _" Artemis snapped, glaring at him. Honestly, he had a tendency like no other to flip her countenance from relaxed to being stung by a bee._

 _But Perseus pressed forwards, "_ _ **And**_ _the Pellians, myself included mind you, are swearing up and down that you won the Battle. That young captain, Lysander, is particularly vocal right now. I'd advise you avoid him though, since he is bellowing about the kind of wife you'd make…"_

" _Is he now? It seems like he desires to be turned into an earthworm then." Artemis coldly replied, scrunching her nose distastefully._

" _I wouldn't expect anything less!" Perseus proclaimed, before turning to her, "You do have to come with me though, Alexander's orders. He wants a report from you about…" Perseus gestured to the same Simurgh carcass that Artemis had seen stuck on the jutting rock, "Whatever those are."_

" _Athena visited me, to tell me about them. I will admit I had no knowledge of the beasts. They are fast, and deadly. Not much of a problem in solo combat, but their swarm was deadly enough. Athena called them Simurgh's: Bred by the Goddess Anahita, in the Iranian mountains."_

 _Perseus whistled, "Right where we want to go then. And you said that these monsters are the pets of Anahita? Who is she?"_

" _I'm not surprised you haven't heard of Anahita. She is a powerful Persian Deity. She attempted to kill me before sending in her Simurgh. Apollo came down to stop her." Artemis admitted quietly. The words spilled out with little difficulty, something that Artemis frowned internally at. Why was she telling Perseus this? She had no need to unfurl her problems. They were hers to bear, and hers alone. Not some young Macedonian's…_

" _What?! Lady Ar...Cleoxene!" Perseus said loudly, snapping his gaze over to the work gangs by the river, that may or may not have been able to hear him._

" _Really? You are worried that a Persian Goddess tried to kill me, but don't mention the blood drenching I got from the Simurgh?" Artemis asked, a smile cracking through onto her face involuntarily._

 _Perseus fixed her with an exasperated look, "I told you that I would see you through this expedition, and I follow my word. That'll be hard to do if there are vengeful divinities flying at you left and right. Regarding the Simurgh, I'm more worried about them than you. You took down five of them, so I hear, while wearing their blood as a skin. That's slightly terrifying, along with your uneven hair."_

 _The image of herself running down a scampering Simurgh, while soaked in their blood was too much, and Artemis let out an ungodly snort, unable to bring up her hand in time to cover the noise._

 _Artemis felt her eyes widen, and she glared at Perseus, who was struggling not to laugh._

" _You tell no one of this. I'm going to wash off in the river." First, she lost some of her auburn hair, now she had to endure Perseus's cheek the entire day. She couldn't wait to dunk her head in the cold water, if only to wipe the creeping blush of embarrassment from her neck._

 _)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(_

 _A quick rinse in the river took merely minutes, and in no time at all, Artemis was walking with Perseus back to the Macedonian camp. Fortunately, her hair was not in fact all that damaged. A quick cut with her hunting knife on her right side, and there was only a small noticeable different in the lengths amongst her curling locks. The first part of the journey to the Macedonian camp was quiet. Artemis didn't mind the lack of communication, she had enough to think about regarding Anahita, monsters, and any other deities that might want to kill her. At a couple point, Artemis stole glances over at Perseus, who was always looking at their surroundings. She imagined that Perseus was accustomed to doing so, as Artemis had a similar routine of being self-aware in unknown lands._

 _Yet, the closer they got to camp, the more soldiers and camp followers they encountered. That's where the praise started._

 _She hated it. Soldiers greeting her, even cheering her name, while a variety of camp followers tried to sell items to herself and Perseus. In one such case, their own bodies._

 _Two very loosely clad women were approaching Perseus, from the very outskirts of the Palisade wall of the Macedonian camp. The area was teeming with camp followers, as crowds of soldiers flocked to the camp for supplies, services, and revelry. Artemis regarded the pair disdainfully, clenching her first around the hilt of her gleaming bronze knife._

" _Hullo there young man, come find my tent tonight? Bring your Amazonian friend as well?" A slim tanned woman said silkily, running her hands through a curly mess of dark hair, displaying her body in a provocative way._

" _Oh Gods." Perseus muttered half to her, under his breath, and he drew breath to speak._

 _But Artemis beat him to the retort, "Rather than being pierced by swords, you should learn to wield one. Maybe then you'll have a purpose in your life. Now get out of my sight." Artemis snarled, drawing her knife on the woman, of the kind whom Artemis had met a thousand times over. Her mind pulsed with rage, and the emotion was stronger than Artemis had expected, but she immediately wrote it off because of her current mortality._

 _The sight of the dagger alone sent the two women scampering off, both voicing their thoughts in angry huffs that were thrown back towards Perseus and herself._

' _Alright, I'm impressed, It's usually an awkward affair getting them to leave." Perseus remarked, his gaze following the two women as they stormed off to another group of Macedonians._

" _They foul the reputation of any woman. I'd turn them into celibate sea slugs if I could. I've seen their kind before, adulterers " Artemis frowned, resolutely avoiding any gaze of admiration from the thongs of people around them. She turned her gaze to Perseus, who was looking at her with a calculating expression, making a dimple on his check form under his light beard._

" _That night during the beginning of the expedition, when you put your sign above my head. Why did you do so?" Perseus asked._

 _Artemis paused, looking at Perseus's eyes before looking back over to the follower's camp, seeing a multitude of stalls and shops that the Macedonians were visiting. "You were the first person I'd seen that put yourself on the line for a woman, even an adulterer, for moral reasons. I've seen much in my centuries, yet selflessness is far less common than I had expected._

 _Perseus laughed, looking over to her grinning, "Some hero I am then."_

 _He was joking, but Artemis looked at him long and hard. Unlike most mortals, she knew almost first hand about most 'heroes' that had journeyed across the world: Achilles, Aeneas, Odysseus, Theseus, and Hercules all amoung them. All had their legacies and deeds, but when Artemis looked at Perseus, she recalled him quietly throwing the fangs of the Chimera at Alexander, following Alexander, without jealousy or any lust for power. Speaking his mind to her, without fear or hidden veils. He annoyed her, yes, but not in an unpleasant way… No, Perseus didn't compare to the ancient heroes. He was something else entirely._

" _No Perseus. You are not a hero. You are better than a hero."_

" _Well, now I know you are pulling my leg. How could I compare to the Mighty Hercules, or swift-footed Achilles, who'd likely cut my throat in a duel without even blinking?" Perseus laughed, his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword as the both walked through the open gate of the Macedonian camp._

" _You are not wrong. I have seen both, and each would grind you into dust. Their skills were unparamounted, yet even heroes have their flaws. Hercules betrayed a huntress of mine, Zoe, by going back on his word. She has always remembered that fact, and I expect that she will never trust a man again. You yourself told me the power of one's vows, even though I do resent that you feel that I need protection, and how they show one's quality of character. After all, what good are great deed, or achievements if, at your core, you are rotten inside? As for Achilles, his lust for war consumed him, and from what I have seen, you abhor war. Prudence isn't an easy trait for a hero to acquire Perseus, yet you display it in the most strenuous of situations…" Artemis cut herself off, a rush of heat creeping up her neck and searing itself into her ears._

' _What was she doing? Perseus was a tolerable man, but she had no reason to tell him so!' In fact, Perseus did have flaws. He was headstrong, loyal to a fault, and far too polite for his own good…_

 _Perseus seemed equally stumped._

" _My Lady, in the time I have known you, you have never been so…" Perseus faltered in his words, which Artemis took special notice to, seeing straight through is roundabout statement._

" _Kind?" Artemis dryly remarked, the unexpected heat quelled from her ears and neck. She wouldn't be so careless again. She only had to maintain a constant barrier against Anahita, or any other immortal who sought to invade her mind… and one for Perseus, who had already shown that his passive pervasive qualities, if she left them unchecked, were… disorienting._

" _For lack of a better word… yes. I understand that I am a male, and as a Goddess of the Hunt and Chasity, you have a natural disposition against me. But now…"_

 _She had dug herself into this hole, and for once, Artemis found that she could live with the consequences an uncommon warmth resonating within her core._

" _I don't meet many men who last a period to truly get to know them. Mostly because I don't want to. It is hard to hide one's true nature from the very start, and as a Goddess, I am adept at reading mortals. Sometimes though, I find a rarity which I don't want to admit to." Artemis admitted, a mixture of wariness and shame leaking into her thoughts. But when had she ever been shameful? A Goddess was never ashamed of anything she did!_

' _A Goddess… maybe not, but a mortal…' The chilling thought killed the violent mental retort in her mind._

" _A rarity… like… me?" Perseus said slowly, looking at her with calculating green eyes, a concentrated frown working it's way across his bearded face._

 _Artemis shook her head, running a hand over her auburn curls while looking sidelong at Perseus, "You are far too perceptive for your age, Perseus." It was a final statement, and Artemis hoped that he got the message that she really didn't want to continue this line of thought. She had no need to recall why he was a rarity in her mind, there was no helpful reason to do so._

" _I had to be. There was no use being young and stupid after my father was executed. I have a purpose now, and I'll see it through. I'm much more confident now that this expedition will succeed with one of the Strongest Olympians by our sides as well._

" _I was much more confident in my chariot," Artemis muttered before continued at a normal voice level. Although it looked as if Perseus had heard her, and he grinned, looking towards a Macedonian infantry squad at her glare. "In regard to being the strongest Olympian, I am surprised Zeus didn't smite you down where you stand."_

 _The memory of being blasted from Olympus slammed into Artemis's mind, and she snarled, and she vowed again that her anger for Zeus would not be forgotten._

" _True, but I doubt that most immortals could stand up to you if they too were mortals. To my knowledge most immortals do not constantly hunt in the mortal world, against monsters of all kinds."_

 _She hadn't thought of that._

" _That is... actually true." Artemis admitted, "There are a few exceptions of course. Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, and Bellona are all capable fighters in their own rights. But Zeus without powers…" Artemis ached for that opportunity. Just revenge for a lighting bolt to the chest._

" _Let's finish the expedition and get you back to Olympus then. That's the first step isn't it." Perseus asked lightly, as the two shouldered their way up to Alexander's tent, which was guarded by six bodyguards. 'It must be a full tent then.' Artemis thought grimly._

" _You ready for your report?" Perseus hissed out of the corner of his mouth, nodding to a guard, who slipped inside the tent._

" _As I'll ever be. Your King better not keep me long. I want to sleep." Artemis muttered in reply. Perseus gave no returning answer as the Guard who had entered the tent reemerged and gave the two of them a nod, taking their weapons, and stepping aside for the two of them._

 _Artemis strode forwards without waiting for Perseus, but she heard his footsteps echoing her own as she parted the heavy oil lined flap of the tent and stepped through the doorway._

 _The dim interior of the tent, compared to the bright exterior with the shining sun, housed Alexander and at least one dozen of his companions. Artemis recognized a couple of them, including Hephestion, Kleitos, and the grizzled Parmenion. One of the unknown companions had been speaking, though he did not wear armor like Alexander and the others:_

" _Alexander, estimates report that at least seven thousand of our men are dead. The phalanxes took the brunt of the losses, but our Greek allies were thinned as well!"_

" _Thank you, Callisthenes, what of the Persian loss… Ah! Cleoxene, I was wondering when you were going to report in. Perseus, I see you found our resident Amazonian." Alexander shifted his gaze over from the man Artemis now knew was Callisthenes._

 _Artemis shook her head at Alexander, and glanced back at Perseus, who had entered the tent, closing the flap behind him._

" _I wasn't aware that a report was needed from my end Alexander." Artemis replied, her familiar itch to twirl a hunting knife sending an involuntary impulsive twitch through her fingers. Finding nothing, Artemis hid a frown, and instead cast her eyes around the room, challenging any who wished to sneer at her._

" _She wasn't hard to find my King," Perseus said dryly, stepping up besides her, shooting her an expectant glance, "The men practically revere her for saving the Center during the battle."_

 _Kleitos, although he gave her a grudging nod, glared across the table at her. Artemis answered him by scrunching her nose at him, her eyebrows furrowed at him, daring to give her respect after what she'd seen him do._

" _I have heard the rumors already," Alexander replied, standing to look over at her and Perseus off to her left, "Let's hear the full report, to sift between fact and fiction."_

" _Very well, Alexander. I was observing the battle from a rock outcrop in the rear of the field during the opening clashes of the lines. I did notice on the left flank that Parmenion's troops would have born the brunt of the Persian and Bactrian Cavalry charges better had the allied Greek cavalry countercharged before the infantry withstood the worst of the assault. Yet, the flank held admirably all the same. Additionally, I was satisfied in the performance of the missile units that predominantly exchanged fire with the Persians in the Center. Both the Pellians and the Cretans preformed adequately."_

" _Very well," Alexander spoke, raising a calming hand to Parmenion, who muttered darkly, glaring at Artemis, "How about the Bird-dog hybrids?"_

 _Artemis ignored the receiving looks she was getting and marshalled her thoughts. She couldn't just up and tell the Council here that Athena had dropped by and helped her learn about the Simurgh. She would have to lie._

" _At first, I did not recognize the beasts. However, when they made their attack on the river crossing, and I jumped forward to engage them, I got a closer look. They are called Simurgh. Half-wolf. Half-Bird. Before today, I had never actually fought one, as their origins lie far to the East, up in the Iranian plateau. They are not to be trifled with. And we can expect that more will come if this expedition heads further East."_

 _There was a chorus of murmurs from the table around her, and Artemis looked over to Perseus. His eyebrows cocked up once, before turning to Alexander. She could afford to lie to Alexander's companions about this. They had no need to worry about a vengeful Goddess out to destroy the Macedonian expedition, and her own self._

" _It is just as well then, that we are not heading East, Lady Cleoxene." Alexander seethed, his expression darkening as he looked over the map of the battlefield. "Darius has fled back into the mountains. And I cannot follow him, even with his shattered forces, he still outnumbers our men." Artemis watched the young King curiously. This was one of the first times that she had seen Alexander as furious had he was, even in victory. Yet, Perseus had told her throughout the months she had been with the expedition that Alexander wanted Darius to face him in the field, King to King._

" _I have his wives and mother…" Alexander continued, almost to himself, before he looked over to his right, where Parmenion sat, "Parmenion, spread the word. We march south. The Persian navy has been a nuisance for too long. We must move to separate Egypt and the coastal stronghold of Tyre from the Persian Empire. Let Darius worry in his mountains of Persian Gold." Alexander stood quickly, looking over the anteroom of his tent, "Everyone out, make the preparations. We march in two days' time, after the funeral rites of the fallen are completed."_

 _Perseus nodded to Alexander, and Artemis followed his example, about to stride straight to her tent for needed rest, when she met Alexander's eyes. They flicked over to the middle of the table, where the Companions were all quickly dispersing from. Perseus too, in the process of leaving, turned to join her opposite of Alexander and Hephestion._

 _Of the Companions, only Parmenion and Kleitos noticed their stay, and Artemis could only guess what thoughts ran through their minds. When the flap finally closed, Artemis turned back to face Alexander._

" _Now that the official business is out of the way, I must thank you sincerely Lady Artemis. Your help today was instrumental in our victory." Alexander said, dropping her fabricated identity._

 _Like Perseus's praise, Artemis was not reactively annoyed by it, due to the genuine nature of Alexander's voice. Alexander was a volatile man, Artemis was sure of that, and had ambitions that rivaled some of the Gods. Yet Artemis knew that she could use Alexander's zeal to her advantage. It struck her how easy it was to decipher Alexander's mind, but Perseus's was a constant evolving conundrum._

" _I kept to my word, which I will continue to stand to. I cannot help you topple the Persian Empire myself, yet I can train and kill monsters; it is what I have done for more than a millennium." Artemis smoothly replied._

" _Excellent. I will continue to hide your identity. I'm sure Perseus doesn't make it easy, with his stupidity." Alexander remarked, glaring at her companion, "After this talk, as your King, I command you to take bedrest."_

 _It was only then that Artemis noticed that Perseus was holding in no small amount of pain. He good arm was gently cradling his side, and his eyes were glazed with pain._

" _Lady Artemis, I'm sure you can get him settled? I can't have one of my best friends and generals dying on me today."_

" _Not to mention that Leonphalos would kill you Alexander." Hephestion chimed in._

 _Alexander sighed loudly, "That damned horse."_

 _Despite his obvious, quickly manifesting pain, Perseus looked over to her and grinned widely._

"You seem conflicted Niece." Poseidon's voice echoed throughout the throne room, like waves on a sea wall, rippling with hidden depth.

Artemis looked at the Elder God. The memories of the Macedonian Expedition that she kept looking back to had made her realize that she was not the only heartsore immortal on Olympus, much as her sister had tried to deny it.

"How can you write Athena off so easily? Do you not know how much she cares for you, even if she won't admit it?" Artemis demanded, feeling a rush of power surge through her. She would never speak in riddles, not after…

"Of all the times to ask me this, you ask when we are on the brink of war? When I should be in my Kingdom, protecting my Wife and Son from the wrath of my brother, your Father!?" Poseidon exclaimed, hefting his Trident to rest on his shoulder.

"I ask now, because it is the only time I might get a real answer." Artemis replied, "I know what I saw at Tyre, all those years ago. I know what I saw from Athena just one day prior. I know what I see now, where you not only protect your son, but her child as well. I see a chance for you to show your true self to Zeus and Hades." Artemis challenged, seeing the same expression in front of her as she had seen at Tyre, where she had arrived with him in an… interesting manner.

 _Artemis laughed loudly, spinning her knives slowly, mirroring the movements of her opponent as she traced a circle in the hard sands. The cheers on the onlooking crowds were mixed, to her delight. She hoped it would throw Perseus off, that his own men were cheering for her._

 _Above the roar of the cheer, she heard Alexander's own voice: "Get her Perseus! She's just an Amazonian!"_

 _Artemis smiled thinly, studying her opponent. She had been training hard since the Battle at Issus, expecting such a spar to happen with Perseus in the future._

 _She wasn't disappointed._

 _The Macedonian army had marched South, leaving only a token force and the wounded behind, to expect reinforcements from Macedonia, along with more troops from the Greek Polities. They marched south with 30,000 strong, to Tyre. The city state was just offshore, a backdrop for this fight, its sea gates locked, and torches blazing atop Tyre's stout walls in the crimson skies. The moment the army had marched over the ridge and could gaze upon the city was awe inspiring. Artemis had only ever looked down upon the city, but to see the powerful view of Tyre was humbling. Here stood a Goddess, looking upon mortals and their creations. Yet, she also saw the city as a challenge; a challenge she had to overcome._

 _They had received the reply from Alexander's diplomats that morning. The city would not let Alexander into the Temple of Heracles that stood as the centerpiece of Tyre's might. Thus, siege operations would begin in the morning. Alexander had already sent a fast rider to call upon the Phoenicians in the north, for their navy's support in taking the city._

 _But that was in the morning, and as the Macedonian's were setting up camp, Alexander had proposed to host an exhibition. She had immediately latched onto the idea, and the challenge went out to Perseus seconds later._

 _Originally a friendly match, the Pellians caught word of the event, which in turn spread to the whole army. Now, tens of thousands lined the high ground in the sandy dunes that looked over the hard-packed sand of the beach._

 _Artemis tuned them out, rolling her shoulders in a final check of her armor. The familiar weight of her bow and quiver were absent, as Perseus had pointed out that if she could fight him with a bow, it would turn into a contest between Amazonian warrior and a hedgehog._

 _Thus, she faced him now with her infused steel ad bronze daggers, while he was opposite her with a standard round shield and his sword. Artemis focused, driving out the yells and whistles of the crowd. She had fought Perseus once, for a spilt moment in time. He was fast, and a creative fighter. She had only won with her Godly strength, but she had been training hard in her mortal body now. Every morning she woke off the fog of sleep, which she had learned that clung to mortals much more severely than immortals and went on a run through whatever natural environment she could find. She hunted there, killing any monsters she saw with her bow and hunting knives. It was essential to keep herself in fighting shape, especially as a mortal._

 _Therefore, she wasn't worried. She was confident even. Perseus trained as well, and she had watched on occasion, as he practiced his sword forms. But he never sparred, and Artemis knew she had the advantage there._

 _A shattering crash of a drum signaled the start of the duel, and Artemis wasted no time. She spun her knives once, before sprinting the short distance to Perseus. He stood waiting for her on the balls of his feet._

 _Perseus dropped to one knee, his sword flicking out in a horizontal swing that hummed towards her legs in a deadly arc. Artemis saw the motion, and leaped upwards towards Perseus's shield side, bringing her knives down with crushing force against Perseus's shield, hoping to rattle him, but as the knives slammed against the shield, he rolled off to the right, deflecting most of the strength of the blows into the somersault._

 _The quick exchange ignited the crowd, but Artemis only scowled at Perseus, who was already up on his feet, smiling at her._

" _Showoff." Artemis hissed, twirling her blades in a complex movement of her arms, before resting the blades, pointing right at Perseus's chest. A chorus of jeers and taunts roared from the watching crowd, as Artemis settled back into her slow mirrored movements of Perseus._

" _I must entertain the crowd." Perseus grinned from the corner of his mouth, and he raised his sword in front of his chest, angled down below the shield. His shield was once again ready in front of most of his torso._

 _Artemis struck first, leaping forward, sending one of her knives humming in a deadly arc towards Perseus's neck. She challenged him, hoping for a shield block, but Perseus back stepped, and sent a lighting quick counter strike slashing at her from the left. Flicking her wrist, Artemis let the sword screech against her bronze knife, sending the sword slightly off its course; she then stepped inside Perseus's guard as his strike failed to find any force blocking the blow, and he stumbled forwards._

 _Artemis immediately tried to sweep his leg, but Perseus threw himself forwards, slashing downwards at her with his steel blade. She narrowly avoided the blow, taking it on the back as she too rolled sideways in the sand. The armor held though, and in an instant, she was on her feet. However, the roar of the crowd redoubled at the first blow being struck. Whether the success inspired Perseus, or he had his own plan in mind, Artemis didn't know, but he came at her nonetheless. She quickly scrambled to her feet, bracing herself._

 _And it was not soon enough, as Perseus launched his own attack, coming up from the sand like an angry cobra, throwing his shield over his back, using a leather strap to hold it there. Artemis frowned, holding her knives defensively, balanced on the balls of her feet as Perseus drove forwards with his sword coming in an unpredictable pattern of attacks. A particularly solid strike was met with the twin blades of her knives, the force of the swing jarring up her arms, but she grits her teeth and, using all her strength, forced Perseus back; she raised her leg in the process to strike Perseus as a punishment for overextending. She succeeded, and the heel of her sandal struck Perseus in the unprotected thigh, to which Perseus swore as his leg twisted sharply from the blow._

 _Perseus wasn't joking around now, and Artemis narrowed her eyes, as the exchange receded back into the taut neutral atmosphere: Perseus circling her; she, him. But she didn't want him to recover. Already, he had slipped that damned shield on his back._

" _Enough of this." Artemis hissed, panting slightly from the exchange of blows. She had analyzed the defensive stance Perseus held, as he unbuckled his shield quickly, bringing it to bear over his body: His sword was not hidden or placed atop his shield like most fighters would have; rather, it was held low, point down towards the ground, slightly behind in his stance. Unorthodox, but Artemis recognized his intent. He was a reactionary fighter, and any move she made would result in his immediate counter swing. That would be how she would turn the fight to her advantage._

 _She waited a moment, before she saw her chance. 'Now!' The mental thought screamed through her mind.' All the pent-up adrenaline and energy unleashed itself from her body like an uncoiling snake, striking faster than the blink of an eye; She suddenly dashed forwards towards Perseus, the cheering Macedonians tuned out of mind. She watched him smirk, readying himself. Just as she was about to come in range of his sword, she dug her heels into the sand, abruptly stopping herself, with sand flying upwards in a spray._

 _Perseus recoiled, raising his sword upwards with a curse. Artemis didn't hesitate to react, and she lunged forwards on her left foot with a high stab towards Perseus's right shoulder. Her thrust was met with the sound of bronze clanging against steel, and she felt the shock reverberate up her arm. A flash of steel caught the sun's rays as Perseus's counter stroke arced downwards in a diagonal stroke from behind his raised shield._

 _Just as expected._

 _Artemis felt the air rush past her neck as she threw herself onto her back, the sand barely cushioning her fall, dodging the strike. She gasped as the air in her lungs was driven out of her, but she gritted her teeth, and swept her legs in a scything motion towards Perseus's own leg, outstretched towards her in the sand, due to his counter swipe._

 _Artemis felt her heel bone connect with the back of Perseus's knee, and the leg instantly buckled. Perseus immediately tried to regain his balance, but Artemis smiled grimly, and planted her other foot in his hip from her prone position, sending him crashing to the ground, rolling inadvertently onto his back. He landed with an "Ummph!" besides her, and Artemis quickly scrambled over to him kicking out a leg, pinning the large shield, along with his arm, into the sand. Perseus had retained his sword in his right hand, but it was too long and unwieldy from the ground, and before he could move, Artemis rest her right-hand hunting knife across his chest._

 _The short fight felt like it had last hours, not minutes, and Artemis puffed lightly, grinning down at Perseus. "You yield!?" Artemis found herself yelling, as everyone around them was in a tremendous uproar, jeering and spitting insults at Perseus in a joking fashion._

 _Perseus still seemed to be dumbfounded, his eyes glazed, as he looked up at her. And Artemis was about to tell him as such, a grin already spreading throughout her face, when she realized that in pinning his shield arm with her leg… she was now sitting on his lap, with one leg stretched languidly over Perseus's chest. She looked back to his face, where, leaning down over him, her auburn curls hung down, caressing his face._

 _Oh…Oh…OH…_

 _She leapt off him, driving her knee into his stomach in her haste. His pained grunt as he keeled over barely registered, and her mind shuddered to a halt._

' _How dare… How could she let herself become so foolish! A Virgin Goddess! She would have never allowed a huntress to do… such a thing! Even in combat! A cold tremor ran through her core. 'Why hadn't she noticed from the start? Why hadn't she cared!?'_

 _If Perseus had a similar reaction, he didn't show it. He stood up grudgingly besides, and waved sheepishly to the crowd, holding his midsection. There was a thunderous amount of laughter and clamor as the assembled army jeered at Perseus._

 _She should have felt proud, or some sense of pride, in upholding her reputation as a fighter. But even the word_ _ **reputation**_ _burned within her mind. 'Who was she becoming?' The past weeks, months even, came into focus. She had been relaxed, and her tongue was loose, spilling stories that she wouldn't have normally told, especially to a man…_

" _A fine showing!" Alexander shouted above the roar of the crowd. He stood in the shade by a leopard pelt clad chair, "Cleoxene is the victor!"_

 _Artemis felt her ears burn, as she resolutely ignored Perseus besides her, looking out into the crowd. There had to be an explanation, there had to be… Her thoughts froze on the answer she arrived at, as a dreaded presence slowly pooled into her mind, as if suddenly unveiled from a shadowed hiding place._

 _In the fifth row, of some Pellian skirmishers, whom had been watching the bout,_ _ **she**_ _stood there, slowly clapping along, a burning anger broiling in her normally sharp, but soft eyes. They had long been adversaries, but Artemis hadn't suspected that_ _ **she**_ _would strike now, not when so far away from her seat in Corinth._

 _Artemis could only stare, hands clenched on her hunting knives, when Aphrodite paused, looking her straight in the eyes, before disappearing in a fine pink mist._

Poseidon looked at her darkly, but Artemis saw a shade of reason behind the raging hurricanes that surged within his irises.

"You speak of the Macedonian Expedition as if it were yesterday, Niece." Poseidon remarked, "In fact, we have never broached words on the subject, not since I threw my support behind you in the quest."

"It was not an adventure that I am usually eager to recount." Artemis replied carefully, smoothing down her dress toga. "I fought many battles there, and without you, I would have most certainly perished, forced to endure decades in Tartarus." The siege at Tyre had been a particularly trying time, even with Athena and Poseidon's support. She had never forgiven Aphrodite for her own transgressions, but even as the mental curse crossed her mind, she recalled the closeness she had developed with him. Something that Aphrodite had assumed she would despise, but she now endured with self-inflicted pain.

"I am not Zeus." Poseidon replied simply, his bearded face unreadable. There was a silence in the expansive throne room for a moment, before Poseidon's deep voice refilled its halls. "I will speak with Athena about the matter of our children. Perhaps we can come to a solution."

Artemis smiled in return, resting a hand on Poseidon's shoulder, "Thank you Uncle."

"Oh, go away, you are far to persuasive for your own good. And get your hunt off the trail of my son." Poseidon snapped in good humor before he walked past her, and out the Throne room door, the thud of his Trident following his footsteps. The slamming of the heavy celestial bronze doors left Artemis alone in the throne room, where the hearth prickled happily, the fire within seemingly to perk up, dispelling gathering shadows from Olympus.


	12. Act I, Chapter XII

Poseidon whisked himself away into the evening sky, and Artemis trailed his progress over towards the Atlantic, where his dominion lay. If there was any chance to stop the coming storm of war that loomed over Olympus, Poseidon could quell it. Even Zeus feared Poseidon's strength: the same strength that could challenge his claim as King of the Gods.

When she was young, she had been more aligned with her father, against the Sea God. Now… it couldn't have been more different. If Poseidon was forced into war against Zeus, Artemis knew that she wouldn't hesitate to choose her uncle's side. She suspected that it wouldn't come as a shock to some on the council, as she had burned that bridge with Zeus long ago. Zeus though, would never imagine his **perfect** daughter would go astray. He had still never realized how much she had suffered on that Expedition, and he never would.

Artemis took once more glance at the flames, intent on leaving to find her hunters, when Hestia manifested back into her immortal form, a picture of innocence as an eight-year-old child.

"Out of all of my siblings' children, you have matured the most, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt." Hestia smiled up at her warmly, a cackle of flame following her soothing voice.

"Out of necessity, yes. I have."

Hestia only answered with a gentle nod. Artemis was careful to keep out any obvious emotions of… him or of the Expedition from her mind. Hestia was a kind Goddess, but Artemis knew she was testing her. Probing her for a weakness.

"I do not know what challenges you have overcome, but this fire," Hestia now gestured to the steadily burning logs, "Is not my doing."

Artemis could only stare into the flames, as their warmth transformed into the harsh scorching heat of war. A war over pride.

 _Artemis sat on the sand, brooding._

 _The ashen flakes nestled themselves into her hair, carried on the same wind that brought the stench of smoke, and tar. Men and their pride. She had now at last seen Alexander's true colors. The boyish King was a conqueror, nothing more._

 _The night after her duel with Perseus, the Tyrians had answered Alexander's requests to pray at the Temple of Hercules._

 _They lopped the head off the Macedonian messenger's neck and dumped his body into the sea from their high walls. In the resulting outrage amongst the Macedonian troops, Alexander had ordered that Old Tyre, the coastal city that sat opposite from New Tyre, be burned._

 _The screams from the townsfolk echoed into the night. And Artemis could only watch from the sand dunes, as the flames consumed the town. The only retribution that Artemis saw was the execution of a dozen Theban foot soldiers. Perseus had caught and executed the lot for raping two town girls in their burning home. Both were dead in the rubble. She and Perseus had buried the two girls in the sand dunes, overlooking the sea. It was better treatment than the other dead townsfolk had received, in a large burial conducted by Alexander, after his rage had subsided._

 _During the digging of the two graves, Artemis felt the cold hatred of men seep into her bones, which she turned into a fervor of strong strokes with the shovel, that bit deep into the sand. Perseus hadn't tried to speak, and only followed her actions with a silence that stretched until morning, when he slipped away towards the Macedonian camp, already awakening for the coming siege of Tyre._

 _And here she sat, staring at the two graves. Such needless loss._

 _Yet, it was loss that was avenged, thanks to Perseus. She briefly remembered the torch lit proceedings where Perseus read the sentence amidst the blithering Theban soldiers, before personally cleaving off the head of the closest Theban. The rest were similarly beheaded in turn, but the cold lifeless face that Perseus wore never changed._

 _Artemis looked up to the shining towers of Tyre, seemingly unaffected by the burning of their coastal city. A similar fate awaited them, when the Macedonian war machine knocked down their proud walls. The history of the city was well known, as the unbreakable city. But if Alexander and Perseus were to try, Artemis knew it would fall, in time._

 _Artemis scowled at the thought. Her grudging admiration for Perseus had to end. It was an apparition, a ruse, thrown at her by Aphrodite. Aphrodite could never make her love, but she could implant feelings that were not her own._

 _An image of Perseus staring at the scene of the two battered bodies of the girls flashed into her mind. Perseus had always stood with her… hadn't he? Even when she had treated him unjustly those months ago, at the forest meadow…_

 _Artemis inwardly reeled, as she suddenly sensed the subtle magic at work. She was on her feet in an instance, mental wards already shoving out the unwanted intruder._

" _Aphrodite, you come into my head again, and I will kill you." Artemis spat, drawing her hunting knives. The sands around her were empty, and the reeds only blew with the light ocean breeze. But she was here._

 _Aphrodite appeared from the reeds, as gentle songbird morphing into the beautiful goddess herself, clad in a flowing light blue dress that hugged Aphrodite's slim feminine figure._

" _Kill me? I'd like to see you try, Godspawn." Aphrodite sneered, "Especially in your… limited form."_

" _Maybe not now, but one day, you will regret this Aphrodite." Artemis snapped, her hunting knives at the ready._

" _How curious, I recall saying the exact same thing centuries ago… your vote for banishment was as convenient as any opportunity!" Aphrodite trilled, "Your bloodlust against men killed some of my finest attendants in Corinth. Consider this banishment as your favor owed to me."_

" _That was not my fault. They knew that the hunt was as dangerous as I proscribed it to be." Artemis gestured to the two graves, "The same fate could have befallen them here, at the monsters that dwell in civilization." However, as Artemis knew she was safe behind her mental barriers, the thought of the death of Aphrodite's children haunted her once again. They were bright young girls from Corinth, dedicated to their mother in every way. However, they had elected to join her, and the Hunt. A rogue pack of Hellhounds had startled the girls a week later, and they bolted into the forest. Artemis hadn't seen what had befallen them, but she felt the sickening blows to her core as both lost their lives._

 _Aphrodite shook her head, her eyes blazing, "You promised me that you would keep them safe!"_

" _I said I would do my best!" Artemis retorted, clenching her fists. 'Hadn't she done her best? What else could she have done?'_

" _Your argument matters not. You are stuck with these so called 'monsters'… although… maybe not all are monsters in your eyes."_

 _The rapid change in demeanor was the only warning Artemis had, before Aphrodite narrowed her eyes, as if to peer into Artemis's soul._

 _A searing bolt of pain erupted in Artemis's head, and she quickly recognized it as a mental assault. Artemis clutched her temples as she stumbled back, holding up her mental walls with resolute determination. After a couple of seconds, the pain ebbed away, and Artemis gasped, falling to her knees._

" _I'm impressed, even as a mortal, you protected your memories of him. How noble of you."_

" _I assure you, it wasn't for him."_

 _Artemis got back onto her shaky feet, glaring at the goddess that stood before her. Aphrodite was absentmindedly looking at her nails, hips cocked in a contra posture pose. The Goddess was barely batting an eye, and Artemis found it hard to stand without watching the world spin around her._

" _Of course, "Aphrodite conceded, her lips curled in a sneer, "I obtained some of his memories much easier. He is a loyal man, Perseus. For helping you and protecting your identity. A loyal man indeed! What a foreign concept?! A loyal man… to his wife."_

" _What of it?" Artemis gritted her teeth, trying to get the world into focus. 'How had she fallen so far!' It took all the strength she had to hold up the daggers, let alone trying to maim the vengeful Goddess before her._

" _You'll see the humor in a couple of centuries. A loyal man, that you'd wish was not. Love is a fickle thing after all."_

" _Look into my head again. The only thing you'll see was put there yourself."_

 _Aphrodite laughed, her smile never reaching her eyes. "I do not implant thoughts of love, silly mortal. In the little I saw, is your own doing."_

' _Wait… her own doing?'_

 _Aphrodite hadn't broken into her mind after all. And that meant…_

" _It is my own doing." Artemis declared, with the world shifting slowly into focus around her. "I walk my own path on this expedition, and you cannot influence my part in it." She didn't love Perseus. She respected him. And that terrified her._

 _The admission blew away all the piercing needles that threatened to impale her mind, with their sharp, incessant probing. How freeing it felt! She could challenge her own fears, challenge monsters, across the world! But she couldn't challenge a Goddess. Not now._

" _Oh, believe me, I can."_

" _Then by all means, throw what you want at me. Simurghs, Harpies, Sirens, do your worst. I'd like a challenge from you,_ _ **Gigante."**_

 _Aphrodite took a step towards her, nostrils flared, with her lips curled in a sneer. Another bout of mental jabs pounded into her skull, but Artemis shook them off, finding her mental footing against the blows. She had a purpose now. How hadn't she seen it before? Perseus wasn't someone to be feared… he was a friend. But all she had done was alienate him whenever he was reaching a barrier within herself._

" _I told you Aphrodite, stay out of my head."_

 _Artemis watched Aphrodite warily, as she snarled like a frustrated beast, unable to get its prey. Aphrodite could not physically harm her, unless she was willing to break the ancient laws, and be smote down where she stood. But Artemis knew that Aphrodite would never risk herself to be at the mercy of Zeus, and the Olympian council._

 _Thus, she would live, out of Aphrodite's fear of a similar punishment. She would find the time to laugh later._

" _Enjoy your stay here, I'll just go pay Argos a visit."_

 _And the Goddess was gone before Artemis could even blink._

 _The spasm of terror hit her the next instant, as the hunt flashed into her mind. No…NO!_

 _Artemis looked to the two graves of the Tyrian girls. Her hunters weren't mortal, only she was. Artemis sank to her knees as she watched to dim hours of dawn etch the reds and oranges across the horizon._

" _Athena, hear my prayer, protect the Hunt, my Hunters. Please." Artemis found herself whispering. Echoing ocean winds replied, their response whistled through the reeds of the dunes._

"The fire does not respond to me. I can assure you of that." Artemis steeled her features, glaring down into the embered depths. Family, love, kinship? Such things had only brought her suffering.

"Now Child…" Hestia's soothing tones began to fill the air, but Artemis could take no more of it.

"No! My family betrayed me! My mother left me, my father banished me! Who here," Artemis swept her hands over to the empty thrones, amongst the many aided me in my trials? Where do I turn for hope? Family? Kinship? Love- "Artemis cut herself off, her eyes burning.

Hestia looked back into the flame.

"Love."

Artemis couldn't bring herself to answer that, and she stalked out of the throne room without another word towards the Elder Goddess. She had braced herself for pain, but instead of the usual pain, a gentle warmth welled up inside her, like a beating flame. It was love… she knew that. But what was the point? He… he was gone. Artemis felt a curse towards Athena bubble up to her lips, as another panging jolt of **loss** struck her chest.

The warmth faded, and Artemis twisted her face into a mask of disinterest. Several minor Gods glanced her way, and she scowled back, determined to give them nothing. They didn't deserve to know about him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finding the hunters was an easy task. Their signatures blared out to her like a beacon from the halls of Olympus, and Artemis homed in on their signatures before flashing herself down towards them.

Her meetings on Olympus had gone according to plan, but Artemis felt a coming storm in her heart. Even since Athena had spoken with her at the moonlit lake, a growing sense of tension had spiked within her. This…Lightning Thief, a name she had assigned to the unknown figure, could only be the beginning.

The only way to tell for certain was in the wilds. Monster activity would have to be recorded more closely. If she was to find more Drakons, and Basilisks… it could mean only one thing.

She shook her thoughts aside for the time being, as she homed in on the Hunt. They were no longer in New Jersey, at the Garden Emporium, a great relief for Artemis. They were in… Nashville…

The Parthenon.

Artemis rushed through the air, flashing down in the form of a sparrow. She found herself in a wide sunny park, with threatening storm clouds moving in from the horizon. There were dozens of wide limbed oak trees scattered throughout the grassy fields. Mortals ran amok, with their children laughing and playing, seemingly unaware of the gathering storm that would envelop the continent. In the middle of the park, sat the Parthenon. Artemis took a second, perched in the branch of an oak tree, to admire its grandeur. She could almost picture herself back in Athens, where the Parthenon sat on the Akropolis. Its power captivated all who looked upon it, and Artemis had been in her own temple their, alongside Athena and Poseidon at times, basking in the warmth of prosperity…

She hadn't gone back there since the Expedition.

It was with that somber thought that she flew down towards the marble pillars, where mortals sat, eating and drinking. Her hunt was among them, perched on the nearest corner of outer pillars. The mortals paid them no mind, even though they were in their full regalia of gear, wolves included at their sides. Artemis found a small amount of humor in this, as the Mist distorted the image of the Hunt to be a Girl Scout troop, with noisy yapping terriers at their sides.

She swept over them, landing on Phoebe's knee, which was raised as the Elder Huntress lounged on the cool white stone. Phoebe raised her head in question, before smiling.

"Hey, you lot, look lively, we have a visitor!"

Phoebe's exclamation rousing the resting Hunters, as did a well-placed light kick to the sleeping Christina, who had elected to sleep on one of the wide steps. Artemis cocked her head, looking over all of them, as Christina let out a hurried curse as she tumbled a bit. There didn't seem to be any injuries, and all were accounted for.

"Did you have to kick me Phoebe?!" Christina muttered in annoyance, as she stood, dusting herself off.

"I would've tossed you into the dirt, but I cannot stand right now." Phoebe smirked in response, gesturing to Artemis. She gave a little flutter of her wings in response.

"What a brave little bird!" Angelina exclaimed, stepping forward from leaning on a big marble pillar. "Pity you aren't a turkey, or we could eat you."

Artemis surprised a laugh as some of the older Hunters groaned and sighed. Angelina seemed to realize that she had missed something, and slapped her forehead.

It was Zoe, who was shaking her head ruefully, that finally addressed her.

"My Lady," Zoe greeted her, swatting Angelina on the head playfully as she walked forward, bowing her head slightly, "How fared your meeting on Olympus?"

Artemis stepped forward off Phoebe's knee, shedding her disguise, into her natural twelve-year-old form. She smiled at her hunters, "It went well Zoe, I see you have made progress in my absence, how did you cover so much distance in such a short time?"

There was a groan from Angelina as she realized her rather amusing mistake, but Zoe responded instantly, ever her confident Lieutenant.

"We found no one at the Garden Emporium… not even Medusa's remains, so Athena's story must have been true. But we followed a trail of a couple Demigods and a Satyr from the area. One was a daughter of Athena… just as Athena had mentioned. The other Demigod had a weak trace, curious for a son of Poseidon. They have been using public transportation… but we lost them at a train station here in Nashville."

"I see," Artemis paused, thinking things over. Poseidon's words rang in her mind, and she had to be careful on continuing to trail his demigod son. "Are they aware that you have been trailing them?"

"No, My Lady, we have kept our distance. Although, in doing so, I fear we might have lost them."

Phoebe joined in, leaping to her feet, next to Zoe.

"When we got off a train at Nashville, they could have gone several directions. We assumed they would come here, but several other trains and buses were heading to Chicago and St. Louis."

That did certainly make things interesting. The trail that the small party of demigods and their satyr guide took seemed to be tracking Westward. They had to have gone to St. Louis, if not here. Artemis drummed three fingers on her leg, thinking it over. Something was blaring in the back of her head, however, but she couldn't place the feeling… regardless, she cast her gaze over her hunters.

"If they did not come through the Parthenon, St. Louis is their goal. They keep moving West."

"Aye," Zoe responded, "That's what we concluded, but we ran into a small…"

Artemis was in the middle of casting her senses outwards, searching for any signature of Demigods, when she recoiled, sensing the extremely proximity of a terrible monster. She had she hunting knives ready in a flash, causing the Hunt to splutter into action around her. 'How could she have been so foolish to not recognize such a strong presence so nearby!'

"My Lady! We know!" Zoe called, raising an arm, "We didn't leave here because of it… it's taken up residence in the Parthenon."

"Do you know what it is." Artemis spoke quietly, the ever-present warning of such a nearby beast seared into her brain. She had recognized the stench immediately. It was an ancient beast, unlike its fellow kin. It had intelligence, and immortality on its side.

"No… only that it is powerful. We interrogated a Dracanae by the train station. It was fearful of this place." Zoe said, looking more cautious as Artemis met her eyes. She had to have seen the seriousness of Artemis's stance.

"Girls… this is a lair for the Lernean Hydra." Artemis said gravely, looking warily at the marble walls. It had to be inside, lurking in the shadows were the mortals would be clueless. It must've have killed many by now, but it was also smart enough to stay hidden from the picnicking mortals outside it's lair.

Her Hunters muttered and swore, including Zoe, who snapped off two curses in Ancient Greek.

"The Lernean Hydra, as opposed to… a normal Hydra?" Angelina voiced her confusion, and Artemis recalled that though Angelina had fought Hydras before, she had never seen the Lernean progenitor before.

"Yes, the Hydra species had its originator in the Lernean Hydra. It is immortal, and a cunning foe. One that does not forget it's grudges either. We have hunted the Lernean Hydra many times before, when it crawled out of its mountain lairs, reformed and ready to prey on mortals."

Zoe and Phoebe were nodding, recounting their run ins with the Immortal Hydra. Artemis did not like fighting the beast. It offered no reward, and it was a dangerous affair. The Hunt had lost a Hunter last time they had fought the beast.

"How many times as the Hunt killed the Hydra?" Mara spoke up, her bow at her side.

"4, isn't it, My Lady?" Phoebe responded, looking to her.

"4 for the Hunt," Artemis agreed, yet the all too familiar memories of this beast reared themselves, "5 for myself, however."

"What?! Thy has never told me this!" Zoe said sharply, and Artemis smirked, seeing a flash of Zoe's competitive streak show itself for a moment.

Artemis looked at her lieutenant, whose onyx eyes were questioning. But some of her hunters proved to be very astute.

"Wait… does that mean you killed it… during the Expedition with him?" Victoria said cautiously. The girl was a veteran of one of the Lernean Hydra Hunts, that took place in the sewers of London in the seventeenth century, which was one of their more… interesting hunts.

Artemis looked back to Zoe, whose black eyes had a flash of understanding now.

"Yes, I did. If you would like to hear the story, I would be welcome to tell it. We must wait for the cover of darkness to attack the Hydra, with all of the mortals being around during the day.

"But My Lady, the demigods moving west…"

"Will have to wait Zoe." Artemis cut in. "I will not leave a foe such as the Lernean Hydra to remain here, gorging itself of mortals and demigods alike."

That image seemed to put the Hunters in a vengeful mood, including Zoe. She had shared the suffering of watching Hunters die to the Hydra.

"My Lady, where did you fight the beast during the Expedition?" Angelina asked, as she settled back against the pillar.

Artemis too found seating, on the back of a bench, where she could sit and speak to all her Hunters.

"It seems fate has a way of repeating things… for I fought the Lernean Hydra at Tyre, with him at my side…" Artemis smiled fondly, looking at her hands.

 _Artemis rubbed the course sand into her palms, letting the fine grains clean them of dirt and sweat. She could only trust in Athena now, to watch over her Hunt. No arching pain, nor overwhelming despair had taken hold in her yet. This was a small comfort, as Artemis surveyed the ongoing siege._

 _It had been some weeks since the burning of Old Tyre, and the beachhead had grown to be a busy place. Dozens of ships were pulled onshore, serving as beach tents and barracks for soldiers. The entire army lay spread out amongst the beach and sand dunes. Some of the men were new, to her vexation, as Phoenician and Macedonian ships sailed in to join Alexander's siege. She had already punched a Macedonian sailor for daring to proposition her as he came ashore. Fortunately, Perseus had been there to turn the rest of the crew away._

 _She hadn't yet told him of her encounter with Aphrodite, and she almost considered not telling him. He had found her that day after the Love Goddess has disappeared, and she had been… relaxed around him. They had spoken of the senselessness of sacking Old Tyre, and the cost of the lives lost. It was the first sense of Perseus's unease with Alexander._

 _The emotion only continued with the siege's continuance._

" _Cleoxene!" Perseus called, walking up to her from the direct of the beach._

" _Perseus… looking clean as ever." Artemis responded lightheartedly, watching his familiar form climb the sand dunes._

 _He sat down at her side and began to rub sand on is arms and legs. She had dirty hands from freshly sharping her arrows and blades on a whetstone. But Perseus was covered in rock dust and mud from his sandaled ankles to his light tunic and hair._

" _Building the mole is hard work, its amazing how far we've come."_

 _Artemis had to concede that point. In front of them both, between two beach ships, there was an earthen walkway that had been taking shape for a week now. It was already two ship lengths long and had the width of two ship decks. It was midday, and there were dozens of men and pack animals shipping dirt and timber from Old Tyre to construct such a passageway."_

" _I'll remember to give Alexander the credit he deserves." Artemis answered, sourness coming into her voice. They didn't sit far from the two graves they had dug together, and she would never forgive Alexander for their deaths._

 _Perseus glanced sidelong at her, before turning his attention back to the mole, "You know I had no say in the burning of Old Tyre. I tried to convince him otherwise. He… doesn't listen to me."_

 _That was the sad truth of it. Artemis had stood next to Perseus in another Council meeting, where Alexander had outlined his plans to take the city of Tyre. It was a respectable plan, a long, drawn out siege that reminded Artemis of a python, coiling around its victim in a stranglehold. But then Alexander had expressed that none would leave Tyre alive._

" _He's changed, from the boy I remember. He was always bull-headed, but he was never…"_

" _Cruel?" Artemis finished for him._

 _Perseus smiled sadly at her, "In a manner of speaking, yes. I know the Tyrians have been assisting the Persians in the naval campaigns… but this feels wrong. To murder everyone in the city over the actions of its oligarchy…"_

" _This will be a long siege." Artemis reasoned, looking over the progress on the beachhead. While impressive, it would be many weeks until the mole was anywhere near the walls of Tyre. And even then, the Tyrians still had dozens of their own ships that were currently prowling nears their two walled harbors. Yes, it would be a long siege… "A long siege to change his mind." Artemis finished._

" _I fear it will only harden his resolve. Aye, it'll be long, but if we cannot take the city quickly, Alexander will grow impatient." Perseus bit back._

 _They sat in silence after that. But it was… nice. Artemis found the circumstances dampening, but for the past weeks, she had really studied Perseus. He laughed with his men, and the Pellian skirmishers. Alexander lead in the field but did not assist in the construction of siege engines, or the ever-lengthening mole. But Perseus was there every day. She, on the other hand, kept busy by repairing bows and fletching new arrows daily. Mundane tasks, but necessary. She needed something to occupy her time. When she wasn't at the whetstone, she stood at the edge of camp, on the highest dune, watching. There was the absolute certainly that Anahita would send her creations, the Simurgh, after the Expedition again. It was only a matter of when, and where they would strike._

" _Lady Artemis," Perseus spoke up, ignoring her cover name as no one was around them, "Do the Gods and Goddesses… change?"_

" _Change?" Artemis echoed, the question catching her off guard, "What do you mean?"_

" _Well… I suppose what I am asking is if Gods and Goddesses are affected by mortals." Perseus replied, after a little lapse of silence._

 _Artemis looked over to him, curious if anything by his inquiry, but he did not meet her gaze, as he stared out over the water._

" _I…"_

 _She couldn't find the words. Had she ever been changed by mortals? A rush of the memories she had of Perseus flashed through her mind in a moment. Had he changed her?_

" _I only ask because, in all of the stories of heroes, The Gods are separated from it all. The consequences of their actions. Ares instilling war… Demeter laying bare the fields… Apollo even, spreading pestilence. Eris. Proliferating chaos." Perseus finished quietly, tones of simmering rage leaking into his voice as he named the last Goddess._

" _Perseus…I fear that the Gods and Goddesses are unable to change. It isn't in our nature to change! We are immortal, and cannot grasp the leylines of mortality. When we fade away, there is nothing for us. No afterlife. Just… nothing."_

" _But…you are mortal. Does that change your view on the world? On me- on mortals?" Perseus asked earnestly, swinging his head to look at her with calculating green eyes._

" _I feel that even now, I am apart from you. I am a Goddess. Being cursed to walk as a mortal does not change that. I will not fight mortals unless challenged, nor will I impact this Expeditions outcome." Artemis responded, though the words felt dry in her mouth, like a repeated mantra that she had been forced to read. She furrowed her eyebrows… 'No one forced her to do anything. She was a Goddess!'_

" _You helped us against Anahita, the Persian Goddess of War." Perseus reasoned, his gaze faltering a little at her response._

" _Yes…" She answered slowly, "But you are fortunate that I am a Goddess of the Hunt. Had a Goddess like Athena been cursed to walk here, she could hardly fight alongside you in battle. No, I chose to help you against monsters because the Gods treat mortals like pieces in a game."_

" _And you don't want to be one of the pieces." Perseus sighed._

 _Artemis frowned, "Are you disappointed by this?" 'What was Perseus getting at? She felt that she was defending her case properly, but why was she doing so in the first place?'_

" _It's just… The Gods were always something I believed in but was never in contact with. Like a point of navigation, a star on the horizon. And now… here you are."_

" _Are you calling me disappointing Perseus?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow. Of all the remarks mortals had made about her in her centuries of interacting with the mortal world… that would be a first. She put aside the small jolt of anger… and indignation at Perseus's unspoken meaning._

 _However, she ended up hiding a small breath of relief as Perseus laughed lightly, as he sat back, his forearms resting against the sand._

" _No, My Lady. Disappointing is not the word I would use to describe you."_

" _What would you describe me as?" Artemis followed up, before scowling, determined to set one thing straight, "And no more of this 'My Lady.' Just Artemis will do."_

 _That seemed to surprise the young man, and he raised an eyebrow at her._

" _You are still a Goddess, you said so yourself. I don't think I would ever walk up to Athena, and greet her without a 'Lady'."_

" _I've known you long enough Perseus." Artemis smiled lightly, "I think I can trust you with the simple matter of my name. But you are stalling. What would you describe me as?"_

" _You really latched on to that, didn't you?" Perseus muttered dryly._

" _I have to say, I'm curious."_

 _She very much so was. What were the young man's thoughts about her?_

" _Well…before I tell you… don't kill me down the line at some point, when you are restored to being… well, an Olympian." Perseus began, looking sheepishly at her._

 _That didn't bode well for him at all._

" _I'm listening." Artemis remarked. She drew a hunting knife for good measure, admiring its sharpness._

" _Right then…" Perseus seemed to get caught up in staring at her drawn blade, before he regathered his thoughts, "After a while, I have gotten the feeling that you are a very bold, and surefooted Goddess. It was a privilege to fight besides you, as you killed the Chimera…. But."_

" _But?" Artemis prompted._

" _But I feel you are… distant. If that makes sense."_

 _Distant. Artemis internally flinched. She had known that Perseus was astute, and far too perceptive. An instinctive challenge rose to her lips, but it receded as she remembered her own, clear thoughts, when she had expelled Aphrodite from her mind._

' _I walk my own path.'_

 _She had no obligations to fulfill any notions of what Gods and Goddesses were supposed to be. Why not open herself up?_

" _I understand. It's… a habit. To remain closed off from the world. Not only physically, but mentally as well." Artemis admitted, after a brief period where Perseus seemed to be looking for a response._

" _Isn't that detrimental though?" Perseus pressed forward, his hands flinging up in a helpless gesture. "As a Goddess, aren't you supposed to be a guide toward mortals. A shepherd even?"_

" _Perseus." Artemis sighed, and looked at him. He was young, idealistic, and forward. But he had a spark of determination in his eyes that Artemis was drawn to. Something she recognized all too keenly._

" _I wish the world was different." Artemis began softly, as she rest her blade on the hot sand. "When I was a godling, I had all the hopes and dreams of the world in my mind. On Delos, with my brother, we dashed about, speaking to any who would listen, any who needed help. I was just a girl, discovering who she was when I met my father, Zeus. And then, there I was, on the Olympic Council. I asked for what I'd wanted since I'd been born: The Hunt! It was, and will forever be, my greatest love in the world. But it came at a price. My first Hunters were my friends, the best of friends. And I had the naivety to believe that their immortality was eternal…."_

 _Artemis took a deep breath, and watched the glistening sea in front of them. "Perseus, I once was the Goddess you thought I would be. But as a Goddess, I had to watch my friends die, my worshippers, advocates… my sacrifices."_

" _Artemis…" Perseus whispered softly. Artemis knew him as a witty young man, where he was seldom solemn, or quiet. Hearing his soft voice felt like a light wind, that prickled through her hair._

 _She shook her head in annoyance, "No, let me finish. I understand your questions Perseus. You thought I would be selfless, like many past mortals…like… you. The truth is, all the Gods are selfish. That is what we cannot overcome. Mortals can live good lives, and be blessed… But what of the Gods?" Artemis picked on her blade, and angled the blade to see her amber hued reflection. "No Perseus, the Gods have no reason to change their ways… our ways."_

 _The wind around them whistled softly, driving away the beating sun's heat, and puffy white clouds rode the currents overhead. It was all Artemis could do to avoid Perseus's eyes._

' _Had she really said that? Had she revealed what she had been grappling with since her very first moments of being alive? To a mortal?'_

" _I…" Perseus began, but Artemis snapped her head forwards toward a sudden sound from the beach. Perseus had heard it too. It was a low, rumbling quake, that vibrated the sand which they sat on. Then they heard the screech, and both Artemis and Perseus scrambled to their feet, weapons already at the ready._

 _The horrid sound pierced the air, driving the peaceful wisps of wind away in an echoing pitched sound that blared across the Macedonian camp. Artemis immediately looked back to the skies, as did other soldiers down below them, fearing another Simurgh attack, but the cloudy skies were clear._

" _Artemis! The mole!" Perseus, exclaimed, and he wasted no time in springing forwards off the sand dune, sliding down the steep sand with ease._

 _Artemis quickly scanned the end of the mole, before she snarled, and joined him. It was a Hydra, a giant one. Its flaying heads reared upwards and screamed challenges to the Macedonian workers on the mole, who were all wisely running for their lives. However, Artemis spotted the mangled remains of at least one worker, torn in half at the claw foot of the beast's massive body._

 _Alarm bells clanged loudly, and the Macedonian camp mobilized, as Perseus and herself darted through the gathering soldiers. Some were clueless, but many more rushed forwards as well, driving towards the shore like a steadily increasing trickle of a stream._

 _But Artemis outstripped them all, dodging and weaving through the masses, finding it like navigating the twisting canopies of deciduous trees with the Hunt._

 _She finally skidded onto the beach, ahead of the rushing crowd, finding collapsing workers at the wide causeway of the mole, along with a hastily formed line of skirmishers… Pellian Skirmishers!_

" _PELLIANS! WITH ME!" Artemis shouted, her voice carrying over the worried neighs of horses and the shouts of men._

 _Her voice was instantly recognized by the Pellians, and they turned toward her, just in time as she bolted forward, taking her first steps onto the mole._

 _She had a clear sight down the constructed land bridge, and saw the beast at the other end. It no longer paid the Macedonians, or herself, any more attention. Its focus was now turned to the mole. The Hydra tore at the rubble and packed earth tearing it apart. Half of its enormous, Trireme sized body was still on the shallow waters of the strait. The other half stomped and slammed itself against the mole. All the while, the hydra had a dozen heads, weaving and biting down at any unsecured material that was dislodged from the mole's seafloor._

 _Artemis judged her options, as she heard the Pellians arrange themselves behind her, blocking the entrance way of the mole. She could hear… cheering? Distant yells and jeers._

 _Artemis peered behind the Hydra, and saw tiny shadowed forms atop Tyre's golden walls. The Tyrians had godly friends then. Only an immortal could have called upon a hydra to attack the mole._

 _And she had no qualms in challenging this attempt._

" _Cleoxene!"_

 _Perseus's voice emerging from the yells and whispers behind her. She looked back, and saw Perseus shouldering his way forwards, an assortment of spearmen following him. On the sand dunes behind him, Artemis even saw Alexander, clad in his distinctive plumed helmet, and golden armor, surrounded by his senior generals and companions._

 _She met the king's gaze, before turning back to Perseus._

" _Ever killed a hydra before?" Perseus asked, drawing his sword. Gone was their deep conversation, with understanding eyes and unreadable expressions… Perseus was here to fight._

 _Artemis shook her head, clearing her mind of the… guilt that had welled up inside her. Now was not the time to revert to that line of conversation._

" _Not this one!" Artemis yelled back, casting a quick gaze back to the hydra. It was still preoccupied. She raised her voice again, looking at Perseus and the odd three dozen men that surrounded the both. "Listen up! Avoid cutting off the heads! You do that, two more will take their places. Skirmishers, go for the eyes, blind each head if you can. Spearmen get close if you can… hit the body! Pin the heads to the mole with spears! If you get close enough, stab at the underbelly!"_

" _You heard the Amazonian!" Perseus called out, raising his sword, "Let's get it done!" The men must've looked up to Perseus, because they followed him with enthusiasm, and Artemis watched them all shoulder forward into formation._

 _Perseus lead the charge, the twenty spearmen rushing to join him. They all stood abreast, which took up the entire width of the mole. Artemis made sure to follow close behind, leading the skirmishers on with her._

" _Lady Cleoxene!" A man ran up besides her, bearing only a sling, "I won't be much use here…"_

' _There was no time to deal with him…' Artemis was about to snap that any well-placed rock would be just as effective as an arrow… when she paused._

" _You are quite right, take a message to Alexander." Artemis said smartly, "Get a siege weapon arranged to fire on the hydra, make it an incendiary shot."_

" _Do you mean King Alexander—"_

" _YES, I MEAN KING ALEXANDER" Artemis snarled in response, pivoting from the group, and shoving the man backwards. "Tell King Alexander to ready a siege weapon, and sound it with a horn blast! Go! Now!"_

 _Fortunately, the man sensed her rage, or the urgency of the situation, and scrambled backwards over a section of an Old Tyre mudbrick home. He took off running, passing through more hoplite ranks that had surged forwards, forming a secondary line of defense, if the Hydra was to break through._

 _The sounds of bows and slings sounded from the mole, and Artemis swore, shifting her attention back to the Hydra. Several of the bow-armed Skirmishers had pulled up a ship length away from the Hydra, and had released a volley of shafts at the beasts._

 _Artemis counted six arrows that slammed into the Hydra, with one finding a weak pot in the reddish scales, behind the frilled ears of one of the heads._

 _The Hydra screamed, and swung its twenty-four eyes at the approaching men. It was no longer focused on the mole, and its dozen heads screamed a challenge at the long shield wall that Perseus had erected. Around twenty paces in front of the archers. A javelin man took that opportunity, and hurled his spear. It sailed true, and struck the Hydra in its right shoulder, punching straight through the heavy scales._

' _Not bad.' Artemis grinned, as she quickly strung up her bow, having grabbed the black yew bow from her back. It was unstrung, but in a matter of seconds, she had it humming to her touch, ready to use._

 _She pulled the first shaft out of her quiver when the Hydra charged forward, lurching out of the water. Its legs thundered down on the mole, creating a massive churning wake as the Hydra brought itself fully on land. It bellowed a challenge, the sound echoing through a dozen mouths, that hit her eardrums like a series of crashing waves. Heavy scaled legs dug deep the mole, plunging entire sections into the sandy bottom of the channel. Artemis narrowed her eyes, and drew back her bow, her black shafted arrow nestled under her cheek for a split second._

 _With the slip of her fingers, she released the bowstring, sending her arrow flying. A flurry of other projectiles flew with her shaft toward the Hydra. Artemis snapped off another shot just as she watched her first arrow slam into one of the Hydra's numerous eyes. The other projectiles all found various marks as well, but it only enraged the beast, and it was almost upon them._

" _Doorway! Doorway!" Perseus called from the middle of the Macedonian shield wall. The wavering line held, even as the massive Hydra bore down on the soldiers. Perseus walked along the line, shouting animatedly, encouraging the men._

 _The Hydra made the last lunge forwards, half a dozen heads arcing down on the Macedonian lines, with its gigantic body plunging forwards in the same motion._

 _As it did so, the Macedonian line dissolved completely, as the various men scattered to the sides of the mole, creating a gap that the Hydra could not turn from. The Hydra screamed, and it turned awkwardly, all its heads and tails flailing wildly as it chased the individual Macedonian spearmen. Perseus himself dodged the Hydra's zipping tail, that sped through the air at alarming speeds_

 _Artemis watched with wide eyes, as she dispatched another arrow, when one of the spearmen dove too short, and was seized around the waist by a Drakon sized mouth. The man screamed once, before he was torn in two by the gaping mouth, revealing bloody serrated teeth. The head turned toward her, hungry and gaping with a leering gaze, when she fired an arrow, burying the shaft in the Hydra's bright glowing yellow eye. A javelin man to her right found his mark as well, piercing the other eye on the same head._

 _More missiles rained down on the beast, and at such a close range, a mere stone throw, it was impossible to miss._

 _Artemis stepped forward, shooting another arrow into the beast, testing its body's defenses, and she snared when her arrow ricocheted from the well armored underbelly of the Hydra. But the scattered spearmen were closing in. Perseus was up in front, dodging any Hydra head that had any vision still. Other spearmen had pile-drove some heads into the mole, holding them there with spears and swords, all being careful to not decapitate any._

 _But the Hydra was by no means dead, and it made its fury known it a tail sweep that caught two men unawares. The heavy armored tail slashed at the breastplates of both Macedonians, cutting through the armor like butter. Blood splattered against the mole, and coated one of the nearby skirmishers in the splash of gore that spurted from the chests of the two victims._

" _CLEOXENE! HEL—" A muted scream from Artemis's left cut off, and she only saw a flash of a diving Hydra head, as a severed set of legs plopped down onto the packed earth._

 _Artemis swore, and jumped back as the Hydra shook off a dozen spearmen who had pined down five of it's heads. The skirmishers around her scattered backwards towards the Macedonian camp, and even the secondary line of hoplites recoiled._

 _But Artemis would not give ground. She threw her bow across her chest securing it tightly. The Hydra charged forward, screeching as Perseus desperately tried to slow it. He dashed in from the right side and drove his sword into its belly, spilling a massive amount of blood. But it wasn't enough, and the Hydra was undeterred_

 _Artemis grinned, and met the beast head on. Two of the Hydra's heads swept down to devour her, but at the last moment she spun to the side, stabbing at the nearest lunging head with her left knife. A rush of air blew over her as the cavernous mouth snapped dangerously close, with its rancid smelling breath, but her knife bit, and dig itself into the frilled ear of the Hydra. The head reared back instinctively, but the blade held, and Artemis gripped the handle tightly, allowing herself to be flung upwards. For a full second, she was airborne before she descended, landed directly on the neck of the Hydra. She lost her grip on the imbedded bronze blade, but wasted no time in dashing forwards, balancing perfectly on the unsteady neck. The head connected to her perch coiled upwards, as two more heads noticed her, and she ran forwards, feeling herself being drawn downwards, on the increasingly sloped scaly surface. Another gaping mouth lunged to bite her, but she slid forwards, sliding down the neck of the Hydra towards the confluence of the writhing heads of the Hydra._

 _The lunging mouth bit deep into the neck of its companion head, and there was a knot of flashing mouths as the beast stumbled, coming to a halt as it sensed an interloper on top of it._

 _But it was all too late, and Artemis raised her knife from on her back and drove it deep into the Hydra's upper back. The movement and pull immediately swung her around onto her stomach, and she was now held up by her hunting knife, as her weight and speed dragged the blade deep into muscle, flesh, and bones._

 _After hitting two sharp barriers, Artemis felt her blade snap, and she tumbled downwards, rolling off the Hydras backside. Having slid down the monster's back, she landed on the mole with enough force to drive the air from her lungs._

 _She landed on her back, gasping, clawing feebly at her leather chest plate as her lungs were devoid of air. After several moments of seeing flailing tails and the shadow of the Hydra overhead, she sucked in a massive breath that sent the darkened corners of her vision away, only to see a massive foot loom above her. She cursed, and desperately rolled sideways, her breath running dangerously short still. The titanic foot slammed down into the mole just inches away from her head, sending bits of stone, water, and dirt pelting at her face and body. She was blinded, and felt dozens of small gashes from the pelting. Instinctively, she dragged herself away from a second stomping, when she heard footsteps, and the sound of a blade striking deep into flesh._

' _Perseus, of course, who else would come to her aid?'_

 _Her vision cleared, and she saw Perseus standing in between her, and the back foot of the Hydra. He had discarded her shield, bearing only his blade, which he had hilted into the Hydra's thigh. The Hydra's thigh looked mangled and useless, as the blade has cut through most of the muscle there. Perseus pulled the blade out with a flourish, which sent a spurt of blood that washed over him; He slashed again, striking the beast's knee, which bit deep into bone, despite the armored scales. Other spearmen from the first and second lines renewed their assault, and half a dozen spear thrusts found their way into the monster's torso. Blood poured from a dozen wounds from the Hydra, with much of it spilling down from the five-meter-long gash that was carved into its back._

 _Artemis shook her head, and stumbled to her feet. In the struggle to avoid the Hydra's clawed foot, she had found herself near the edge of the mole. Another roll, and she would have been subjected to an unforgiving drop into saltwater._

 _But it still wasn't over. The Hydra shook itself angrily, and tried to break free, using its sightless heads as impromptu battering rams against hoplites, and its tail sliced two more Macedonians who tried to slash its other back foot. It was a bloodbath, even when they had subdued the Hydra. Artemis was about to join Perseus, who looked as if he was going to climb on to the Hydra's back, when there was a deep horn blast, that echoed over the water._

 _Artemis froze, and looked toward the Macedonian camp._

 _There was a catapult stationed at the beginning of the ramp, with a burning projectile sitting on the rail. Alexander himself stood on one of the catapults beams, with a torch raised, waving it towards the struggling fighters at the end of the mole._

 _Others around them understood the message, and Artemis made to run towards the end of the mole where the hydra had come from, to get away from the beast, she saw that Perseus hadn't stopped._

" _PERSEUS!" Artemis screamed, throwing her useless dagger hilt down, as she watched him scramble up the back leg of the Hydra. A dim image of a flying burning missile entered the fringes of her vision, as she rushed forwards._

 _He was already halfway up the leg, but Artemis took a running leap, flying high enough to snap her fingers around his breastplate._

 _Perseus let out a muffled curse, as Artemis slammed him into the scaled hide of the Hydra, and he rocked to steady them, on the upper thigh of the monster. Artemis ignored him, and pulled trying to get him off the Hydra while she clung to him._

" _YOU IDIOT! GET OFF" He was going to kill them both! Of all the stupid ways to get killed, she would die because of a mortal who was too dog-headed to let go of a Hydra!_

" _YOU GET OFF—" Perseus screamed back, before he was cut off by a flash of light. The Hydra's numerous heads that coiled above them burst into flames as a canister of oil and stone exploded overhead. Searing heat washed over Artemis, and Perseus's hair and tunic caught fire, as shards of stone and splotches of oil went everywhere. The Hydra in turn, screamed a horrible sound, and lurched backwards, towards the edge of the mole in a desperate attempt to flee._

 _Perseus yelled in shock, and he lost his handhold on the Hydra in the same moment as Artemis kicked off the scales with her feet, dragging Perseus with her as they both crashed into the waters of the strait._

 _Artemis grabbed hold of Perseus in the air as they tumbled, before they plunged into the water together._

 _Perseus hit the water first, and Artemis shut her eyes as they impacted against the surface. They were immediately swallowed up by the churning wake, and to Artemis's surprise, there was another jolt as Perseus hit the sandy bottom of the strait._

 _Artemis recovered, and tugged on Perseus, who was still unmoving at the bottom of the strait, sword still in hand. Artemis swore to herself. 'He was unconscious!'_

 _She made a quick stroke to the surface, and gulped in a fresh breath of air before diving back down to the bottom. Sand was churned up from the debris and their own impacts into the water, making it murky. Her eyes stung as well, as the saltwater got into her eyes, yet she slipped her arms under Perseus's own, and planted her feet on either side of him, pulling him off the bottom with all her strength._

 _Fortunately, he weighed less in water, and he came easily. Even better, she found that she could stand at this depth, and she resurfaced, with the lapping waves coming up to her neck. Artemis coughed, blinking quickly as she gripped Perseus, steadying him so that his shoulders and head were out of the water. Still though, head eyes were closed, and his head lolled forward._

" _Come on you idiot!" Artemis snarled, and with one hand she repeatedly slapped his breaded cheek. "I didn't save you, just so you could go and die!"_

 _Perseus suddenly retched, his eyes shooting open as a mouthful of saltwater came out of his throat. Artemis gripped him as his legs stiffened and his body shook, as it tried to orient itself. He kept coughing, a hand coming to his throat. His other hand dropped his sword, and she felt him grip her own hand, that held him around the chest._

 _Artemis blinked once, before pushing him away, sending a small wave of water at Perseus, which slashed his head. She let out an inner sigh of relief, as when he hadn't immediately responded, she had feared the worst._

 _Perseus let out a final cough, easily keeping his footing in the should high water. He turned toward her in amazement._

" _You saved me…" Perseus murmured, softly, as he wiped him mouth with his hand._

" _Yes,_ _ **I**_ _did!" Artemis shot back, her anger fresh. She glanced up to the mole, looking for the Hydra. There was only a mangled carcass, that burned bright, belching black smoke into the sky. "You should have let go! Why didn't you let go!?" Artemis angrily slashed him. Her newfound_ _ **friend**_ _had a suicidal death wish!_

 _Perseus paused, looking puzzled, wiping his face again from water, "I…"_

" _Nevermind that!" Artemis seethed, turning in the water, "Just follow me."_

 _She waded forward to the edge of the mole, making sure to find good foot holds. Two submerged wooden beams served as a good stairway, and she hauled herself out of the water, coughing as a cloud of smoke billowed her way._

 _The Hydra was very much so dead. The carcass was massive, taking up three quarters of the width of the mole, stretching almost twice that distance length-wise. Other survivors ambled over. Many had the same idea as Artemis originally did, by running in the direction of Tyre along the mole. Others too had found their way into the water. But Artemis could only count a dozen, from the original forty or so who had met the Hydra head on._

" _Perseus! Perseus!" A familiar voice called out from beyond the smoke, and to Artemis's surprise, she saw Alexander striding through the smoke, walking on top of the dead Hydra's back. His eyes met with hers, and in that moment, Artemis felt a little sympathy for him. Hatred pooled in her gut for his actions at Old Tyre, but he also seemed to care for his old friend._

 _Artemis turned around, and looked for Perseus, who by all rights, should have been stepping onto the mole behind her, but he wasn't there. She stared at the submerged wooden beams for a second, before turning back to Alexander._

" _Cleoxene! Where is Perseus?" Alexander stepped forwards. An increasing number of Macedonians had joined their young king. There were at least a hundred now in view, and only more were moving in. The veteran survivors had a lot of wounds between them from the fight, and some staggered forwards, and even dropped to the dirt in shock._

" _He was right behind me…" Artemis paused, looking at Alexander. Hephestion had joined him, and Artemis recognized at least three other Companions, including Kleitos, alongside Alexander. "He is fine—"_

" _I got it!" a muddled voice called from the water, and Artemis turned, along with a substantial number of the gathering crowd to see Perseus stepping out of the water, with his sword in hand._

 _Artemis scowled. Of course, the stubborn man had gone back for his sword._

 _Perseus easily stepped onto the mole, and sheathed the gleaming bronze blade into his scabbard, somehow being unscathed. Alexander stepped forward, and grasped Perseus's forearm, while slapping him on the shoulder._

" _Aren't you a welcome sight Perseus! I come out from inspecting the horses when I hear that there is a Hydra loose on the mole, and there you are, leading a charge onto the mole already!"_

 _Perseus smiled ruefully, and nodded to his King, "I was close Alexander, I know you would have done that same if you were there." Some of the new coming men had stepped forwards and were giving water to the beleaguered men who had survived the whipping tails and snapping heads of the Hydra. Artemis watched them closely, looking to her own hands. The plunge into the water had washed away much of the blood and gore, but red stains splattered up her arms like faded scars. Needless deaths, she had remembered saying at the Battle of the Issus. When had she seen the deaths of mortals to be needless? Was Perseus… right?_

 _Suddenly, Perseus's voice drifted back into her ears._

"— _the praise shouldn't go to me for this victory Alexander, Cleoxene deserves it!" Perseus exclaimed, pointing to her. Artemis felt her eyes widen, as she looked at Perseus, and quickly looked away from the warm expression she saw there._

 _She looked to Alexander instead, "I didn't do much—"_

" _Cleoxene led the attack when the Hydra broke free, and climbed onto the beast! Then she saved my life when that catapult shot crashed in." Perseus continued, and around him, the other Macedonians voiced their approval, especially the surviving skirmishers. More had appeared, clamoring through the smoke, and Artemis was slightly relieved to see that not as many had died as she had feared._

" _It seems out resident Amazonian deserves just reward then! Cleoxene?"_

 _Artemis thought it over, before shrugging lightly, cooling her features down, "Some new hunting knives. I lost both fighting the Hydra." She checked her bow and quiver quickly. Her bow was still intact, but she had lost all her arrows… somewhere. However, it was easy enough to replace the arrows. The bow, a gift from Apollo, was another matter. The peeking sun, having been hide for awhile behind a cloud, suddenly shown down in full force, and Artemis felt the watchful presence of her twin above her._

" _Hunting knives? Consider them a gift then." Alexander nodded to her, before turning to the larger crowd._

 _The young King stepped forward onto the smoking corpse of the Hydra, and addressed the army surrounding him. "Macedonians, fellow Greeks! This Hydra was sent by none other than the Tyrians, who have mocked us so. First, they butcher our messenger. Now, they send monsters to strike us instead of meeting us in fair combat? Such cowardice cannot be tolerated. We will burn our dead tonight. We will burn the valiant who did not hesitate to step forward, whom did not hesitate to lay down their lives for this noble cause. For this, there can be no quarter, no forgiveness: Tyre must be taken! And it will be done!" A rousing cheer thundered off the mole, and continued through the Macedonian camp. It was so clear and loud that Artemis had no doubt that the Tyrians in their high walls could hear the battering cries of war._

 _The Tyrians had made a mistake in summoning a Hydra to strike the Macedonian Expedition. Artemis had made the agreement months before that she would combat any monster that threatened the Expedition. Now, Artemis had aided in bringing about the end of Tyre, even if by one small measure._

 _Artemis looked briefly for Perseus, but she did not see him in the crowds. She debated on looking for him, but then she remembered his warm tone in praising her, and his wide eyes as he had realized that she saved him. It might be best for her to avoid him for a bit. Her prior guilt reared up again, and she internally flinched. Hadn't she said that the Gods were selfish? And now, she had risked herself to save Perseus. She wondered briefly what he thought of her now._

 _Artemis paused once more, looking back to Tyre. Alexander and his companions, after briefly discussing things, had walked back to the Macedonian camp. Only the men who tended to the wounded and the dead remained on the mole for now, along with the Hydra's carcass. She didn't spare it another glance, and began walking back to her tent. She had a hunch that she would find Perseus there. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he wouldn't be in a talking mood._


	13. Act I, Chapter XIII

Artemis gingerly stretched her legs, watching the ever-sinking sun fall towards the horizon. They had been outside the Parthenon for a couple of hours now, but it still wasn't dark enough to go fight the beast that lurked within. Dusk joggers and delinquents alike still stumbled through the trees and footpaths.

Now, the hunt was hidden, in the shade of moonlight. It wouldn't do to have a dozen girl scouts and their dogs out this late at night. Therefore, she had hidden them with a small amount of concealing magic.

It made her uneasy, to relax, watching mortals depart in increasingly numbers as the day wound to a close. The time to act would come soon, and Artemis was reminded by the ever-shortening amount of time she had to work with: To travel to St. Louis would take only hours, but ever hour gone was allowing more chance of a negative outcome.

But she couldn't leave the Lernean hydra behind. Maybe she could have at a time that was scantly even recallable, but now, she could never do so. He had called her a Shepard, after all, and no matter how much time had passed, Artemis tried to live up to that ideal.

"My Lady, how long did the siege of Tyre last, after you and the Macedonians killed the Lernean Hydra?" Elizabeth asked, and Artemis turned to see the hunt nodding in approval of the story of Tyre so far.

"Many months. Tyre would not fall at one minor setback. The Tyrians' resolve was solid rock, after the burning of Old Tyre. Even still, Tyre was supported by some gods, who would not sit back while the Macedonian war machine struck down Tyre's golden walls."

Zoe cut into the conversation.

"My Lady- did you and Perseus's relationship improve over the siege? The Lernean Hydra interrupted thy's talk."

"It did improve. I had been terrified." Artemis admitted after a small hesitation. "Terrified of Aphrodite following through on her promise to hurt me through **you**. Terrified of my own feelings towards… **him.** "

His name still stuck in her throat like the many things she had wished she had told him, while he lay dying in her arms… Familiar despair bubbled inside her, but she shook it off, "We discussed it, **him** and I, during the long siege. Often, we would talk for hours…"

"My Lady, not to be rude, but you usually aren't much of a talker." Angelina cut in, looking somewhat recovered from her earlier mishap.

Artemis was somewhat glad that her resting face didn't crack a smile at Angelina's comment, and she looked over to the young hunter with an eyebrow raised, amidst a couple of covered snorts and sly grins.

"Yes, how astute of you to notice Angelina." Artemis found herself smiling despite her best efforts. For centuries, she had regained her temperament from her trying times in the East… but it was all coming undone. All her walls and mental shields lay around her like the rumble of Tyre's walls.

"What would you talk about? Besides the deep philosophical conversations on the purpose of godhood, that is." Phoebe leaned back on the marble stairs, stretching her powerful shoulders.

To her horror, Artemis felt her face heat up.

"We talked about… many things. Early on, it was a mutual hatred of being so far from home, but that grew into more- "Artemis stumbled as she reasoned what to tell her hunters. The torch lit nights at Babylon seeped into her mind without her own volition, and she snarled despite herself. Before her hunters couldn't question her, she hurried into her explanation, "At Tyre, we began to be true friends. I have told you many stories of some encounters we went through together, but in reality, most of the days were long, and contain an ongoing boredom. Most of the days at Tyre were spent in hard labor, building the mole, or guarding it at night. Skirmishes happened regularly, but seldom were there conflicts that rivaled the battle with the Lernean Hydra on the mole."

 _The crisp oceanic air blew over Artemis's face as a gentle breeze. Having been familiar with the wrath of the seas, Artemis was confident that her uncle wouldn't seek to punish her for entering his domain._

 _She edged down the sand dunes, gingerly stretching her back and the knots there screamed in discomfort from the regular day's work. She had been joining Perseus and the work crews for about a week now, since the monster attack on the mole. While she still hadn't told Perseus, his comments had gotten to her. Her purpose in the world wasn't something she usually dwelled on for long periods of times, but her situation gave her plenty of time for reflection._

 _At the water's edge, she stared down the shore, past the newly arrived rows of Greek ships that had beached themselves along the mole. One of the Hydra's severed charred heads was mounted on a wooden spike alongside the mole in the water. The mole now extended at least double the distance where the head was hung on the pole. In the distance, Artemis could see faint figures tirelessly hauling rubble and dirt to the end of the mole. They were close enough to Tyre now that two twin siege towers were being constructed. By tomorrow evening, Artemis estimated they would be within artillery range of the Tyrian walls. Perseus had been leading the effort yet again, but she had called it for the day. Already, the sun arced down towards the horizon guided by Apollo, racing across the sky._

 _The thought of her sibling came as a surprise to her… since she found herself missing him. The only contact she had gotten from him was his gift: her black yew bow. Though her knives, forged by the Macedonian blacksmith, had snapped while fighting the Lernean hydra, her bow hadn't been worn down at all. Apollo's blessing had endured the elements so far. Instinctually, she knew why Apollo hadn't come to converse with her. Even coming down to confront Anahita had probably earned him a severe warning from Zeus, if not worse._

 _Artemis stared over the expanse of the Mediterranean, the small wake lapping against her sandaled feet. So much of her life was so distant now. Greece lay far over the horizon, her homeland, her seat of power, her priests and priestesses, and most importantly: the hunt. Under the watchful eye of Athena, they would be safe, had the goddess answered her plea. Aphrodite was a cunning and formidable goddess to war against, but even she would think twice about daring to challenge Athena's wile and warrior mind. Once, she had stood in a similar situation, when she was young, and far too foolish. The shores where Alexander had crossed into Anatolia weren't far from the landing of the Greek expedition against Troy, almost a millennia separating the two crossings of the Aegean. She had remained in the East then for a decade, fighting for supremacy in a war where gods moved pieces in a game._

 _And it was where she had demanded a sacrifice for strong winds._

 _The cool breeze swept through her hair again, but this time, she only felt the cold bite of bitter memories. Perseus was right, damn him. Her pride wasn't something she lorded over mortals anymore. Despite herself, the mortal world was working as an instrument of change. Welcomed or not, she had to face the bitter pangs of morality._

 _Her feet carried her over the wet sand, along the shore. She passed ambling groups of seamen, workers, followers, and soldiers alike. They paid her little attention, beyond passing glances. By now, most knew her as Cleoxene, the Amazonian guide. Only three knew her as Phoebe Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt._

 _Her path guided her past ships, down towards the mole, but eventually, she feet steered her to her tent. It was in the heart of the Macedonian camp, which was still full of trade, crafting, and general ongoing of a siege. The frontlines, so to speak, were exclusively guarded by soldiers, but here, the camps blended into a mix of camp followers, venders, and artisans. Artemis glanced over at one particular blacksmith, seeing the heavyset man who had made her former hunting knives. His business was crowded with an assortment of allied Greeks. She was glad that she didn't have to shoulder he back there. The weight of her newly forged hunting knives was a comforting presence. Alexander had kept his word, for what it was worth, and had two knives commissioned for her._

 _He clearly hadn't used the blacksmith in the camp where she had her's forged, because the knives she now owned were a much higher caliber of blade. They glowed a dull gold in the sun, blades forged with bronze and iron in a dazzling mix of metals._

 _Despite Alexander's recent actions, she could only admire the workmanship. They were no godly weapons, which were extensions of her own self. But they would do the trick._

 _Artemis finally weaved her way to her tent, a much more solid structure than previous encampments. Wooden beams and ropes provided a frame that the oiled tent fabric was stretched over. Two guards from the Pellian accompaniment stood by the door, both familiar faces to Artemis. Yet two of them meant only one thing: Perseus was back._

 _She nodded to both of the men- both had fought besides her at the mole with the Lernean Hydra- and stepped through the heavy linen flap._

 _She immediately saw Perseus, who was sitting in one of the small unbacked chairs, poring over a document on their small table. He was shirtless and wrapped in a fresh cloth._

 _He looked up as she entered, with sharp eyes, and an ever-growing beard that twitched in amusement._

" _Nice of you to bathe before coming in."_

 _Artemis rolled her eyes, and walked towards her cot, her separating curtain around rolled open. She deposited her quiver, bow, and hunting knives on a chest with a dull thunk before joining Perseus in the common room._

" _I suppose next time, I should leave all the work to you men then. My day will consist only of sharpening arrows, and imagining you as a target while I brood here."_

" _That would be a lot of arrows." Perseus laughed, before turning the document to her. "What do you think of this?"_

 _Artemis took the roll of parchment, intrigued. After a quick scan, she realized it was a description of the battle of the Granicus, along with several half-written scribbles on Alexander cutting the Gordion knot._

" _What is this?" Artemis asked, her mind spinning different directions, "Surely Alecander is not writing poetry about himself?!"_

" _I wish," Perseus responded, before he took a sip of wine from a cup on the table, "Alexander just showed me this as I was finishing bathing. This is an excerpt from Callisthenes, Alexander's personal historian, who has been writing the history of Alexander's expedition since we arrived in Anatolia."_

 _She stared at Perseus for one moment, before looking back to the text. After a brief skim, she was shaking her head. It was a description of the Battle at the Granicus; however, the battle was poorly described, at best. She had been there after all, and Perseus had fought in that battle!_

 _She looked back to Perseus but already found him grinning ear to ear. "It's wonderful, isn't it Cleoxene?"_

" _Wonderfully horrid, yes." She responded dryly, his use of her cover name reminding her of the countless time that Perseus was always cautious. "Both of us were at that battle. I could certainly describe it better than this upstart."_

 _Perseus shrugged, "From what Alexander told me, Callisthenes is a relative of Aristotle, his mentor in Philosophy."_

 _Artemis snorted, "A philosopher in name only, then."_

 _The kings of Greece had seen countless inept rulers, only counteracted by upheavals or new systems of governance. Yet, the witless still sometimes seeped through the cracks into places of power. "I remember the battle well. At the time, what struck me most was your decisive action, Perseus. You single-handedly saved the expedition that day."_

" _What do you mean?" Perseus cocked his head, taking back the scroll from her outstretched hand. "I was following Alexander the entire battle, he led the charge across the Granicus. His boldness won the day, not me."_

 _But she shook her head, "Don't be so modest. Your king would have been cut from collarbone to navel had you not sliced that Persian's hand off just in time." She neglected to mention that she had sorely wished that he had not done such a valiant move, back when she had been quite bitter with her constant vigil over the Macedonian Expedition._

" _Oh. That." Perseus rubbed his beard, "It was the right time, right place. I certainly did what any companion of Alexander would've done that day."_

" _Maybe you should go keep moving rubble, you are still being far too selfless," Artemis ground out, before pointing to the text, "Kleitos gets the credit for saving Alexander, according to Callisthenes."_

 _Perseus hummed, scanning the parchment, "Kleitos still has it out for me. He is the more experienced general, and though we've settled most of our… disputes, I'm not surprised that he'd pull something like this."_

" _You'd have him be remembered, and not you?" That was the underlining point, and Artemis found herself looking forward to Perseus's reply. She knew enough by this time that Perseus was no idiot, and was far more thoughtful that some on Mount Olympus. Where many found glory to be the most coveted of prizes, Perseus avoided it like the Furies themselves._

" _I don't want glory or immortality. I came here for a friend, honor, and for duty. I still owe Alexander for what my father did to Philip. No matter how the Gods interfered, its my job to set it right." Perseus set the scroll back on the table, a tired look on his face, "Even if Alexander does something like this."_

 _She took the jug of wine from the table and poured herself a cup, drinking deeply from the warm beverage. Its dry fruity taste soothed the stress of the day away within moments. There was a small period of silence, and Artemis took that time to unbuckle her armor, and find a change of tunic. There wasn't a lot of space within their tent, but Artemis didn't really mind. Perseus had proved to be respectful, and hadn't even paid her a glance when she changed out of her sweat-soaked tunic._

 _Artemis had to admire his resolve. After all, she knew she was beautiful. Her mortal body was toned and full, which had proven to be an issue amongst many of the soldiers on the Expedition. Yet, with Perseus's warning, the death toll remained at zero from her hands. On the other hand, she had made it explicitly clear to Perseus that if she were to catch him looking at her naked or in any state of undress, she would most assuredly kill him._

 _She grabbed a whittled comb from her cot side, and was in the middle of brushing down her long red hair when Perseus spoke up, still unmoved from his position at the table._

" _It has been quiet this week, but tomorrow will bring a fight, I'm sure of it."_

" _I had the same thought." Artemis admitted, "The Tyrians will try something, either through bombardment, assaulting the mole, or more monsters."_

 _Perseus nodded a couple of times, "You never did tell me how they would've unleashed a Hydra on us. I've never seen a city summon monsters from… anywhere to do their bidding."_

" _You are partially right. In other circumstances, I would shrug off the Hydra's appearance as unlucky, but here, and now, with the Expedition? Nothing is by chance. Tyre is being aided by some Godly presence."_

 _Perseus sat back, scratching his bare stomach, "Can you tell who it is?"_

 _Artemis shook her head, "I know Tyre, and they mostly worship Heracles, but Zeus would forbid his assistance to Tyre in a moment's notice. I haven't felt any other presence yet, but it's there. I can feel the threads of power at work. If I was a full goddess… it wouldn't be so hard." She'd felt the tug in her gut as a God walked unseen around her, during her work on the mole._

" _Right, if you'd even be here as a goddess."_

 _Artemis found herself looking Perseus in the eye, seeing her moment to admit her realization. He was right, she wouldn't have stayed had she woken up in that meadow with her powers intact. But now…_

" _True. But I have given some thought the that. You were right, when we were talking, before the hydra attack. Despite my position, I have changed from the goddess I was. Would I be here to help you and the Expedition? No. But I am here now, And I am doing what I can." Artemis resolved, her face hardening, as she thought about Perseus's father again. If she couldn't even garner the devotion of a young man, who'd seen her face to face, then what was her place in this world?_

" _You know, you don't have to help. What happens if you fall, or the expedition scatters in a defeat?"_

" _Tartarus awaits me then, until I would reform. I sincerely doubt my father would offer me to regain my strength so easily if that were the case. My willingness comes from a position of survival, but also from a standpoint of justice. You were right, we gods should be better. As much as you feel responsible for Philip's death, I feel the same burden of responsibility. The gods' caused this expedition to go on under Alexander, and gods have caused enough havoc here. I will see that this ends on the terms of the mortals here, not some puppeteer in the shadows."_

 _She met Perseus's gaze, and smiled lightly, seeing his surprised expression._

" _Really now? I've made you speechless? And I thought you had a proficiency for your quips." Artemis smirked, spinning her whittled comb in hand in a practiced dagger flick. But then, she had to keep her hands from twitching because Perseus was looking at her with… a look. An intense, vulnerable look that Artemis found herself drowning in._

" _Thank you." Perseus said, his eyes never wavering from hers, "Really… it means a lot to me that you are here. My mother always told me that the gods watched over us, but I never believed her. I guess, when we first met, I had expectations that were unfair to ask of a goddess."_

" _Distant, I think was the word you used." Artemis pointed out, her chest tight._

" _Not anymore." Perseus smiled, "I think my mother would be happy to know that I in the protection of one of her most beloved goddesses."_

" _You never mentioned that!" Artemis spluttered, coughing violently and she choked on her wine. What had been an attempt to quell her growing complacency with Perseus had been completely reversed._

" _I grew up on stories about you." Perseus said sheepishly, "And yes, I know, I'm a dead man walking. My mom would always tell me about Artemis, the goddess who walked amongst the woods, guiding her huntresses, and making sure that new children would be welcomed into their families."_

" _If this is a roundabout way of asking if you can join the hunt, my answer is no." Artemis recovered, narrowing her eyes at Perseus. Even if she could not read his thoughts, she still had a skill for reading people. She should have known that Perseus would've grown up on stories about the Gods and Goddesses. Lightning flashes of panic struck her, as she wondered what stories he had heard. Most were smudged in one way or another… but many rung true._

" _It was crushing news as a child, when I learned from my mother that Artemis only had young girls in her hunt."_

 _That was a sight. Artemis found herself snorting with laughter before she could stop herself, as the conjured sight of Perseus in a silver tunic with a tiara on her head injected itself into her mind._

" _This doesn't bode well for my pride, does it?" Perseus asked ruefully._

" _No…" Artemis covered her mouth as another ungodly snort tried to break free, "No it does not."_

 _Artemis steadied herself, and thought it over, "I think they would like you though."_

" _As a punching bag?" Perseus said doubtfully._

" _That was a joke." Artemis protested lightly, "I swear it. I will bring the hunt up to Macedon after this is over. They could use a lesson or two in fighting swordsmen. Once they see your skill, most would be more open to learn from you."_

" _Still failing to see how I'm not a punching bag here."_

" _Shut up." Artemis rolled her eyes, leaning back to crack her back. "You should take that as a compliment. Besides, once you meet my hunters, they will test you, with my permission or not."_

" _You've never really talked about them, your hunters… huntresses." Perseus faltered, in a rare display of indecision._

 _He had a point. Her huntresses hadn't been a talking point for the many months she'd been a part of the expedition. But after Aphrodite's threat..._

" _They are almost like children, if not sisters to me. I have missed them very much, but opening up about the hunt makes it seem… distant, for a lack of a better word. Far away from me, in both distance and time. My silence about the Hunt is certainly not indicative about my lack of care for them"_

" _I see. It's almost like admitting they are gone? Taken even?"_

 _Artemis nodded somberly, understanding completely, "I wish I could see them tomorrow, and be free of this burden put on the two of us. You'd like one of my veteran huntresses. Her name is Zoe, a former Hesperides of Atlas. She was tricked by the 'hero' Heracles into helping him kill the guardian of the Golden apple orchard, Ladon. She was expelled from the Gardens before she finally found me."_

 _Perseus whistled, "Ladon, the one hundred-headed dragon?"_

 _Artemis grinned good-naturedly, "The very same."_

" _She must be quite the huntress."_

" _I plan on her being my lieutenant, in time, should something go wrong to Boularche. Zoe has more hatred of men than most, but she is one of my closest companions. Her trust is hard to gain; howe,ver she has been my loyal friend for centuries now."_

" _So she would hate me from the start?" Perseus frowned good-naturedly, "I feel so honored."_

" _I had no good intentions towards you at the beginning of our relationship. It was only your treatment of that woman in the follower's camp early in the Expedition that committed adultery which earned you some respect." Artemis defended herself, "I see myself in her, during our hunts together."_

" _Two Artemis's?" Perseus echoed, "I would definitely be out of my depth. I'd have to ask you for a favor before you would be able to subject me to that."_

" _With that tone? It better be a small favor."_

" _I don't know how big of a favor this would be, but would you visit my mother with me? It'd mean the world to her."_

There was a period of silence after Artemis paused in her storytelling, a wave of millennia old rage, despair, and hopelessness washed over her.

"My Lady…" Elizabeth started quietly; Then she fell silent.

" _would you visit my mother with me?"_

Artemis had imagined that scenario thousands of time in her head, to the point that her conjured up meeting -the way it should have gone- almost seemed real, and the gloomy reality a horrible nightmare. Where she would have been welcomed in his home, with his smiling mother there greeting the two of them. Artemis could have able to look at his face, and see happiness there… happiness for both of them.

"I had forgotten that I already told you about visiting **his** mother." Artemis finally spoke, sighing deeply. "And for what it's worth… Zoe…"

Her faithful lieutenant smiled at her from a couple steps to her right, "Perseus sounds like a good man, if you found him to be one, how could I not?"

"Hades, I would've liked to meet the guy too. Of course, as you suggested, I would've had to rough him up a bit. I like a challenge." Phoebe joined in.

Artemis considered Phoebe for moment, "It would've a close fight; I can't say who would've won."

Phoebe's answering scowl lightened the mode immediately, as Mara cracked up first, as she was a constant voice against Phoebe's rigorous training workouts with the hunters.

The conversation dissolved into light hearted bickering for a few minutes, as Artemis sat back and looked over the steadily darkening park around the Parthenon. It was time to move in.

"Alright girls, it's time. Gather round." Artemis called out, standing up, her armor and weapons shimmering in a silvery glow.

The Hunt dropped their playful expressions, or in Zoe and Phoebe's cases, their slightly amused expressions.

"I have seen the Parthenon before, and there is only one place I can think of that would be suitable for the Lernean hydra's lair. Behind the Athena Parthenos is an antler room. It is one of the only enclosed spaces that is big enough for such a creature. Zoe, take Emily, Jennifer, Winifred, Anna, and Christina on the right as we enter. Phoebe, take Elizabeth, Kathleen, Victoria, Mara, and Sarah on the left. I'll lure it out into the middle of the building's interior."

"Your will, My Lady." Zoe agreed, "Shall we blind it?"

"Yes, just as I mentioned in my time at Tyre. Go for the eyes. Once it's blind, I should be able to get a clean shot at its hearts. It has three, remember. A twin heart on the left breast, and another below the liver. If you see an opening, take the shot there. By no means go close quarters. I will do so if need be."

Her hunters all wore hard-set faces, and Artemis felt idiotic, for telling the story of the Lernean hydra beforehand. While educational, the imagery of the Macedonians who died in gruesome matter against the monster was no help to anyone. Artemis glanced to Angelina as a default, her newest hunter. The girl was ready, but Artemis could sense her unease, mixed with the charged atmosphere of adrenaline and anxiety.

"Let's move." Artemis ordered crisply, before leading the hunters towards the entrance of the Parthenon. The dim yellow glow of the night lighting on the marble building almost brought Artemis back to the torch-lit Athenian Acropolis.

They shuffled along the pillars to the wide double doors, which remained open. A mortal night guard sat in a booth on the side, with an iron fence and metal detector serving as the real entrance.

She wasted no time in swirling the mist around the guard, hiding their presence to the cameras and his own vision completely. They slipped through the detector, its beeps going unnoticed by the guard. Artemis stood to the side, making sure no one else noticed their incursion, while simultaneously sending a mental order to the wolves.

'Cinder, guard the perimeter, make sure you howl if any one approaches.' Artemis flashed herself into Cinder's mind. She didn't need any confirmation to know if Cinder had received the message. The wolves were already running around the sides of the Parthenon, as Artemis could feel their familiar presence all around.

Artemis followed Angelina into the Parthenon, as she was the last hunter to enter. Already, Zoe and Phoebe were creeping around on the left and right with the hunters, finding positions against the wide marble pillars, arrows on their bowstrings.

The stench of the Lernean hydra was unbearably strong here. Artemis walked forwards into the golden hall, seeing the giant statue of Athena, clad in gold, looming ahead. However, a dark shape sat behind the massive marble work, bundled tight alongside two pillars in the shadows of the gleaming splendor of Classical Greece.

It sensed her presence as well, and the shadows began to uncoil themselves. A horrific scream pierced through the Parthenon, as the Hydra threw itself forwards, slipping between the pillars and the Athena Parthenos.

"It is good to see you again, I haven't had the pleasure in far too long." Artemis growled, steeling herself for the coming conflict.

The Lernean hydra reared upwards, becoming fully visible in the dim light. Its heads almost reached to the ceiling, all five twisting and turning, its red beading eyes never leaving her. The scaled body sat squat, their dull brown color melting into the light of the room, making their weak point invisible to most.

"Now!" Artemis shouted, raising her own bow as she called for the Hunt's assault to begin.

Silver arrows shot out from the sides in lightning quick volleys, arcing straight towards the Hydra's eyes, but in a blur, the hydra twisted its heads, causing most of the arrows to fly off target; They clanged against the marble walls and pillars, or bounced off the armored scaled of the beast.

The middle head screamed, twisting back and forth toward her hidden huntresses. Artemis immediately launched an arrow from her unerring bow at the hydra, but it came too late, and too hurried.

The middle head belched forth a devouring jet of hungry flames. It cascaded down through the hall, licking around the pillars. Two hunters, Emily and Jennifer, had to dive out of the way, as the fire curled around the marble, snapping at the images of the hunters.

Her arrow caught the hydra before it could do more damage. The silver shaft, humming with magic, slammed into the beast's lower chest, piercing straight through the scales there and imbedding itself in the monster's heart. It recoiled instantly, squirming and coiling backwards. It gave her hunters the time they needed.

More arrows flew through the air, and this time, with the hydra injured, they found their marks. One by one, silver arrows buried themselves in the Hydra's eyes, blinding the monster. With each eye it lost, it desperately tried to find the hunters, but the enclosed space and thick marble pillars kept them concealed. Even still, it was a fearsome beast.

Its blind heads slammed into pillars with shattering force, sending deadly chunks of marble raining down on the hunters. However, it was all going to plan, when Artemis nocked another arrow on her string, settling her sights on the exposed breast of the hydra. The other heads were preoccupied, and the shot was clear.

She let out a breath, and let her fingers slip from the silver bowstring.

And she missed.


	14. Act I, Chapter XIV

Its blind heads slammed into pillars with shattering force, sending deadly chunks of marble raining down on the hunters. However, it was all going to plan, when Artemis nocked another arrow on her string, settling her sights on the exposed breast of the hydra. The other heads were preoccupied, and the shot was clear.

She let out a breath, and let her fingers slip from the silver bowstring. The arrow sailed straight and true, slamming into the scaled chest of the Hydra. The silver arrow punched straight through the heavy armor there, lodging itself so deep that only the fletching, covered in black blood, stuck out of the Hydra.

The great beast lurched backwards, its heads that were still unharmed twitching like a dying snake. Two of them wrapped themselves around a damaged marble pillar, roaring in pain. But then it died, slumping down to the ground, its huge body hitting the marble floor with a thud. The coiling heads were strewn over the ground around them, most with at least three or four arrows lodged in the eyes and unarmored frills behind the ears.

One by one, her hunters emerged from the pillars, all unscathed. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her bow. Jennifer and Winifred, who had been stationed on the right, also emerged from the area where deadly marble fragments had showered down. Jennifer had a small bruise on her cheek, which was bleeding sluggishly, but they too were relatively unharmed.

The hunters were all jovially patting each other on the back, and Artemis smiled, walking up to join the majority in front of the carcass of the beast.

But something wasn't right. The warning bells in the back of her mind tolled loudly, blaring that something was nearby. Artemis stopped, flaring her senses outwards, her eyes and ears alert for any more movement.

Her senses found the monster that was close. It was the Lernean Hydra.

Artemis felt her ichor blood turn to ice, and a bolt of terror struck her, like a physical spear to the chest, as she watched Jennifer and Winifred shuffle forwards, dusting themselves off in front of the pillar where two hydra heads lay slumped on the floor. One had four arrows clustered around the eye sockets, with black blood oozing down the head. But the other had one eye that was unharmed. The lid of the eye suddenly snapped open, revealing a dark red pupil, inflamed with rage.

"JENNIFER MOVE!" Artemis screamed, hurrying to draw her bow. The hunt was startled into action, immediately reacting to her voice.

Jennifer looked over to her, alert, and she seemed to sense the imminent danger, turned towards the hydra. The monstrous head reared itself, about to smash down on the girl. Artemis loosed her arrow, but in the blink of an eye, another silver blur shoved Jennifer to the side. Then, the hydra's head rammed itself into the marble floor, where Jennifer had been standing just a second before.

Winifred had taken the crushing blow on her back.

The girl was launched ten feet, skidding against the floor, until she slammed into a pillar with a sickening thud, followed by a sharp crack of bone.

The yells of the hunt rung in Artemis's ears as they assaulted the wounded beast, already coiling in on itself in sluggish death throes. Her bow forgotten, Artemis dashed over to Winifred's unmoving body, where she lay crumpled on the floor. She took the last two meters in a slide and quickly felt for the girl's heartbeat with a twitching hand.

Somehow, she was alive, as Artemis felt the hurried weak pulse on her heart on the girl's jugular vein. There was blood though. Winifred's chest was a mess of broken ribs, which had pierced the skin, all severely out of line. Her left shoulder was broken, and dislocated at the point where she had taken the Hydra's battering ram of a head directly.

"WINIFRED!" Artemis looked up seeing Jennifer run over to her, eyes wide with terror, desperation gushing into the sound her broken voice.

The girl's voice must have stirred something in Winifred, for her eyes shuttered open, covered by a grey haze of pain and confusion. There was no time to waste.

Winifred was losing blood, and fast. Artemis went through a practiced motion, summoning all of her power to heal her hunter. Silver fabrics wrapped themselves around Winifred's middle, and the dislocated shoulder. There were feeble twitches from Winifred's fingers, and feet, as she spasmed in pain at the treatment, but Artemis was one-minded in her administrations. _She couldn't lose a hunter. Not here, not now._

"Winifred, it will be ok, I have you." Artemis softly spoke to the girl, her heart swelling in pride for her hunter. Jennifer surely would have been crushed by the hydra had Winifred not intervened. Now she had to save her.

"oh, Winifred…." Jennifer whispered. Artemis heard the choked tiny voice of Jennifer, who was standing behind her.

"Jennifer, help me roll Winifred on to her back, we need to set her wounds. Do you have your ambrosia in your kit?" Artemis swiftly commanded, recognizing that they did not have time. Winifred's aura was fading, and they needed to act quickly.

"I… y-yes. My lady."

Artemis nodded, sensing the girl's fear, along with another deep emotion of companionship. She couldn't blame her, as the brief thought of Jennifer being inducted into the hunt entered her mind. Winifred had been the girl's primary friend for several decades, as she recovered from her early life. Artemis felt the same bolt of fear that had erupted from her as she saw Jennifer staring down the head of the enraged Lernean Hydra, and still raced against the dark thoughts that gathered in her mind, awaiting the searing bolt of pain that came with the death of a hunter.

"Good, Jennifer, have it ready. Winifred will need it once we set her bones."

Winifred only moaned at this information, her mind hazy enough to block out the pain. Artemis wished the girl was unconscious for this part, but it couldn't be helped. Together, her and Jennifer rolled the girl onto her back with delicate care, tears running down her face, along with her trembling hands. The dislocated shoulder sat awkwardly against the marble floor, causing Winifred to let out a sudden scream and the girl flailed her right arm in a wild attempt to right herself.

"Hold her!" Artemis commanded, wrapping the silver bandages tight around Winifred's shoulder. After a couple of seconds, Winifred's writhing body sudden slacked against their holds, and she went unconscious.

"My L-Lady… she's out."

"Thank the gods," Artemis replied. She gave the dislocated shoulder one glance over, and quickly located the breakage. The girl's shoulder was dislocated with a clean break on the scapula. Artemis ran her palms down Winifred's sides lightly, looking for more breakage. The ribcage was a mess, with a punctured lung, and at least three breakages on her lower ribs. She once again willed silver bandages to coil themselves around the areas where the bones needed to be set.

"Be ready Jennifer," Artemis warned, glancing away from Winifred to look at her young hunter in the eyes, "If you don't deliver the ambrosia in time, Winifred will die."

The hunter nodded seriously, her training cutting through the panic Artemis still noticed on her face, and she kneeled by Winifred's blank face which was white from blood loss.

"Now!" Artemis quietly ordered as she pulled the bandages taut against the dislocated bone breakages. There was a slight resistance, and then several distinct pops resounded through the unsettlingly silent hall as first the shoulder, then the ribs found their proper places. One of the bandages at the ribs immediately became soaked with blood, as the jutting rib bone snapping back into place now allowed blood to spurt out of the new hole.

Jennifer immediately shoved a square of ambrosia into Winifred's throat, and forced the girl to swallow it. The girl shuddered once, before slumping further into unconsciousness.

"Is she alright?" Jennifer questioned fearfully, cradling the older hunter's face in her hands.

Artemis checked quickly to see that her wounds weren't still oozing blood, and saw they were properly secured with pressure. Already, Artemis sensed the girl's aura stabilizing. It wouldn't be a quick healing process, even with a heavy dose of ambrosia.

But she would live.

"Yes, she will be alright," Artemis predicted, her own heart quickly dropping from the high of adrenaline and sheer power. The jolting twitches of silver sparks that erupted from within her slowly ebbed away, bringing Artemis down to earth.

Jennifer gently took Winifred's hand, and Artemis got to her feet, content knowing that Winifred would be in Jennifer's care.

She then cast her gaze over to the rest of the hall of the Parthenon. The hydra was dead, with Zoe and Phoebe standing over its corpse. But they, along with the other hunters around them, gazed over towards her. Seeing her own somber look, along with Jennifer still remaining by Winifred's side, her hunters sensed the severity of the situation.

Her hunters quickly ran over to her, likely fearing the worst. Most had seen and felt the keen pain of a lost sister in their elongated lifetimes, but the kindred mourning never truly faded with the ages. As they scampered over, Artemis bored her eyes into the body on the Lernean Hydra, crumpled in a sinister manner. 'How had it lived through her arrow? _How had she failed?'_ She had allowed a hunter to almost lose her life, over an error of her own making. The searing sense of shame welled up inside her, and she was cast back to the island walled city, that had been so central to the Macedonian Expedition.

" _INCOMING! SIMURGHS! WEST!" A man's voice screamed through the hasty fog of sleep._

 _The now familiar lookout's call immediately sprung her into action. The high soaring ramparts of the lumbering siege tower offered the best view of the incoming flying beasts, but exhaustion had caught up to Artemis, and she had reclined to take a quick nap. Next to her, the catapult crew groaned again in fear and languish as another flight of the dreadful beasts came into sight._

" _Do these things even die!" A young soldier exclaimed._

" _Maybe you'd like to try, boy?!" Artemis yelled at him, quickly planting herself on the edge of the hastily built rampart. The expanse of the sea and the now very close city of Tyre was before her, bathed in a golden light. The image was marred by the torchlight that illuminated hundreds of soldiers, engaged in a skirmisher war as the siege tower pushed forwards on the mole. Perseus was somewhere down there, as Artemis chanced a quick glance down towards the fortified sides of the mole. Dozens of Macedonian soldiers occupied the trenches there, their spears raised, and shields covering their heads._

 _Now, thoroughly awake, and mind fully concentrated, she nocked an arrow from her supply barrel, holding four more in her bow hand. The tall container was already half empty. Overhead, there was a wooden screen shield, blocking incoming fire from Tyre's walls. The planks were already full of arrows. 'Here we go again.'_

 _There were dozens of them, in a seemingly never-ending supply. The flew low, like before, talons dragging through the choppy waters around the South wall of Tyre, the sea foam curling around their formation as the waves crashed against the weathered rock._

 _Artemis sighted one of the bigger beasts, lined up her shot, and loosed an arrow. Dozens of other projectiles were already on their way, zipping through the dusk air like fleeting shadows, slicing through the waning rays of light. Dozens of other archers, nestled like birds in the siege tower, fired their own volley as well. But Simurghs, as Artemis had come to understand, were not so easy to bring down. Artemis lost her arrow in the dozens of others. She paid it little mind. Now was not a time to rack up her killing count of Simurghs. The crack and roar of the catapult next to her brought her mission back into mind._

' _Protect the catapult.'_

 _That's what Perseus had told her that morning when the assault began. But throughout the day, the continued attacks of the Simurgh, and the slingers/bowmen of Tyre had worn down her strength. She released another arrow, which tore at her skin, and the bowstring slapped against her forearm, sending spasming pain through the leather guard there._

 _Arms numbing already, Artemis got one more shot off before the Simurgh descended on the mole ramparts. Artemis heard the shouts and screams below her as the allied Greek and Macedonian troops engaged in melee combat with the horrid bird-dog creatures. The Tyrian skirmishers renewed their volleys, and flaming arrows flashed down hitting the trenches and solid wood of the siege tower, forcing Artemis to turn away from the slaughter below her._

" _PULL!"_

 _The tower shuddered violently as the catapult launched its arm forwards, which sent a large chunk of stone flying towards the Tyrian ramparts. At such close range, the stone hit only moments later, and the projectile shattered a section of the Tyrian upper wall. Artemis watched in grim fascination as a half a dozen Tyrian defenders fall to the deadly rock fragments._

 _More fire turned towards the Tyrian walls, as the Pellian skirmishers grouped around the siege tower turned some bows and slings to surprising the wall defenders._

 _Artemis could sense the sizzling heat in the air, as if a thunderstorm was approaching at that very moment, with lightning only moments away. This was the final push to the walls. The intermittent skirmishing earlier in the day was nothing compared to this assault. She leaned back over the edge of the tower, with the incoming fire from the wall slacking somewhat. Below, she trained her gaze to find Perseus, only, a great looming shape spread across her vision._

' _By the Gods!' Artemis reeled back as the enormous body of a flying Simurgh flashed by, screeching directly into her ears as its talons barely missed her chest. Her back slammed into the wooden limbs of the catapult, as her heart beat wildly. The graceful beast, flew up, and around the tower, displaying its full wingspan, and streamlined shape._

" _Cover! Take Cover!" Artemis yelled, shouldering past a confused young man who caught the barest glimpse of the Simurgh. She raised her bow and tracked the flying creature and it turned in towards the tower once more. Its wings beat once, then twice, before she released the delicate grip on the bowstring. Her arrow flew true, and buried itself in the left-wing joint, right above the bone and ball of muscles and tendons. The beast shrieked, as it immediately lost altitude and plummeted towards the sea. It gave one last scream before it plunged into the shallow waters with a massive slap, a plume of water blooming up from the impact._

' _Is that the best you can do Anahita?' Artemis lowered her bow, and looked back towards Tyre. The fight was sill raging below the tower, and she still couldn't see Perseus in the chaos. But the combined Greek and Macedonian fighters seemed to be gaining an edge against the beasts._

" _Cleoxene! Look! On the ramparts!"_

 _Artemis swivelled at the voice of one of the Pellians, faintly heard from below her in the tower, at least a couple of stories down. She turned, walking briskly by the reloading catapult, and jumped up on the left bannister-rail of the tower, allowing her to see over the screening wooden shield._

 _Just visible across from the tower, at the forefront of the Tyrian walls, were two prominent figures. One was a Simurgh… but this one was bigger, with different coloring than the brown and muted yellow feathers of the other beasts. This one had a dazzling display of reds, greens, and blues that covered its wings, with a light golden colored chest. But its eyes, they stared directly at her, with dark red pupils that seared into her soul._

 _But it was the other figure that sent her stomach into spasms. She recognized the figure, the power. The shadowed figure raised a hand, and the air seemed to collapse in on itself around him, as a shimmering staff appeared in his hand._

 _ **A god.**_

 _This was the presence that she had felt, the air around her, the puppeteering of the hydra attack. And this unknown entity's presence alongside this Alpha-Simurgh could only mean one thing._

" _You dare to interfere?!" Artemis yelled across the distance, "I know you are working with Anahita! Your meddling here will not go unpunished!"_

' _ **Your pantheon has no power here.'**_ _A booming voice reverberated in her mind,_ _ **'I will interfere when an Olympian goddess attempts to take my city.'**_ _Try as she might, she couldn't push out the intruding voice, and was left with her mind feeling scrambled._

 _The Simurgh besides the god flared its wings, the menagerie of colors catching the very last rays of Apollo's chariot. She wouldn't have any help from her brother. To her right, she heard the distinctive clicking of the catapult's torsion crank. It was primed and ready._

 _A plan formulated in her mind, while her mental barriers still reeled from the piercing voice of the Phoenician god._

" _Who are you to proclaim such things!?" Artemis demanded, seeing the distorted shapes of the Macedonian men scrambling over the catapult in the peripheries of her vision._

" _ **You shall soon see."**_ _Before Artemis could question, or even think further into the Shadowed person's identity, the colorful Simurgh besides the god let out a ferocious howling-screech. IT opened its wings once again, and hurled itself off of Tyre's walls, taking to the air in a blur of dazzling colors. The Simurgh, which still battled below on the mole, heeded its call, and one by one, the beasts slipped away. Artemis counted a dozen, at least, all scarred and dripping with blood. Some even seemed to falter midair, clearly being injured to such severity that Artemis judged they could not survive their wounds. A ragged cheer rose up from the mole, as its bedraggled defenders finally caught some respite. However, the cheers quickly were drowned in a scream._

 _Artemis looked to the source, and saw a lumbering Simurgh take to the air late, a soldier grasped in its front talons. The man who was caught yelled again, his sword flailing, but unable to strike at the beast. The Simurgh paid him no heed, and beat its bloodied wings, gaining altitude as it flew past the siege tower, in between the siege engine and Tyre. She pivoted around to her arrow barrel, and swiftly grabbed three shafts. The only option was to take the beast down over the water, then the man might live. Artemis spun back around, already drawing an arrow back when she saw the flash of a spear._

 _The projectile sailed straight and true, catching the Simurgh in the left ribcage. The heavy iron tip punched through the beast's torso, and Artemis watched the point puncture out the back of the Simurgh, impaling its wing in the process. In an instant, the talons holding the man aloft spasmed, sending the young solider just yards away from the mole, into the murky waters. The Simurgh followed shortly, plunging into the sea soundless in death, the spear having dealt an instant killing blow._

' _What!?'_

 _Artemis looked down back on the mole, and there he was: Perseus stood at the edge of the left trench, having just stepped out from under the cover of the wooden shields, directing the survivors, his freshly thrown spear having brought down the Simurgh. The cheers resumed amongst the men, from their covered positions in the trenches. She sighed in relief, and was happy to see him unharmed._

 _Dum._

 _Artemis paused, hearing a dulling booming noise sound over the water. A sudden dread crept into her heart. 'Why had the Simurgh left? And what did the shadowed god mean by soon?_

 _Dum Dum Dun._

 _Artemis peered over the dark water, cursing her vision. She could still remember the times where the night was little more than a filter of light, easily seen through. Now, the shadows were more barriers that mortality had to cope with._

 _DUM DUM DUM._

 _A sudden blaze erupted from over the water, a bonfire of a tremendous size, quickly engulfing all it touched… Artemis froze, as the light from the fire revealed the source of the drumming. There were two triremes, packed full of silent men, their arms and armor catching the flickering light of the flames. A third ship was being towed between them, its decks empty, save for the piles of firewood, and the searing blaze that was quickly consuming the ship._

 _A foreign cry roared over the water from the lead ship, and the cry was quickly echoed by the many dozens of men on the warships. The long paddles of the ships dipped into the water, and the ships lumbered forward. Straight towards the tower._

 _Artemis felt her mouth go dry. 'They are going to ram the mole, the tower!'_

" _Archers!" Artemis yelled, gesturing wildly to the approaching ships, "Fire at will! Fire at wi- "She jerked back as a flash of red danced across her vision. A series of thuds besides her sent shocks running up her spine. The Tyrians on the wall had resumed their fire, and this time, their arrows were all carrying fire._

 _The Macedonians answered them, but there was too little time. She glanced to the catapult crew, and thumbed over to the wall. "Take out that man on the wall!"_

" _Cleoxene, he's gone!" The young loader responded, having climbed the limb of the siege weapon._

' _Gods damn it all.' The approaching ships were gaining incredible speed, and even with the movement of troops below, along with the odd arrow fired over to the ships, it wouldn't be enough._

" _Abandon the tower," Artemis ordered quietly. She was met with the blank stares of the five crew members of the weapon._

" _ABANDON THE TOWER!" Artemis yelled, gesturing to the ships, "We are about to be rammed, get down and get the Pellians out of here! There is no time to waste!" The men scrambled away from their posts, and went down the hatches in the wooden floorboards._

" _Cleoxene! Let's go!" The young loader was already halfway through the hatch, but she shook her head at him._

" _In a moment. Go, now!" The young man nodded once, before diving below into the other levels of the tower._

 _The yells and clangs of weapons were in full swing, and Artemis watched the two lead ships veer off slightly, burying their prows into the mole at slightly odd angles. Their marines immediately jumped ship, and were met by the ragged allied forces in their covered trenches. The fire ship careened behind the ships in the water. The cables were cut, and it surged forwards, the flames having engulfed every inch of the ship. But that wouldn't daunt her. The shadowed god was already burned into her mind._

 _She could feel his presence, his slippery power somewhere nearby. Then, she caught the eye of Perseus._

 _He was right below the tower, standing on the opposite side of the mole where fighting was quickly breaking out. He stood, with his sword drawn, warily facing the hooded figure from the wall: Perseus faced a god._

" _Perseus! No!" Artemis yelled, trying to raise her voice over the tremendous sounds of battle. It was no use though, and her voice was lost in the din of the fighting._

 _Suddenly, the shadowed god unfurled his cloak, and the gleaming armor of an immortal shown outwards, a mix of blues greens and purples that cut through the darkness. Perseus seemed undeterred, as he readied his stance, his sword lurking behind his raised shield. The god summoned a spear of ice out of thin air, and strode towards Perseus, almost gliding across the uneven ground._

" _Run you idiot! Don't challenge him!" Artemis yelled again in vain, as she nocked one of her arrows to her bowstring, raising it to shoot the god. Dread filled her core, along with rage at Perseus for not once thinking about saving himself. 'Almost…' She had to track the God, and was just about to loose her shaft…_

 _THUNK._

 _A shuddering crash followed the initial noise from below, which knocked her off her feet. She stumbled, falling to the roof of the siege tower, as the groaning sounds of split timber reverberated up the tower. There was another large crack, likely one of the main support beams, followed by another, and another. The ground under her shifted and creaked, beginning to lean towards the bright blazing burning ship. Only, as Artemis could now see, it was mostly imbedded in the side of the tower, and now, she was about to drop onto the ship with the disintegrating structure around her. Plumes of black smoke rose from underneath the floorboards, and already flames licked up the sides of the wooden siege tower. There was another snap, and the tower suddenly dropped, crashing through a floor before it steadied itself, and Artemis felt herself being thrown against the deck with significant force._

 _The impact drove through her core, and left a ringing noise bouncing around her head. Her vision swam, unable to focus from the tumbling fall. The smoke, the heat, the fall- it was everywhere. A sudden instinct kicked in- flight. She had to jump, get off the tower. Her limbs flailed, trying to stand, as the billowing smoke surrounded her. She made a grab for the nearest thing she could see, and felt the base of the catapult next to her right shoulder._

 _The ringing in her ears slowly faded away, and the sounds of renewed battle flowed back into her mind. Right._

 _She used the Catapult as a clutch, and lurched to her feet. The red-orange glow from the fires all around her illuminated the surroundings. Somehow, the tower stood, perched precariously on a steep angle against the merrily burning ship. Even from the top, she leaned over and felt the withering heat that forced her away. In the glance she took, she realized she couldn't jump._

 _The tower hung over the ship- death by fall, then her body would be burned. Or, she could jump on the other side, slide down the tower, and then die from the fall. Or… her eyes drifted to the catapult._

 _It was primed and unloaded. The fall had mess with the aim of the catapult arm, which now faced North, over the black waters away from the battle… No… she would find another way down. It was mad to even think of, she would just have climb down the back, and then… a sudden flash of orange caught her attention in the corner of her vision._

 _There! The first flames flickered over the sides of the railings, advancing steadily towards her. In a manner of seconds, they would consume the whole tower. Instinctively, she stepped back from the dancing flames, only to stumble again as the tower shuddered in response, with the sound of another bean from below cracking under the searing heat._

' _This has to be the most hare-brained thing I have ever done.' But she dared not hesitate, as a foreign dry fear parched her mouth alongside the scorching air around her. She quickly shouldered her bow, coughing as the action led her into a waft of smoke._

 _She didn't want to die. She had to live. Perseus's face flashed before her eyes, and she shook it away. 'No. I have to survive for my promise, not for him.' She would make sure that the gods stopped interfering, and she couldn't let Perseus face a god alone._

 _In a swift jump, she landed on the taut arm of the catapult, almost humming with a need for release. The movement caused the ground from under her to begin to collapse, with wooden boards feeding the fires below. Before the catapult could join the burning wreckage, Artemis tensed herself, and then drew her hunting knife. 'Here goes nothing!'_

 _She slashed at the lever mechanism that held the tension of the machine in place._

 _THWACK. Her body snapped into a direction instantaneously, turning her reasoning abilities into a puddle of mud._

 _The next sensation she had, was the feeling of weightlessness, as she flew through the air, loud winds blotting out any and all thoughts from her mind. She felt herself tumbling in the air, the orange glow of Tyre and the battle spinning in her vision several times, and Artemis felt bile rush up into the back of her throat. And suddenly, the dark water of the ocean loomed before her, and she hurriedly righted herself, to enter feet first while simultaneously taking a breath of air._

 _She hit the water with force, the shock travelling up her legs as the cold water swallowed her. The impact felt light though... Deep underwater, Artemis made to swim to the surface. Even in the dark cold depths of the ocean, the glow from the nearby city was easily seen through the murky waters. The salt burned her eyes, but she fought through the pain, and could see the surface of the waves above._

 _In the water, Artemis felt something big swim by from below her, as the displaced water swept over her body. She looked down in a panic, gasping away some of her precious air. Below, there was a circling dark shape in the deeper path of the ocean, just out of visible range to identify it. But it was big, and that meant a lot of things in the ocean._

 _Artemis felt her heart drop, and she kicked into survival gear. She tore her way to the surface, and burst to the surface, drawing a huge gulp of air. Choppy waters made her bod in the current, and without pausing, she reached for her sheathed blade in the water. Every kick of her legs felt like she was exposing herself to the creature below._

 _This was the life of a mortal. To always be at the mercy of the world. Fire and Water were just elements of the earth as gods, but they were life and death here, and Artemis felt an unbidden plea rise out of her throat._

" _Poseidon! Please, I need your help!"_

 _There were bubbles from below, that popped all around her in a showering noise of air, and Artemis again felt the rush of water as the creature swan up towards her. The water bulged for a split second in her eyes, before the creature leapt out of the water, clearing the surface with its entire four-legged body._

 _Wait._

 _The wave of fear dissipated, as the beast plunged back into the water. She treads the water for a couple more seconds, her knife still lightly grasped in hand. She recognized the creature. Athena could never shut up about their beauty and gracefulness when she had been ranting about Poseidon's mannerisms to her._

 _She was rewarded the sight of the creature head and shoulder slowly emerged from the waves in front of her. The long narrow head and snout of the creature easily as large as her. But the dim glow of Tyre was enough light to see the smooth blueish color of the beast, along with the green frills that cascaded down the nape of the creature's head like a mane. Then she looked into its eyes, and saw a warmth there that was by no means predatory._

 _It was a hippocampus, one of Poseidon's great water steeds._

" _It seems my prayer may have not been needed." She grinned up at the beast. It snorted in response, shaking its beautiful colored head. Artemis submerged, and sheathed her knife, before swimming over to the Hippocampi's side. The skin was smooth, and leathery to the touch, but the sewed like frills offered enough handholds for Artemis to pull herself onto the creature's back._

" _Could you get me back to the mole? My companion Perseus needs help now. A god has interfered with the expedition, and is fighting him right now." Artemis hurriedly explained, wiping some loose hair from the front of her face. She didn't even know if Poseidon could hear her through his servant, or if the Hippocampi could understand her, but she had to try._

 _But indeed, the Hippocampi seemed to have understood, because it reared its head back, and neighed loudly into the night air. Artemis got the message, and gripped some of the frills on its upper back, her legs clenched across the Hippocampi's back. It was just in time, as the water beast kicked once, and then twice._

 _They shot forward, the powerful legs of the Hippocampi driving through the water with thunderous force. Tyre loomed close by, and Artemis could see the siege tower, fully collapsed and burning. The combined flames illuminated figures on the mole, still fighting. However, Artemis could see the Macedonian camp on the mainland, fully awake and bells tolling. More troops ran along the mole, ready to push the Tyrians off their causeway. Artemis even saw some of the formerly beached ships under sail, ploughing their way forward. Everyone was drawn to the fight on the left side of the mole, but as they grew closer to the mole, Artemis saw the dueling figures in the dim light._

" _There, on the right!" Artemis shouted, pointing towards a section of the mole that was full of debris, and more sheltered from the missile fire on the walls of Tyre. The Hippocampi didn't slow, with water rushing by Artemis's sitting astride its back. The Hippocampi followed her arm with its face before it screamed a challenge, and slightly altered course. They propelled towards the dueling fighters at speed, and were so close that Artemis could have shot at the god with her bow, if she was able to balance on the bucking back of the hippocampi._

 _Then, she saw him fall._

 _Perseus seemed to be on the back foot, as the god threw the very ocean at him, spending blasts of water at her dear companion. He dodged, and ran towards the god, his shield sliding downwards as he took a sword stroke to the god's neck, only to be thrown back as a spear imbedded itself in his shoulder._

" _PERSEUS!" The bolt of fear struck her very core as she watched her companion, her friend fall to the mole in a heap._

 _Both of the fighters heard her this time, and they looked over to the sound of her voice, Perseus rolling onto his side, his shield falling from his hand._

" _ **YOU."**_ _The god snarled, an actual hint of rage seeping into his voice. He waved his hand, and Artemis felt her jaw drop as a giant wave was materialized in front of the mole, and it was already crashing down on top of her and her Hippocampi. But they didn't slow, and she gripped tightly as the Hippocampi charged straight into the wave. For a brief moment, Artemis felt the water crash in all around her, and she was fully submerged. The next moment though, she was flying through the air, the wave behind them. The Hippocampi landed in the shallow waters beside the mole, which barely reached the belly of the sea creature. It swung towards the sea god, and reared on its hind legs, screaming a challenge._

 _Artemis took the opportunity, and slipped down the back of the creature into the neck-deep water._

" _ **I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU, THIS IS MY CITY POSEIDON."**_ _Artemis didn't dare look back as the sound of dueling waves reached her ears. She had to get to Perseus. The mole was only body lengths away. Her arms churned through the water, her legs digging into the sandy bottom of the channel. She scaled the dilapidated remains of a brick wall, that served as an impromptu ramp up onto the mole. She found him there, slumped against the wall of the trench that he slipped into. The ice spear that he had been stabbed with was still lodged in his shoulder, with the shaft snapped near the wound. A deathly chill seeped from the spear, even from the distance where she was standing._

" _Oh, Perseus." Artemis ran over to him, falling to her knees at his side. "You idiot. You-you absolute moron." She made to shove him, but stopped, as she looked at his wound closer._

 _Perseus looked up at her, grinning weakly, his helmet gone, and his arms and legs covered in blood and dirt. "Artemis… I, he challenged me… the spear… it really burns."_

 _Artemis froze, glancing to the spear. It had punched straight through Perseus's chest plate, and to her horror, she could see his shoulder and collarbone going blue. "Oh gods." She didn't think, and grabbed the shaft of the spear, and pulled it out swiftly. The searing cold of the ice caused her hand to spasm, and she hurriedly dropped it, wincing as the burning sensation travelled through her palm. But Perseus…_

 _His wound was frozen. The leather chest plate had been caved in towards the hole in his shoulder, but where blood would usually follow, Artemis could see- see within the wound. The flesh and blood of Perseus's wound were frozen, crystallized by the spear._

" _By the gods…" Artemis whispered. Behind her, she heard the thunder of waves and their echoing crashes against the mole. She dared to look back, and saw the Hippocampi ploughing through away attempt from the unknown god to get to them, erasing the waves wherever they were summoned._

" _Artemis-s… I feel cold. How bad is it?" Perseus croaked up to her._

 _Beneath the blood and dirt that was splattered across his face and beard, Artemis saw by the firelight how pale he was, and the slight tremors that racked his body. She needed to get him back to the Macedonian camp, immediately. He needed both warmth and bandages for his shoulder. In the event that he did survive the frostbite of the spear, sealing his wound was the next step, and she couldn't do that here._

" _Up, come on!" Artemis ordered, grabbing him by the arm, "We need to get you back to the healers at camp… oh, for the love of the gods." Artemis paused for a moment as Perseus lurched forward, clawing for his sword. She grabbed it and pressed it into his searching palm. "You oaf, let's go." She got Perseus onto his feet, and slung his good arm across her shoulder._

" _Artemis… I can walk on my-"Perseus proceeded to slump forward, and Artemis unexpectedly wheezed as his full weight dropped onto her shoulder._

" _I- ugh." Perseus righted himself, "My legs… you came to save me…"_

" _Yes, I did." She responded crisply, readjusting his weight. They walked steadily now, and Artemis hoped that her presence was warming him up slightly. "I saw you challenge that god. When you are whole again, I am going to throttle you." Perseus made no reply to this, other than an amused huff._

" _That beast… did you summon it to help?" Perseus served his head back towards the mole. Artemis turned with him, and saw an astounding sight._

 _The Hippocampi reared on its hind legs, ice cracking from its body where three ice spears had imbedded themselves in its chest. The Hippocampi slammed its front feet down, and the ocean smashed into the mole from both sides. The towering walls of water crashed together, in an echoing boom the sent water flying above the great walls of Tyre. In the mists, the Hippocampi and the god disappeared._

" _No. Poseidon came to help me." Artemis replied, "Let's get going. It will already be a busy night without trying to save your sorry life." They kept walking, passing a number of soldiers rushing to the mole. Try and she might, Artemis could not see a familiar face. She wondered briefly if the Pellians had all evacuated the tower in time. The fires kept blazing, thoroughly wrecking the mole and the siege efforts for the time being._

" _Never knew you cared so much," Perseus remarked, a shiver spasming through his body._

" _Well get used to it." Artemis snapped, her adrenaline still throbbing throughout her veins, "We are in this together, you and I."_

" _Cleoxene! Perseus!" A young voice called out from down the mole, closer to the Macedonian encampment. It was Alexander, leading a dozen or so companions, fully dressed for battle. Boukephalos snorted alongside a riderless Leonphalos, whose gleaming eyes promised more punishment than Artemis could ever threaten to Perseus. "Thank the gods you are all right. What has happened here?! Why is the tower up in flames?"_

 _Alexander kicked Boukephalos forwards a few paces, with newly formed worry lines plaguing the young king's face. Artemis breathed out a quick breath, noticing the rage on Alexander's face at the prospect of continued Tyrian resistance._

" _Alexander, Perseus needs medical aid, right away!" Artemis felt Perseus slipping, as his will and strength finally seemed to be giving in._

" _Nice to see you to Alexander…" Perseus mumbled. He staggered forward with Artemis guiding him into Boukephalos' shoulder. The large black horse eyed both of them with some interest. Artemis looked up to Alexander, astride his horse on a leopard pelt._

" _Companions! Get Perseus back to the camp! Now!" Alexander shouted back to the column. Two armored riders thrust themselves forwards, their white capes billowing in the night. Leonphalos shouldered his way forwards as well, snorting and huffing as the other horses neighed their complaints._

" _My old friend…ow!" Perseus found his voice raised as he was helped onto his horse when the light coated beast nipped him on his good shoulder. The two riders helped Perseus back, as they trotted off towards the rear. Encampment._

" _Cleoxene," Alexander spoke again, his hand tight on the pommel of his xiphos. What. Happened." Though his tone was laced with fury, Artemis paid it no mind. In another time, she would have never responded to such a statement, no matter who had spoken it to her. But her eyes followed Perseus's slumped form as he careened back to camp._

" _The Simurgh attacked again, at Dusk. This time though, it was different. They worked in conjunction… Perseus lead the forces on the ground, I, the archers and slingers in the siege tower. The Simurgh were a distraction. As night fell, the Tyrians attacked from their Southern port. Two ships, filled with marines, another, full of tinder and oil. The assault party divided Perseus's forces, while their fire ship rammed the siege tower. I was… on the tower." The memory flashed back into mind, seeming so long ago. 'Had she really catapulted herself off of that tower?'_

 _Alexander nodded once, glancing over to Tyre. "They continue to resist us, at every turn. They will know no mercy, with no quarter given when their city falls."_

" _Alexander!" Artemis exclaimed before she controlled herself, thinking over her conversation with Perseus. Alexander would only grow increasingly cold towards the Tyrian siege. "Alexander, that is not all. Today, on the wall, I saw two figures. One was a Simurgh, bigger, more colorful than the others. The other was a man. A god. Tyre resists you, but the gods themselves do as well. Perseus fought that god today. Do not succumb to rage over the actions of the gods themselves. If you slaughter every man, woman, and child in the city… it will only prove to enrage other parties that we cannot know about."_

 _The companions around them murmured in disbelief, and Alexander glanced once at her, his eyes widening, before looking back to his men._

" _Alexander." Artemis continued, "I am sure of it. Your campaign, your quest will not only be against the Persian Empire's might, but against their pantheon. Today, I could only be here now with the aid of Poseidon, who summoned a Hippocampi, a great water beast, to subdue the Tyrian god. It is my belief that for the rest of the siege, Poseidon will keep this god in check. But we must not anger the Eastern deities any further."_

" _The Simurghs. They too are sent to raid us from a godly source?" Alexander spoke softly._

" _The Persian Goddess of War. Anahita." Artemis supplied, "I had not thought that it was necessary to divulge, as I was not certain. But this here today…" Artemis remembered the Battle at Issus, where Anahita had first revealed herself. She couldn't very well tell Alexander and the combined Macedonian command that she, an Amazonian scout, had quarreled with a Persian god of War. Yet, this seemed like a better path. "-this here today has confirmed my suspicions. We should hold another council. To discuss what is to be done." Artemis proposed._

" _You ask for me to give these Tyrians respite, and should restraint when they have butchered my messengers and any prisoners that they have captured? In deference to their gods?!" Alexander drew his sword, and gestured it to the glowing city of Tyre, reveling in their victory. The Tyrian ships were edging back to their harbor, at the sight of more Macedonian and Greek troops rushing out on the mole and in ships._

" _Alexander King." Artemis responded harshly, "I know these lands, their gods. Most are unfamiliar to me, but I believe that we must try to keep a tentative peace between our expedition, and the Eastern gods of Persia and Bactria."_

" _We shall see." Alexander said in a final tone, "Hiya!" He turned away from Artemis on Boukephalos, and he and the companions cantered back towards the Macedonian encampment._

Artemis kneeled at the corpse of the Hydra, scanning it near where her arrow had slammed into its heart. 'Why hadn't it died?' The answer came to her instantly, as she tore the arrow out of the beast's chest. The shaft had punched straight through the heart… one of the hearts. The other heart had only been grazed by the arrowhead. It still died, but a slow death as its second heart slowly drowned in blood.

 _Damnit. Gods damn it all._

She sat back against the cool stone, glaring at the hole in the hydra, which bubbled up with new blood that oozed from the wound. She had missed. And now, one of her hunters had paid the cost.

"My Lady." Zoe's voice came from behind her. "We are in the tree line by the park. It's nearing dawn, people will be arriving soon to visit the Parthenon." Artemis glanced over to her lieutenant, before shifting her gaze over to the still slumbering night guard.

"I wonder what they will see here?" Artemis spoke softly, waving her hand over the corpse of the hydra. A silver hue engulfed it, before it disintegrated into dust, drifting away towards the dark ceiling of the building. "I failed the hunt today Zoe."

"No. The hunters here today own it to thine's will. In my centuries here, you have never once betrayed us, and tonight didn't change that. Fate is a fickle thing, even for you and the gods. Winifred will live thanks to thy. She is still resting, with Jennifer watching over her like a hawk… My Lady…"

Artemis stood up, and looked to her Lieutenant, an unspoken message on her lips. "What is it Zoe?"

"There's something else…"

Artemis furrowed her brows, and her heart clenched. Going after this elusive son of Poseidon, and his companion daughter of Athena was proving to be a taxing affair. How many hunters was she expected to risk in the schemes of the Olympian council? She dearly trusted Poseidon and Athena, but now, she saw that this continued venture would only risk more and more of her hunters.

"Lead the way Zoe." Artemis responded, "Tell me on the way." Together, they marched out of the bloodstained Parthenon, and out into the crisp night air, with the hint of an orange dawn barely etched in the cloudless sky. The hunt was situated around an oak tree on the fringe of the park. The girls were standing there, rigid, alongside the wolves that Artemis had positioned around the perimeter of the Parthenon before the hunt had attempted to kill the Lernean Hydra.

At the base, Winifred lay, supported by the bodies of two wolves, Cinder amoung them. It was then that Artemis noticed the hunt's uneasy mood.

"My Lady, I can only say that no one knew… it came out just minutes ago when you sent us here to wait for you…" Zoe trailed off, a rare unsure tone echoing into her explanations

Artemis didn't reply as she strode forwards, passing by Maria and Angelina into the circle of the hunters and wolves. Everyone was standing in an uncomfortable, tense position, and glancing towards where Jennifer sat at the base of Winifred's slumbering form.

"What is this?" Artemis demanded, her own unease rising within her. What had startled the hunt so much into this trance? "Is Winifred all right?"

"Yes, My Lady." Jennifer quietly answered, not looking up from where her gaze lay on Winifred, eyes full of tears.

Artemis felt her heart drop as she understood what was happening. Why Jennifer had panicked so much at Winifred's injury, and how desperate she had been to know that the older hunter was okay. Why she still remained by Winifred's side.

"Jennifer…" Artemis sighed, and steeled herself, "Jennifer. How long has your relationship with Winifred been romantically oriented?"

The somber girl didn't respond for a moment, but then her quiet voice echoed through the air around them, "We… aren't in a relationship. She refused me, three years ago." The girl sniffled quietly, and Artemis watched Jennifer's shoulders tremble slightly, her silver tunic shaking with the effort of remaining composed.

The very core of her being ached, as she watched Jennifer succumb to her bottled emotions, her fears, and her grief. Cinder whined pitifully as the alpha wolf was curled into Winifred, who remained blissfully unaware to the unfolding circumstances.

"I k-know what I have done." Jennifer carried on. "I accept the consequences. I only ask that you spare Winifred. We did- we did kiss., but only after I- after I continued to approach her… But she rejected me, and that love." Jennifer turned to Artemis, on her knees, tears streaming down her pale face, with eyes red from her pain and worry.

"I ask that you allow Winifred to stay… she had n-no part in it." Jennifer's lips trembled at the admission, and her sniffles grew louder, in the deathly silent circle of hunters. Artemis felt her heart wrench. 'Could she exile Jennifer from the hunt, and remain sane. How easy it was to look into Jennifer's eyes and see the same love that she felt for **him.** She keenly understood that rejection, and desire to see him happy…'

Tears prickled at her own eyes, and she couldn't hold Jennifer's gaze any longer. "I will allow Winifred to remain in the hunt," Artemis whispered softly. The unspoken 'You will also remain here.' Was left there in her mind, never to be said aloud. However much she wished those words could be spoken, her rules were clear, and the fates would be ruthless in their retribution had she allowed anything to go unanswered.

"Th-hank you… thank you thank you, My Lady." Jennifer gushed, sobbing, her hands falling to the grass. With heavy fingers, Artemis raised her arm, and focused on the bond that she had infused into Jennifer ninety years ago. It was a pulsing ball of silver energy, that halted the flow of an aging body, along with instilling power to its owner.

Then, she snapped her finger, and it melted away.

Jennifer stayed on her knees in the dark shade below the tree. Her silver aura, which had been keeping the nearby grass slightly illuminated, slowly faded away.

The silence stretched several moments before a raspy voice croaked out a question, which shattered Artemis's resolve.

"My Lady… is everything all right?" Winifred slowly lifted her head, her eyes widened in confusion at the sight before her.


	15. Act I, Chapter XV

"Th-hank you… thank you thank you, My Lady." Jennifer gushed, sobbing, her hands falling to the grass. With heavy fingers, Artemis raised her arm and focused on the bond that she had infused into Jennifer ninety years ago. It was a pulsing ball of silver energy, that halted the flow of an aging body, along with instilling power to its owner.

Then, she snapped her finger, and it melted away.

Jennifer stayed on her knees in the dark shade below the tree. Her silver aura, which had been keeping the nearby grass slightly illuminated, slowly faded away.

The silence stretched several moments before a raspy voice croaked out a question, which shattered Artemis's resolve. "My Lady… is everything all right?" Winifred slowly lifted her head, her eyes widened in confusion at the sight before her.

"Winifred-d…?" Jennifer murmured from her position on the grassy dirt. The girl raised her head, the flush glow that Artemis was used to seeing on her had vanished. Pale tear tracks traced Jennifer's scattered freckles. The sound of Winifred's voice seemed to breath life into Jennifer and Artemis felt the burning shame at what she had done.

'Done, yes. But with what choice?' She was bound by the very aspects of her domains, and by the Olympians themselves. Power came with a price, and a blood Oath demanded that that sacrifice never be forsaken.

Not one hunter replied to Winifred, and Artemis met her gaze, seeing the pain in her eyes, but also clarity. "Winifred… it is good to see you awake."

Winifred's eyes slid away from her own, trailing away to rest on Jennifer's fervent gaze. "No… no no no no no!" The girl coughed, her left hand going to her ribcage, as she winced in pain. That action seemed to spur the hunters into action, as Mara and Elizabeth rush beside her, the wolves backing away as they sensed that they became a hinderance. Artemis watched Jennifer begin to reach forwards for Winifred before her hand dropped back to her side.

Artemis felt the eyes of the rest of her hunters on herself, all with different emotions and scrutiny. They weren't stupid. What kind of a leader was she to demand that her hunters never love, when she herself had succumbed so long ago?

"I'm fine!" Winifred snapped, which tore Artemis back to the present. "Lady Artemis, what have you done!?" The girl looked feverish, and her legs spasmed, working to attempt to stand. Mara and Elizabeth held the girl down, as she was racked with another phantom pain.

"Winifred, you are injured, sit still." Elizabeth chided. The Victorian girl looked as if she had stepped back centuries though, her expression hollow, and her eyes focusing on a patch of dirt that likely very received any attention.

"No! What have you done!?" Winfred insisted.

"I dissolved Jennifer's status as a hunter." Artemis finally responded, "You and her kissed, and she… she sought your affections." How had she come to this? 'Hadn't she also sought **his** affections? Hadn't he denied her?' Artemis squared her jaw, and met Winifred's gaze, shielding her tore thoughts from her hunter's distraught face.

"Please! She doesn't know what she wants, she is my friend!" Winifred wailed, her eyes watering. As she shook her head, Artemis felt a different emotion coil inside her, as the reasons for Jennifer's misery and despair became clear. Winifred didn't even acknowledge Jennifer's feelings, rather, she distorted their meaning into her own judgement.

"Winifred…" Jennifer whispered, "Please… don't…"

"Of course she loves me, I love her as well!" Winifred blurted out, "Is companionship not allowed in the hunt!? Phoebe and Zoe are closer than sisters, closer than family! They are still here, are they not!?"

Jennifer hung her head, palms trembling, as Artemis painfully watched the girl wither away inside herself. 'How blind she had to have been not to see Jennifer fall…' It was uncommon, but hunters sometimes were not cut out for immortality, and the millennia of loveless life that often followed that boon in joining the hunt. It was the betrayals that angered Artemis most, but with Jennifer… how was this the girl's fault? This didn't feel like a betrayal; this was a keen, familiar, pain.

Zoe and Phoebe looked as uncomfortable as Artemis felt, and Artemis saw Phoebe take a half step forward, a scathing argument clearly on the tip of her tongue, but Phoebe had an air of uncertainty about her, and that slight pause allowed Zoe's arm to shoot out and catch the daughter of Ares before she could make a remark.

"Winifred?" Jennifer said quietly, drawing Artemis's attention back to the trembling girl.

The girl ceased at the mention of her name, and everyone trained their vision on the downcast girl.

"I… I don't blame Artemis for taking away my immortality. I don't… I know that we all love one another in the hunt, in a way that transcends family. But Winifred… could you not see? I love you so much, in such a greater way… I- "Jennifer sniffled, looking up to Winifred once more. But this time, Artemis noticed, the girl had her jaw squared with a steel determination amidst her tears, "When I saw you almost die tonight, all I could think about was you. I know what that is. And I know what must be done. I will always love you."

Winifred didn't blink, her hand falling to her side from the trunk of the tree, where she had been trying to find a purchase there. Artemis felt her lips purse. Winifred had never known. She imagined that Winifred would realize it all in hindsight when she replayed her memories of the interactions between them.

"Jennifer…" Winifred tried to summon her voice, deflated of any indignation. But Jennifer cut across her.

"My- Lady Artemis," Jennifer rose to her feet, hands covered in dirt and blood, with her dull silver tunic display much in the same., "It has been an honor to serve with you for these many years. I… I will take my leave now."

Artemis strode forward, shaking her head. "I will not allow that." Jennifer's eyes bulged, changing dramatically from their terrified gaze of resignation, that morphed into a small flicker of hope that flashed through the girl's teary eyes. Artemis ignored the murmurs around the hunt, and she looked up to her former huntress, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You have been a dedicated hunter for a full six decades, Jennifer. You have broken your oath, yes, but I will not cast you out into the American countryside, to fend for yourself against the monsters who will hunt you. As a daughter of Demeter, I will escort you to Camp Half-blood, if you so wish."

"If I wish?" Jennifer echoed, "But the hunt… the quest…"

"This quest has already claimed one of my hunters, and almost killed another," Artemis said fiercely, snarling at the thought of Zeus's own paranoia and greed, which had caused this whole affair. Her father continued to illustrate the point that Artemis had learned from her long-ago companion. Some gods **never** changed. Artemis caught the fresh guilt flash over Jennifer's face, and she caught the girl's face as it slumped forward in shame.

"Do you really think for one second that I think any less of you now than I did yesterday?" Artemis asked softly, "after all I've told you about my travels in the East?" Jennifer reflexively smiled.

Artemis gave Jennifer one last squeeze on the shoulder, before turning to the hunt. "I will go with Jennifer now to Camp Half-Blood. Zoe, follow me back towards New York. I will meet you outside the city. We go North from there, to Maine." She neglected to add that there were some potential recruits in Maine. Despite Jennifer having an understandable pull towards love, Artemis needed hunters, and she couldn't continue the Hunt if it never expanded. "If you have any goodbyes for Jennifer, now is the time."

That seemed to motivate the hunters, and in a swarm they all surrounded Jennifer, murmuring goodbyes and good fortunes. Then Phoebe stepped up to Jennifer, and the two girls stared at each other. Artemis knew that Jennifer admired Phoebe greatly. Many of the young hunters looked to Phoebe for guidance and training, as Phoebe was undoubtedly her strongest fighter in the Hunt.

"I expect to see you again in capture the flag." Phoebe said with a straight face, "We will have to alter own usual plans."

"You'd want me to compete?" Jennifer said, wiping her eyes of fresh tears, "I think I should abstain, considering who I am…"

"You looking for an excuse to not get your butt whooped by me for the thousandth time?" Phoebe jeered, causing a fit of giggles for the hunters, and an expected eye roll from Zoe, "No, I'll see you then."

"See you then," Jennifer echoed. She looked over the hunt one more time before her gaze landed on Winifred. Artemis saw that Winifred was still propped up against the tree, an unreadable expression on her face.

Jennifer walked over to her, her steps slow and methodical. "Winifred… thank you for teaching me… everything. I- I am sorry that I failed you as a hunter."

Winifred shook her head, "You didn't need me to be a hunter. Love is a weakness, you failed yourself." The girl's face closed off, falling into a mask of indifference. Artemis had only ever seen Winifred so distant when she had first joined, scarred by the sights of her village destroyed by a mortal war, that ravaged the world for four long years.

"I…" Jennifer dropped her gaze. Her hand twitched, and Artemis thought for a second that the girl would take Winifred's hand, but Jennifer then stood and turned toward her.

"I am ready, Lady Artemis."

"Very well," Artemis nodded slowly, turning to the tree line. The natural energy of the forest bent to her will, and Artemis manipulated the trees, opening a portal through the forest. The dark shady trees morphed into the dim lit forest of Ney York, the world already awake on the East Coast. "Zoe, take the hunt, I will meet you around dusk."

"Thine will is done, My Lady." Zoe nodded to her, before gesturing to Phoebe. Together, the eldest hunters grabbed Winifred and gently shouldered her onto their shoulders. Winifred's only reaction was a slight wince, her eyes already far away from the clearing. Then, one by one, the hunt slipped through the portal, Zoe's dark hair being the last thing Artemis saw of the hunt for now. The portal closed, its light dropping the curtain of darkness back over Jennifer and herself.

"They hate me," Jennifer said sadly.

"No, they don't. Some, including Zoe and Phoebe, remember the last hunter to break her oath," Artemis responded, "This is much different than that affair. The last hunter to break her oath… is not a story that I think most younger hunters should hear." Jennifer blinked at her in confusion, and Artemis remembered that Jennifer had joined the hunt in the years following World War II, a time when girls had been expected to stay in the home, and raise a family. Artemis knew that Jennifer would find this story deeply concerning.

But she owned Jennifer the story and drew breath to tell the tale. "In the 1920s a huntress named Emilie had been with me for fifty or so years. She was sheltered and had joined to escape a household that had the habit to welcome monsters into their home since they paid well. As you can imagine…" Artemis gestured into the air, "Emilie abandoned the hunt in New York one day. Zoe and another huntress named Lycia went after her, into the city. Lycia died, as Zoe reported in a hellhound ambush near 7th street, during their search. Zoe was badly wounded in the fight, but kept to the mission, surviving in the big city for a week while he recovered, and continued the search. She was determined, and after many days of delving deep into any lead she could find, Zoe did indeed find Emilie. But Emilie had already been consumed in the roaring atmosphere of the city. She had sexual intercourse with a dozen men while on a dozen different drugs, before a family of cyclopes found her. Zoe arrived too late." Artemis sighed, remembering that day when Zoe had returned from that mission, looking more torn than she'd ever seen her longtime lieutenant be.

"Oh, gods…" Jennifer murmured in horror, "That sounds…"

"Tragic, indeed. Emilie had a lot of promise, but the allure of the modern age tore her into lust and greed, which she threw herself into with a zealous fever. She never deserved to die, but she purposefully betrayed my trust." Artemis sighed, "I tell you this, Jennifer, not because I think that the same fate lies with you in the world, but because I want you to know that I understand what you fell to."

"With Perseus?" Jennifer guessed.

"Yes…" Artemis admitted freely, "And it's the reason now that I am ashamed to forcibly remove you from the hunt. Love is not a weakness. It binds you, and can taunt with your reason, but it gives you a purpose to fight for. I never would have made it out of the Macedonian expedition if it wasn't for _him._ "

"You shouldn't be…" Jennifer spoke up, looking back to where the hunt had disappeared into the portal, "I wanted to tell you the day it happened. Winifred didn't let me though. She kept saying that it was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again. I guess, somewhere along the line… I started to believe her."

Artemis paused, drumming her fingers on her hip. Somewhere along the line, she had started to believe it too.

 _She slammed through her familiar tent flaps without pause, drawing to muffled protests from the Macedonian royal guards. However, she paid them no heed, knowing that this was her tent, and she was itching to fight something._

" _Perseus!" She called angrily, "Where are you?! I swear I will…" She snarled as saw the scene before her. Alexander stepped out from the covered backroom of the royal tent, along with a man that Artemis hadn't seen before._

 _Alexander seemed to brush over her enraged outburst. "Cleoxene! You came just in time. My surgeon has just concluded his treatment with Perseus." Alexander said, with a tinge of relief in his voice. But still, Artemis detected the hard-stubborn anger that she had tangled with just minutes before._

" _Terrific. If you'll excuse me, I'll have some words with him." Artemis groundout, a tide of anger washing over her. 'How dare he challenge a god! He had almost died and left her- died and wasted his life on pride!' Perseus had riled her up in the past, with his over-protectiveness, and his incessant questioning… but this felt like a betrayal. He couldn't just die on her! The incident with the Lernean Hydra flashed back into mind, along with Perseus's rash action in climbing the bloody thing at the least opportune time._

" _He is weary, and was about to rest Cleoxene- "Alexander held up a pacifying hand. Artemis heard the two Macedonian guards blundering into the tent be held up by Alexander's signal._

" _Don't worry, I won't keep him up for long." Artemis stalked forwards and nodded to Alexander as she passed him._

" _What have you gotten yourself into, Perseus?" Artemis heard the whispered mutter as Alexander turned with his surgeon, and they both left the tent. She paused, confused before she heard Alexander shout from the outside of the tent._

" _All Companions, with me to the infirmary! More casualties are coming in! Hiya!" The thunder of hooves resumed, and muffled shouts sounded all around the Royal tent, as Artemis listened to the bustle of the camp, in the aftermath of the Tyrian assault on the mole. The attack that had almost taken her idiot-of-a-friend to the underworld._

 _Artemis growled, and stalked towards the curtained-off room, and threw the slightly sheer white cloth to the side. Her eyes fell upon Perseus, who was fast asleep. He lay in a bed, his lower half covered by a fur blanket. His chest was bare, only marred by a white bandage that wrapped around his left pectoral and shoulder. He looked better than the pale bloody mess that he was before. A healthy glow shone on his face, the torchlight reflecting his tanned face, blushing slightly from the new warmth in his body. There were faint traces of blood and dirt, which had been splattered over Perseus's arms, face, and legs. From what she could see, the surgeon had hurriedly wiped away any evidence of the carnage on the mole._

 _She felt the urge to turn around and go to her own bed, the day's weariness rearing itself again after the excitement of the Tyrian counterassault…Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. The sight of Perseus facing death wasn't something she had ever liked, but this felt like her fault. She had been powerless to stop anything that the Tyrian god had done, and it was only through Poseidon that Perseus had been saved. It was because of her that the gods were meddling in the affairs of the Macedonians, and she was a mouse, watching a game of cats. Anahita had expressed that she would not stop until she had destroyed her, the interloping Olympian goddess. And Perseus bore all the ramifications with her, with his stubborn streak to rival her own… And so, she found herself getting a chair from the small anteroom, and sitting down next to Perseus's cot, her eyes slowly sliding shut from exhaustion. She would have words, but she wasn't about to rouse him from the sleep that she too desperately sought, and that was now fast approaching. In a final shake, she positioned herself in front of one of the support beams, and rest her head back on it, succumbing to a dreamless sleep, watching over Perseus._

"My Lady?"

Artemis turned to Jennifer, "Apologies, I was lost in thought." Her huntress looked at her with an inquisitive eye, the image striking Artemis slightly. The entire hunt had become far too adept at telling where her thought lay after she had begun regaling them with her adventures with the Macedonian expedition.

"Does it ever get easier?" Jennifer asked, "Just… all of it? I feel like screaming my sorrows away into a mountain cave so that the echoes with forever carry on my pain… but at the same time, all I can muster is this… numbness."

Artemis stepped up to Jennifer, and laid a small hand on her shoulder, "For the longest time, I believed things would never heal over time. And, for the millennia that passed… it festered within me. That summer day haunted the deep crevices of my mind, rearing itself when I was alone. Looking back now… I don't know how I survived. Often, at times, I wished to fade away, from the pain of it all. That numbness you feel, that desire to wallow, and grieve. That means it is real."

"As unhappy as I am to lose a hunter, I hope dearly that you will find your true self at Camp-Half-blood. The Demeter cabin will have earned itself a valued addition to their brothers and sisters." Artemis smiled at the shaking girl. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am Ready" Jennifer smiled in return, her face set in a determined line, fresh tears still blurring her eyes. Then, her eyes closed in preparation, the tears streaking down her cheeks in fresh lines, and Artemis flashed them both to the border of Camp Half-Blood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Anahita chuckled darkly, as she flew around her. Artemis tried to move, but shifting sands locked in legs in place, slowly consuming her. The sun was hot, and dry, and Artemis felt her mouth further dry itself from fear, as the colored Simurgh loomed over her, flaring its wings to direct the suns rays down upon her._

" _Do you not see? Your death awaits you, in the deserts of Egypt." Anahita whispered, "You time here will come to an end." Artemis struggled, as the blinding light searing past her closed eyelids. But it was no use, and the slowly building light exploded in her mind, and she could feel it melting away her memories, her sanity…_

 _But then, a rasping voice echoed over the sands, and the light instantly ceased, leaving her in darkness._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Artemis bolted upwards, flailing as she grabbed for a weapon, a rock, anything. Bright images flashed before her eyes, and the world around her spun, as her eyes took in her surroundings._

" _Woah! Cleoxene!" A familiar voice cried out. "Are you ok!?"_

' _That sounded like…'_

 _Her surroundings came into focus, and the throbbing ache in her neck and legs shot through her mind. Perseus sat in his cot, propped up by hay and a woolen blanket. He was shirtless and bandaged, his eyes clear and full of worry._

" _What…" Artemis stuttered, reaching back to hold her neck, which had a serious kink, "What am I doing here?"_

" _I was hoping you could tell me… I woke up, and there you were, drooling into your palm on that small chair." Perseus grinned. Artemis saw him wince though, as he moved his right shoulder._

" _I do not drool!" Artemis replied indignantly, "I was- "It all came back to her. Her worry, anger, and her resolve to watch over him, "You are an idiot!" Artemis cursed. She strode forwards on protesting legs and smacked Perseus in the side of the head with her palm._

" _Ow!" Perseus cried out from the sharp sound of her palm striking him in the ear, "Why am I an idiot, Arte- OW!?"_

 _Artemis raised her hand to strike him again for the third time, only to freeze as Perseus tried to raise his right arm to shield her blows. He yelped in pain, and immediately gripped his shoulder with his good hand._

" _Oh Perseus, now you really are an idiot." Artemis exclaimed a brief breathless chuckle escaping her lips, "Let me, see, are you alright?" She reached for his arm that covered his bandaged shoulder._

" _What are you going to do, hit me again?" Perseus said crossly. Yet, when he met her eyes, he released his injured shoulder with a huff. Artemis had to blink slowly and turn her eyes back to his wound when she got caught up in his gaze_

" _I very well might!" Artemis snarled after she had recovered her thoughts. She his bandages with a practiced hand, the fog of sleep having been driven from her mind. Luckily, his wound hadn't resumed any bleeding, and the poultice was still in place. She glanced at him, his face close to hers. Fresh anger fueled her, and she pointed a shaking finger at him._

" _You challenged a god! I saw you do it, from the tower! What sort of madness has consumed you to make you presume that you can defeat a god!?"_

" _I had to!" Perseus fired back, his good hand slapping her hand away from his face, "I saw the Tyrian marines assault the mole, and their fire ship slam into your tower. I saw the shadowed figure and recognized the same feeling I had when I first met you. Melqart said that he would drown the entire mole if I did not fight. I will not risk my men's lives over my own life!"_

 _Artemis froze. 'Melqart?' That name was familiar to her. She had heard Poseidon often speak of the trading Sea god, whose influences spread across the coast of Africa._

" _You are positive that is what the god said, that he was Melqart?" Artemis demanded, "And you trusted the word of him!?" There was a sudden blue mist the rose from the carpeted flooring of the tent, that swirled in a circle around the center of the anteroom. Artemis immediately leapt into an upright position, her hunting knife already in hand. Perseus swore besides her and fumbled around for his sword._

" _Stay back Perseus," Artemis commanded, readying herself. Melqart would try to kill her and Perseus in their own tent? She wouldn't let him without a fight. But then, the blue mist began to consolidate, and she began to recognize the fresh sea scent._

 _The mist took the form of a muscular tanned man, with a thick black beard. He was dressed in shimmering silver armor, that accented his sculpted chest and legs. But most of all, Artemis saw the distinctive stormy blue eyes of the Greek sea god._

" _Greetings, Niece." Poseidon's deep voice washed over the room, filling every corner with his warm tones, "I am glad to see you well."_

" _Poseidon…" Artemis breathed, sheathing her hunting knife, "It is good to see you after all this time." She stepped forward past the shoved aside cloth divider, and gave Poseidon a rare embrace. His aura was powerful and deep. But it was a familiar strength, that she had no problem looking to, unlike that of Anahita's, during the battle of Issus._

" _Poseidon?!" Perseus's voice echoed over to her and the sea-god. "Not Melqart?!"_

 _Artemis released her uncle with an eye roll and looked back to Perseus. He had his sword in hand, pointing towards Poseidon warily in a prone position on the cot._

" _Indeed. I have not been watching over the expedition as often I should have, it seems. Some of my subjects brought word to me that Melqart was meddling in the affairs of mortals, and I came over to investigate. After he summoned a hydra from the marshlands to the north, I have been resiliently keeping watch, waiting for his next move." Poseidon nodded to Perseus, and then looked back to her._

" _I regret that I could not stop Zeus from carrying out your banishment... My efforts to rescind that decree have been unsuccessful."_

 _Artemis frowned, and the underlining hope that she had harbored for months melted away. It was a small chance to hope for, but she had still believed that it was possible for her allies in the Council to turn back Zeus's invocation._

" _You endanger yourself by even being here," Artemis said, her eyes glancing upwards towards the ceiling, ready for the smiting that Zeus often delivered from above._

" _You underestimate the power of the sea." Poseidon laughed lightly. He waved a hand, and his gleaming trident appeared in hand, "My presence here is concealed."_

 _Poseidon then turned to Perseus, "I came to ensure that your companion is alive. I have had dealings with Melqart in the past, and he is fond of lacing his ice weapons with an uncurable chill." At his mention, Artemis watched Perseus slowly stand, using his sword as an impromptu walking stick. The young warrior walked forwards, his right arm nestled into his chest._

" _I believe I am healing, Lord Poseidon." Perseus said slowly, his eyes widened and cautious, "I only took a blow to the shoulder…" Artemis saw the amazement in Perseus's eyes, to see another god. He had been wide-eyed after meeting Athena for days. Once again, she was reminded of the feeling that Perseus must have felt when she had landed in that clearing with him, now many months in the past_

" _A fine showing." Poseidon remarked, turning to her, "Your mortal companion is quite the warrior." His resonating voice held the smallest tone of mischief, like a probing wave that washed up on the beach. She hardened her eyes, and glared at him, disdainfully shaking off the pressing weight of the sea god's powerful aura from both her shoulders and mind._

" _He is." Artemis replied slowly, "He hasn't gotten the best of me yet though."_

 _Perseus scowled at this, but before he could say a word, Artemis pressed on, "Thank you, for sending a Hippocampi to help me after I… jumped off the tower."_

" _Jumped?" Perseus echoed, "But you were out a way in the channel…" Perseus seemed to realize this disconnect and pointed to her with his right hand with an accusatory gesture. Artemis felt her mouth form a firm grimace, as she glared at the sea god. 'Would he really provoke her in her own tent?'_

" _Artemis launched herself off the tower while standing on the arm of the catapult," Poseidon said lightly. "I had to soften your landing, Niece. Had I not, you would likely have died from the impact on the water." Poseidon rest his trident on the ground, its three prongs pointing skyward._

" _Launched herself from… LADY ARTEMIS!" Perseus shouted, whipping his gaze over to her with an angry shout. She flinched at the raised tone in the tent and scowled at_

" _Be quiet." Artemis hissed, stalking towards Perseus, "You should be on bedrest by all rights, not worrying like a mother hen about my health." She jabbed a finger into Perseus's raised arm, her anger rising as she heard Poseidon let out a gruff bark of laughter from behind her._

 _To his credit, Perseus took a step back, but his green eyes swirled with determination._

" _Artemis, I told you that I would do my best to see you through this expedition, whatever the challenges we face," Perseus said firmly, which she recognized as his repeated mantra that never failed to irk her to no end._

" _Do I need to say this once more, for the hundredth time?" Artemis seethed, "I don't need your protection! I have to worry enough about the monsters in the air, and the gods on the ground. I don't need the extra burden of making sure that you are alive at all times!"_

" _Peace, to both of you. "Poseidon's voice cut through their spat like a tidal wave of force, shattering the swelling anger that Artemis had allowed to pool in her core as she clenched her fists, glaring at Perseus._

" _I came here to offer my apologies, and support to you Niece, nothing more. I wish I could be of more use, but Zeus has eyes everywhere. The last thing that our Family needs is another contest between the gods. Now, I take my leave- "_

 _A flash of white erupted from the middle of the room, as a godly being's presence rushed into the room. Artemis instantly recognized the presence, a usually welcomed one, but her eyes widened in shock as she realized that Athena's coming might not be as peaceful as the goddess usually was. Perseus had his good arm raised over her face as the white light dimmed, and her and her both looked to where the light finally faded entirely._

 _Athena stood in an immaculate white toga, lined in the brightest of silvers. Her curled hair flowed down her back, its warm brown lengths catching the torchlight in dazzling fashion. The war goddess's eyes instantly focused on Artemis and Perseus._

" _Sister, it is good to see you…" Athena instantly paused, and turned to her left, "well." Her warm voice dropped into a steeled frosty tone of subdued contempt. "Ah, Poseidon. I did not know that you would be here, to what do I owe this_ _ **pleasure**_ _," Athena practically spat._

 _Perseus coughed once, before leaning over to Artemis, speaking in a whisper, "Is this because of Medusa?"_

 _Artemis sighed, before she nodded, "Medusa."_

" _Greetings Athena, it really has been too long since we have talked." Poseidon shrugged off the very poorly veiled insults, a crinkle forming in his thick beard, as he regarded Athena from across the main anteroom._

" _It has hardly been two days. Truly, your brain is addled by the saltwater palace in which you reside." Athena cut back, her posture guarded and tense._

" _We agreed to help Artemis. WE." Poseidon's cheerful demeanor cracked slightly under Athena's tone, "Artemis called for my assistance tonight. I did not see you helping her during tonight's battle. If it weren't for my Hippocampi's sacrifice, neither Artemis nor Perseus would be standing here."_

 _Artemis frowned slightly, as Poseidon's clipped tone revealed that the water-horse had indeed sacrificed itself to drawn off Melqart's attention. Athena too looked mollified, as her stormy grey eyes softened slightly at the mention of the Hippocampi. Her sister loved the creatures dearly, Artemis recalled one of their conversations following the Medusa affair. And then like a swift ocean breeze, the soft grey eyes hardened again._

" _I was occupied." Athena replied, tearing her annoyed gaze from the sea god, her powerful eyes landing on Artemis and Perseus, the latter of whom shrinking slightly under the goddess's gaze, "I saw your fight with Melqart tonight. Foolish perhaps, but executed brilliantly. The other Phoenician gods have no wish to cause dissent between pantheons. Melqart's actions have doomed Tyre."_

" _How?" Perseus found his voice amidst the godly audience, his voice clear and without a sign of cracking under the seer waves of power that seemed to smother the air in the room, "The siege has been long going, and I see no way for our forces to breach the walls conventionally. Today proved that the Tyrian navy will continue to thwart any attempt made on the walls."_

" _Why do you think that Alexander was able to acquire the assistance of the Phoenician navy?" Athena responded, "Soon, more ships will join you from Cyprus. Tyre may not have fallen yet, but the noose is tightening, and the wolves will be watching. Be on guard, however, I suspect that Melqart will fight to whatever end. He has already proven to hold no regard for any ancient law…"_

" _Which is why the Expedition has my aid, for the time being." Poseidon rumbled standing diagonally from Athena. "Melqart will have his hands tied by the sea."_

" _That is awfully presumptuous of you."_

 _Poseidon regarded Athena with a blank stare, "I think I will take my leave now. It is good to see you well, Niece."_

 _Artemis cleared her throat, "Likewise Uncle. I will forever be in your debt for the assistance you provided m… us here tonight._

 _Athena glared at Poseidon one last time, "I think I too will depart. Suddenly I find myself in need of a wash."_

" _Saltwater is good for the skin." Poseidon cut back, giving Artemis a warm smile._

 _Athena scowled and suddenly distorted herself into the form of a large white owl. That quickly flapped its wings, and soared out of the closed tent flaps. In the next moment, Poseidon too was gone, as he simmering form vanished in a myriad of different colored bubbles, all a dazzling mix of greens and blues._

" _Well. That was…" Perseus trailed off, after a couple of seconds of silence that followed the gods' departures._

" _Childish?" Artemis supplied, glancing back at Perseus, "Believe it or not, they are two of the wisest gods that grace Olympus. Put them together though and there are endless petty squabbles."_

 _For now, she shoved the information that both had brought to her attention to the side. There was plenty of time to think about the necessary responses and battle plans later. At the moment, she only wished for some rest. The days' labors had caught up to her, even with her inadvertent nap from earlier. She strolled over to one of the seats that were stationed in the center of the room and plopped herself down with less grace than she would have liked._

" _I still can't- " Perseus shook his head as if to clear something from mind, "The gods…"_

 _She understood what he meant. It was an unsettling feeling to be around immortals, as she had come to learn. Never before had she felt like such an insignificant being than when threatened by Aphrodite, Anahita, and Melqart, whom she could finally put a name to. Yet, Perseus and herself both had to contend with them at every turn in the expedition. The prospect of heading further inland was a daunting one, as those lands would put them beyond the support of the Greek Pantheon._

" _I hope you don't think that I am out of line by saying this… but were the two of them… you know?" Perseus faltered, waving his good arm is a circular motion. Artemis smiled, finding the gesture endearing. Her quickly fueled anger that she had directed at her earlier seemed so foolish. 'Why did he evoke such rash responses from her?' Once again, she tried to shrug the thought from her mind, as that unwelcomed feeling of apprehension spread all the way to her fingertips._

" _I…" Artemis floundered briefly, almost forgetting what Perseus had said. She avoided his gaze, and finally was able to_ _ **think**_ _clearly, "Yes. They were. Athena and Poseidon would both deny it, but there was a certain attraction. They crafted the chariot together, with Poseidon's expertise on horses and Athena's talents crafting the chariot to carry men into battle. Their good relations did not last though. It first began with the patronage of Athens going to Athena. Of all the Olympians, Poseidon, Athena, and myself were worshipped in the Acropolis itself, but prior to the temples being erected, the Athenians sought a Patron deity."_

" _I neglected to participate in the competition. I had the Hunt, and my worshippers did not need me to watch over one city. This was not the case for Athena and Poseidon. Each desired Athens' patronage, with both harboring great ambitions. I'm sure you know the tale?" Artemis looked to Perseus, her thoughts and voice coming under control as she spoke._

 _Perseus ambled over to her, taking care to not jostle his wrapped shoulder. He took a seat on the other empty chair, his eyes sliding over to the sealed tent flap for a brief instant, "Yes. My mother mentioned it to me when I was a boy. Athena and Poseidon were to craft different gifts for the people of Athens. Whoever produced a more useful design would be named the winner and patron of Athens. Athena spun her hands and crafted an olive tree. Poseidon slammed his trident into the earth, and a spring bubbled up from the ground. However, since Poseidon's spring was saltwater, the Athenians could not use it for drinking, and therefore, they named Athena the winner."_

 _Artemis smiled slightly, and nodded, "This is true, as what had been written and spoken about that fabled contest. However, Athena purposefully made that so. Would you like to hear the real story?"_

 _Perseus laughed in surprise, his green eyes shining lightly, "You would tell me, a mortal, the secrets of Athena herself? You might be better off by just stabbing my ears first."_

" _I was never sworn not to, and at the moment, she is not acting at all like an Olympian goddess. Her information is important, but it would have been for nought if Poseidon hadn't given me a hand- horse." Artemis grinned as Perseus rolled his eyes._

" _The sooner the two reconcile, the easier my immortal life will become." Artemis waved the concern aside, "The real story that happened on the Athenian Acropolis was a contributory factor in Athena and Poseidon's feud today. I was there that day, watching the competition. Even though Athena and Poseidon both truly desired to be the Patron of Athens, I knew for the moment that Poseidon unveiled his spring that he was effectively giving the Patronage to Athena."_

" _And Athena didn't know?" Perseus wondered, his face betraying his thoughts._

" _You should know by now that gods and goddesses can make mistakes, Perseus." Artemis said calmly, "Athena, to my knowledge, never knew of Poseidon's inadvertent withdrawal from the contest. After the contest's conclusion though, Athena fully committed herself to her Virgin Oath."_

 _Understanding dawned in Perseus's eyes, "And when Poseidon heard…"_

 _Artemis nodded before Perseus could finish, "I do not condone what he did, or his reaction to the news of Athena pledging herself to be a Virgin Goddess, but Athena has refused to see my point of view around the topic for centuries now."_

" _I can sympathize there. Alexander still doesn't see my point of view in many things." Perseus muttered._

" _I actually spoke to him about that." Artemis admitted, recalling her quarrel with the Macedonian king after the Tyrian assault on the mole, "I told him and the companions that could hear me that something has to change with the siege, with the gods themselves getting involved. I think, at the very least, he will hold another war council."_

 _Perseus hummed in response but did not offer a response._

 _And so, they fell into silence, that was only disturbed by the crackling of the torches that hung on the wooden support pillars._

" _And what of yourself?" Perseus suddenly asked her, "Do you think that you regret anything?"_

" _Huh?" Artemis cocked her head at Perseus. 'What was he getting at?' His green eyes studied her for a long moment before he began to speak._

" _I only meant that… with Athena neglecting Poseidon's inclinations, and Alexander still stubbornly committed to his treatment of the Tyrians…" Perseus spoke with a serious look on his face, "Do you regret your own Virgin Oath?"_

 _Her first reaction upon registering those words was rage. A quick and violent burst of adrenaline, that itched to stab Perseus in the groin for asking such a question to_ _ **her**_ _of all goddesses… who he was to question her choices, but…_

 _The vision of a warm-hearted mother nurturing her newly born child meandered its way into her mind, the images soothing over the rough edges of her thoughts and desires. And then… the image of Perseus laughing replaced that age-old maternal dream, which was accompanied with a child with his black hair and eyes shouting from his position on his shoulders. And at their side, Artemis saw herself, an arm tucked around Perseus's waist, her head on his right shoulder._

" _No!" Artemis said vehemently, "No, not at all."_

" _I... I didn't mean- "Perseus faltered, as he raised a placating hand up towards her._

" _No, you didn't." Artemis cut back, "I am going to bed. You should also see your own rest."_

 _She stormed over to her own curtained bedchamber and slid the heavy cloth in place without looking back towards him, her heart racing. After a moment, she heard Perseus curse quietly and saw his shadowed form shuffle back to his own bed, with the sound of his own cloth curtain sliding closed following shortly after._

The dense woodland that covered Half-Blood hill parted under the large archway. Below, the rising sun washed over the nestled cabins and Big House. Artemis followed Jennifer's eyes, as the young girl stared at the writing that was chiselled into the archway's front side.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"I guess that'll be home now," Jennifer said quietly, as she turned and looked down the valley, where campers were already visible, even at the early morning hours. Artemis smiled slightly, imagining if every camper was to get up with the sun. 'They actually might be a real fighting force then. If only someone could lead them like the hunt.'

"I can only imagine that you will flourish here." Artemis responded to her former Huntress, "Do me a favor and give Chiron my greetings once you get to the Big House."

A new wave of fear washed over Jennifer's face, and Artemis instantly knew the reason.

"You do not have to explain the reason you are not in the hunt anymore," Artemis calmed her, "You can merely say that you left the hunt with my blessings if you so wish."

Jennifer slowly nodded, before training her blue eyes on her, "I… don't deserve this Lady Artemis. I can never repay you for this… I am so sorry that I wasn't the hunter that you thought I was."

"There's nothing to forgive. And for everything else, I learned that following your heart isn't always the wrong way either." Artemis finished and looked on as Jennifer finally nodded, and walked towards the arch, and camp half-blood. The silver hunting tunic caught the rays of the sun, and Jennifer stepped through the barrier, never looking back.

Artemis watched her for a moment before she turned away. As much as she would've liked to see Jennifer to the Big House herself, the Hunt was on its way to Maine, and she had to speak to Athena before she could rejoin her hunters up North. The sunny woodlands and rolling green hills of rural New York captivated her attention for a short time. With luck, the war between the gods could be averted, and these lands wouldn't be in danger of destruction as the sea and air would duel in catastrophic fashion.

The Solstice was beginning in just over a day. And she had no Demigod to offer to Olympus that could quell the coming storm. Even Hades, one of the more reclusive gods, was preparing for war, with the absence of his Helm of Darkness. She had been so wrapped up in the affairs of the Hunt… and her memories that it didn't seem like there was a course of action besides war. She could only hope that the Council meeting would actually delay hostilities.

Artemis conjured the energy around her, and within her own body to prepare to flash to Olympus. She felt a strong tug at her gut and winced as her divine form flickered through for a split second, sapping away her energy. Her form shot upwards in a flash, flying through the sky in brilliant colors of silver and white. She landed outside Athena's gleaming white marble palace in the next instant.

The amount of energy it had taken to flash herself for the third time in mere hours taxed her strength heavily. Artemis wrinkled her nose at the feeling of drowsiness, and heavy legs. But then, the feeling struck a chord in her… how familiar it felt to those days marching alongside **him…**

Artemis sighed, hanging her head as the memory of **him** wormed its way into her mind again. How she wished to travel back to that tent with her younger self, and slap her until she saw reason. **He** had been her rock during that expedition, and there wasn't anything in the world that she would desire more than to spend more time with **him,** and basking in the realized love that she had so desperately tried to smother.

That accursed image reared itself again, which had haunted her for 2,300 years now.

A child, on **his** shoulders, laughing at the ever-expanding world, with her at **his** side, nestled against the two of them. A family. A family that never would become reality, only existing in her mind as an ever-present reminder of what she could have had.

But she still had some purpose left in her. Artemis steeled herself, knowing that out of everyone that she had met in her long centuries of existence, **he** certainly would reprimand her for wallowing when she could be trying to save lives. He had made her a better goddess.

With confident strides, Artemis marched forwards to the massive double bronze doors of Athena's palace. The great sheets of metal were filled with legendary scenes from the past. The Titan War, the Gigantomachy, The Wanderings of Odysseus, The Sack of Troy, and even the Creation of the Chariot. The last one came as no surprise to her, but that was another conversation, for another day.

She raised her arm and knocked on the solid bronze twice, which sent deep booms reverberating into the palace within. The massive doors creaked open on the well-oiled hinge without delay.

Artemis was a common visitor, so the massive square room that served as the main open area of the entire palace wasn't overwhelming. But it still inspired her at every sight she got of it.

Every wall was covered in books and scrolls, where shelves stretched to the very ceilings. Walkways on the second floor formed a perfect square around the hearth and central tables and chairs where Artemis had conversed with Athena and others many times. The ceiling mural that put the whole room to shame was an elaborate depiction of the founding of Athens, a sequential story that revolved in circular form.

Torchlight danced across the supporting ionic pillars and the rays were also caught on the dull faded parchment of many scrolls that had been there for centuries, as a part of Athena's personal collection of knowledge.

The room was the pinnacle of knowledge on Olympus, with even Zeus's collection in the main palace being dwarfed by not only the volume of the works but the diversity. Artemis wandered down the right side of the room, following roll upon roll of papyrus reed scrolls, that had come from the scribes of Ptolemy in Egypt. They were the chronicles of Alexander's conquest in Asia. They had also collected copious amounts of dust from being untouched.

After all, why would Athena use these scrolls, which were often inaccurate, when she could tap into a primary source? Artemis glanced up at both noise and a blaring aura of power that entered the room. Sure enough, Athena stood at one of the doors that led deeper into the palace.

"Good morning sister. What do I owe this visit?" Athena said, her grey eyes cautious and alert.

Artemis could hardly blame her, as they had had last parted from one another in a quarrel of sorts regarding Poseidon. Their quarrels usually regarded Poseidon. This one, she suspected, wouldn't deviate from that continual trend.

"Hullo, Athena," Artemis greeted her half-sister neutrally, "I have some news about my Hunt trailing the son of Poseidon, and your daughter."

"You do?" Athena's façade cracked, and her worries about her daughter seeped through her guarded aura.

"I do. My Hunters tracked a son of Poseidon, a Satyr… and a daughter of Athena Westwards from Medusa's Lair. What you feared is true. Your daughter is with the demi-god." Artemis reported. She judged Athena's reaction to the news, as Artemis had never seen Athena so distraught at danger befalling one of her mind children before. The Wisdom goddess loved her children, but never paid any favor, or gave privilege.

"I had hoped that I would be wrong… but I am also relieved that she is alive and well. How close are your Hunters to catching them?" Athena walked over to her, waving her to one of the shiny oaken tables. Artemis glided over and sat on one of the small backless stools by the table, smoothing down her shimmering silver hunting tunic as she did so.

This was the part that she was not looking forward to.

"My Hunters tracked the trio to Nashville, Tennessee. There… they ran into some complications."

Athena's eager expression dropped instantly, "Go on."

It was no use trying to stave off the inevitable. Artemis prepared herself, for Athena's anger and a conversation that was long coming.

"My Hunters lost the trail. We know that the trio is heading towards St. Louis, but that was yesterday. They could be as far as California by now…" Artemis paused, "In Nashville's train station, Zoe discovered that a beast had taken up residence in the Parthenon there. The beast was none other than the Lernean Hydra." Artemis leaned forwards on the table, meeting Athena's gaze.

"I see… you killed the beast?" Athena promptly asked.

"Yes. But not without cost. One of my hunters was severely injured, and I lost another." Artemis felt that recent loss keenly. Only moments ago, the memory of Jennifer walking into Camp Half-Blood. She hadn't been with the Hunt as long as Zoe or Phoebe, but she had brought with her the very soul of the Hunt that every hunter had in their core. And that was a loss Artemis would have to hold on to, alongside the other fallen hunters that swam in her mind.

"It is because of the lost hunter that I am calling off my search for the son of Poseidon. I will not lose more of my girls to this cause. If war is on the horizon, I will do everything in my own power to prevent that, but I will not risk more Hunters into this quest to find this Lightning Thief."

Athena narrowed her eyes, "And my daughter, Annabeth? You'd risk her life in your decision? I understand the cost of continuing, but war will descend upon Olympus. Hades has begun summoning his army from the underworld. Poseidon has readied his cyclopes, his mermen armed to the teeth below the waves. Zeus rallies all the minor gods who will fight for their ambitions and the auras of Olympus whisper of coming storms."

"Artemis… we have to find that son of Poseidon he is the key to- "

"I will not lose another Hunter!" Artemis slammed a hand down on the table, "Too long has my Hunt been used as a pawn of Olympus. If you think that I will risk another one of my Hunters for Zeus's bolt…" Artemis glared across at Athena, "You of all people should know why."

But Athena shook her head, "Artemis, you need to find this demi-god. He is our only chance at peace! You cannot hide away at the threat that you will lose Hunters… I have lost countless children over the ages- "

 _Gods are not capable of change._

"I have tried for centuries to get you out of this deteriorating depression at the loss of Perseus. Saving one Hunter now won't rectify his death!"

" _I always thought that gods were the shepherds of mortals…"_

"That's enough!" Artemis snarled, "How dare you call me selfish? Too long have the gods used my Hunt as a crutch when times are hard. I have lost too many hunters from the actions of the gods. **He** taught me that! Not you, or my family! You have been pushing me towards reliving my past and now I am going to force you to do the same!"

"Don't you change this back to me!" Athena snapped, "I have asked you to open up to yourself about Perseus, and you can't even say his name! How is- "

"Oh, for Olympus's sake," Artemis numbly listened to Athena's rant spiral into madness, as she droned on her mantra of peace and balance between the gods. "YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH POSEIDON!"

"I... What!" Athena spluttered, "I am NOT in love with that scummy, clam-breath, sea…sponge! You are just grasping at air to justify your- "

"You have loved him since you came into being. I saw your face that day." Artemis spoke calmly, "Athena, I know that your relationship has been strenuous, but do you think for one second that Poseidon hasn't cared for you for thousands of years? Why do you think he let you win Athens' patronage? Why do you think that he designed the chariot with you? Why do you think he sent Hippocampi streaming through the waters by Piraeus every sunrise? He has loved you for a long time, and you've been blind to it."

"No!" Athena shook her head doggedly, her cascading curly hair swaying with the movement, "He… defiled my temple!"

"Anger over your Virgin Oath." Artemis supplied.

"He mocks my work at every turn!"

"I think he likes seeing you blush and argue with him…" Artemis paused, thinking over all of their arguments, where she had often seen Poseidon's eyes dancing with mischief.

"He married that…. Titaness! He fathered a god with her! He made an immortal family! He didn't even ask me, and then he has the gall to tell me that he will look after our children!" Athena's eyes shone before she looked away.

Oh. Artemis dropped her smile, as she realized that Athena hadn't been denying her love for Poseidon. She had been trying her best to cope with it. And deep down, she was not. Poseidon did have a family, and would always be married to his immortal titan wife. Artemis tried to imagine that scenario, with **him** being married to Media. So tantalizingly close, yet forever out of reach.

"Athena… I…"

"I wanted you to open yourself up Artemis… it's too late for me. I lost my chance at love long ago." Athena looked up from the table towards her walls of scrolls. "But you, you are not finished: I couldn't bear another year of seeing you destroy yourself over Perseus, not when…" The goddess paused, before taking her hand, "I have made my peace that I will never be the goddess at Poseidon's side. At times, we get along well, but others…" Athena's gaze sidled away from hers, which struck Artemis as peculiar. Before she could conjure up a possible meaning, Athena continued speaking.

"I just want you to face what happened between you and Perseus."

Artemis squeezed Athena's hand, a rush of those age-old feelings warming inside her. Her memories had never brought **him** so close to heart since he had perished in her arms… The stabbing pain cooled into a warmth of remembrance and nostalgia. She could finally find peace and look back to **him** as a strength, not a weakness.

"You were right to get me to tell his story. And I am sorry for bringing Poseidon up…"

"No…I am sorry for snapping at your decisions. You followed the demi-gods as far as you could. I cannot ask you to risk more of your Hunt for this." Athena rested her milky white elbows on the table, "Perhaps, we can avoid war through diplomacy. If Zeus should declare war…"

"I will align myself with Poseidon." Artemis replied, "Will you?"

The thought tore at something in Athena's eyes and she didn't answer her, but Artemis knew the answer was yes.

"The meeting will take place tomorrow. Will you be here beforehand?" Athena sat up straight, seemingly back to her analytical self.

"Yes, but I will be with my Hunt earlier in the day. After getting them settled, and ready in case of… things going badly here on Olympus, I will meet you in the Throne room. Can we trust any of the others to help our attempts?"

"Most of the Council. The only ones who are seeking war are Ares and Zeus. They are the only ones who realize that we cannot afford to expend so much of our power so quickly. We are not young gods anymore. Our devotion is forever deteriorating. We cannot act like the gods we once were."

"We place our faith in demi-gods now." Artemis muttered darkly, "I fear the days will come soon when I cannot hope to protect my Hunters from harm. They will have to battle without my aid." She stood at this sobering thought.

"I will see you tomorrow, Sister." Artemis smiled at Athena, who still sat at the table.

"Tomorrow indeed, Sister."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The heavy bronze doors closed as Artemis made her way out of her palace. Athena waited and listened for the flare of Artemis's aura as she flashed away. Her sister's rush of silver energy blared across the entire palace, as the goddess of the Moon finally flashed herself towards Maine, where the Hunt was just arriving.

Athena breathed out a relieved puff of the dry arid air and stood up from her table.

"Is she gone?" A deep melodious voice called from the doorway of the library, where the bedchamber and gardens were laid out.

"Yes." Athena frowned, turning towards the familiar voice, "I had to lie to her though. She told me that she called off the Hunt on the demi-gods. And… that I loved you." The words that usually would bring a slight smile to her face were now daggers into her heart, at the echoes of the shouts that Artemis had flung at her. She had been right, in every word. But the plan called for the complete illusion of her true nature... including her love affair with Poseidon

Poseidon chuckled, which sent a spasm of warmth flowing through her core, despite the circumstances.

"And do you love me?" He asked, crossing the room to place his calloused hands on her waist. He smelled of the sea, with his Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses making her eyes roll at his boyish charm.

"Yes, I do. But that is beside the point. I fear for the coming Council. Are you sure our plan will work?"

"Our children are brighter than you give them credit for!" Poseidon laughed, "Especially Annabeth. I know this plan will succeed."

Athena smiled, and wrapped her arms around Poseidon's torso, "Annabeth's father was a very good man."

The answering growl she had pressed into her neck was enough of an answer to that. But the main issue still swirled in her mind. 'Was she right to hide this information for so long?'

"I am afraid that Artemis will never forgive me. Forgive us both."

"Athena… we've talked about this. There is no other course of action that would work. She has to see it for herself. She won't believe it otherwise."

"We could've had the hunt catch them, the Lernean Hydra…." Athena frowned, thinking it over. She had never imagined that Artemis would almost lose a hunter to the beast, but she had to give the Hunt some detour from the demi-gods.

"No." Poseidon said firmly, "This was our only course of action. Our children are our best hope at forcing the thief's hand. I know my son carries the bolt. The thief will want it back."

"Do you think they will be ready?" Athena worried, her heart clutching. If Artemis had known when she had knocked on the palace door…

"They are. Besides, if my son really is Perseus reborn, I don't think even a god has a chance against him."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned for the Final Installment of Act I in this harrowing adventure!**

 **(It will NOT be the final chapter for this story, merely the end of the First Act)**

 **Best,**

 **JustASimpleWriter1**


	16. Act I, Chapter XVI

**This is the finale of the First Act. It has been a long road, with still many twists and turns to come, but I am glad to have finally realized this dream that manifested in my brain two years ago.**

 **A small note of planning before the final chapter: There will be a slight delay in my updates. I will still be writing Act II (literally doing that right now), but I will be somewhat slowed for a period as I take some time to brush up the grammar and sentence structure of Act I. I have listened and noted the passages that I have received feedback on, as well as the passages that I am not happy with myself. Those will be reworked (while maintaining the same message/idea). I do this to encourage you to reread the work, if you so choose, so that it will be a better experience overall to any returning viewers, along with new readers that come to this story. I am sorry if that will impact the uploads of future chapters, but I believe in this being in the interests of the long-term goals of this story.**

 **With that being said, I could not have done this without the support that each and every person has put forward. There are the faithful reviewers and followers who always bring a smile to my face when I see return, the amazing people who PM me with suggestions and comments, and the quiet readers of this story, who I know very well because I myself am often one! I thank you for all the confidence you have given me to write and enjoy the Percy Jackson world that Rick Riordan created!**

 **Here's to 2019, and the Second Act of this** **continuing** **story!**

Act I, Chapter XVI

 _She ground her hands into the solid wooden table, listening to the quiet murmurs of conversation that permeated through the stiff, stale air. Either the beating sun or the tension that seemed to vibrate between herself and Perseus was the cause, but as Artemis felt her skin begin to stick to her tunic, with her hair matting to the back of her neck, she judged that it was likely both of those factors._

 _He stood right next to her, his arm just in the margins of her vision. His calloused fingers tapped out an irregular rhythm on the solid oak. The jarring noise unsettled her, and she narrowed her vision, remaining obtuse to his presence._

 _She still wouldn't talk to him. Even after two nights of him making to odd comment to her, before falling into a deep slumber. Perseus still couldn't move much or go far without aid. Despite his wound only being in the shoulder, the chill that had accompanied the wound proved to have rattled his movement abilities, which he still had not fully regained. She still watched over him in his sleep, but the unwelcomed thoughts of Perseus that always seemed to seep into her imaginative mind would return. She refused to recognize the thoughts as what her unconscious whispers had already taunted her with._

 _Now, she was at a war council with him, just feet apart. With an angry Alexander, and a very cross Perseus, due in large part to her skittish nature in the last couple of days._

 _How wonderful._

" _Thank you all for assembling here today for another council. Siege preparations are unchanged on the mole. Working crews have cleared most debris, and the construction of two more towers is underway," Alexander began from her left, at the head of the table. To his credit, he looked relatively calm, but his eyes betrayed the lashing anger that he was full of, like a circling hound chasing its quarry beyond its reach._

" _Kleitos, Parmenion," Alexander continued, "I am putting you in command on the mole, with Perseus and his attachment still recovering from their losses."_

 _Artemis nodded once in agreement and caught Parmenion's neutral gaze with a stiff nod of recognition. The interaction was a welcome change to the tense atmosphere that both Alexander and Perseus exuded as of recently. It also was an indicator that Parmenion would not ask for her assistance on the mole. Ever since Issus, the older general hadn't liked her much but still respected as a valuable asset to the expedition. After she looked back to Alexander, she could feel Perseus's eyes on her but didn't turn to him._

 _His muttered curse was answer enough. Despite healing at an acceptable pace, the damage to his shoulder was still great, and it would be weeks, if not months until he was in shape to actually fight on the frontlines._

" _My King, what then is this meeting for?" Ptolemy asked from his position next to Kleitos. He was an up and coming Companion, having proven himself a loyal follower since the battles on the Granicus and at Issus._

 _Alexander looked to the young man. Artemis cocked her head in return, as the Macedonian king reached into his white tunic. He pulled out a papyrus scroll and tossed it onto the table._

" _This meeting is to plan on how Tyre will crumble to its knees."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She found her hunt in the sunny woodlands along the coast of Maine. Her older hunters had been in this particular area dozens of times, as Artemis made it a regular campsite for either monster hunting in the wilds of Canada or as a recruit training site, where her new hunters would learn the skills they needed to survive in her eternal Hunt.

It would only be a first for one hunter.

"Woah!" Angelina cried out, as she paced the clearing, admiring the faded wooden structures that dotted the tree line. The girl gazed around in wonder, as Artemis watched the Hunt settling into their summer camp in the warm forests of coastal Maine. Angelina raced over to the opposite side of the clearing where Artemis stood and joined Phoebe and Anna, who were experienced enough to know that Artemis fully planned on using this trip as a training experience for both old hunters and prospective new ones.

Zoe was busy organizing camp, and already, the magically reinforced tents were springing up in areas that still bore the marks of past campsites from both the Hunt and other mortals.

"Don't get too excited Angelina, it may look cool and all… but…" Mara muttered loudly. She stooped low, and rubbed her knees as if remembering the past times she had spent there.

"What was that Mara?" Phoebe called from across the clearing, as she was in the process of dusting off some of the ropes that tangled themselves through the branches of two oak trees. Angelina was looking at the obstacle course that ran through the trees with no small amount of apprehension now. It seemed that her most rigorous hunter had been talking to Angelina in the brief minutes since their arrival.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the exchange and she emerged from the tree line, letting the sun's rays bask down on her. It felt easy to succumb to the warmth and put aside all the worrying thoughts that troubled her mind for the time being. She padded forwards, relishing the feeling of the grass on her bare feet. All of her hunters turned at the sound of her voice, and the air dropped slightly. Phoebe, who had been wearing a playful expression as she gripped a moss-covered rope, fixed her with an unsure gaze.

Zoe and her Victorian girls emerged from some of the tents, some in the process of brushing their hair. Their signature bright blues already on display.

Christina and Sarah also poked their heads back into the clearing as both had large piles of dry wood in their arms. In the center of the clearing, Emily already had the bonfire pit ready for a large fire and the Hunt's meals to be cooked. A large pile of wolf lay around her, playfully nudging the girl as she worked. Emily just rolled her eyes, and lightly scratched any dog that begged her attention. She gave Artemis a grin as their eyes met.

Emily had proven herself as quite the competent cook. It was only natural that the wolves would surround her any time that Emily was on cooking duty.

Only… Something wasn't right. She couldn't see one of her hunters.

'Where was Winifred?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _I have good news for the siege," Alexander continued, "A messenger arrived by horseback at sunrise. In addition to more Phoenician ships that are currently sailing down the coast, we will have the support of the King of Cyprus."_

 _There were murmurs of astonishment from the table and Artemis hide a grin, as the implications finally rang true. Despite the visit from Athena and Poseidon going slightly awry, their support hadn't been an empty promise._

" _From Cyprus?!" Nearchus exclaimed, "Can we trust these ships. What cause do they have to join us?" The man was the recently elected governor of Lycia but had sailed with a contingent of Macedonian triremes to aid in the siege. Alexander widely recognized him as the Expedition's best choice for a naval commander._

" _We can. The Phoenicians want Tyre sacked and Cyprus wants to join for the promise of coin. Together with the additional ships, we will have over two hundred galleys." Alexander placed his hands on the table, staring at the island city of Tyre that had been drawn onto the deerskin map._

 _Alexander continued over the conversations that were triumphant, for a change. The siege was nearing its sixth month now, and morale had been low ever since the Tyrians had destroyed the first siege tower._

" _The Tyrians think that they rule the sea and that their precious gods will protect them. I am sure you all know by now that Perseus and Cleoxene fought on the mole that night, where the Persian deities entered the fight against us. Perseus himself duelled Tyre's patron deity."_

 _Artemis felt Perseus stiffen beside her, as all the eyes turned to him with a mixture of emotions._

 _Acknowledgement. Envy. Fear. Amazement._

 _Alexander's favor was hard won, and its center was coveted after with great ambition from all. Yet, Artemis looked again at Perseus's wound. He was stone-faced, looking at Alexander with an unreadable expression, and her eyes trailed again over her face…_

" _After deliberating… I have drawn battle plans with Parmenion. The new fleets will blockade Tyre. Everyone here will pick your best men, and use any means necessary to breach Tyre's walls: Battering rams, catapults, ballista. Use whatever is possible on the ships to create a breach. Kleitos will lead a contingent on the mole, and renew the attack with the siege towers, to draw the Tyrian defenses away from the other sections of the walls."_

" _My king." Kleitos nodded stiffly. Try as she might, Artemis couldn't fault putting Kleitos on the mole. The fighting would be hard, and Kleitos's men were some of the most battle-hardened men the expedition had._

 _There were nods across the entire table. Artemis watched as the certainty of the plan alit in every man's eyes. It was both a solid plan, and a call for each Companion to prove one's self, to be the first one into the breach._

" _Alexander King, what of the Simurgh? They haven't returned from the east since the Tyrian raid, but ships could be vulnerable at sea if they become separated from the fleet." Parmenion spoke for the first time in this meeting. It was clear that he and Alexander had talked before the council, but the Simurgh was a hard variable to predict._

" _Alexander, I believe I might have an answer for that." Artemis spoke up, looking over to the young king. He paused for a second, and nodded._

" _I fought atop the siege tower during the Tyrian raid. The Simurgh were as ferocious as ever, but this time, I saw their leader. It was a bigger creature, its wings full of colors that caught the sun's rays… it was beautiful, in a way. It called off the other Simurgh's during the attack." Artemis paused, gathering her thoughts. Anahita wasn't likely to send her creatures against the expedition again at Tyre, or en masse again if she was smart. The Pellians and other peltasts alike were becoming adept at knocking Simurghs out of the skies._

" _I don't think Anahita, the Persian goddess of War, will risk her creatures in a large battle again. I spoke with some of the Pellians after the battle on the mole. With their shooting, Perseus's own men, and my personal count… we felled twenty Simurghs."_

" _Twenty?" Kleitos snorted, giving her a sneering gaze._

" _The actual count was thirty-two," Artemis coolly replied, "but I judged that some of the men were overzealous in their recounting. No matter the specific number, the losses the Simurgh suffered are unsustainable. This, however, may allude to an altogether different problem. The Simurgh were first sighted preying upon lone livestock, in small raids. A sentry here, a horse there. I feel that moving forward, we should be on guard against lone Simurghs, looking for a snatch and grab."_

" _Alexander, I still don't believe why you would include this woman at this table- "Kleitos snarled._

" _Enough, Kleitos," Alexander spoke, "Cleoxene has proven herself to be a valuable asset against the monsters we have faced. Any concerns she might have, even if they are merely just that, cannot be merely taken as just conjecture. Thank you, Cleoxene."_

" _Now, in regard to Tyre. The city will be sacked. Every person in the city will be enslaved. Those profits will go to those who capture each person I the city. This is their punishment for resisting us for so long, and their butchery of my messengers." Alexander decreed._

 _Artemis sighed and saw Perseus turn towards Alexander, a low cough forming in his throat._

" _Yet, I will be merciful. Melqart, despite throwing every injustice at us, is a god. I will not willingly risk this expedition and our lives for a needless cause. Those Tyrians that decide to take refuge in Melqart's temple will be spared of enslavement," Alexander glanced pointedly at Perseus and herself, a touch of annoyance on his face. Yet, he also seemed more of the man that Artemis had first remembered, rather than the recent flairs of personality that he had exuded at Tyre._

 _And then… Artemis looked to Perseus, and he looked back at her. He smiled, his bearded cheek hiding a small dimple that formed at his laugh lines, with his green eyes full of relief._

 _Artemis found herself grinning back, her earlier worries melting away. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

She found her lost hunter at the beginning of the obstacle course. The normally difficult test of speed, agility, and endurance was somewhat easier to navigate with the growth of roots and branches from the surrounding trees.

Had she still been a mortal… the task would have been far more difficult, but as a goddess, she could sense Winifred's aura from miles away.

She should have suspected that Winifred had a lot on her mind, especially with the dramatics that happened with Jennifer's departure from the hunt.

And so, when Artemis climbed up the steps of the raised wooden platform that was nestled into the thick low branches of two trees, she wasn't surprised to see Winifred sitting on the edge, gazing out into the sunny forest. Birds chirped, dashing in and out of the canopies, where rays of light pierced the glowing green leaves from above. The cascading light shone with warmth and an unassuming aura of peace that was oblivious to the threads of tension that coiled in the air. The solstice grew ever closer, but the world still spun.

Winifred raised her head, looking over to her. She was propped up against one tree truck that shot up through the platform, serving as structural support for the entire platform. Her bandages were fresh, stark white against the faded silver of her uniform.

"Lady Artemis." Winifred greeted her softly, her voice dry and cracked from the night's harrowing events.

"Hullo Winifred," Artemis walked over and gracefully swung her legs over the platform, briefly gazing at the forest floor, that was lush with bramble bushes and moss-covered rocks, "Did your fellow sisters bring you here?"

"Yes," The girl replied, "I've always loved the woods. And… I needed some time to think."

Artemis could practically feel Winifred's pent-up emotions rolling off her in waves, turbulent and erratic without form and cause.

"Jennifer will be fine, in Camp Half-Blood," Artemis consoled her, "She was optimistic for herself as she crossed the boundary today.

"She shouldn't leave at all!" Winifred's answering reply injected fresh anger into the girl's hoarse tones, "I didn't love her, she didn't love me!"

The forest swallowed the words for several long moments, as Artemis looked at Winifred's face turn cross once more, as she turned to glare out towards the wizened trees before them.

"Before my experiences as a mortal… I would've agreed with you," Artemis found herself remarking, "Long ago, I had a hunter named Callisto with the Hunt. She was one of the finest girls I ever had the pleasure of knowing. And yet, after being raped by my father… what did I do? I turned Callisto into a Bear, before putting her among the stars above. I had great power then… and was often single-minded."

"I am not single-minded-, "Winifred hotly protested.

"I know, I know. But trust me, I have experience in this. You've heard what I have done with the Macedonian expedition," Artemis said softly, "Phoebe accused me of betraying my values as a goddess. But if I have learned one thing in my time here on this earth, its that not one person chooses their fate. It has been written long ago, even for the gods. I tried my best, but I couldn't stop myself… from loving **him.** " Artemis could almost see **his** face, grinning at her like a shimmering ghost form, who was sitting alongside her in companionship. The agony that she had gone through at suppressing her memories of **him** was akin to trying to fight against the rising and setting of the sun and moon. She was a better goddess with **his** memory intact within her and she resolved to never let go again.

Winifred paused and seemed to consider her words.

"I don't love Jennifer… or Anna… or anyone like that. I will not. I will never," Winifred asserted. Her disdainful expression shrank slowly off her face, "I don't… I just know myself. I just can't change that…"

"Oh, Winifred, "Artemis laid a hand on the girl's good shoulder, "No one blames you. I understand your position. In the same way that I understand Jennifer's feelings, your own is equally reflected in my eyes. You can't just flip a coin and become someone. I admire that you stayed true to yourself, and tried to exemplify that idealism to Jennifer as well."

Winifred shook her head, and laughed lightly, "I am sensing a but coming." Her expression cracked slightly from her pensive thoughts, but her eyes remained unsure.

"Jennifer has her own challenges ahead," Artemis conceded, "As do you. I am happy for both of you, whichever way that takes you both."

"I belong here, with the Hunt. I always will." Winifred stated proudly, "I just wish that she could be here with me. I didn't want to lose her as a friend…"

Artemis smiled sadly at that. 'How many friends had she lost over the ages? Boularche. Callisto.' Countless others lost to all sorts of monsters: The lust of men being the most treacherous of all.

"Jennifer will be around for quite a while, as I would imagine. As Phoebe said earlier today, she will be a formidable opponent whenever we go to Camp Half-Blood."

That fact put a small smile on Winifred's face, and the girl nestled into the tree trunk she was leaning against, "I do hope she fits in."

"Of that, I have no concerns."

Artemis stepped back into the Hunt's camp with Winifred after a few minutes of delay as Winifred descended the creaky wooden stairs with care. Despite the ambrosia and nectar, her serious wound allowed only the slightest movement that wouldn't open her grievous wounds.

They came back to the sight of the fire already roaring, with a few rabbits being spit over the hungry flames. Luckily, Emily had help with Phoebe and Angelina giving most of the wolves a much-needed rub down. Though ravenous beasts to most, thy really were just large puppies with the Hunt, always begging for treats and belly rubs.

The familiar sound of arrowing flying through the air and their resultant thuds into wicker animal skin targets was also present, as some of her hunters had set up a practice range.

"I see I am not needed for the hunt's productivity today," Artemis dryly remarked to the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, I am really busy practicing with my skill- MMPH," Angelina said laughingly before being bowled over by Cinder and two large females, who looked rather upset at the lack of attention.

Zoe was carrying freshly washed uniforms from the nearby stream with Christina and Sarah.

"I have seen this forest grow for three generations of trees, My Lady, I know thy's will for training." Her lieutenant cocked an eyebrow at Angelina' flailing form.

The high sun was bright, but not too warm, even as the rays baked the earth during the afternoon. The Hunt brushed up the old campsite until it was ready and prepared for the needs of a prolonged stay. Artemis watched it all with satisfaction, hiding the sinking feeling in her stomach if the hunt was indeed forced to seek shelter at the threat of war between the gods. Gradually, the Hunt settled, and dinner was served. Fresh rabbits with herbs and assorted greens was a staple for pitched campsites.

Artemis watched her hunters carefully during the meal. There was still some unease, but it was obvious that some had talked to Winifred in the hours after Artemis had met her in the tree line. After a last bite of rabbit, Artemis addressed the Hunt.

"Listen up. I know many of you have questions. I understand after Jennifer's departure this morning and the long journey you endured to get here on such short notice."

"Jennifer is at Camp Half-Blood now. I saw to that personally. I also spoke with Athena on Olympus. If diplomacy is not successful tonight, or in the morning, Zeus will declare war tomorrow, with Hades and Poseidon soon to follow. That is why we are here."

The was a somber silence from her girls at the implications of war between the gods.

"Are we safe here?" Angelina asked, a grave outlook plastered on her normally carefree demeanor.

"I will make sure of it," Artemis promised, "I know that Jennifer's departure is troubling… believe me… I feel the loss of her absence. Some of you remember a time where I was far more polarizing in my judgement of wrongdoing hunters."

Everyone looked to Phoebe and Zoe, whose eyes revealed the depth of their lives, as they relived the many tragic tales that dozens of hunters had suffered.

"I have never claimed to be blameless, or perfect. All of you have heard me speak of my experiences in the Macedonian Expedition in the past couple of weeks. I…" Artemis paused, seeing the trusting faces of her hunters, "I am glad that I have the opportunity to share those experiences with the finest hunters I have ever seen in my many years. For so long, I believed that I should bear the burdens of that time as a reminder as what happens when I let my guard down and open up to change. But now…" An overwhelming warmth erupted within her.

What was the point of locking **his** name away like a talisman that held her in check? **He** was a catalyst in her life that she had blossomed to in the weeks of telling his story to her hunters, to herself. 'She was a Virgin goddess, an Olympian!' She had never felt more open and freer. For centuries she had doused her emotions in a shroud, that she let spill when she could no longer hold back the torrent of grief. But that tide had been released, and she let her aura push and pull those feelings with glee.

"Now… I am glad that I can recount my tales with **Perseus** with you all." Artemis said firmly.

There was a chorus of surprised gasps and pointing fingers, with even Zoe and Phoebe looking bearing wide eyes.

"You said his name!" Emily cried out, her rabbit half raised to her mouth.

"I did…" Artemis murmured, "It has been centuries since his name has passed my lip. But Perseus… Perseus taught me so much. Today, when Jennifer had confessed to loving Winifred," Artemis looked over to her injured hunter, who regarded her with sad eyes, "I could only think of Perseus and myself. We were deeply in love to one another. But he was married and I… I had a home to come to."

"My Lady… what does thy mean?" Zoe spoke, a confused lilt in her voice.

"We often discussed the Hunt together, Perseus and I." Artemis based in that feeling of just _saying_ his name. The tensions of the solstice melted away at her core, and she felt that she could face any challenge with his memory at her side.

"My time apart from the Hunt was not only about me finding love… It was about realizing who I am, and what things are important to hold on to. I love the Hunt. Every place I went to, every battle I fought, every god I challenged, spoke to, and encountered, I did so to come back to the Hunt. And now, I wish the very best for every one of you. Jennifer has love in her soul. I won't suppress that. And deep down, I think you would all agree?"

Artemis felt her breath catch, as she handed over this trust to her Hunters.

"My Lady…" Kathleen spoke up, her green eyes wide and warm, "when I joined the Hunt, I admired your quiet strength. Growing up, I was told to control my emotions since it wasn't seemly for a girl to express herself. And you saved me, and I always have admired that you could always bear any burden and still exude so much strength." Artemis felt herself smile reflexively, as she heard Kathleen speak. It was a rarity, as Kathleen wasn't much of a speaker in general. She had always been shy, only really connecting with Victoria and Elizabeth.

"But over the past couple of weeks… I only respect you more. I don't care if you have loved. Through it all, you've expressed your care to me and the Hunt… that is more than I deserve."

"When you first told us about Perseus, I was livid, at the thought of you living some fantasy while the Hunt scrambled to survive without you for twelve long years. I thought you had abandoned us and given us up for a man. But I was rash. I have admired and loved your drive for thousands of years. As Kathleen said- how could I fault you for becoming a better goddess with Perseus at your side? There have been males that have shown themselves to be worthy of your care before, even if you do love Perseus in an altogether different way. My worry was that you would abandon us, when in fact the very opposite is true."

Artemis looked over the Hunt, her eyes watering with a surge of joy and gratefulness filling her core. 'What had she told Athena on the lakeshore just a short time ago?'

" _Athena… they are everything to me, Zoe… and the others might not understand. How can I claim to hate men when I fell in love with one? A mortal at that!"_

No… Athena had been right: " _Your hunters are more caring for you than you think",_ she had said.

"My Lady…" Angelina hesitantly began, "I know I haven't been with the Hunt for long, but I want you to know that this hasn't changed anything for me… You having a love interest doesn't make you someone different that I want you to emulate. If anything, it makes it easier to accept the Hunt. I still get kinda freaked out when I look at the Hunt sometimes, just by seeing how powerful and amazing all of you are. You loving Perseus really makes it believable…"

Angelina went beet red as the whole Hunt stared at her, and began to ramble in earnest, "I mean, I don't know if that makes sense… I really only meant that, wait no, I did mean to say that I- "

Zoe cut across the young hunter before Mara and Christina could comment while wearing their Cheshire grins.

"Angelina, I will not tell thy again. Thy cannot continue to say _"kinda"_ as a word. Thine vocabulary is ludicrous. And what is this "love interest?"

Fortunately, Artemis found herself safe from answering her hunters, as the age-old "getting with the times" reared its head again within the Hunt. Artemis hurriedly willed away her tears and calmed her silver aura which had brightened brilliantly at all her hunters' praise. The debate finally ended with Zoe waving her arms in exasperation as she tried to hold on to the remnants of century-old English terminology and diction.

"Enough!" Zoe called, as she massaged her temples, "I'd rather hear a story about Perseus for the night than listen to you all desecrate this language any more… first, it was no more Greek, or Latin, and now it's this…" She finished in a mutter.

But her comment caught on, and of all people, Winifred was the one to first speak up.

"My Lady! We never got to hear how Tyre was finally captured!" Winifred exclaimed, here face warm and flush from the meal and the crackling fire. She was also encased in wolf, for extra warmth.

"Ah, yes, I did not finish, did I?" Artemis frowned slightly. Winifred's crumpled body flashed in her mind, along with Perseus's own body, stabbed by Melqart.

"The siege was long, and brutal. Perseus and I were both injured in one of the assaults, when we fought on the mole against more Simurghs sent by Anahita. I was in a siege tower with some of the Pellian skirmishers I had trained, whereas Perseus was on the ground. The attack was ferocious, so much so that in the commotion, I had no time to see that the Tyrians had sallied out with their navy, and then they assaulted the mole with fire ships and marines. Worse still, Tyre's patron deity, Melqart, challenged **Perseus** to a duel… a duel which Perseus accepted."

"Perseus fought a god!?" Anna exclaimed, "As a mortal!? And he lived?!"

"Only just," Artemis recalled, "I was forced to… ah… jump from the siege tower into the sea. It was there that I received aid from Poseidon. He sent me a Hippocampus, that took me back to the mole. Upon arriving, I found that Perseus was severely injured, and Melqart still rampaging. The Hippocampus covered my retreat as I grabbed Perseus and fled from the mole."

"So… you lost," Victoria said slowly, rubbing her head, "How did you ever take the city?"

"After that battle… Perseus and myself didn't actually play a role in the fighting. I was recovering from the numerous battles, and remained in care over Perseus. Melqart had stabbed him with a spear of ice, that sapped much of his energy for weeks on end. The next few months were slow, and involved hundreds of ships that came from Cyprus and Phoenicia, that slowly choked the Tyrian city into a vice so tight, that a breach was inevitable…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _They had a good view of it all. Tyre burned brightly, as it had for weeks now in dozens of places, as ship and siege tower catapults launched countless flaming projectiles into the confines of the city walls. The arrival of the Cyprian and Phoenician fleets was the beginning of the end for the Tyrians. At first, the Tyrians had tried to sally forth again with their vaunted navy._

 _Artemis had shaken Perseus awake from his nap when the sea battle had occurred weeks prior. Alexander himself led the mostly Cyprian fleet in plugging the hole that the desperate Tyrians had punched through in the city-wide blockade._

 _Now, all manner of breaching weapons were being thrown at the walls. Catapults constantly testing Tyre's walls, often using chunks of the great walls themselves as ammunition. Ship side battering rams, that prowled the low rocky seawalls for water damaged stone and gaps._

" _I never thought I'd see the day, where Tyre fell." Perseus remarked, standing alongside her at the south edge of the Macedonian camp. They were just outside the palisade, which ran directly through the shattered remains of Old Tyre. The bare bones of the former city were stripped clean, as if vultures had dissected a carcass in the beating sun. So much rubble had been used for the mole and weights for ships and catapults that there really wasn't anything of the city left to take._

" _I will admit that I too had my doubts about it. But unlike you, I was a young goddess during the Trojan war. Troy's walls too were said to be unbreachable, with Poseidon himself building them. Yet they too fell in the end."_

" _Hmmm, I seem to remember that there was a horse involved. My father took me to see the story spoke aloud when I was a kid. I always thought the Trojans were so gullible for taking the horse." Perseus mused to himself._

 _Artemis grinned and shoved him lightly. He was healed, but even since his injury, she couldn't find herself to hit him that hard. Even though he was healed, she knew that his right shoulder had more limited motion now, along with a slower reaction time. The ice spear had numbed Perseus's muscles, and he was still fighting the effects._

" _Come on, challenger of the gods, spar with me." Artemis taunted him._

 _Perseus rolled his eyes, but nonetheless squared up to fight against her. He held his bronze xiphos in front of his body, pointing the tip of the gleaming sword at her, while his armored left arm rest across his upper arm. 'Hmm, Perseus was leaving his standard round shield on his back._

 _She mirrored his stance, padding around him slowly, with her left knife hand gripping the now worn leather with her wrist locked._

" _No shield?" Artemis taunted, as she bobbed back and forth on the balls of her feet. Gods she had missed sparring with Perseus. He had resumed training several days ago, and she had been itching to fight him ever since. Their last duel had been months ago, on the advent of the Tyrian siege. That had been in front of thousands. But here now? It was just the two of them._

" _No need!" He answered in a clipped tone, his eyes narrowed and his body taut with nervous energy. Perseus had fought her with a cocky grin on his face on both of the prior occasions… now, he looked focused. It worried her for a moment, as it seemed he was taking the duel seriously before she reasoned that he was coming off an injury, and was out of practice._

 _But then, he came at her. It happened quickly, and the only thing that saved her was the slightly hesitation of Perseus's sword arm._

 _The young Macedonian ran forwards and planted his right foot forwards. His swords flicked forward in a lightning quick lunging stab that was aimed right at her midsection. She barely got her right knife down in time to deflect the blow and she quickly tried to skirt away from Perseus to reset their engagement when he pivoted on his right foot._

 _She knew what was coming, but couldn't move out of the way in time. She hurriedly threw up her left forearm to block the coming elbow before it smashed into her face. Perseus' armored arm slammed into her own, the impact jarring her and instantly recording a searing pain to her arm that almost made her fingers spasm. But she squeezed tight, and felt her arm spasm in pain as she forced her hand to retain a hold on her knife._

 _Enraged, she brought her right dagger down to slash at Perseus's exposed back, but he was already dancing away, his sword spinning. 'Gods damn it all.' Artemis hissed at him, shaking her arms out as the dull throbbing in her forearm returned._

 _She dashed forwards, Hades bent on returning the favor in kind. Their duel lasted only seconds more though, as when they crossed blades, a sudden horn blast sounded from the water._

 _Artemis froze, and looked into Perseus's eyes, just feet away, as her hunting knives were currently strained against Perseus's sword and vambrace respectively._

" _A draw?" Perseus laughed, his breath coming in a light pant. His face was shining with sweat and he smelled musky, which was not altogether unpleasant. They remained locked for a few moments, both testing each other's strength, before Artemis pulled away with a huff. Her cheeks felt hot from their short fight, and Artemis relished the rush of energy and heightened awareness that came with being in a fight. But she had seen that move before… that Perseus had used…._

" _I know that trick you used," Artemis fumed, shoving Perseus backwards slightly with her daggers facing away from him, "I watched you knock out Kleitos with it at Sestus. You are an unoriginal, sorry excuse for a- "_

" _Ah ah ah, but if I am a sorry excuse for a fighter, then what does that make you, if you allowed me to get inside your guard against such a poor example of a fighter?" Perseus smiled, flexing his right shoulder with a wince._

 _She scowled, and reprimanded herself internally. Their duel was far from telling of the victor, but the stubborn man had a point. 'She underestimated him! What's worse, is that he knew it…' The thought made her angry. She hadn't wanted to hurt him before the duel. And that had cost her initiative. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. He had… distracted her. Perseus frowned, and looked down to his armor, which had become a little crooked at his right shoulder. His attempts to fix it caused twitches of pain to lane across his face._

" _Oh let me, you idiot," Artemis said exasperatedly. She quickly marched forwards, sheathing her hunting knives, "Figures that you can't even put your own armor on right."_

 _Perseus grinned down at her, "That's why I have you- oof!" Artemis palmed his forehead, before tugging once on the metal clasp to his shoulder strip of armor. In a couple of quick tugs and readjustments, she had his armor fixed and in doing so, she found herself examining Perseus's shoulder more closely. She ran a thumb over the healing scar tissue of his shoulder, and felt the shiver run through Perseus's upper body at the contact. There was the small musky smell. Her cheeks burned, and she dared not to look at him in the eyes._

 _She hurriedly stepped away from him, "I demand a rematch, right now." But Perseus had turned to look at the water where the horn blast had come from, and Artemis followed his gaze._

 _Out in the channel, the ships were setting sail for a certain point at the wall. Flags waved wildly, and she could just seem the silhouetted forms of the Tyrians rushing towards the point on the wall. Through the dozens of sails and rigging lines, Artemis caught the barest glimpse of it: The shattered remains of the Tyrian walls._

 _There was a breach._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Artemis frowned.

Her hunters had listened closely to her retelling, even through one of the many thrashings of attraction she had undergone.

'But why did it still hurt?'

That keen, throbbing pain that had accompanied her at any thought on him… 'Perseus…' She quickly corrected herself, that pain wasn't gone. Her arms twitched, and her very being coiled in spasming throes of confusion. Athena had said that this would bring her relief and comfort… but why did his memory still hurt!? It gave her so much joy to have his ghost at her side, seemingly with her in every step of life, but like a double edged blade, his memory taunted her with the fact that she would never be with him again.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Mara asked, her voice coming through the hunter's conversation about the using elbows for close quarters combat.

"Ah, yes," Artemis responded, shaking herself out of the somber thoughts, "And girls?" The quarreling hunters looked to her. She still had pain, but it was something that she could live with. In some respects, she welcomed it. The day she didn't have pain, would be the day that Perseus escaped from her memory. In that respect, she hoped that her pain would always keep him close at heart and mind.

"I think I should teach you some of Perseus's fighting styles. While unorthodox, he greatly exploited the advantages of surprising an opponent."

"Wait, did you lose that duel?" Zoe asked, the question seeming to trouble her. Artemis wasn't one to lose lightly.

"I did not!" Artemis exclaimed, scowling at her friend, "I would've been able to…" Her voice died away as Zoe's slight smirk finally cracked through her inquisitive expression.

"Fine," She huffed at her snickering hunters, "I was at a _disadvantage_ after Perseus's surprise blow and our duel was then put on hold A young ship captain from Sidon, in Phoenicia, rammed a section of Tyre's south wall. The fissure he created was exploited by catapults and ballista on nearby ships. Word spread quickly, and soon, Alexander himself mounted an assault team. Perseus and I watched the fighting from the shore. In the course of the entire siege, that battle claimed the most lives. The hardest part though, was watching the Tyrians who didn't seek shelter in the temple be shipped off in slavery."

"You couldn't save them?" Elizabeth looked slightly appalled, and Artemis remembered that some of her hunters had lived in a time where slavery was commonplace, along with the social ramifications of the practice.

"No, I could not," Artemis sighed, "As much as I would've like to though. I had seen my share of suffering and loss in the world. I didn't need to see more of it. It was all Perseus and I could do to spare just a small population of Tyre."

Her hunters quietly watched the fire and Artemis too looked within the flames. She remembered the screams, of mothers trying to find their children, and of fathers crying in agony as they were hung on crosses, watching their families being taken away. And worse still, as the sack of Tyre raged, Artemis saw Melqart, smug and content to watch his people burn, so long as his patronage of the city remained.

"My presence in the Macedonian Expedition was always as an advisor role to Alexander. Only Perseus, Alexander, and Hephestion ever knew my true identity, a fact that I am still surprised with today. So many in the Expedition sought to expunge me from Alexander's ear. Being close to Alexander had power and his favor could land men into great positions of strength and wealth." Artemis explained further, "After Tyre, the Expedition headed south, into Egypt. There were more battles and more sieges, but nothing that compared to Tyre. Upon crossing the Nile river, I finally had a degree of peace."

"What do you mean My Lady?"

"What was in Egypt?"

Artemis laughed, remembering this memory with a certain degree of fondness, "I was standing on the site that would become one of the greatest cities in the world: Alexandria. The Macedonian Expedition faced next to no resistance in Egypt, since the province had thrown off Persian rule some decades before Alexander began his campaigns."

"Alexander and Perseus were busy organizing the foundations of the city walls, and I was content to wrangle a herd of camels that had gotten away from the supply caravan. It was there that I met a real legend of the ancient world. You see, not all gods were hostile in the East…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _By the gods, if you animals don't cooperate, I am going to shoot one of you."_

 _All she received was a pensive look and a disdainful grunt. The other animals seemed to find it amusing, as they all grunted in response, even the unburdened calves bleating their merry hearts out._

 _Artemis groaned, and massaged her temple through her cloth headcover. The scorching sun beat down with blistering heat, which withered away any vegetation in the sea of surrounding sand. The Expedition's march through the Egyptian deserts had thoroughly instilled her longing to be back up the shade of trees and their covering canopies._

 _The very thought of movement sapped one's strength here. Horses parched of thirst in mere blinks of an eye. Water at the rivers was even a dangerous task to drink, as monstrous creatures dwelled in their shallow depths. Crocodiles. They had lost dozens of animals to their patient strikes. Artemis was awestruck by their hunting patterns, where they would wait hours before even moving to strike at a unaware prey animal. Yet, worse still, what she had feared most had happened._

 _There were increasingly more Simurgh attacks every day. The beasts came at night, or in the hot hours of midday, where most men and animals stopped moving to rest and cool off. Already, twelve men were dead, and dozens of more animals lost to the desert. The Simurgh not only ate their prey, but instilled fear and chaos which scattered pack animals._

 _Hence, her wandering in the middle of some dunes for these blasted camels._

 _Perseus had joined her that morning, but they had split after no sightings. He had to be nearby, or at least, she dearly hoped so. Despite being a goddess of nature, she grudgingly admitted that he had a way with animals._

 _A camel bleated loudly, as if to remind her of that fact._

" _That's it!" She cried out, waving her sweating arms up with fury, "You are going back to camp_ _ **right**_ _now." She strode forwards into the huddled group of camels, still laden with supplies._

 _One of the outer ring individuals gave her a look on her approach, but couldn't react in time before she drew her bow, and THWACK. She brought the yew bow down on the camel's rump with a lightning quick flick._

 _The stinging slap rung out in the valley between the great dunes of sand. The smarting camel instantly bellowed alerting the herd around him and the camels lumbered forwards, anxious to flee from their angry auburn-haired mistress._

 _Artemis rest her hands on her hips as she watched the camel herd canter back towards the Macedonian caravan. Already, in the distance, she could see two similarly clothed Macedonian men step out from the cover of make shift lean-to's as they saw the dust and sand trails kicked up by the pack animals._

" _Well-struck," A voice rasped from behind her. Artemis stiffened instantly and drew an arrow from the quiver on her back._

 _She turned and found herself facing, well, a god._

 _The being that stood before her was lean, with sinewy muscles at dark brown skin stretched over. This… god… wore sandals, and an immaculate whit tunic that only covered the mid-section. Artemis briefly glanced at the planes of lean muscle over the dark-skinned chest of the god, and at the standard looking staff that he held. It was bronze, with no symbols carved on its head. But most of all, Artemis lowered her bow as she saw the god's face._

 _It was a jackal's head, with pricked narrow ears, warm brown eyes, and a long snout that wrinkled lightly in the heat._

 _She knew who this was, but she almost couldn't believe it._

" _Anubis?" Artemis asked, removing her cloth shield that protected her nose and mouth from the dry air and kicked up sands._

 _Anubis's ear twitched once, "Indeed, although I would prefer that you call me Inpu. While Greek is… eloquent, I prefer my indigenous name." The jackal god glanced over Artemis's shoulder at the cantering camels._

" _Of course… I, sorry, I am just surprised to see you. I haven't ever met an Egyptian god." Artemis let out a breath, her mind on overdrive. Athena would kill her to be right here right now. Seldom were Egyptian gods seen in the mortal world. And to meet Anubis… Artemis had heard of the god's just system of judgement in the afterlife of Egypt. Rather than pay a ferry, your very heart was weighed. There was no cost to pay, nor a person to bribe for better treatment in the underworld here._

" _Yes, well, we are in tremulous times, "Anubis-Inpu spoke, his rasping voice rumbling out of from a row of gleaming teeth, "Your Expedition into the East has caused quite a disturbance here and abroad."_

 _Tyre, Anahita's Simurgh, or her own presence… she wondered which one Anubis meant._

" _You have produced a variety of circumstances, by igniting conflicts between the Greek and Persian pantheons. You are fortunate that hostilities were resolved by both parties at Tyre."_

 _Artemis felt her pulse freeze, as she regarded the ancient Egyptian god before her, "How did you read my mind, I could not feel your presence at all."_

" _Relax, young one," Anubis held up an empty palm, "I do not read minds, only faces. It is my duty to judge the hearts of those who need to find peace."_

 _The recent attacks sprung to mind. The Macedonian dead at the hands of the Simurgh._

" _You are talking about the souls of those lost on this expedition?" Artemis asked, the thought having never occurred to her before. Where did the souls of those lost go, if their own homelands lay so far away?_

" _Yes, I have just returned from guiding twelve lost souls across the sea to Greece. They do not belong here. Niether does Anahita's presence here. You have brought this to these lands."_

" _You say this as if I have a choice in the matter," Artemis reminded the elder god, "If I could, I would leave these lands and return home._

" _Hmm," Anubis rumbled, "I had heard rumor of you exile. It was hard to confirm if indeed Zeus had struck down one of his most able goddesses."_

" _You speak as if I am just a pawn." Artemis said crossly, gripping her bow at her side. Despite Anubis's status as an elder god, and the disturbing lack of… power in his presence, she felt affronted that he should be reprimanding_ _ **her.**_

" _Are you not?" Anubis replied, his fingers tapping the sides of his staff. She envied his ability to stand against the sun, and not be impacted by the blistering heat. It just came to mind that every godly presence that she had interacted with_

" _I am my own," Artemis stated, "Once, I may have been Zeus's pawn, but no longer. I fight, and look after myself now." She had Perseus to thank for that, along with her father's hastily thrown bolt. The future looked bright. At least, after she had guided this Macedonian Expedition to its completion. And when she had, her thoughts drifted to the Hunt… and Perseus. Oh, how fun that would be to see those two aspects of her life together. She imagined Perseus's constant humor when meeting her girls and the sparring that would no doubt occur._

 _Because as much as she would like to deny it, Perseus was a very able swordsman. He was not invincible, or the smartest strategist to ever live, but his ever-changing aura gave her the impression of the sea, always changing at the slightest of breezes._

" _I see, Phoebe Artemis." Anubis conceded, "I am happy to hear that you are not here of your own free will. My family will be- content with this news."_

" _Are you also subject to your family's wills?" Artemis found herself countering, a hand falling to her dagger at the veiled threat. Not that it would really matter, if this was indeed Anubis in front of her._

" _To coin your phrase: I am my own.," Anubis said lightly, "The Egyptian pantheon could not care less if there is a Macedonian expedition wandering through these deserts. But I do. See to it that I do not have to intervene."_

 _And with that, the Jackal god turned away, and melted into the shifting sands._

 _Artemis started after the god for a brief second, before she let out a huge breath. 'Athena, you will not believe me when I see you next.' She thought to herself, as she turned back towards the Macedonian camp._

 _The whole encounter seemed illusory… like a breeze that had whipped up the sand in a mirage of dust and wind. And what had her bad dreams always entailed ever since the Tyrian siege? It had always been Anahita, but a shadowed figure always seemed to send the Persian deity away without her finding success._

 _Artemis paused, and looked back once._

 _A small four-legged jackal stared back from the top of a sand dune, before it too melted into the desert._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow…" Zoe said, rubbing the back of her neck, "You talked with Anubis? The god of the dead, and the wandering?"

Artemis nodded in reply, "To be honest, I look back to that conversation now with admiration. Anubis, even today, is regarded as one of the most selfless gods that have ever existed. He was a god that is centuries older than even the titans, and has wandered the deserts of Egypt without rest, or ambition ever since."

"Have you ever seen Anubis since that day? I mean, or any of the gods you encountered on your travels?" Christina asked, her eyes a bit confused.

"No, I did not. I never met another god while I was in Egypt with the Expedition. In fact, I haven't mentioned my meeting with Anubis to anyone, besides Athena. The Egyptian gods have been separated from the Greek Pantheon for a long time now. Their gods are… strange, for lack of a better word. Their magic and auras altogether different from the Greeks. I could not tell you where they are today."

"The Persian deities though… they faded long ago. The gods you will find in the east today are no longer Persian, but an entirely new pantheon, that is so transformed, that their origins are likely hidden from their own minds."

"Why?" Winifred glanced around, "We are here, as are you. Why would the Persian pantheon be so subject to change?"

"A good question, that is best answered another time." Artemis responded. She had made sure to know what was happening in the Persian world after centuries of coming back from the Macedonian expedition, "At dawn, I want you already to travel at a moment's notice. I will be gone for the day. The Solstice is upon us, and Zeus's master bolt has still not been returned. War will follow soon."

"What will we do? Will we fight?" Phoebe looked up from polishing one of her knives, a resolute look on her face. Artemis knew the expression she wore, for the same stubborn resolve rested in her own heart. She would not let another hunter be lost from this quest for a stolen lightning bolt.

"We will not fight," Artemis replied, "If things cannot be resolved, I will lead the Hunt into the north… into Canada, the land beyond the gods. Now, I suggest you all get some rest, tomorrow will be a trying day."

Artemis expected fear, and uneasy from her hunters at the news of her plan. What she did not expect was the nods and grim smiles at the prospect of the journey north. The northern lands were dangerous places, as the land that was beyond the powers of the gods. There, beasts roamed, and other forces ruled. But if war were to descend, it would be one of the only places safe from Zeus's wrath.

"Have you ever been north Zoe… Phoebe?" Angelina asked fearfully.

"No…" Phoebe replied, glancing at her longtime friend. Zoe just shook her head at Angelina, "but there is nothing to fear, not while we are together."

The fire died down and all of her hunters retired into their tents, save for Anna, who had sentry duty, alongside some of the wolves. Artemis walked to her tent, it being already set up by Zoe and the others upon arriving in Maine. The interior was warm, illuminated by a soft candlelight glow. She snapped her fingers and instantly, her bow and quiver vanished, leaving only her silver tunic, and Perseus's sword at her waist. She carefully unbuckled the leather belt, and gripped the sheath in her hand.

Tomorrow was the day. But though her hunters slept, Artemis had a busy night ahead of her. She could not rest, not when there was still time to try to reason with Zeus to delay this coming conflict.

Her hand twitched, as she made to rest her most treasured possession on her spartan cot. But as she did s, she realized that she needed it at her side. Perseus would give her the strength to do what needed to be done tonight. If he was here… he would do whatever it took to prevent such a needless war.

Artemis stepped back and closed her eyes. She summoned a bit of power, with the moon seeming to shine down through the tent above her. Her clothes melted away, the silver tunic dissipating into the air, as a familiar set of armor replaced it, conjured from memory, and her heart.

The flowing silver fabric was replaced with solid leather, and a worn brown tunic underneath, stained and frayed in several places. Vambraces and greaves appeared as well, simple in design, but form fitted and snug. She snapped her fingers once more, and her bow and quiver reappeared, with her golden bow replaced by one of yew. Her form too grew: She was now in her adult form, with her auburn hair flowing wild and free down her back.

With steady hands, she buckled Perseus's sword around her waist, securing it there just above her leather skirt that covered down to her mid-thighs. The moment his sword fell into place on hip hips, she was called back into a memory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _They had been marching for weeks. And now, crows were guiding them._

 _For four days they had been marching into the interior of Egypt, towards the oasis of Siwa. Artemis unfortunately knew what was there, but she hoped that Alexander didn't do what the corners of her mind had begun to fear. The oracle of Ammon was there. An oracle who served not only the Egyptian pantheon, but Zeus as well. She had never seen Siwa, but as an oasis, Alexander wanted to visit the oracle at Siwa, after their travels westwards from Naucratis._

 _And so, Alexander had sent the main Expedition east under the command of Parmenion. Alexander led just fifty men into the barren wastes towards Siwa. Perseus immediately elected to go, and Artemis had found herself joining too, which had surprised herself when she had volunteered._

 _It had now been months since she had seen a grove of trees. And unfortunately for her opponent, she was making her frustrations shown. Both for the grove of trees that they would soon see being a shrine to Zeus and the fact that her skin felt like it was in a perpetual state of sweat from the sun._

 _Perseus groaned again on his horse, Leonphalos, and readjusted his headcover, purposefully showing his bruised cheek._

" _Really, Perseus?" Artemis puffed, "I know, I am sorry for hitting you in the head, but you really shouldn't have ducked from my…"_

 _Leonphalos cut her off with a nicker of amusement- or at least, that's what she thought it was._

 _Perseus turned and glared down at his horse, before he looked to her, "He's a traitor when it counts, I swear."_

 _Artemis laughed, truly, as she kicked her own mount forwards. Her steed was no warhorse, but a tired donkey that couldn't carry his load of supplies. Artemis felt that her new animal friend quite liked his new job, much to the dismay of Alexander._

' _Lady Artemis,' he had said, 'I can't have a goddess riding a donkey with the Expedition!'_

 _The memory was amusing, since she had walked most of the way so far, and it had only been in the recent weeks that she finally caved in an accepted her need to ride at some points in the journey. Yet, she usually walked with either the Pellians, or with Perseus, when he wasn't riding Leonphalos or another horse. After her first meeting with the Pellians nearly a year ago. There were still some who weren't fully trusting of her, but most accepted that she indeed did have many skills to teach them, and listened to her advice. Lysander in particular- the same man who had gotten himself drunk and proclaimed to all that she would make a wonderful wife- was even in her good graces after his continual drive to succeed._

 _Artemis was reminded of Perseus riding next to her as Leonphalos once again strode up to her donkey, with his neck bearing down on to unflinching female._

 _Perseus cursed, and shoved Leonphalos' head aside with his hand._

 _The action was a bit awkward, as Leonphalos was at least eight or nine hands higher up that her donkey, whom she really needed to name. Artemis had to look up to Perseus, as he was sat much higher than herself. But, from her angle, it was easier to see already swollen bruise from their sparring that morning._

 _She had bludgeoned his right cheek with her hunting knifes' pommel after she had deflected a sword thrust. Originally meant for his shield, he had ducked right into the blow, to the amusement of some two dozen Pellians who happened to be watching the duel._

 _Around them, other pack animals trudged past in the slightly packed down sand, not yet at any blistering temperatures in the mid-morning blaze. Their infantry guides wore cloth wrapped sandals in preparation for marching in the heat._

" _Cleoxene, look," Perseus suddenly pointed in the distance, across some of the dunes._

 _Artemis preened up, looking past some of the riders and taller donkeys. Other troops were also looking and pointing._

 _Near the horizon, were the tops of two palm trees barely reaching over the top of the distant sand dunes._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _The small party had set up its midday camp near the oasis, content to rest there for the next day, as water was gathered and stored from the bubbling springs at Siwa. Coveted shade in the sparse palms had gone almost instantaneously, an in the shade of the sides on the few mudbrick buildings. The Oasis was all but a few trees, with a small raised building, which housed the oracle._

 _And yet, Artemis felt the power here… and presence._

 _Zeus._

 _Her father was here._

 _She stood in front of the steps to the Oracle's chamber, just behind where Alexander and Perseus stood with a group of companions._

 _On the steps where two men dressed in white with golden chains adorning their necks and waists._

" _Welcome to Siwa, Alexander, King of Macedon. The oracle awaits you." One spoke loudly, his voice carrying over the entire oasis, where at least fifty men sat in the shade._

 _Artemis watched as Alexander walked up the steps, before he paused, and gestured to Perseus to join him. Alexander flicked his cautious eyes over the men in white, who stood waiting at the top of the steps._

" _Your weapons must stay out of the sight of the oracle," The other man protested, his old voice croaking in protest as Perseus strode forwards, his sword at his side._

" _Ah, right," Perseus shrugged, unbuckling his xiphos, "Here, Cleoxene, would you hold on to this for me?" He strode through a couple of Companions, whose eyes followed him with distaste. He handed over the belt and sword still in its sheath to her, his eyes and face smiling at her._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Artemis drew the sword, looking at it. He had trusted her with it. And so, she would use it.

She flashed away from the Hunter's camp in Maine, and flew directly to Olympus, travelling straight through the dome of the Throne room onto the dais of the Hearth, which flickered briefly at her arrival. Artemis was immediately met by the smiling face of Hestia.

"Welcome, Niece," Hestia smiled warmly, where she was sitting at her usual spot, tending the flame.

"Hestia, it is good to see you," Artemis smiled briefly, before turning away, looking upon the throne room. As the mortal saying went, it was the calm before the storm. All the thrones were empty, only being illuminated by the torchlight on the marble pillars between them

"I may need your assistance, Hestia," Artemis said, staring hard at Zeus's throne.

"I am always here to help my family," Hestia said resolutely, standing up from her position at the hearth in her eight-year-old form.

Artemis smiled, before she raised up Perseus's sword and clenched on the handle. A stream of power flowed through her as she channeled the moonlight above. The round opening at the top of the domed ceiling glowed bright, before an arc of pure moonlight shot through the sky. It streaked down, slamming into Perseus's sword, which absorbed the moonlight.

"Artemis, what are you doing!?" Hestia cried, shielding her eyes from the searing glow.

But there was no going back, and Artemis grimly smiled as she raised the glowing sword, thrusting its point into the marble floor.

The glowing point of the sword buried itself in the solid rock, before letting out a shockwave that shook the building lightly sending tendrils of moonlight outwards it an explosion of light and heat. Each tendril struck a throne, which in turn shimmered at being struck with the moonlight.

"You…" Hestia was no fool, and Artemis saw the realization slide into Hestia's warm brown eyes, just as the first gods began flashing in.

Hermes was first, then Aphrodite, followed immediately by Hephaestus. Poseidon and Athena flashed in simultaneously, both dressed in armor, their weapons drawn. Zeus came next, his hands clenched with flickers of lighting shooting out from his fingers, as Hera appeared alongside him, equally furious. Demeter appeared in a haze of pollen, looking unconcerned as Apollo too showed up, wearing an expression that Artemis knew well: she had interrupted a dalliance with a mortal. After another second, Dionysus followed in, looking bedraggled and annoyed.

The gods took one look at her, and the sword that was stuck in the middle of the room. She noticed the extra looks to her attire, and the knowing looks that Athena and Poseidon shared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked her angrily, his temper thin, even towards his 'favorite' daughter.

"This is a council, to discuss the war you threaten on the world. If any here wish to leave, then do so," Artemis said loudly, glancing over all of the assembled gods and goddesses.

Hermes was the first to go, leaving without a word, followed by Demeter and Dionysus. Hephaestus left after a look Aphrodite gave him, before she too departed, with a knowing glance at the sword in the middle of the room.

"Lovely outfit, Artemis." She snarled as she left.

That left Zeus, Hera, Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo, who had steadied his expression, and nodded once to her from his throne.

"You cannot call a council," Zeus boomed, standing from his throne, "I am the King of the Gods, Only I can call a council! It is on Poseidon's head to hand me back my bolt, in the morning tomorrow. Otherwise, war is coming."

"I will not let that happen!" Artemis snapped, "I have had my hunt looking for this lightning thief. It is not Poseidon's son!"

"Brother…" Poseidon stepped forward, his raised trident vanishing into a sea-mist, "We have not been on good terms these past year, but let us not fall into another war with each other. Olympus cannot afford it. We are growing weaker, we cannot expend this power so readily anymore."

Zeus swung his head over to Poseidon, "A fine thing to say, from a position of strength. I should stand down, while my bolt is missing? I think not," Zeus snarled, "As you for my daughter, there will be a penalty for calling a council today."

"Like what?" Artemis challenged, a burning rage creeping its way through her heart, "Another dozen years in the mortal world?"

Zeus took a step back, seemingly stricken, "Daughter, that was to teach you respect!"

"The only thing that my time in the mortal world taught me is that power corrupts. And you've been in power for far too long." Artemis clenched her fists, daring Zeus to attack her.

Zeus's eyes went wild, and Artemis knew what came next. She took one step forwards, and gripped the pommel of Perseus's sword. In the next moment, Zeus flicked his wrists, sending dozens of bolts of lightning at her, their blue light immediately illuminating the throne room.

Artemis flicked her wrist, unsheathing Perseus's glowing sword from the ground, the sword leaving behind a shimmering barrier of moonlight.

The lightning bolts struck the barrier in the blink of an eye, erupting in a brilliant explosion of light that caught Artemis's gaze, safe behind the shield.

"That's enough!" Hestia pushed Artemis behind her, with an iron gripped that Artemis was unprepared for. Her shimmering barrier of moonlight burned away with a flash of flames. Hestia glanced at Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo, who were all on their feet, weapons in hand. At the eldest goddess's look though, they all deescalated.

Zeus, in the process of conjuring another bolt of lightning immediately, let the ionized air drift away as he saw his elder sister standing in front of Artemis. "Hestia!"

"Hestia is right," Athena stepped in, her aegis and spear disappearing as well, "We cannot fight amongst ourselves. Look around! Half of this council has left, because they sensed an imminent war, that they wish to have no part in! Even Ares is not here!"

Artemis paused. Where was Ares? He hadn't even shown up at her call. And if she knew one thing about her half-sibling, it was the fact that he would never dream of missing a changed Olympian Council meeting.

"Zeus, dear, let's talk," Hera stepped forward, glaring at Athena and Artemis in turn, "We must at least try to be diplomatic, for the sake of peace."

Zeus glared at the room at large, beginning with Artemis, before settling on Poseidon, "I will sit and listen out of respect for my sister, and my wife. But mark my words, the moment the solstice is here, we are at war, Poseidon."

"I accept those terms, brother, because I believe that we can settle this here before that happens." Poseidon replied.

A large mechanical clock rose from the marble floor in front of Zeus and Hera's thrones, its various arms all ticking down towards the start of the solstice, just hours away.

Artemis finally left the middle of the throne room, and walked to her own throne, a simple throne of silver, that was covered in rolling green and brown vines.

Apollo leaned over, "Sister, why are you wearing that armor? Isn't that the same armor that Athena gifted to you during the Macedonian Expedition? I helped her deliver it…"

"Now is not the time," Artemis looked over to her brother, his earlier annoyance gone. She knew that he had always felt guilty over her banishment, but she also was wary. Apollo had seen more than most in the beginning stages of Macedonian Expedition, before it had gone too far East for his eyes to see. Apollo had never suspected that anything had happened with… Perseus, but as idiotic as her brother could be, he could be very perceptive.

Hestia walked forwards, and said a few words to Zeus that no one else could hear, before she too went back to her seat at the hearth where she then melted into the flames. Athena stepped into the middle of the throne room then, and began a passionate speech about the ramifications of a civil war between the Greek gods, and stressed the importance of a balance between the gods.

Artemis was nodding along, actually agreeing with every point that Athena was presenting, when she caught a covert glance that Athena threw towards Poseidon, her eyes widening, before she covered it with a turn towards Hera, as she moved into thinking about the strife that would occur on the demigod populations if war would occur.

Artemis glanced at Poseidon, seeing his eyes widen too, as he flicked them to the throne room doors, and then to **her.** When their eyes met, Poseidon instantly looked away, and began following Athena's speech again.

'What was that? And why were they surprised?' Artemis froze, and cast her senses outwards, trying to keep track of the conversation while simultaneously searching for _something_ amiss on Olympus… or coming to Olympus.

"Athena, you make some… adequate points, but no matter your argument, we would not be here today if Poseidon had kept his oath!" Zeus gestured to Poseidon, who stared back in anger.

"Keep my oath?! My oath? I was the last to break it!" Poseidon stood, showing a rare display of fury, "Hades broke his long before me, and I remember that you deemed it necessary to take care of that 'mess.'" Poseidon growled, "And you broke yours before me. You didn't even have the decency to save your child!"

Shouting erupted from Zeus and Poseidon, a familiar debate about the Great Prophecy that Artemis had heard for centuries now. But this time, she raced to quell it, with a war brewing, that was so close to its boiling point.

"Please, we have to find a compromise!" Athena stood between Zeus and Poseidon, before Hera stepped up to her, "Violence is not the answer!"

Artemis strode forward, crossing the middle of the throne room to sperate the quarrel, when the throne room doors slowly began to creak open. She turned, wary at the intrusion, the point of Perseus's sword low towards the ground.

And…

There he was.

A boy stood there, in a ratty t shirt and jeans, with a sword in one hand, and the master bolt in the other. He looked… so familiar, with jet black hair, and green eyes…

The sword clattered to the ground, as her fingers spasmed in disbelief, as if she had touched fire itself. She immediately flared her senses and… there he was… Perseus. In the flesh, a ghost no longer. He was young, just twelve, but there… there couldn't be a mistake. His eyes, his hair… his aura… What was happening?! Her heart lurched, and she shook with fear and dread. What vision was she being made to see?

"Uhhh… hello? Sorry for interrupting… Dad," Perseus- no, no it couldn't be… this was an illusion, a falsity of her heart…

"Hello, son," Poseidon greeted, stepping forwards from the quarreling gods and goddesses, "I have- "

"You dare not address the King of the gods, boy?" Zeus thundered, shouldering past Athena and Apollo, "the Bolt, give it here, Lightning Thief."

"Brother! Peace, he has brought the bolt, now let him tell his side of the story. If we could have the room?" Poseidon glanced over to the other gods and goddesses.

"Yes, yes, everyone, leave. Immediately." Zeus thundered, his impatience showing through.

But Artemis couldn't move. Perseus… he looked to her, and she felt herself heave internally as he looked at her with that same damn look that he had a million times… ONLY HE WAS HERE.

"Artemis…" Athena came up to her, stooping to grab Perseus's sword, speaking to her in a whisper, "it's time to go."

"No…nononono-o no." Artemis croaked, before she flared her senses over and over again, willing this boy's aura to be different from the presence that she so yearned to see again.

"This is not the time, Artemis, now!" Athena ordered, and Artemis felt herself flash away, as Perseus slapped a hand over his face, yelling "I can't look!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Artemis tumbled into the ground, losing control as she landed in the moonlit clearing of the Hunt's training camp in Maine. She lay on the ground, gripping the grass, as she finally succumbed to the hysteria that had been threatening her in a quick rising wave.

'He was back.'

'Perseus.'

'In the flesh.'

'How!?'

'Who was tricking her?'

'Who knew of him!?'

A sob wrought its way out of her throat and she slammed her head into the ground, the image of that boy seared into her brain. He couldn't be! He was Poseidon's son, not… not…

"Artemis?" Athena asked, crouching down next to her, her voice full of worry… and guilt, "Artemis, I need you to know… I only found out… I couldn't tell you! I couldn't betray Poseidon!"

Poseidon… and Athena…

" _You are right… I need to tell them." Artemis whispered, looking at Athena with resignation. Athena, always observant, seemed to notice her mood and nodded._

" _I can assist you, in telling the story. I was there for all of it and will…"_

" _No." Artemis interjected, shaking her head, allowing her auburn curls to bounce around wildly. "I need to do this alone." Artemis had never told the story to a soul on the entirety of the world, heavens, and underworld alike. Athena had witnessed it, but Artemis needed to convey her own experience to her hunters. They deserved to know the whole truth._

" _You are right, I only wished to spare you some of the pain Sister." Athena replied, before turning and walking towards the tree line._

"You… you knew. All this time?" Artemis felt her core, which was throbbing in hysteria, contract and harden into a ball of cold fury, "After you forced me to remember?"

"I…"

"You and Poseidon both knew- YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Artemis rose from her kneel position in a screaming rage, seeing Athena hold Perseus's sword in her hands. Her scheming hands. No one deserved to wield that sword, no one but her.

"I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't ha-" Athena screamed in pain as Artemis launched herself at her, wrapping an arm around Athena's neck, before she planted her feet, and slammed the goddess into the ground. Perseus's sword clattered to the ground, and Artemis released Athena, who was scrambling to right herself.

She grabbed the sword, and faced Athena, "You were my Sister!" Tears blurred her eyes, and she shook them away, "I trusted you!"

Athena got to her feet, her armor covered in dirt as Artemis flew at her, her mind lost in pain and rage, as she kept seeing Perseus's face flash before her, in a blinding slideshow of an everlasting promise of torment.

Artemis drove the sword point of Perseus's sword forward, meeting Aegis, as Athena summoned her weapons. The thrust sent Athena reeling backwards, but Artemis wouldn't let her go, and she slammed the sword into Aegis over and over and over… the loud clangs rang through the clearing, drawings wolves and hunters both out of their tents and sentry positions to see what the matter was.

With each sword stroke that screeched against the metal of Athena's aegis, Arte mis felt her heart throb with pain, confusion, and desperation, until she stopped, the sword falling from her grasp, hitting the ground with a thud, that echoed through the eerily quiet clearing.

The world spun around her, the flames dancing in blurry blots of light, as Artemis collapsed, falling to her hands and knees in a gasp.

"My Lady!" Zoe shoved her way forwards past wolves and hunters, sliding on the ground next to her, as she grasped her shoulders in worry.

Artemis watched Athena's legs rising to a standing position, until she hung her head back towards the ground.

"Is it true?" She finally asked, her quiet voice carrying across into the dark tree-line.

"Hunters… peace," Athena said firstly, her normally composed voice cracking terribly, "I mean Artemis no harm… but yes… it is true, Artemis."

It all felt too much like the dreams she had suffered so long ago. How she believed that he couldn't be dead, that he would come back to her, and oh how she searched and searched for years, looking for his reincarnation… but never found him.

"How?!" She sobbed

"I-I… don't know. All I know is that Perseus is reborn as Poseidon's son." Athena admitted.

The hunters gasped around her, and Artemis felt Zoe's warm hands seize in shock, and she herself shook in disbelief.

"He can't have… I tried…I tried to find him." Artemis protested, "I can't…"

There was another flash, as a sea breeze wafted over the clearing.

"Niece… I am so sorry. This… this was not the way we wanted you to find out." Poseidon's voice sighed, his presence hovering right over Athena.

But Artemis had no reply, as the crushing weight of the world fell upon her. All this time, the Lightning Thief had been Perseus, the son of Poseidon: The Reincarnation of Perseus, son of Pausanias, her lost love.


	17. Act II, Chapter I

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the story! I am still knee deep in corrections for the story (some of which has been updated, some of which will not be for a while). But I am happy to present the newest chapter of the story, in its SECOND ACT!**

 **As I mentioned previously, I had this dream (literally, the oracles got to me) of Percy Jackson fusing with Alexander the Great's campaigns and I knew that I had to put it into words. The task was daunting, as I had never written something so ambitious before. In the planning stages, it occurred to me that this story would be a behemoth of a project, especially intertwined with university. But I also knew it was attainable.**

 **The First Act turned out better than I could have hoped for. The response from the story, the excitement about what was to come: I couldn't believe it, as each chapter was slowly posted. Through it all, I have met some great people in the community, along with stories in the PJ universe that I was somehow unaware of?! This story has really connected me in this world in a way that I have never been before. And I have all of you to thank for that.**

 **-A small note on the update schedule (as of the release of this chapter). The ballpark schedule will be to release a chapter every month. Ideally, it would be less than that, but that is how the numbers will likely play out, unfortunately.**

 **-As for the story at large, this is the Second Act, along with a possible Third Act, and then an Epilogue, but that will be it. And that day might be coming faster than you might think.**

 **With that (ominous?) tone, lol, enjoy!**

Act II, Chapter I

 _3 Months following the Summer Solstice…_

The cold wind billowed through the dark narrow streets with a quiet eerie noise. The normally jubilant city was deathly silent in the cryptic hours of the morning, the cloudy sky blocking out all stars from her vision.

She didn't want to see stars right now.

She didn't want to see much of anything.

Save one individual, that is.

Artemis briskly walked through the cobblestone streets, passing the odd mortal by with literal disinterest. Someone could have been murdered in front of her, and she wouldn't lift a finger.

No, she had to find him. For all his cunning, age, and wisdom, she knew he was here. The streets ran silent, without even the desperate scuffle of a cat and mouse, but she could **feel** the tension the very fabric of the air. Her search had spanning for a month now, in the deep south of the country, where all manner of creatures resided. Drakons nestling the bog, with basilisk prowling the murky waters, devouring the biggest crocodiles without even pausing to swallow, yet she couldn't find the motivation to even hold her bow.

Not for three months at least.

The dark corridors before her seemed so similar to a maze, as she stalked through the night, her hooded cloak blending into the shadows, so unlike her usual silver attire. Her armor from- _then-_ was a favorite of hers now anyways. Ever since the summer solstice.

Her coiled rage, fused with a menagerie of other emotions somehow boiled down to the stoic calm expression and mindset she had approached every manner of life in the past three months. Running the Hunt, with her new recruits, her duties on Olympus, and the continued meetings with Athena, where she sat in silence.

'What could she do?'

The ichor roared through her veins. With the slightest slip-up, Artemis knew she would be gone, gone to hysteria and loss, because Perseus was back, he was **alive.** Part of her wanted that. To let loose all of her anger and madness that was kept locked up inside. Whose place was it to tell her what she should not feel? Athena's advice burned into her core. 'Be rational, be patient.' But Athena couldn't know her pain, her… fear. Perseus was alive! She should be rejoicing from every mountain top! But his existence was more painful than his death. How cruel were the fates to allow him to live on the earth, within reach, only to twist and contort him in such a way that he would **never** be hers?

And what would she do? Overwhelming despair welled up inside her at the bubbling thought, like a persistent river, barely kept in check by a shuddering dam about to burst.

No. Perseus… Perseus was dead. She had to accept that reality. Perseus was dead, and Percy had taken his place. She had watched him, for three delusional days, while her mind had been in shambles, hoping against hope that Poseidon and Athena's reports were wrong: that Perseus would somehow have a semblance of his memory, a fraction of his former self.

But all she saw was the wide eyes of an innocent boy, slowly attuning to his life as a demigod. He knew nothing of the suffering that they had shared together for twelve years. The pain, the loss, the lov-

Artemis paused on a street corner, next to the dim lights of a bar which was still open, the door revealing two solemn customers in slumped positions. Somber tones of French jazz drifted over her, reminding her that this city was never truly dead. Maybe she would join them, should her quest fail, should she fail to find Anubis. The clouds up above covered the full moon, but the faint glow of her source of power still struggled to pierce through the veil, and shine light upon the streets. Artemis chased fleeting traces of power, an old remnant of the Egyptian gods, as she turned away from the corner, and continued her prowl through the streets.

Hours passed, as the time echoed through her mind, warping so much that she couldn't fathom to guess where even the moon was now, hidden under a thicker layer of dark grey skies. She wandered, not lost, but unbidden through the streets, passing by both mortals and monsters. She was a ghost, an eidolon that possessed nothing but an unspeakable grief. In the Hunt, she tried her best to move on, to clutch the memory of Perseus to her chest, and forget the intrigue around her. But here, alone in the dark, she didn't have any reason to hold it in.

The first tear that spilled out, falling down onto the stone street, was masked by the first scattered showers of a gentle rain. She didn't hold them back, and her vision quickly blurred as more and more tears welled up in her eyes, some caught in her eyelashes. The light rain quickly transformed into a true storm, as the gentle breeze picked up into a torrent of gale force burst, which sent waves upon waves of heavy drops crashing down into the dark dim streets of New Orleans.

Artemis found herself soaked within minutes, but trudged forwards, hunched as she kept her head low, only really focusing on the ground below her. Like most of her forays into the South, searching for Anubis, she knew she would come up empty handed.

But it gave her time to grieve.

 _The army marched with a unified cohesion once more, as Artemis and Perseus watched from a nearby sand dune. They were heading out of Egypt, towards Phoenicia, towards Greece._

 _Only, Artemis knew that they wouldn't go back. That was a fool's hope._

 _No, the Expedition was heading East, after the report had reached the Expedition just days ago. Darius was mobilizing an army. A massive army, that would rival anything that the world had ever seen. All corners of the Persian Empire would pool their forces into the coming fight. Elephants from the far reaches of India. Horsemen from Bactria. The famed immortals of the Fertile river valleys… the fight they faced was only a matter of time and place now._

" _Do you this Alexander ever would have considered peace after Egypt, had Darius not mobilized?" Artemis said, looking over a marching column of the companions, all dressed for travel, without their lances and armor at the ready._

 _She felt Perseus's gaze flick towards her, and she met his gaze. He was noticeably tanner, after their time in Egypt. But she still relaxed slightly under his warm gaze, and his telltale smirk that she had come to interpret rather accurately over their time together._

" _Before Egypt… maybe," Perseus conceded, "But now… I don't think so. Are you sure he isn't…?"_

" _Zeus's son? A demi-god? My half-brother?" Artemis scowled at him, "Yes, I'm sure he isn't. Thank you for your faith in me."_

" _Please, not again, I can't handle having you vexed with me for more than five days again." Perseus retorted lightly, but the both of them looked away, an uneasy silence growing between them._

" _I still don't understand why he would do it." Perseus muttered._

" _I do." Artemis found herself admitting, "It gives him legitimacy, and since I am under his 'protection' there really isn't a lot of risk for him to claim himself the son of Zeus, a god for all intents and purposes. If anything, I am even… helping him." Artemis finished, cursing her stupidity. She had thought that after Tyre, Alexander would have stayed to course, and not grown too hungry for more war, but now, they marched with the intent to take on the heartlands of the Persian Empire. There, the Persian Pantheon's seat of power rested. And they were going to walk into the Lion's den._

The trail ran cold after the rain continued to fall in the night, washing away Artemis's senses and reason. Everywhere she looked, there was only the shattered remains of Egyptian leylines, that had melted back into the earth.

Artemis finally wandered into a dimly lit park, with the rain having already soaked through her cloak and leather armor that she wore underneath.

The park was a glorified swamp, with the amount of rainfall, and she passed by a children's playground and swing set to sit on a blue rubber bench, with holes in it that allowed rain to slip right through the seat.

Failure didn't come easy to her. But this was the last place that she knew to look for the Egyptian gods, if they were even still alive. Egypt itself was a wasteland, its shifting dunes and empty tombs just that. There were no gods there anymore. Only mortals with divine aspirations. The thought saddened her, as she had never gone back. The sunken ruins of Babylon were telltale signs enough that the bonds she had made so long ago were just ashes and dust now, as if they had never existed at all.

But, as she sat, the tears never really leaving her vision, she found herself remembering that she once still had one connection to the past… to Perseus.

 _The rumbling low grey clouds that had covered Pella for weeks were on the verge of evaporation. Even now, in the early morning, the orange glow that threatened to shine forth almost erased the numbing atmosphere from her mind._

 _Artemis sat on the steps, her mind fizzling out in the quiet, perpetual rain. The brave merchants and farmers with their hauls were the only souls on the streets at this hour, and all paid her no mind. There were enough soldiers and fighting that occupied their attentions anyhow._

 _The suddenness of an unbidden thought of him came out of nowhere. Artemis bleakly looked out at the world, and saw a child riding in the back of a farmer's cart. The boy looked over to her, and shyly smiled._

 _That was all it took. Artemis felt her limbs clench, the motion roiling the air, and the shockwave of her sandaled feet cracked the stone below her. Then… she wept. The sobs came without delay, and she buried her hands in her tangled hair, knowing that any child she saw would always been a curse that had once been the yearning vision that she so sought._

 _His mother came next to her, some time later. She felt her presence before the actual footsteps registered, and the idea that she had failed this woman… failed her as a protector, a friend… and a lover of her_ _ **son**_ _… she didn't deserve this woman's compassion._

 _Nevertheless, she sat besides her, and wrapped an arm around her, her own tears spilling down her cheeks. They still had one thing in common._

 _The somber days turned to bright clear skies, with a seasonally warm breeze that came from the southern Aegean. Days turned into weeks, until Artemis finally spoke another word to his mother, after their first meeting._

 _She found her at the interior table, staring at the solid wooden crate that Artemis had conjured up, but never had the courage to open._

" _I-I cannot thank you enough…" Artemis faltered, dipping her head, as she stood in the doorway to the room._

" _What do you mean?" His mother replied, her green eyes searching. Artemis had to avert her gaze after just moments of looking into them, the haunting memories of his eyes shutting forever-_

" _I am Phoebe Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Mistress of the Wilds, and the creator of the eternal Hunt." Artemis admitted softly._

" _Oh- My Lady!" His mother cried out, hurrying to bow before her, "I had no idea! Forgive me!" Artemis watched the motion, and the color drain from her face as she realized the implications of what Artemis had just admitted to._

" _Please… don't bow to me…" Artemis interjected, rushing forward to grab the woman by the shoulders, "I-" Words failed to manifest in her mind, as she faltered over the looming memories of_ _ **him.**_

" _You… and my son… how?"_

 _Artemis took a step back, running a hand through her matted hair. 'How… how indeed.' Artemis mirthlessly laughed to herself, a stabbing pain erupting from her core. As horrible as it was, Artemis was grateful at first: grateful that she could find some manner of closure, as the chapter of her life ended. Bur all she found was a repeated torture, an unending remembrance of_ _ **him**_ _hemorrhaging on the Babylonian sands, his dark lifeblood ebbed into dust before her eyes. No, there was no relief, no solace in her mind._

 _She should have known, should have understood: He would never leave her, for he had made her who she was now, and who she would forever strive to be. The crushing weight, his constant absence, and his memory would haunt her without rest, or remorse into the dark crevices of even Morpheus's realm._

" _I loved your son, I will always love him… but I will tell you, how we met." Artemis looked deep into his mother's eyes, drowning in their tear-filled green gaze, wishing to memorize the very flecks of color within each iris._

Dawn came early, the first rays of sunlight unable to breach the gloomy atmosphere, but the steadily grown hue of oranges and reds seemingly oozed into the clouds like a flood. The sharp contrast of grey and the soft colors of sunrise dissipated the rain as well, and Artemis was left sitting in a park, slumped and defeated.

The entire night's memories played out before her eyes, like a meandering streams slow murky waters. Monsters had attacked her in the night. All manners of creatures, drawn from their lairs to feast upon a goddess. Or, so they'd tried, anyways.

Now, her she was, defeated once more. Another loose end chased into the abyss, only to lose it in the despair of her grief.

She succumbed there, on the bench, as the sobs wrought her core with unparalleled grief. Perseus's betrayal, by death… Athena and Poseidon… Anubis even… and most of all… herself: for allowing a person to worm themselves so close to her own soul and being, and not seeing the inevitable end. Perseus was always going to die. What was 12 years of being with him when she had to endure this agonizing pain redoubled now, with his reincarnation innocently wandering the world, unknowingly crushing her heart with every step he took?

Yet, in her heart, she knew it had been worth it. Worth every second of his memory and the time spent in his presence. While her core spasmed with the pain of his loss, it also let her know that he would never disappear from her thoughts.

That had been the greatest fear, she realized. The thought that he would one day fade from her thoughts and he would have been wrong about her: wrong about her ability to change as a goddess, and welcome companionship with a mortal.

In the next few hours, the sun burned away the grey clouds, and Artemis watched Eos embrace the world with a pensive look, her tear tracks drying with the sun's coming. She couldn't hide from the Hunt any longer. Her 'missions' over the past three months had been escapes from the watchful, sympathetic eyes of the Hunt. She had no misgivings that her hunters knew. But now there were new hunters to train, and Artemis couldn't let herself spiral into oblivion, not when she was needed.

The quiet park on the outskirts of downtown New Orleans shimmered once with the conjured winds of Artemis flashing away, before falling back into silence.

 _Artemis found herself looking over the sluggish waters of the Euphrates with a small amount of concern. The afternoon sun was spilling down exhausting heat waves, seemingly perched in the cloudless sky as a direct attack on the Macedonians._

 _The air, even next to the river, was charged with power, power that was unwelcoming. While she wasn't able to sense everything without her powers, her innate immortality was present, and it was making her wary._

" _Everything all right, Cleoxene?" Lysander walked up beside her, staring over the expanse of the river, "It certainly is wider than I had expected. But doesn't look like such a bad place to cross."_

 _Artemis huffed, and looked over the banks, her eyes scanning for any hidden dangers in the shallow waters. The water rippled and shifted, signifying that underwater rocks were mere hand- lengths below the surface of the water._

" _No. It's shallow enough," Artemis conceded, turning to look upon the near side of the bank, "Something feels wrong though. It's been too quiet these past couple of weeks. No Simurgh attacks, not a sight of a Persian scout. This river marks the edge of the Persian heartland, and there isn't even a challenge is making it across?" No, something was wrong._

 _Artemis glanced around her, noticing the wary stares of several other members of the Pellian scout party. They only numbered a couple dozen, and half of the party was busy trying to settle the horses and camels, who snorted warily, eyeing the far side of the river with fear and distaste. She suddenly wished that Perseus was here with her. His presence was like a comforting warm flame on a dark night. He understood her instincts, and… But he hadn't been allowed to join her, on Alexander's orders. Artemis felt a fury bubble up in inside her core as she thought about Alexander, and his recent… changes-_

" _Perhaps the Persian forces are gathering on the Tigris? The river folk we ran into earlier seemed to think that it was a much harder river to cross in these parts," One of the Pellians chimed in, walking up to stand next to Lysander. Artemis nodded, shaking off her troubled thoughts. She had a pressing concern in front of her._

" _Agreed. We should stay cautious though, here is no telling what will be waiting for us here. Lysander, take a half dozen men, and walk up the riverbank. Look for other crossing points," Artemis calmly commanded, gesturing up the dried riverbank._

" _What? Why?" Lysander asked, looking up the river dubiously._

" _Look at the crossing point here," Artemis reasoned, "Solid, with a slow current and shallow waters- yet, it's narrow. Far too narrow for my liking. An entire caravan of soldiers, supplies, and camp followers will have to cross through here. I would prefer to ford the river somewhere wider."_

" _Are you worried about Simurghs?"_

" _Very. Anahita, the Persian War goddess, is cunning, and very angry with our presence so far East. I can't imagine that she will allow our first crossing into the Persian heartlands to go smoothly." Artemis muttered loudly, scanning the far bank. Across the brown waters, there was a section of tall grass, as high as herself, that was swaying. Against the wind._

 _The camels behind her bellowed and stomped, sensing a coming danger. And in the grass, Artemis saw a shadowed four-legged form, stalking through the blades._

" _AMBUSH!" Artemis yelled, drawing an arrow from her quiver._

 _On the far bank, the predator struck. The cat-like beast leaped out of the grass, barreling into the river with a resounding roar. The beast was covered in tawny fur, with a thick reddish mane covering its neck._

" _By the gods!" Lysander yelled, gripping his javelin. The members of the scouting party all dropped what they were doing, causing the camels and horses to bolt._

" _What is that!?"_

" _Get back!" Artemis yelled, wheeling around to organize the scouting party. The beast stomped into the river, roaring again, sending the camels and horses further into the desert. The waters churned around the beast's legs, only reaching to its elbows. Artemis watched the beast's tail thrash, a tail full of sharp spines._

 _This was no ordinary cat._

 _The beast thrashed its head from side to side, eyeing the many humans on the bank. One tail flick was the only warning Artemis saw, as the beast's eyes narrowed._

" _Take cover!" Artemis shouted, before she tackled Lysander into the dirt riverbank. A moment later, the beast planted its front feet in the rushing river, and whipped its tail towards the Macedonians. Brown water blew outwards in a wave, followed by the whistling noise of dozens of sharp red spines._

 _Artemis heard Lysander curse besides her, as the spines slammed into the ground around them. Artemis drew a number of arrows from her quiver, and tightened her grip on her black yew bow. A number of moans and screams erupted from the scouting party. Not all had been able to dodge._

 _But Artemis steeled herself, and threw her body forwards, rolling into a crouch, an arrow slipping onto the string of her bow. Before the beast could react, Artemis sighted her target, and fired._

 _The arrow sailed the short distance in an instant, and the bronze tipped shaft buried itself in the beast's right hip. Thick red block spurt from the sudden wound, and the cat staggered in the stream from the sudden blow on its hind leg. Artemis grimly stabbed her handful of arrows into the packed earth, and drew another arrow. Lysander beat her to the next punch though, and stepped up in front of her, launching his body forwards in a full motion, sending his javelin in a perfect arc towards the great cat._

 _The javelin sailed true, but at the pivotal arc of the missile, the beast bolted forwards, its massive paws thundering into the shallow waters, sending water spray and stones flying up out of the stream._

" _Bring it down, bring it down!" Artemis rose to her feet, firing another shaft at the charging cat. Half a dozen arrows, stones, and javelins battered the beast as it surmounted the riverbank, but even with a direct hit to the beast's neck, it wouldn't lay down and die._

 _A brave young scout charged forwards as the beast lumbered out of the water, brandishing his javelin, ready to stab the beast. Artemis foresaw the outcome, and immediately threw down her down and sprinted forwards down the slippery sand, drawing one of her hunting knives._

 _The beast saw the man's approach, and flicked its tail towards the man with a disdainful sneer. Three tail spines slammed into the man's chest, with one burying itself in the man's throat. He fell to the ground in a heap of limbs, clutching feebly at his throat for a moment, before he lay still._

 _The sight ignited something in Artemis, and she snarled, coming out of her slide through the sand in the full sprint. The beast took a rock to the skull just before Artemis reached the it, and Artemis wasted no time in planting her feet in the slanted sand, and launching herself towards the head of the great cat. Her bronze hunting knife stabbed right through the left eye socket of the monster, only stopped after the blade pierced the front of the skull, and slammed into the bottom skull plate. The beast shuddered once, and lurched forwards with a roar of pain, before Artemis flicked her wrist up, tearing her hunting knife through most of the beast's brain matter._

 _It dropped to the ground, dead._

 _The knife went with the body and Artemis didn't try to free her blade at the moment. Her focus lay with the scouting party on the riverbank._

 _Of the two dozen men she had travel with, she counted at least nine that lay on the ground. Four were being tended to, all flailing around in pain, but the other five lay ominously still, with manticore spines sticking out of their bodies in many places._

" _Cleoxene! Help!" Lysander waved her over, as he and another scout were kneeling next to a fallen Pellian boy. Artemis glanced back at the carcass of the beast, studying its scorpion like tail in particular, before she jogged over. The pieces clicked into my in her mind after she saw the boy writhing on the ground in a terrible pain. The feline form, the scorpion tail, and its stinging darts. The encounter had been so quick, that Artemis hadn't taken the time to even think about what was attacking them. But now, as she watched this young Pellian boy succumb to the sickly venom that had been injected into his body from the projectile spines, she wished that she could've done… something._

 _Artemis stood motionless as Lysander and the other Pellian scout failed to save the poor boy. The venom had reached his heart, and when that happened, there was no chance of revival._

" _Gods… gods damn it all," The Pellian scout cursed, as he slammed his fist into the dirt. Lysander just stared down at the boy, and slowly shut the boys wide fevered eyes._

" _Manticore venom," Artemis muttered. She reached down to carefully grab the base of one of the discarded spines, likely pulled from the boys arm as soon as it had entered. But manticores… their poison had no equal, save for Hecate's own potions, or Eris's enchanting madness._

 _Lysander looked over to Artemis with an enraged expression, "A manticore?" He swore, "Another Persian beast, drawn from the depths of the underworld?" Artemis watched his face crumple, as another life was taken by this expedition. The toll was heavy, and Artemis watched the survivors of their party slowly recover from the attack. They were young men, but still boys. While Artemis had begrudgingly noted that their courage and tenacity had grown, from the very day she had started training them; she couldn't distance herself from the fact that these boys had grown up together. Whether on the local farms, or through the city streets, they had bonded together._

 _Now it was just another aspect that this expedition was tearing apart._

 _They left the carcass of the manticore where it was, with her hunting knife still lodged in its skull. A couple of the uninjured scouts had trod off after the camels and horses. They were to bring back more lead scouts, and to bring word of the ford to Alexander's own ears. Artemis found herself left with an odd twelve or so men, all setting up a temporary camp and laying the bodies of the fallen into a neat row by the stream._

 _Artemis didn't move from her post on a large rock that was on the edge of the ford, which jutted out just past the riverbank. However, the jagged rock face stretched out far enough to disrupt the soft currents of the Euphrates, making it serve as a good vantage point. Her eyes continuously scanned the tall grasses on the other side of the bank, hiding her pain and confusion from the eyes of her companions_

 _Anahita was behind the attack. There was no doubt about that. She hadn't known that Anahita could provoke such a creature to attack their scouting party, but now, Artemis would be sure to remain vigilant against any threat that dared to attack again. Somehow, though, she knew there wouldn't be another attack again today. Anahita had made her point on the edge of the heartlands._

 _Yet, Artemis felt responsible. She had overheard some of the young men discussing how they wished to see Artemis strike down from the clouds once more, to rid the expedition of another troublesome monster. To save their lives from the otherworldly creatures that hunted men who dared cross them. She had defeated the manticore, as per the Pellian's wishes. But had she saved anyone? It certainly didn't feel like it._

 _She could only imagine the look on Perseus's face, as more of his people were burned tonight, their souls attempting to wander back to Greece from the faraway land they found themselves in. Artemis realized that Perseus had changed, from the time she had known him. He was more thoughtful, more mature. Whether that was from his experiences on the expedition, or from interacting with herself, she did not know. What was certain was that Perseus and Alexander grew apart from each other by the day._

 _There had been a discussion between the two of them at some point after the visit to the oracle at Siwa. She only knew about it from Perseus coming back to their tent after a day's march on the eastern shores of the sea, cross and jaded towards the expedition. Alexander's proclamation as son of Zeus had spread like wildfire amoung the men of Macedonia. And it had stuck with the young king. The Persian Empire was coiling inside its cave, hissing against the threat of the steadily approaching Macedonian war machine._

 _But Artemis saw the human side of it all. She and Perseus both. The men were tired. Fresh troops had arrived from Macedon, along with other cities own forces, yet Artemis wondered when that newfound spirit would break too. There was an air of a coming conflict in the skies. The gentle breeze before a storm. Not only did she have to worry about the Persian army that was massing, but the Persian pantheon, of which only Anahita had shown her motives. So many unknowns lay after the doorway here before them, and Artemis found that she would have to brace herself with the Macedonians as an equal._

 _Death didn't frighten her. But the murky waters promised something worse than death, worse than reformation, should the expedition fail._

It had been a long four days since she had departed from the Hunt's training grounds in Maine. The sight of the hustle and bustle of the Hunt brought a small smile to Artemis's face, as she stepped through the treeline opposite of the fully refurbished obstacle course. On the West side of the clearing, the Hunt's tents were perched in perfect rows, with her own tent nestled in the treeline itself.

After her last return from a trip into the deep southern wildernesses of America, Artemis had returned to find that Zoe had erected a shooting range for the new recruits. It was a task that Artemis herself normally tended to, yet Zoe, and the new recruit Naomi stood there now.

Other than a flash of Christina's slim form disappearing into the tents, there wasn't another hunter in sight. The thought almost sent Artemis into a flurry, until she recalled that Phoebe had been joyfully taking the hunt on prolonged training missions for their stamina. The other new recruits, Celyn and Olivia, both daughters of Hermes, were likely not having a great time. They hadn't received her blessing yet. Naomi, being the most senior recruit, had received hers one week ago. Celyn and Olivia had a couple more weeks to attune themselves to the hunt's rigorous traditions and ideologies.

Zoe, her ever perspective lieutenant noticed her emerge from the treeline, but Naomi did not. The young girl was barely fourteen, with curly brown hair, and a nervous smile. She had come to the hunt from an abusive household, on the fringes of town. Her father had died when she was just a baby; the mother, when Artemis had seen her barely a month ago, had likely died with her husband in spirit. She was a shell of a women, long gone in the haze of drugs and alcohol.

Now, Naomi had her back to Artemis, her arms steady as she drew back a silver bowstring. Her shoulder muscles bunched up, before her fingers slipped off the string ever so delicately. Artemis turned her head towards the cloth target as the silver arrow slammed into the center of the rings, nestled close with a half-dozen other shafts.

A true hunter.

"A fine collection," Artemis smiled, as she strode over to the two hunters, "I presume that Phoebe has taken the others... for a stroll?"

Naomi shyly smiled at her, as she dropped her bow to her side, brushing one of her curls behind her head. Artemis had noticed that she wasn't much of a talker.

Zoe smiled at Artemis, "Ah, My Lady, thy bring any tidings from New Orleans?" Her lieutenant looked happy, but Artemis noticed the sad, intense look in her eyes. The Hunt hadn't talked about Perseus since Naomi had joined the Hunt.

Artemis shrugged slightly, breaking eye contact with Zoe. "It was a longshot, to find that lost relic. It is no concern though. We will look to the future now." But no matter how much she tried, Artemis found that she couldn't shake the same dread and sorrow that she carried with her since Athena had talked to her on the anniversary of Perseus's passing.


	18. Act II, Chapter II

**Hello everyone,**

 **It has been quite some time.**

 **First things first, my apologies. School got really busy, really fast, and I never really found the time to write the next chapter. It sucks, and each and every person who sent messages and checked up on me really inspired me to get this done. Secondly, I wanted to reinforce the rule I have about updates. The bulk of this chapter (and large parts of the next chapter) were completed weeks ago. But I had some fine editing to do, and some description and detailing to write in. I refuse to ever update with an authors note, mostly because I myself get really sad when I see one, and not the actual next chapter. So that is why this is coming so late. It is summer now, and while I can't guarantee when the next (really big battle) chapter comes out, I will assuredly be done quicker than the time it took me to do this one.**

 **For those still reading this, I want to stress how much I value your thoughts and opinions on this story. You guys really give me the willpower to write this, and its always a high point in my day when I get to write a few paragraphs of this epic story.**

 **Cheers!**

Act II, Chapter II

"Good. Very good," Artemis nodded, pacing behind her new hunters. Naomi barely came up to her chest, while Celyn and Olivia were even shorter. In training hundreds of hunters over millennia, Artemis found it rather off-putting to educate her newest recruits in an adult form. However, her new hunters couldn't have known that she was so unused to the situation. The three girls looked _up_ to her with ill-concealed pride and red, exerted faces.

"Olivia, you are still twisting your wrist before the arrow has fully cleared your bow arm. That's why you are skewing some of your shots." Artemis showed her the motion, showing how an exaggerated motion of her wrist would distort her bow arm's stability and sighting on her target.

"And Celyn," She continued, looking to her other recruit, "Remember, relax your grip. Hold it loosely, but with enough strength to wield it as an extension of yourself. Use fluid motions, like a tree in the breeze- that should help your dispersion problem." Artemis turned to eye each individual cluster of arrows shot by her new hunters.

Despite the small errors, Artemis knew that they were ready. The hard weeks of conditioning that the hunt went through had steeled their young bodies, and now, Artemis saw no reason to think that these young girls wouldn't hold up to the challenges of the Hunt. Yet, Artemis knew she couldn't let them know that just yet.

"Naomi- your shooting is excellent- your form is flawless, but you need to work on your instinctive shooting. I saw you yesterday during your gauntlet run on the obstacle course. Some of your snapshots left much to be desired." Artemis looked down at the most promising recruit of the three of them. All were talented, given the relatively short time they had been training with the hunt. Naomi especially. But they had centuries of experience to still master the arts of the bow and hunting knife.

Each of the girls, one by one, scowled at the chastising tone, their eyes hardening, berating themselves no doubt. Artemis almost cracked a smile, before she continued with her stern expression. "I want one more lap on the course today, then you may rest. I'll be watching in the treeline." The three girls wasted no time and slipped their bows over one shoulder, bolting towards the covered platform that marked the beginning of the obstacle course. Like swift hares, they dashed forwards securing their arrows mid-stride into their respective quivers.

It was only when the three hunters disappeared into the treeline did Artemis let down her stern expression. She turned to some of the onlooking hunters, who had already completed their training for the day. Most of the onlookers were seated at one of the wooden tables that Phoebe and Elizabeth had set up near the firepit, all looking intrigued and hopeful.

"Am I mistaken, or does this mean that…" Angelina cautiously began, her voice slow and smooth. She had learned the value of speaking without rushing through her thoughts.

"Indeed, they are ready." Artemis nodded, looking back to the clusters of arrows that had made pincushions out of three deer hide covered targets.

"Dispersion?" Phoebe muttered, "I don't know how you kept a straight face, My Lady. Knowing Naomi, she'll keep herself up for days just to try to split arrow shafts with every shot from her bow." The other hunters murmured in approval, and Artemis had to laugh, nodding with them.

"You know the preparations that have to be made. Zoe and Winifred will warn me when they are almost finished. Emily, pick two of your sisters and get that venison cooking. The rest of us will set the table and ready the alter for the oath swearing tonight." Artemis ordered, smoothing down the silver fabric of her tunic as she gestured to the corresponding places where her hunters needed to go. The last ceremony hadn't taken place here in Maine, but over on the West coast, in the Roman traditions of the Hunt. Here felt more familiar, safer even. The campsite itself was protected by more than just its location. The surrounding forests held no threat of monsters in the immediate vicinity. Wolves were also raised here, at least four individual packs roamed these undergrowth ridden forests, keeping away most monsters that would dare to step anywhere near the camp. Additionally, Artemis felt the resonating waves of energy and eternal moonlight that bathed the area with an aura of security: even during the daytime hours.

They were safe here. Though she hadn't talked to Winifred about Jennifer in the recent weeks, Artemis still felt her confused hunter's keen pain at losing Jennifer.

In the end… everything seemed to loop back to Perseus; Like an errant ocean current, always spiralling the object she both desired and abhorred back to her shores. It knew no end. It would not. Artemis kept her senses wary, ready for any sign of Athena's presence in the forests. Her sister had tried to talk with her no less than a dozen instances… ever since their fight after the Summer Solstice meeting.

She had avoided any and all contact with the Gods, clinging to her Hunt with embarrassing weakness. She knew it, Athena likely knew it, and her hunters especially knew it, save maybe for the new recruits. It was time to tell them of her decision.

"Listen, in light of recent events… I have to make something clear. When Naomi, Celyn, and Olivia return, that'll be the end of the stories I tell of my time with the Macedonian Expedition," Artemis paused, seeing the wary and concerned faces of her hunters.

"I know that you've enjoyed the tales, but… I cannot continue them. Telling them has granted me far more resolution that I had ever thought possible. But…" She faltered at the thought of Perseus, alive and well, just to the south in Camp Half-blood.

"My Lady," Phoebe spoke up, shouldering her way past Christina and Emily with gentle hands, "We all understand… what you are going through. The solstice was only three months ago. It was a shock to everyone, but for you…" Phoebe faltered, rubbing a hand over her pale cheek.

Artemis grimaced, channelling the dull throbbing void in her heart into indifference, "I'm aware. I appreciate your concerns, but it is perfectly all right. There's no need to tread lightly around me on the topic of… Perseus." The memory of the rain-soaked park in New Orleans loomed in the back of her mind. Right. There was no need for her hunters to worry. She could cope and release her sorrows, far away from them. Three Thousand years had taught her that much.

"With respect, Artemis, you aren't doing 'alright.'" Victoria responded, backed by the murmurs of agreement from the others, "You haven't mentioned Perseus for the last three months, at all. We were all there that night, where you didn't move from the ground for a full day, unmoving and silent to us all. We've seen how much you had opened up to us, even when you started speaking his name! But now…"

A rare fury bubbled up inside her, as she listened to her hunters, their voices fraught with worry. The humiliating notion that she, a goddess, should collapse at the mere mention and sight of a ghost from her past was ludicrous. 'How had she allowed Perseus to strangle her heart so profoundly that she couldn't breathe without the promise of his mere presence in her life?' Even after a cathartic reliving, and her own memories being dredged up in front of her Hunters, why was she still weak?

"But what?!" Artemis lashed out, enraged, "Have I left you all wanting over these last months? Have I neglected you?" Her hunters shifted uneasily, as Artemis knew full well that if the last three millennia had taught her anything, it was how to hide and swallow her despair.

"No, I have not," Artemis answered the sullen silence exuding from her hunters, "That charge belongs to the world and families most of you came from. I have been there for you all, and now, you treat me like I will break from the mere mention of that… that... boy, who walks around in Camp Half-Blood as we speak! He is a mere shade from my past! I was not blind, nor deaf. I know that you huddled together, in whispered conversations about my health and sanity, I know that your empathetic thoughts strayed towards **pity.** " Silence permeated through the morning air of the clearing, the heavy atmosphere lingering as the songbirds fell silent, their happy tunes smothered by her flash of anguished rage.

"My Lady… we are with you… we will always be with you. Each and every one of us loves you like a mother, a sister, and a friend. We are with you to whatever end that may come to pass." It was Kathleen who spoke, but Artemis could only numbly listen, as those words propelled her back to the Expedition, to where she had finally confronted Perseus.

 _She still couldn't find anywhere that felt safe. Ever since the Expedition had forded the Euphrates and as of a few days prior, the Tigris as well, Artemis found herself surrounded by a constant prickling sensation of danger. Anahita hadn't personally made another appearance, but the valley between the two life-giving rivers had been a gauntlet of monster attacks and ambushes. Manticores and Simurghs alike had both made repeated assaults on the Macedonian expedition. At night, during the day, on the march, encamped: nothing mattered. No matter how prepared Artemis was, with the guard and Pellians, there were always causalities. And after a long week, they were adding up._

 _She almost wished that the battle would just come already, no matter the odds. Her nerves were frayed from long hours of pacing the encampment, always glancing into the dark shifting hills of sand. Anahita was out there, watching her in the shadows, with monsters at her fingertips, ready to lunge out of the void and rip out her throat._

 _Worse still, she was never alone on her nightly patrols, which lasted far later into the night that the dusk patrols. No, Perseus was her companion in these ventures too. He had been ever since the expedition had first come across the Euphrates, where Artemis had sat vigil next to the fallen men along the muddy banks. Proud men, boys who had died in the crosshairs of a Persian goddess. Boys who died in agony to a Manticore's venom._

 _His anguish had tempered her own fury at the situation, as she had watched Perseus rest next to the fallen for hours, as the expedition trudged past the funeral rites for the Pellians. She had watched him, a horrible feeling welling up inside her. Anahita sent the monster for her. Not for the Pellians. It was her burden to bear their deaths._

 _Another factor that weighed heavily on her was Perseus's king: Alexander. Alexander had only grown more avaricious with his continued intent on pursuing immortality in the east. The more she saw of him, the more she worried. When she had first met the young Macedonian king, his power and arrogant pride had been somewhat tempered in her company. She was an Olympian, after all. But now… Artemis found herself wondering when that novelty would crumble in his eyes. Perseus, being the man that he was, never looked at her any differently than he had first had, in that dewy meadow clearing._

' _Gods above, that felt like a lifetime ago.'_

 _Every passing day marked another adventure, another crack in her cyclopean walls under Perseus's steadfast siege tactics. Her body flushed, and she had to take a deep breath as an old, instinctive worry tried to gnaw at her, to warn her of the dangers of men like Perseus. She had long crushed the innate fears, all perceived against Perseus when in actuality, he had become her greatest companion. There was the notable exception of the Hunt, yet, Artemis found herself imagining the adventures that she could take with Perseus at her side in the Hunt. It had happened, once, with a man named Hippolytus, who was long gone from the world. He had been simplistic, and straightforward in his efforts to honor the gods._

 _But Perseus… Perseus saw the world in a way that Artemis found herself drowning in. She loved his drive for a system where no one was judged for who they were, but for what they did. She loved his admittedly sarcastic remarks and attitudes which he wore in the face of any adversity. She loved- Artemis paused, staring at the flickering flame of the tableside oil lamp._

' _Love.'_

 _She had never been in love. She was sure of it- Orion… Hippolytus: She had admired both in some ways, even Orion, who she now counted among her most hated individuals. But love? She knew love to be a sacrifice, a will to put oneself at the mercy of another, to lay bare all secrets, and undivulged thoughts. Love was welcoming another into her heart, her mind, into her very soul. Perseus knew much, more so about her than another who walked the Earth. But she hadn't laid everything before him._

 _So she didn't love him._

 _But even as that thought crosses her mind, a small voice from within spoke in soft mellowed tones:_

' _But you could, one day.'_

 _The revelation made her freeze as her ichor, dulled as of late, seemed to slow within her veins, muddling all thoughts and worries. Perseus's recent grief pained her, after so many months of travelling after the siege of Tyre, Perseus had never fully forgotten the fallen there. The fallen for both sides. He still amazed her every day, with his consistent, dogged mindset that was predisposed towards the good in the world._

 _She had to distance herself, in some manner. The phrase was so natural, so common to her when she thought about Perseus, she could only laugh at her own attempts. Distance herself? He had only wriggled closer to her very soul._

 _And so, their nightly routine in their tent had become… slightly tense in the past weeks, as the expedition reached farther into the Persian heartlands. She too recognized that as they approached the coming battle ahead of them, they needed to talk. Instead of retiring to her side of the tent, where her cot lay, she sat in the middle of the foyer, sitting straight, waiting for Perseus to inevitably brush through the tent flaps from whatever matter had kept him out of their tent. Two jugs of wine sat on the table, with small ceramic glasses next to them. Some tendencies of the Pellians proved to be useful, such as the procurement of wine._

 _She usually wasn't a drinker, especially after she had learned that being mortal also affected her ability to… hold her constitution. But the days both behind and ahead were long, and she felt like they could use the relief._

 _The night grew long, with the only real passage of time marked by the flickering oil lamps, which ran steadily smaller as Artemis sipped on wine into the ever-darkening hours. She tried to formulate a conversation outline, anything to seamlessly talk to Perseus about their current frayed nerves. But she could only blankly stare at the wine jug on the table, her mind empty as a foggy morning in the sandy dunes._

 _She wanted to tell him that she was with him. That she would stand at his side through whatever challenges they faced. It was easy to tell that Perseus was tearing; His resolve and unyielding honor were now shadowed by pain, loss, and longing. It pained her to see such loss, knowing who he was._

 _At the same time, something inside her coiled at the thought. A dark corner of her mind had latched onto what Aphrodite had said to her some months ago during the siege of Tyre:_

' _You'll see the irony in time. A loyal man, who you'd wish was not.'_

 _Perseus's wife._

 _Despite all her stress and heightened worries over the looming battle to come against the Persians, she could only laugh. What else was she to do? Did she really desire that Perseus be loyal to her, instead of his loving wife?_

 _After a moment's pause, she raised her cup of wine to her lips once more. She would avoid that topic for the time being. But somehow she knew that avoiding Perseus had been staved off for too long._

 _He arrived not long after she had finished the first jug of wine by herself. The smooth sweet tasting wine hed been easy to swallow, and before she knew it, a pleasant warm tingling feeling ran up her limbs, all the way to her core. Her earlier fears and worries soothed from the dark red wine._

 _The tent flap rustled, and she turned her head towards the noise, a playful jibe on the tip of her tongue. Perseus stepped through into the warm orange light, the tent flap giving Artemis a glimpse into the dark, relatively quiet camp. Perseus himself looked… exhausted, without a doubt. Dust and dirt smudges were offset against his golden skin, and his unruly black hair was matted with the dried earth as well._

" _Perseus, looking put together, as always." Artemis grinned, taking another sip of wine._

 _He turned to her, already in the process of unbuckling his sword at his hip. "I'm really not in the mood for your… wait, are you drinking?" Artemis felt something in her heat up, as his tired eyes suddenly went into sharp focus, as he stared at the full wine jug on the central table._

" _Don't sound so surprised," Artemis clipped back, "The rest is for you. We need to talk."_

" _I just came from the camp's patrol. Another man died today. We found his body in a sand dune depression, with at least thirty manticore spines sticking out everywhere on his corpse. I am not in the mood for a talk," Perseus seethed, throwing his sword down behind him onto his worn cot. She got her first full look at him, her gaze was drawn to the bruises and small cuts that snaked up and down his arms and legs._

 _Artemis paused, remembering the young boy who had died in front of her eyes at the Euphrates' crossing. Without delay, she reached over to the empty clay-fired cup and poured a healthy amount of wine into the cup._

" _Non-negotiable, Perseus. Sit here and drink." Artemis commanded, her inhibitions and measured mental state slipping away._

 _He paused, glancing between her and the cup of wine, before he finally relented and walked over, pulling over his normal seat. She avoided his calculating gaze as she slid over the cup of wine to where he sat._

" _You and I both know that we need to talk," Artemis repeated, "You aren't getting out of it. We have been on edge with one another for weeks now. I can't stand it any longer."_

" _You are blaming me?" Perseus scoffed, avoiding her gaze for the moment by taking a swift swig of his wine._

" _Don't patronize me," Artemis snapped, her nerves frayed, which made her hands twitch, despite the calming wine's presence in her mind and body, "I am not blaming you… I am blaming… myself."_

 _Because, for once, Artemis couldn't find another factor that would've been an enabler or reason for her actions. She had struggled with accountability for her entire life. The affair with Niobe had haunted her mind on the quieter nights during the expedition. Apollo and herself were provoked, yes. But to what end? Where did she draw the line?_

 _Or what scared her even more, as she faltered under Perseus's kindness, as if she ever had a line? Was there a limit to her retaliation? Were Acteon's actions so malicious? How could she stand here now, and not succumb over Callisto's expungement?_

 _But Perseus broke her away from the morbid thoughts of mortality:_

" _You shouldn't… don't blame yourself," Perseus said, as he met her eyes, his gaze full of understanding and acknowledgement, amidst his… frustration?_

" _I haven't been forthcoming either," Perseus downed his cup of wine in a single gulp, "Do you really want to do this? We both know what this talk is about."_

" _We do?" Artemis echoed. She internally reeled, and was suddenly feeling… lost. She had been caught in a web, stuck and entangled in this expedition for years now, and Perseus was the watcher on the tendrils of silk, slowly pulling her towards her eventual demise._

" _Artemis." Perseus sighed, his voice almost a whisper, "I…"_

 _The young Macedonian paused, and Artemis watched him, wary for his coming words. But he merely looked at her with an inscrutable gaze._

" _I have never been in love." Perseus finally spoke up._

 _Artemis considered it a godsend in of itself that she didn't explode into nothingness right then and there._

" _Growing up, I never really focused on it. Even when my father brought me to the palace at Pella, to train with Alexander and the other noble boys… I mostly avoided their flights of fancy and the perils of juvenile skirt chasing." Perseus took a sip of a newly poured cup of wine, his eyes sliding away from her own._

" _I suppose, thinking about it now… it goes back to my parents. My father and mother must've told me the story of them meeting at least a hundred times."_

" _The pipe player on the side of the stoa. Wasn't it?" Artemis found herself chiming in, her core coiling within itself at the turn of this conversation._

 _Those damn green eyes found her own again, full of affection._

" _And to think you once said that a goddess couldn't change."_

" _Don't push your luck." She Sent him a half-smile before silence reigned once more._

" _You are going to make me say it. Aren't you?" Perseus said, downing the rest of his wine. The room was quiet, only the dim lamplight flickering between the two of them._

" _I know you are a goddess…"_

 _Artemis felt her face heat up, and she bored her eyes into Perseus's downturned eyes._

" _And I know I am just some Macedonian soldier, without any titles, or power…"_

 _She felt the hardened clay crack and pop in her grip, where her knuckles whitened around the empty cup. She had to stop him, she couldn't... she wouldn't…_

" _But gods… Artemis-"_

 _The way his voice caressed over her name snapped her out of it._

" _ **Perseus!"**_ _She almost seethed, "Don't say it." The command cut across his quiet almost whispered tones. Her heart was now hammering in her chest, as traitorous thoughts loomed at the gates, whispering in the corners of her mind with glee and abandonment. This… this hadn't been what she meant. This wasn't it… of course, it wasn't! But the harried thoughts in her mind al faltered before the warmth that continued to drown the other panicked triggered responses._

" _You are avoiding it!" Perseus responded immediately, his green eyes blazing. "You think I want to go back to Macedon, to Medea? Do you think for one moment that I don't want to go back, and see you meet my mother? Gods, Artemis… I lov-"_

" _No! NO!" Artemis leapt to her feet, "Don't you dare!"_

" _I know where this path leads, Perseus. I know what cursed word you intend to say; Despite whatever… gains you think I have made, I am a goddess, and do not need your ringing endorsement of my internal being. If_ _ **you**_ _think for one second…" She faltered; the rest of her sentence being cut back by her mind:_

' _If you think for once second that I wouldn't go back to Macedon, and chase your_ _ **wife**_ _out of your home myself, it's you who has been living in a cave.'_

 _Instead, Artemis huffed, glaring at Perseus, in the hopes of him missing the burning red cheeks that she was sure to be sporting, "But… Perseus. Whatever you feel… I promise you; it is…"_

' _Reciprocated in full, Needed, Something that you've awoken in me,' She wanted to say._

 _Instead, all that came out was a whispered, torturous word, that was so lacking and obviously hiding her mind: "Understood."_

 _Perseus hardly even paused. She avoided his gaze, continuing the shame herself, as he obviously caught her reluctance, and likely even her true feelings, of which she didn't even know fully herself._

"… _Why are you fighting this? Artemis… I understand now, don't you? Aren't we understood? I understand what my mother used to tell me, time and time again, where her smile would brighten, and all the day's worries would vanish at the mere sight of him…" She made the mistake of catching his gaze, and the sight was nearly blinding. Perseus looked at her with such longing, that those damn visions came back into the forefront her thoughts:_

' _You can get rid of his wife! He admitted he wants you, and you want him. You can finally find that sense of love and fulfillment, which you've always striven for… take it… take it.'_

" _Perseus… we can't," Artemis sighed, her heart scorching a hole in her chest. She slumped back down onto the chair, leaning forwards, "No matter who you think I am, I will always be a goddess. A virgin goddess. I can't have children; I cannot foster a love for any kind of future. As a goddess, I am bound to be apart from the mortal realm. Whatever we start… it won't last. I won't do that, to either of us."_

 _That brought about more of silence, the damned absence of noise that seemed to fill the room with anticipation of a spiralling tension that made Artemis's head go dizzy. A cold, aching pain cut through that more soothing emotion though and Artemis felt her soul wither. She had to face the fact that in doing this, she was subjecting herself to the images of Perseus being with other women, of having a family with someone… She cut herself off, unwilling to even think about what she actually wanted instead._

" _Perseus… whatever is… between us, you know that is not what we need to talk about." Artemis feebly tried to turn their talk elsewhere, the wines influence burned from her system already. No amount of the beverage could help her avoid the crushing nature of this conversation. They had an entire coming battle to worry about, alongside Alexander's growing ambitions towards what he had set out to destroy: The Persian God-King._

 _He stared hard back at her, a mixture of desire and resignation in his gaze, "I am not finished, Artemis. I know you want this… in the exact same manner that I do…" He hesitantly reached across the small table towards her hand, which gripped the wood of the table so hard that her knuckles were white, and her palm prickled with dozens of small splinters._

 _As soon as his hand grazed hers, she felt a bolt of electricity jolt through her body, crackling across every limb until it sizzled and popped at the back of her neck, making the hairs on her neck stand up with a vibrating sensation._

 _She tore her hand away from his._

" _Don't… don't you dare touch me again." Artemis felt an old part of her mind swell up in her conscious, having been called back to Acteon, and his lecherous gaze._

 _But Perseus only scowled clenching a fist on the table._

" _Oh? Really? I suppose I should say that same after you fondly caressed me time and time again at Tyre when my shoulder was healing!?"_

 _Instead of another fiery burst of anger that she was ready to spit forth welling up inside her, Artemis could only wallow in those memories, those moments when she had been so worried about Perseus's wellbeing that she hadn't cared about her own._

" _I-I…" Artemis shut her eyes, willing away the tortured visions of Perseus, dead at the feet of Melqart on the mole before Tyre._

" _Why do you continue to resist?" Perseus almost whispered as the both of them were huddled closely, surrounded by the faint orange glow of their tent, "Do you think I really care about my legacy, or whether or not I get to have children with you? I don't need that, Artemis: I want you, in any capacity, you'll give me. I swear to you that it'll be enough for me."_

 _She didn't respond._

 _At least, not at first. Her senses were thrown about, hearing those warm words, words which made her want to embrace their loving message, and settle down in a faraway field, where she could come to home there every day, and see him there waiting for her._

 _But like all dreams, she had to face reality. And the reality was, that after the expedition, there was little chance for the dream that both of them seemed to share._

" _I can't promise you anything, Perseus," Artemis replied, her face almost faltering, "We are two people bound by our fates. Mine lies far away from your own, once this expedition is over, the words here written into the rolls of history. We have the battle to survive in the coming days. And after that? Should we lose, it'll be the end. I will be a Goddess again. You… you will go back to your wife."_

" _But… if we win? If we continue to win?" Artemis paused, "This expedition will no longer be just that. It will be the world, one where I will constantly strive to leave. Then, one day, you will die Perseus. And here I will remain, fated to linger in the shadow of your memory."_

" _Something is not beautiful because it lasts, Artemis, Perseus replied, his green eyes pools of wildfire, that stretched across the onyx-colored irises in a startling way, "But if you feel that our friendship is doomed to a single mortal lifetime… I will fight you here and now."_

" _I know it in my soul, Artemis. We are bound in some way. I've never met anyone like you before never felt so sure of something in my life. I want to see this expedition through, with you. I want to go home, divorce my sorry excuse for a wife, for you. I want to see your hunters and I want to bring about your self-satisfied smirk as often as I can for the rest of my days."_

" _You do realize what is at stake here, don't you Perseus?" Artemis growled, shaking off the melting sensation that seeped through her body, "Alexander is falling so deep into a lust for Persian wealth, that soon, even you will lose any influence you have with him! We… we can't focus on anything between us… not now."_

 _She didn't even have the willpower to deny him, not totally. The tent around her, even the flickering light, blurred and contorted within itself, as she spiralled into some form of anxiety, shock, she couldn't describe it. But the one focal point, the one constant that kept her from losing herself completely was Perseus._

 _Perseus leaned forward onto his knees in front of her and looked down to the rug that stretched across the packed earthen floor. Artemis almost panted in the heat of the moment, the air feeling heavy and dense all around them. She replayed his words in her mind, running through them like a mantra: 'I want to bring about your self-satisfied smirk as often as I can for the rest of my days.' It was weak of her, weak to even want to hear those words spill out of his mouth again, just to hear them, to bind them to reality, instead of an eternally pondering their potential to be real or not._

" _You are right. It's just… can you answer one question for me Artemis?"_

" _That depends on the question," Artemis answered warily._

" _I…" Perseus met her gaze with a determined look crossing his face, "When did you realize?"_

 _Artemis froze, recognizing what he meant. Could she tell him? How had they even come to this point? The urge to bolt out of the tent nearly seized her, but she remained rooted to the ground. She was an Olympian Goddess, an eternal Virgin, and the Mistress of the Wilds. But for once… Perseus had shown her another person she could be. 'When had she realized that Perseus was… important to her?'_

" _Tyre," Artemis said softly, before she gestured to him, almost expecting his own answer. Her neck was sweaty and flushed, as she hoped that he would avoid mentioning Tyre again. She realized now where she first started to feel for him. And he had been right, despite the vehement denial she was prepared to spit back at him about touching him. It had given her another grounding moment. To just feel him was enough to convince her that he wasn't dying to some unknown poison of Melqart, that he would survive and continue to be at her side._

" _That meadow, when you kicked me." Came the immediate response._

 _She flushed, "What! How dare- "_

" _If it is any solace to you… your punch cleared that up," Perseus laughed lightly, "I had never met a more belligerent person in my life… but I loved arguing with you. Every day I looked forward to bickering and talking with you. Somewhere along the line, I knew that I- "He glanced at her, before sighing._

" _You are right," He repeated, "We need to focus at the task at hand. I am sorry… I feel… stretched right now, like a rock battered by the sea every, single, day. But you… you've been a beacon in my life."_

' _So have you, Perseus, so have you.'_

 _But she couldn't bring herself to say those words. Instead, she merely smiled, and slipped out the tent, intent on going for a long sullen walk. Fate was unkind, and she had no intentions of letting Perseus see her distress._

"My Lady?" Kathleen prompted her, and suddenly, Artemis found herself back in the clearing with her hunters, amidst the sunny forests of Maine.

"But…we- we could never pity you, My Lady," Kathleen glanced amongst her sisters, and Artemis saw Phoebe give the young girl a nod, her gaze almost unreadable.

"We worry for you, not as some foreign onlookers, but as your friends. Every hurt, every past memory that you wade through, for our own sakes hasn't made us pity you. We want to help you, My Lady. We all love you, every one of us. After you came back from Olympus, full of grief and anguish at discovering who the son of Poseidon was, I only wished to offer my support."

Artemis cracked a smile, despite the lone tear that rushed down her face.

"In all your years in the Hunt, that might be the most words you have ever said to me at once."

Artemis heard Victoria and Elizabeth snort from somewhere on the left, along with the mute laughter from the other Hunters, but Artemis only had eyes for Kathleen. The blonde-haired girl smiled once, before breaking her gaze, as she flicked her green eyes towards the ground. Artemis reached forwards to grab Kathleen's shoulder, but she pressed a quick kiss to the girl's forehead.

She turned to address her hunters.

"The last three months have been hard, I know. I assure you though that I am not falling into a pitfall of despair, an endless rabbit hole into the past," Artemis nodded her head to Christina, a lover of Alice in Wonderland, "It… it has taken me out of my mind, but I've accepted the fact that Perseus is dead. That boy in Camp Half-Blood is not Perseus. The stories I have told, the messages they convey: all point to an unspoken truth."

"To enjoy life to the fullest," Artemis smiled, "I have failed to have that, but now, I can see where to go now to embrace that notion, and I have you all to thank for that."

The Hunt positively beamed back at her and the collective lot of them stormed forwards, piling on in a rare group hug that Artemis found herself smiling at even as some unknown hunter tackled her to the ground from behind her.

It took a couple of minutes to individually embrace each and every hunter, but she did so, whispering to each one about how much she cared for them.

Phoebe was last to approach her, and Artemis still found herself struggling to read her gaze.

"My Lady," Phoebe said, "You never finished your story."

Artemis felt her smile slowly fade off of her face, "No, I did not."

"You have a little time before Zoe brings them back. It's your choice, to finish your story or not."

She could leave it where it stood to her Hunters. They had heard most of her tale already. They knew who Perseus was to her, who she had become throughout the journey. But Gaugamela… Persepolis… and Babylon… those long years at Babylon…

"To be honest… there isn't much more to tell you, girls. There is the Battle of Gaugamela…. And then, the following years were quiet, until- "Artemis froze, facing a familiar lock within her mind.

"Until Perseus's death?" Christina guessed, her face falling into a noticeably somber expression.

"…Yes," Artemis sighed, the thought striking her harder than she wished it to. She had known when Athena had first approached her about telling the Saga she had gone through in the Far East would not be an easy telling. The past months leading up to the solstice and… Perseus's reincarnation had proven that. But his death… even know, she didn't like to think of that horrid memory. So much so, that there was a thick fog that swirled around that memory, placed there long ago by Morpheus at her bidding.

'Would she tell the hunt of that memory? Would she unlock that memory from her mind, to relive his passing?' She could picture her mind: coiling shadowed snakes, with the venom of a miasmic curse surrounding Perseus's death. Always they hunted her, and long had she eluded their grasp.

But was she one to run from her past? For so long, she had contained her life, her tragedies from everyone she knew, everyone she loved.

Only months ago, Artemis knew she'd probably kept running, shying away from the serpents of her mind, the poisonous past that haunted her.

But now, she felt fire course through her ichor filled veins. Her strength and tenacity, things that Perseus had always drawn out of her, rushed through her mind, and she felt herself take form at those mental gates, challenging the serpents.

Snakes do not fear many things, but she conjured her thoughts and reflected the image of a cursed creature upon her shameful doubting mind.

The nimble form of a mongoose, spry, and willing to chase down anything that stood in its way.

"Hunters," Artemis sadly smiled, "It was not long before Gaugamela that Perseus and I had a talk, that would change our relationship forever…"


End file.
